Keeper of the Lost Cites: React!
by TEAM SOPHIE
Summary: "LET THE DEXVOLUTION 2.0 BEGIN" in which maddie forces the keeper crew to react to things just for her own entertainment.
1. Alarm Clocks

**Hey guys! I was super duper bored, so I decided to (finally) write my first fanfiction! Yay! I decided to do a... drumroll please... Keeper of the Lost Cities: React! Hope you guys enjoy! I'll try my very, very, best to update ASAP!**

 **{Maddie}**

Keeper of the Lost Cities React: Alarm Clocks

Fitz: "So... what exactly do these things do?"

Keefe: *screams and wails as alarm clock goes off*

Sophie: *sighs and murmurs something about idiots* "They do that."

Dex: "Ummm.. no offense, Sophie... but this is literally the dumbest piece of human technology that I have ever seen.

Sophie: *Deeply offended* "Actually, _Dex_ , alarm clocks are considered very useful for humans. It used to wake me up all the time."

Biana: *Confused beyond reality* " But elves don't need help waking up. We can do it by ourselves."

Fitz:"She's right. Humans rely _wayyyy_ too much on technology."

Sophie: "Um, last time I checked, elves had a talking _mirror_ to _help_ them get dressed."

Dex: But- *Keefe cuts him off*

Keefe: "She does have a point there, Dex."

Fitz: " That's not the point. Elves do have a lot of technology, but all of our abilities require effort. We don't rely on our own abilities to do things for us."

Sophie: *grumbles* "Okay, whatever. I get it. Elves are much smarter than humans and blah blah blah."

Keefe: "Well, somebody's Miss Foster Grumpypants."

Sophie: "You know what, let's just be done with this react. Maddie?"

 **Maddie: "No prob."**

 **Thank you soooo much for reading! Hope you liked my first chapter! I was aiming to do a react that no other author has currently done, but my brain is dead. Please please please give me ideas! I would love to hear them.**

 **{Maddie}**


	2. Sushi

**Hey guys! I'm baaaaack with another react! PM me ideas for reacts!**

 **{Maddie}**

Keeper of the Lost Cities React: Sushi

 **I am sooo not trying to be racist, I just LOVE sushi!**

Sophie: "Ummm… so yeah." *suddenly gets mad* "MADDIE! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

 **Madde: "I wasn't." *chuckles evilly.***

Biana: "Please don't tell me that's an animal." *wrinkles her nose and points to the salmon nigiri.

Fitz: "Umm, Biana, I hate to break it to you, but that's raw fish."

Biana: "EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" *glares at Maddie*

 **Maddie: *shrugs and acts helpless***

Sophie: "Here, guys, just eat the cucumber ones. *hands a starving Keefe a cucumber roll*

Keefe: *with his mouth full* "Guuys iff weally good!"

Biana: *glares at Keefe* "Ew, Keefe, don't eat that! It's an animal!"

Fitz: "Actually, cucumber is a human vegetable."

Sophie: *confused* "How did you know about cucumbers?"

Fitz: "I spent _a lotttt_ of time searching for you in the Lost Cities, remember?"

Sophie: "Oh yeah." *blushes*

Keefe: "Ooooohhh, let's play Make Foster Blush! It's my favorite game! *Sophie blushes* See?"

Biana: "Um, Keefe, I think the whole part of why we are here is to try this human food. Not be an idiot."

Dex: *finally talks for the first time* *chuckles*

Fitz: "Oh look, Dex is alive again!"

Dex: *glares* *mumbles something about a stupid Wonderboy*

Sophie: "Okay, guys, let's all try this sushi."

*Everyone pops a cucumber roll into their mouths*

Fitz: "I've tried sushi before, but this…. *spits sushi out* isn't the best sushi I've ever tried."

Dex: "I like it." *munches happily*

Biana: *makes a face* "I mean, it's okay, but, why do humans put raw, dead fish in their food? *shudders* That's disgusting!"

Keefe: *buts in before Sophie can respond* *whines because the cucumber rolls are all gone* "Can we be done with this react yet?"

 **Maddie: *sighs* "Fine."**

 **Thanks for reading! Love you guys! Quick question: should I do a Sophitz react or not?**

 **{Maddie}**


	3. Moldy Vegetables

**Hello people! Here's chapter 3! For those of you who are reading this, please keep in mind that I am new and this is my first fanfiction! Please review! Hope you enjoy!**

Keeper of the Lost Cities React: Moldy Vegetables

 **i had no idea what came over me when I wrote this. Just keep that in mind :)**

Keefe: *feigns shock* "What is this?!"

Sophie: *raises eyebrows* "Hey, Maddie, ya wanna explain?"

 **Maddie: "Nope, I'm good!"**

Sophie: *rolls eyes* "Okay, fine. Guys, seriously, don't you know what mold is?" I mean, Foxfire is a type of glowing mold."

Fitz: "But Foxfire is a prestigious academy. This is just... gross."

Biana: *sniffs moldy carrot* "EWWWW! Gross! Sophie, there is absolutely NO WAY I am going to try this."

 **Maddie: "Aw, come on, guys, this is a react. So...React!"**

Dex: "Um, no. I am not eating a piece of human garbage just for a bunch of human viewers."

Sophie: "For once, I agree with all of you guys." *glares at Maddie*

 ***Maddie shrugs***

Keefe: *wasn't listening the whole time and stuffs the moldy celery in his mouth*

All: "KEEFE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Keefe: *shrugs* *with his mouth full* "Iff not thut bud..."

Biana: "EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Dex: "Yeah, there is no way I am ever trying moldy human vegetables." *shudders*

 **Maddie: "Ugh, you guys are horrible. Can you at least** ** _try_** **it?"**

Everyone _but_ Keefe: "NO!"

 **Maddie: "Pretty please?"**

Sophie: "Finnnneeeeee. It's a good thing Elwin is on standby."

*Elwin waves*

*Sophie and Fitz cautiously take a tiny nibble*

*Biana and Dex refuse to try any of it*

Sophie: "Wait a second... this isn't mold... MADDIE?! WHAT IS THIS STUFF?!"

 **Maddie: *laughs her head off* "GOT YA! *laughs some more as others stare in surprise* "It's not mold, it's black icing!"**

Sophie: "Ugh, not funny, Maddie." *frowns*

Fitz: "Yeah, don't joke about mold."

Sophie: "Says the guy who told me that a school named after a glowing fungus is the elvin world's most prestigious academy."

*Dex and Keefe both choke and start dying with laughter*

Fitz: *offended* "Biana, help me out here!"

Biana: *shrugs* "No way!*

Sophie: "Let's just be done with this react."

All: "YES!"

*Everyone walks out*

 **Maddie: *chuckles***

 ***starts laughing harder***

 ***dies laughing***

 ***wipes tears from her eyes***

 **"It wasn't fake mold!"**

*Keefe throws up*

*Sophie in the background* "MADDIE?!"

 **Maddie: " Whoops, there's my cue!" *chuckles***

Sophie: "NOT FUNNY!" *throws up*

*all you can hear is the Keeper team throwing up*

 **Okay, well... All I can say is, I'm a weird person. Please don't ask me where I thought of that idea. Remember, this is my first fanfic, so pleaseeeeeeeee don't judge!**

 **{Maddie}**


	4. Dinosaurs

**Guys, I am NOT having a good day. First, I typed my react, and I tried to upload it onto Document Manager. Then, it took forever to upload, and then, suddenly, everything SHUT DOWN! UGGGGGGGGGHHHHH! It deleted EVERYTHING I had just wrote. So now I am mad. So basically, I gave up with writing the react (for the day.) So by the time you guys see this, the day will be over, and I will be fine. Hopefully. Let's get on with the react. :(**

 **{Maddie (who is not happy)}**

Keeper of the Lost Cities React: What Humans Think Dinosaurs Look Like

 **(It may not make sense now, but it will later)**

Keefe: *bursts into laughter* "Is that supposed to be a T-Rex?!"

Sophie: *blushes* "Um, yeah."

Fitz: "Remember when I was looking for you in that museum, and I saw that albertosaurus?"

Sophie: "Yeah, and you asked me if that was really what I thought it looked like." *smiles fondly at the memory*

Biana: *wrinkles her nose* "What is _that?_ " *points to an eckdon*

Sophie: "That's supposed to be an eckdon."

Keefe: " _That's_ an eckdon?" *dies of laughter*

Dex: *shakes head sadly* "Man, humans got it way wrong."

Biana: "Hey, didn't we ride a eckdon when we went to join the Black Swan?"

Dex: "Yeah, we did!"

Fitz: "I still can't believe that humans don't think dinosaurs are still alive. I mean, look-" *points to Verdi in Havenfield's pastures*

Sophie: "Yeah, but remember- humans don't believe in Atlantis, goblins *points to Sandor* trolls, unicorns, and much more! They think that it's all just a silly myth."

Dex: *snorts* "Humans are weird. I mean, all of this stuff is _totally_ real!"

*Sophie chooses to ignore what Dex says*

Keefe: "Sophie, what's this?" *points to the page about evolution*

Sophie: *snatches book from Keefe and slams it shut* "I think we can be done now."

 **Maddie: "Yeah. Let's stop this react before it gets weird."**

 **Thanks for reading! Thank you BlackSwanGirl and malaynamonkey2004 for reviewing! You guys are awesome! :)**


	5. Sophitz

**Hello amazing people who happen to be reading this! If you are new to my story, please keep in mind that this is my first fanfiction and I am an extremely weird person. Thank you! Oh, wait, I forgot! Hehe! I'm doing a Sophitz react! *applause* *applause* Thank you malaynamonkey2004 for suggesting this! For all you not-Sophitz-shippers, please keep in mind that I will** _ **try**_ **my best to write a react for you as well! School just takes waaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy too long. Okay, now I am babbling. Let's get on with the react!**

 **{Maddie}**

Keeper of the Lost Cities React: Sophitz

Sophie: "Yeah, um, NO." "We are NOT reacting to this."

 **Maddie: "Too late. The title has already been typed and cannot be changed. *smiles mischievously and runs away***

Keefe: "So, Fitzie boy, how do you feel about this?" *wiggles eyebrows but is obviously hurt that Sophie and Fitz like each other because boy it is just so obvious that Keefe like Sophie*

Fitz: ….

Dex: *grumbles* "Told ya you had a major crush on Fitz."

Sophie: *blushes* "Dex, I'm going to ignore what you just said." *In reality, she just doesn't want to deny it because she actually likes Fitz but she doesn't want to hurt his feelings and say that she doesn't like him*

Keefe: "Ooooh! I'm picking up some serious vibes from Foster!"

Dex: "You do? Sophie, _please_ do not tell me you have a crush on Wonderboy."

Biana: *is the only one who is super happy about this situation* *puts Sophie into even more misery* "Of _course_ Fitz likes Sophie! They were _made_ for each other!"

Sophie: *blushes more than you possibly can*

Fitz: *blushes* "I hate you so much right now, Biana."

Biana: *shurgs* "What can I say? It's _obvious_."

Sophie: *squeaks* "It _is_?"

Dex: "Ugh, this is so horrible."

Fitz: "Maddie, can we pleaseeee be done with this react?"

 **Maddie: *frowns and stamps her foot like a toddler* "NO! I** _ **totally**_ **ship you guys, so I** _ **had**_ **to include this! You aren't even at 500 words yet! Keep going!"**

Sophie: *looks like she is going to cry*

Keefe: *finally decides that it is time to be serious* "Uh on, Foster. What's going on?"

Sophie: *loses it* "UGH! I AM SO DONE WITH THIS!" *storms out of the room*

Fitz: …. *still blushing* *sighs and follows Sophie out of the room*

 **Maddie: "Uh oh. That didn't go very well."**

*everybody looks at Keefe*

Keefe: "What? Okay, this time, it wasn't even my fault!"

MEANWHILE…..

 **Okay, this isn't really like a react anymore, but it's okay. Just this once…..**

FITZ walks in to Sophie's bedroom. "Hey, Sophie, are you okay?"

SOPHIE sniffles and wipes her nose. "How do you think I am doing?" she glares.

FITZ backs away. "Okay, okay! I just wanted to check on you." he sits down besides SOPHIE. "Ya know that they were just joking, right?"

"But it's not funny!" SOPHIE responds. She wipes her eyes. "I don't want to go outside anymore," she whispers.

"Hey," FITZ says. "It'll be alright. Now, while we are waiting for them to quiet down, do you want to do some Cognate training? Don't forget, you still owe me that favor. I might as well just go ahead and ask about that secret you've been keeping from me."

SOPHIE shakes her head. "I am NOT ready to share that secret," she says. SOPHIE starts crying again.

FITZ realizes what he has done wrong. "Hey," he says. "Did I say something wrong again? Because every time I ask about that secret, you always close up. It can't be _that_ bad, can it?"

SOPHIE nods her head. "It can be."

"Then why can't you tell me this one secret? I mean, we had to share most of our secrets already, remember?"

"But this one is much more important."

"Then why don't you tell me?" FITZ answers.

"Because it depends on how you feel," she whispers, blushing like mad.

"How I feel about what?" he counters. He leans towards Sophie and their Cognate rings snap together.

SOPHIE shakes her head. "It doesn't matter." She scoots away.

FITZ gets exasperated. "Sophie, you can't keep this secret for long. We're Cognates, remember? Secrets hinder our ability to trust each other." "Please," he begs. "Just tell me."

SOPHIE hesitates and pulls out a loose eyelash. "If I say it, you have to promise you won't hate me."

"I could never hate you." FITZ smiles his movie-star worthy smile.

"This isn't the type of secret you are expecting," she says. SOPHIE takes a deep breath.

" _Okay," she transmits. "Fitz, I….I…...sort of kind of….like…..you…" she whisper-transmits._

 _FITZ is silent._

" _I'm sorry," SOPHIE says. "I know you don't feel the same way. I know, it's stupid. It's just a silly crush."_

 _FITZ responds (finally) "Sophie," he transmits. "I…. I feel the same way…..too."_

"WHAT?!" SOPHIE yells.

"Shhh," he says. "Don't get the others riled up again. And, Sophie?"

SOPHIE nods.

"I'm glad you feel the same way as me."

 **AWWWWWWWWW! Okay, I just realized that I am not really the sappy, romantic stuff type of person. But it's okay, because I LOVE Sophitz! Hope all you Sophitz shippers enjoyed! And yes, I know, this react was SUPER-DUPER longggg! Apologies!**


	6. Elves

**Hellllo everybody! Hope you are having a great day! I'm back with another react! Thank you AlwaysTSK, Guest (I don't know your name *cries*,) and ProjectMoonlark101 for reviewing!**

 **{Maddie}**

Keeper of the Lost Cities React: Elves

Fitz: "But we are elves….."

 **Maddie: "Nope! I mean what humans think elves look like!"**

Everyone except for Sophie: "Ohhhhhh…."

Sophie: *clear throat* "Alright! First picture:" *shows them a picture of a Keebler elf*

Keefe: "What is _that_?" *dies laughing*

Dex: *grumbles something about an idiot* "It's an elf, Keefe. What are we reacting to?"

Biana: *rolls eyes* "You guys are idiots." *shoves Keefe*

Keefe: "Heyyy! I'm not an idiot!" *flips hair and winks at Sophie*

Sophie: *blushes and looks down*

Biana: *clears throat before anything can get super awkward* "Yes, you are, Keefe."

Keefe: "At least I'm a cute idiot." *winks*

Dex: *mimes gagging* "Ugh, Keefe, you are the worst."

*Keefe starts to protest*

Fitz: "He's right, Keefe." *shoves Keefe into the nearest wall*

 **Maddie: *glares* "Guys, how many times do I have to remind you that this is a** _ **react**_ **? Sooo….. REACT!"**

Sophie: "Geez, Maddie." *glares back*

Fitz: *clears throat* "Well, anyway back to that ridiculous picture. Humans think that _that's_ an elf?"

Sophie: "Yeah, they do. It's only because they don't believe in these kinds of things."

Dex: *mumbles* "Humans are stupid."

Sophie: "Believe it or not, this "elf" happens to be on a very popular cookie brand. I used to eat them with my sister all the time when I lived in the Lost Cities."

 **Maddie: "Okay, on to the next picture." *shows picture of Galadriel from Lord of the Rings***

Fitz: "Okay, so maybe that looks _more_ like an elf. But humans still got it wrong."

Dex: "Yeah, no kidding." *frowns and studies the picture*

Sophie: "Well, at least they got the pointy-ears part right."

Biana: "Yeah, but our ears don't get pointy until we get suppeeeeerrrr old."

Keefe: "Like Bronte."

*everyone shudders at the memory of Bronte*

 **Maddie: "Next picture!"**

*shows everyone the picture of Santa's elves."

Biana: *scream* "EWWW, who are they?!"

Sophie: *sighs* "Those are elves. When I was a kid, we all believed in this guy named Santa Claus who comes at Christmastime and gives good kids presents and bad kids coal."

Fitz: *smirks* "Well, Keefe, _definitely_ is getting coal, whatever that is."

Keefe: "Hey! Putting that muskog in Dame Alina's office wasn't bad, it was _necessary_."

Dex: "Uh huh, yeah right."

Biana: "Ugh. Those "elves" give me the creeps. Humans are so awful."

Fitz: "Biana, we aren't even talking about violence. We're talking about elves!"

Biana: "But still. These pictures of elves are _horrible_."\

*Fitz and Biana start fighting about humans*

*Dex and Keefe start fighting about how Keefe uses too many hair products*

Sophie: *sighs* "Let's just be done with this react."

 **Maddie: "Yes, let's."**

 **Thanks you for reading! I will try to do a Foster-Keefe or a Vackizznee react. I'm still taking a break from the Sophitz react. I just realized that I don't really enjoy writing romance fanfiction, but I will try my best to do another ship! Byeee!**


	7. Trampolines

**Okay, so if you haven't already read the author's note I recently posted, then make sure to read that. If I don't get ideas for reacts, then I'm going to have to disconnect the story! I DON'T WANNA DISCONNECT THE STORY! *sniffles* Okay, let's move on to chapter 8! Thank you to the Glitter Ninja, iDragonSpyro, The Gal, and Guest for reviewing!**

 **~Maddie~**

Keeper of the Lost Cities React: Trampolines

Keefe:

 **(Huh. I usually start with Keefe. It's just because he's so ridiculously funny that it's easy to guess what he would say/do.)**

Keefe: *bounces happily on the trampoline and shrieks giddily*

Sophie: *sighs* "We are _never_ going to get him off that thing. *looks the 20-foot trampoline up and down, as if eyeing it*

Fitz:" For once, Maddie, I think that this is a good idea."

 **Maddie: *cackles evilly* "I know, I know. I'm a genius." *smirks***

Biana: "Hey, Keefe!" "It's my turn!"

Keefe: "No way! If you want a turn, you'll have to get one!" *continues bouncing*

*Biana grumbles something about "you asked for it" and tackles Keefe*

*Keefe shrieks in horror as Biana puts him into a chokehold.*

Dex: "The idiot." *sighs and looks at Keefe*

Fitz: *chuckles at Sophie's appalled face* "Yeah, she does that a lot. She always throws me down a hill whenever we play Base Quest."

Sophie: *looks at Biana in horror* *shakes her head* "Who knew that such a pretty girl was such a big fighter."

Fitz and Keefe: "We did." *Biana has let go of Keefe, and now is happily bouncing on the trampoline with a terrified Dex*

Dex: "This thing is scary! You could totally hurt yourself on it!"

 **Maddie: *facepalm***

Sophie: *grumbles* "Says the elf who travels with light particles." *sarcasm* "Now that couldn't be dangerous, could it?"

Keefe: *takes a step away* "Geez, Foster, calm done. Your emotions are going to make me hurl."

Fitz: "But she does have a reason to be angry, Keefe. You _are_ pretty annoying."

*Fitz and Keefe start arguing*

Biana: "Ugh, you guys are stupid."

Dex: *finally agrees with a Vacker* *nods*

Sophie: *facepalm* "You guys are crazy. Let's just go inside."

 **Maddie: "Okay, I think that we're done for the day."**

 **Thank you for reading! See ya later!**


	8. Nail Polish

**Hello hello hello, my awesome human (and unicorn-thanks for pointing that out, ProjectMoonlark101! You rock!) readers! (And for the record, I have been trying to come up with new introductions, but so far I have been failing. But it's okay, because I don't really care! Wow. Okay, that sounded very rude. (I wasn't trying to be rude. I just honestly don't really care if I can't come up with an idea for an intro.) And, also, WOW! Two updates in one day! Coolio! Now for a classic Rosanna Pansino quote: *finger thing that she always does* "Let's get started!"**

 **~Maddie~**

Keeper of the Lost Cities React: Nail Polish

 **(I know, super girly, but it would be hilarious to see how the guys would react.) (Also, am I the only one who has tons of nail polish but never paints their nails? I just can't find the patience to wait like half an hour for my nails to dry when I could be reading a good book! Honestly!)**

Sophie: *facepalm* "Really, Maddie?"

 **Maddie: "You'll be saying that a more after you see what I have in store for you guys." *rubs hands together and cackles maniacally***

Keefe: "Um, Foster, what's nail poo-lish? Ooh! Is it sparkly feces!"

Sophie: *facepalms yet again* "Keefe, it's nail _polish_."

Biana: "Ooh! Look at all those beautiful colors! Wait… What exactly do you do with this _nail polish_?"

Dex: "Ugh, I bet that it has something to do with girly stuff."

Sophie: *frowns* "It does. That's why Maddie is in trouble." *glares menacingly at Maddie*

 ***Maddie just shrugs***

Sophie: "Biana, you paint your nails and your toenails with it."

Biana: *squeals* "Oooh! Can we try it?"

Fitz: *warning* "You better let her try it, Sophie. Otherwise she will beg you for the rest of eternity."

Biana: *shoots daggers at Fitz* "I will not!" *makes puppy-dog eyes* "Puuuhhhhleeezzzz?"

Sophie: *sighs* "Fine."

*Biana squeals and picks up a Totally Pink! nail polish bottle and begins painting her nails with it*

*Everyone watches in boredom*

Fitz: "Ugh, Biana, are you done yet?"

Biana: *glares* "Um, no."

Keefe: *whines* "Foster, I'm hungry."

Dex: "Me, too."

Sophie: "Guys, we just ate!"

Keefe: "But I'm still hungry."

*Edaline pops in and conjures a plate full of mallowmelt.*

*Everyone digs in*

 ***Maddie reaches in and takes a piece***

*Everyone glares at Maddie, except for Biana, who is happily painting her toenails with a Super-rific Purple! nail polish*

 ***Maddie shrugs and continues to eat the mallowmelt***

Sophie: *After everyone finishes their mallowmelt* "Okay, so that was….fun….for Biana."

Biana: "I know! *starts gushing about the colors and the brands and all that super fun stuff*

*Guys groan*

*Biana glares at them and continues rambling*

*Sophie starts to get a headache*

 **Maddie: "That's all we have for you today, folks. See you next time!"**

 **Thanks for reading! Please post a review or PM me ideas to do for reacts, otherwise I'm going to have to *sob* disconnect the react! The deadline is starting to get closer, because that was my last idea. *sobs* Please help me!**

 ***still sobbing miserably***


	9. Jetpacks

**Hello people! It's a me, Maddie-ro! Sorry, couldn't resist! Hope you enjoy this react! And by the way, I am still taking suggestions for reacts!**

 **~Maddie~**

Keeper of the Lost Cities React: Jetpacks

Sophie: "Oh no."

 **Maddie: *mock surprise* "What?"**

Sophie: "Why, oh why would you give Keefe something that flies?"

 **Maddie: *more mock surprise* "What's wrong with that?"**

Fitz: "Everything."

*everyone watches as Keefe literally destroys the ceiling with the jetpack*

Keefe: WOO-HOO! THIS IS AWESOME!" *destroys more stuff*

Dex: "This was the worst idea out of them all." *looks at Maddie*

 **Maddie: "what?" *grins***

Biana: "Um, Sophie, Keefe, just broke another wall." *grimaces and points to a crumbling wall*

Keefe: "Hey, Foster, do you have any of those sticky human things that you can decorate the jetpack with?"

Sophie: "You mean stickers?"

FOUR HOURS LATER…

*Room is covered in stickers*

Keefe: "This is fun!" *happily decorates his jetpack with a dozen more stickers* *jetpack now reads: Keefe is the Awesome Lord of Everything*

Sophie: "I knew we shouldn't have gotten him the 500 pack."

*everyone agrees*

 **Maddie: *grins* "This is funny."**

*Everyone but Keefe: "NO IT'S NOT!"

Fitz: "This is literally the worst idea ever."

Biana: *nodds* "Keefe and something that can destroy the whole world? Major downside for us."

*everyone looks at the destroyed building*

Keefe: "What? At least I had fun?"

Biana: *growls* "Don't make me tackle you."

Keefe: *shrugs*

Fitz: "Oooh, know you're gonna get it, Keefe."

Dex: *laughs* "This is gonna be entertaining."

Sophie: *hands Dex the popcorn*

Biana: "THAT IS IT!" *tackles Keefe and sits on him* "NO MORE JETPACK FOR YOU, MISTER!"

Keefe: *can't breathe* "Oopllljmm… dajduafs … BUakdjai…"

*Fitz, Sophie, and Dex die of laughter*

Biana: *gets off Keefe* *throws him into a wall*

Keefe: *sulks and doesn't get up until the react is over*

 **Maddie: "The react is over."**

 **Haha hope you enjoyed! See you later! BYE!**


	10. Stickers

**Andd… I'm back with another react! OOOH! That rhymes!**

 **~Maddie~**

Keeper of the Lost Cities React: Stickers

Sophie: "Why, oh why?!"

 **Maddie: *simply giggles and walks away***

Keefe: "YAY! More stickers!" *begins to stick stickers onto the Keeper Crew*

Fitz: "Ugh, that is it. One more sticker on me and I'll have Sophie inflict on you." *blushes* "That is, if Sophie is okay with it."

Sophie: *glares* "Oh, I'm okay with it."

Biana: "Uh, oh, Keefe."

*keefe doesn't notice*

Dex: *mumbles* "I swear, I'm gonna use my Sucker Punch on you. And it's gonna hurt _bad_."

Keefe: *finally realizes what's going on* "Woah, woah. Calm down, guys." *slowly backs away with his palms up*

Sophie: *grumbles*

Biana: *cracks her knuckles*

Fitz: *does his best impression of a smirk*

Dex: *adjusts his Sucker Punch*

Keefe: *runs away screaming at the top of his lungs*

*Everybody yells and follows him*

 **Maddie: "Uh oh. We're gonna cut this short. You guys do** _ **not**_ **want to see what they're doing to him."**

*Keefe shrieking in the background*

 **Okay, I know that was short, but hey- I'm in class. (My teacher said I could do a study hall.) Sorry about the chapter. I know, it was reaaalllllyyy short and not very good. But it will get better!**


	11. Rosanna Pansino

**Hello! Guess what! Next chapter is going to be a react recommended by… someone. Can't tell you! I guess you'll figure it out soon though! Thank you Malayna for reviewing! This react is dedicated to my little sister, because she is the one who suggested this react. Actually, I asked what I should have the next react be, and she said, "Rosanna Pansino," because that was she was watching, so I decided to do a Rosanna Pansino react! Hope you enjoy!**

 **~Maddie~**

Keeper of the Lost Cities React: Rosanna Pansino

 **(A/N: Not to be confused with Youtube. Simply just Ro.)**

Sophie: "Oh, I remember Rosanna. Amy and I used to always watch her when I used to live in the Lost Cities."

Keefe: "Sooo… what does this Ro person do? And what's Youtub?"

Sophie: *rolls eyes* "It's _Youtube_ , Keefe. Rosanna posts cooking videos based on movies or TV shows or books."

Keefe: "Oh… cool."

Biana: "I think that she is kind of cool."

Fitz and Dex: "Eh."

Biana: *shoots glares* "At least her human recipes look good. OOH! Can we make one of these, Sophie?" *points to her Teen Wolf cake*

Sophie: "Sorry, Biana, but we don't have the ingredients to make it. This is a human food, so it requires _human_ ingredients."

Biana: "Aww man." *face falls*

Fitz: "Don't worry, Biana. You suck at cooking, anyways."

*Biana shrieks and chases Fitz down the halls*

Dex: *looks at the screen* "Let's watch some of her videos."

Sophie: *presses her Mario cake video*

*Everybody watched in awe*

*Fitz and Biana come in to watch*

*Video ends*

Biana: "Let's watch another one!" *presses her Portal donuts video*

*Video ends*

Biana: *presses her diamond play button cupcakes*

TWO HOURS LATER…..

Sophie: "Well, that was fun."

Keefe: "Yeah, she was pretty cool. Her recipes are awesome."

Biana: *sighs* "I love to try some of those." *points to the Percy Jackson Lotus Blossoms*

Sophie: "I know, I'm sorry."

Fitz: "Even if we had the ingredients, Biana would ruin the stuff." *looks pointedly at Biana*

Biana: "Oohh, big brother, you're gonna get it." *chases Fitz yet again*

*Awkward silence*

Keefe: *wraps his arm around Sophie* "So, now that they're gone, what should we do?"

 **Maddie: *eyeroll* *facepalm***

Dex: *glares at Keefe's arm around Sophie* "Hey, I'm here too!"

Keefe: *winks* "Sure you are, Techie Boy."

Sophie: *whacks Keefe's arm off her shoulders* *blushes* "Keefe, shut up! Please be nice!"

Dex: *ears get read*

Sophie: "You too, Dex."

Keefe and Dex: "Fine."

Dex: *storms out of the room*

Sophie: "I better follow him."

Keefe: *smirks* "So, what should _I_ do?" *thinks of an awesome prank* "Ooh!" *walks out of the room rubbing his hands gleefully*

*Biana and Fitz walk back into the room* "Where did everyone go?"

Biana: *shrugs and leaves*

Fitz: *grabs some mallowmelt and wanders off*

 **Maddie: "Guys? Guys? GUYS?! *sigh* Oh well."**

 **Thank you for reading! As you can see, I really, really like Rosanna Pansino. All her recipes look amazing, but half of the time I have no idea what she is doing or I have no clue what the theme for the video is. I've never actually made anything of hers, I just watch her videos! Don't judge, they look hard to make! I prefer eating than making LOL!**

 **#notlazyatall #yikes Hope you have a great day!**


	12. Macarons

**HELLO EVERYONE! Obviously, since it is Sunday, I will be busy at church and stuff, so… I'm going to write this react on Saturday and post it Sunday! This react was suggested by Jencupcakes, who is super AWESOME! She suggested I have the KOTLC crew react to… the best dessert ever…. MACARONS! They are so expensive, though. :( Hope you enjoy! Thank you Guest, Guest, and guess what?** _ **Another**_ **guest for reviewing!**

 **~Maddie~**

Keeper of the Lost Cities React: Macarons

 **(A.K.A. the best dessert ever….)**

Keefe: *mouth covered in crumbs* "Foster, these mac-aw-rons are really good."

Sophie: *facepalm* "It's called a macaron, Keefe. Jeez!"

Fitz: "They are really good, Sophie."

Dex: "I hate to agree with you, Wonderboy, but these are pretty good. But I'm not really sure how they're made."

*Biana picks up a strawberry one and takes a tiny nibble*

Biana: "OOOH! These _are_ really good!"

Keefe: *starts to get on a sugar high* "Mmm….. *hiccup* these *hiccup* Foster are *hiccup* delicious. *hiccup* got any more of the good stuff?" **(A/N: Throwback to Neverseen while they're in Exilium with the boobrie dude)**

Sophie: *shakes head* "Nuh uh, Keefe, I'm not gonna give you any more of that sugary stuff."

Fitz: *agrees with Sophie* "He's had _wayyy_ too much of the sugar."

Biana: *sits next to Keefe* "Are you okay?"

*silence*

Keefe: *suddenly gets up and starts dancing maniacally*

Biana: "Uhh… guys… he's not okay."

Sophie, Fitz, and Dex: "We know."

 **Maddie: *facepalm* "Ay caramba, Keefe. You always gotta ruin these reacts with your antics."**

*Keefe starts singing horribly off-key and giddily shrieking*

*Dies laughing for no apparent reason*

THIRTY MINUTES LATER….

Sophie: "Sooo… Keefe… Ya all good now?"

Keefe: "Yah."

Biana, Fitz, and Dex: "Thank God!"

 **Maddie: *grumbles* "It's about time."**

Sophie: "So, back to the react… which macaron was your favorite, and what did you like most about it?"

Biana: *suddenly gets excited* "OOOH! I liked the strawberry one the best! The pink color is _amaaaazing_!"

Fitz: "Ugh, that's not the point. I liked the vanilla ones that best. I like how they are so different from normal human foods."

Sophie: *smiles* "The vanilla ones are my favorite, too."

Dex: *mimes gagging* "Ugh, Sophitz."

*Sophie and Fitz glare at Dex*

Dex: *sighs* "Fine, I liked the pistachio ones the best. The flavor is way more unique than most normal human foods."

Biana: *butts in* "Ooh! I also liked how the macarons were the most amaazing colors!"

Fitz and Dex: "You already said that, Biana."

Biana: *shoots glares at them* "So? I can say it again!"

 **Maddie: *sighs* "Let's just keep moving."**

Keefe: "I liked the coffee ones the best."

Sophie: *cuts him off* "Ohhh… that makes sense. Keefe, coffee has caffeine!"

Keefe: "What's caffeine."

 **Maddie: "Never mind that. Keep going!"**

Keefe: "Fine. I also liked how the coffee ones made me feel...so...so… ALIVE!"

Sophie and **Maddie** : " **Oh dear. There goes the caffeine.** "

Keefe: *frustrated* "WHAT IS CAFFEINE?!"

Sophie: "It doesn't matter right now, Keefe."

Sophie (again:) "My favorite macarons were the vanilla ones *glares at a gagging Dex* I like how original macarons are compared to the regular ice cream or cupcake."

Keefe: "OOH! What's a cup-cake?"

Sophie: "You don't need one. And by the way, it's _cupcake_. *mutters something about Keefe never going to figure out how to say English words properly*

 **Maddie: "Well, that's all the time we have for today, folks! See ya later!"**

 **Thank you so much for reading! And also, thank you Jencupcakes for suggesting this wonderful idea for a react! BTW, I am still taking suggestions for reacts, but sadly, I only have two hands, so I have to take your ideas one at a time. A huge thank-you to everyone who suggested an idea for a react to me; you know who you are. (At least I hope you do.) Thank you if you reviewed and I missed it (classic Maddie) or if you favorited/followed my KOTLC stories. You are awesome and I am so thankful for people like you! Love you guys! XOXO!**


	13. 2017 Super Bowl

**Bonjour! Today's react wasn't really suggested, it was just a review, but I got an idea from the review! (I know, it's confusing.) This react is dedicated to ProjectMoonlark101, who gave me this awesome idea! ProjectMoonlark101, you are super awesome!**

 **~Maddie~**

Keeper of the Lost Cities React: 2017 Super Bowl (New England Patriots vs. Atlanta Falcons)

 **(A/N: Please don't turn my review page into a whole debate about sports. I don't root for either, just so you know. :))**

Keefe: "What's the Super Bowl? Why are we watching a giant bowl on human television?

Sophie: *facepalm* **(A/N: I know, I write that a lot, but…. I have no explanation.)** "Keefe, the Super Bowl is a big football game that tons of people watch on TV."

Keefe: "Oh…. Foster, what's football?"

Sophie: "It's kind of like the human version of bramble."

Keefe: "Ohhh.."

Fitz: *smirks* "Of course Keefe understands it now."

Keefe: "Hey! I'm really good at tackle bramble!"

Fitz: *under his breath* "Sure you are."

Biana: "Ugh, you guys are so lame! Let's watch this thing!"

Sophie: *shushes everyone* "The game is starting, guys!"

 **Maddie: *snores***

*Everyone glares at Maddie*

 ***Maddie continues snoring***

Keefe: *when the Patriots score a touchdown* "YEAH!"

Sophie: "Keefe, sit down. You don't even know what happened."

Dex: *snorts and dies laughing*

Fitz: *rolls his eyes*

Biana: *shoves Fitz* "Hey, we are _watching_ something, ya know?"

Dex: *tries to prove that he has been watching the whole time but in reality he is NOT* *cheers during halftime* "YEAH! GO TEAM!"

Sophie and Fitz: *facepalm*

Biana and Keefe: *giggles and dies laughing*

Dex: *super oblivious* "What?"

Sophie: "Dex, it's halftime. Nobody scored."

Dex: "Oh…." *feels like an idiot*

Keefe: "How's that for you, huh, Dexie boy?"

Dex: *grumbles under his breath* "Shut up, Keefe."

Biana: *shoves Keefe* "Keefe, stop it!"

Dex: *blushes*

Biana: *blushes*

Keefe: *slow whistle*

Sophie and Fitz: *rolls eyes* "Stop it, Keefe!"

Keefe: *pouts* "Fine."

 **Maddie: *finally woke up* "Guys! Stop getting distracted! Watch the stinkin' football game!"**

All: "Sorry."

THREE HOURS LATER….

Sophie: "So, who was your favorite team?"

 **Maddie: "Don't ask that! The readers will get sooo mad! We don't need them fighting over which team is better!"**

Sophie: "Fine."

Sophie (again): "What did you like most about the football game?"

Keefe: *grins slowly* "I liked the cheerleaders. They were hotttttt."

Everyone except for Keefe: "KEEFE! SERIOUSLY?!"

Keefe: "You asked me what I liked. *grins* I liked _that_."

Sophie: *shakes her head to get that horrible image out of her mind* "Shut up, Keefe. Nevermind him. Fitz?"

Fitz: *glares at Keefe* "I liked how so many humans watched that game. I mean, it didn't even seem that importan-"

 ***Maddie** and Sophie cut him off* " **DON'T SAY ANYMORE!"**

Fitz: "Okay, okay."

Biana: "I liked the colors. Everyone was so excited, and it made me feel excited too!

*Everybody looks at Biana in astonishment*

Biana: "What?"

Sophie: "It's just…. We never thought that you would say something like that…"

Dex: "I thought you would say something about fashion.."

Fitz: "Or the football player's muscles."

Biana: *glares* "Don't be stupid! I'm not all like that!"

Sophie: "Dex?"

Dex: "I liked the spirit. Basically what Biana said." *blushes*

Keefe: *whistles super slowly*

Sophie: "Keefe!"

Sophie (again:) "I liked how important it is to humans, and how humans are really serious about football."

 **Maddie: *cuts everyone off before someone asks her what she liked about the Super Bowl because she doesn't know because she didn't watch it* "Okay, that's wrap. See you later!"**

 **Thanks for reading! Thank you ProjectMoonlark101!**


	14. Foster-Keefe

**Okay… I'm finally doing it… I'm doing a Foster-Keefe react. This react was suggested by multiple people: Jencupcakes, Guest, another guest, and more people that have not suggested it but I know that they want a Foster-Keefe react! Thank you to everyone who suggested and reviewed! Since I write my reacts before my Once Upon A Time fanfiction, my vlog and my review answers are over there! I am also going to be responding to reviews on this fanfic as well!**

 **Malaynamonkey2004: Caramel macarons sound** _ **amaaazing**_ **! I'm glad that you liked the chapter!**

 **ProjectMoonlark101: AHHH! Five million dollars! That's a lot of money. I am so glad that you like my reacts!**

 **~Maddie~**

Keeper of the Lost Cities React: Foster-Keefe

 **(I ship Sophitz, but so many people asked me to do a Sokeefe or Foster-Keefe (whatever you wanna call it) react, so I decided to do one.)**

Sophie: *blushes* "Really? I thought that we just did a Sophitz react?"

 **Maddie: "Yeah, we** _ **did**_ **one. Past tense. This is now. So we're doing it** _ **now**_ **."**

Dex: *grumbles* "This is worse than Sophitz." *mimes gagging*

Biana: *looks very uncomfortable* "Um, Sophie, I thought you liked Fitz?"

Sophie: *shoots daggers and Biana* *hisses* "Biana, not _now_!"

Biana: *backs away with palms up* "Okay, okay, calm down."

Fitz: *doesn't want to talk* …...

Sophie: "Maddie, I am _not_ reacting to another ship."

 **Maddie: "Too late."**

Keefe: *is the only one happy about this situation* "Hey, guys, it's okay!"

Everyone else: "No, it's not."

Keefe: *wraps arm around Sophie* "Sooo, Foster, how do _you_ feel about this? 'Cause I'm picking up some pretty wild emotions."

Sophie: *glares* *grumbles* "Empaths."

*Everybody glares at Keefe*

Keefe: *completely oblivious* *is super happy*

Sophie: *is NOT happy* *slaps Keefe's arm off her* "Stop it, Keefe!"

Keefe: "What? I'm just stating the obvious. You liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike me."

Sophie: *doesn't want to hurt Keefe's feelings* "Um…"

Fitz: *knows that Sophie doesn't like Keefe like that: "Dude, don't annoy Sophie like that."

Keefe: *is starting to see what's going on* *gets mad* "Don't butt into this, Fitz!" *glares and storms out of the room*

Biana and Dex: "Uh oh."

Fitz: *smirks* "He deserved it."

Sophie: *sighs* "I don't want to deal with this."

 **Maddie: "NO! Deal with it!"**

Sophie: *glares at Maddie and storms off*

*finds Keefe punching a wall*

Sophie: "Um, Keefe?"

Keefe: "WHAT?"

Sophie: *trembling* "Um, sorry?"

Keefe: *stops punching the wall* *looks at his bleeding knuckles*

Sophie: "Um, Keefe?" *points to his knuckles* "We should get you to Elwin."

Keefe: *grumbling* *mock surprise* "But I thought that you didn't like me _that way_."

Sophie: *groans and rolls eyes* "Keefe, stop being childish. First of all, I never said that, and second of all, I _do_ care for you. Your knuckles are bleeding, for heaven's sake!

TWENTY MINUTES LATER…

*after Elwin has treated Keefe's knuckles*

Sophie: "So…. are we good now?"

Keefe: *super bitter* "Good? Good? I'm fine."

Sophie: "Yeah, right, Keefe."

*Keefe turns his back to Sophie*

Sophie: "Keefe, you know that I don't like you like that, but at least I care about you. Plus, I'm only fourteen. Grady would freak out if I started dating."

Keefe: *grumbles something*

Sophie: *crosses arms* "Keefe!"

Keefe: "What?"

Sophie: "I just want to be friends for now. I don't have time to think about this kind of stuff."

Keefe: "Yeah, and after you say that, you'll go out and flirt with Fitz over there."

Sophie: *glares and blushes* "Keefe, I didn't choose anyone. Not even Fitz. I'm only fourteen! Can't you be okay with all of us just being friends for now?"

Keefe: *after two hundred and fifty-six seconds* *turns back around* "Fine."

Sophie: *smiles*

Keefe: *smiles back*

Sophie: *stands up* "Let's go back."

*walk downstairs*

*Dex and Fitz are fighting about something stupid and Biana is rolling her eyes*

Biana: "Sophie, help me with these guys!"

Sophie: *sighs* "Fine."

 **Thank for reading! Hope you enjoy and see you later!**


	15. Christmas Trees

**the Sophitz one too. It's not that I don't like Keefe or Fitz (have I mentioned that I ship Sophitz-why yes, yes I have-multiple times), it's just that I'm not into the whole writing-romantic ship stuff. I ship Sophitz ONE HUNDRED PERCENT, but I like reading the romance instead of writing it, if you know what I mean. I wrote the Foster-Keefe react in class, and I literally was** _ **gagging**_ **at my own writing (I did that for the Sophitz react too) and the react wasn't even romantic! (BTW, everyone was looking at me like i was super weird, and this one super annoying kid kept looking over my shoulder and saying, "That's a lot of words." Anyway, sorry for the ramble. Let's get on with the react! This react was suggested by…. Strawber'yblond periwinkle love! She suggested I should do a Christmas tree react!**

 **R.R. (Review Responses)**

 **malaynamonkey2004: Thank you! Don't lose hope in the Sophitz cause! I know that was creepy, but I'm serious! I still love Keefe though, but I feel like if they were all real I would** _ **definitely**_ **like Fitz more, just because Keefe would probably drive me up the wall. :)**

 **strawber'yblond periwinkle love: I glad that you like my fanfic! Hope you enjoy this react!**

 **(I already did a V.O.T.D today on my Once Upon A Time fanfic chapter 9.)**

 **~Maddie~**

Keeper of the Lost Cities React: Christmas Trees

 **(No, I am not insane. Yes, I am quite aware that Christmas was next year. My answer is, who cares? Okay, I didn't mean it like that. Well, maybe I did. But hey, this is my react, so I can right a Christmas-themed react if I want to! :))**

Biana: "Um, Sophie, what's a Christmas tree?"

Sophie: "Humans have this holiday called Christmas. On Christmas morning, people get to open presents and stuff, and there's this whole thing about Santa Claus, but we don't need to get into that. Basically, humans, um, cut down a specific kind of tree and decorate it for the, um, holidays." *tries to ignore the look of horror everyone else is giving her*

Biana: *is going to cry* "Humans…. Cc-cut d-down tttt-tr-trees? For a _holiday_?"

Fitz: *is super grossed out* "I didn't know that."

Dex: *getting abnormally pale* "I think I'm going to be sick."

Keefe: "Foster, that is _not_ cool."

 **Maddie: "Ugh, you guys are** _ **sooo**_ **dramatic." *looks at her nails***

*Everyone chooses to ignore that comment*

Biana: *bottom lip quivering* "Sophie, don't tell me that you did that, or, or….I'll never talk to you again."

Sophie: *sighs and looks from face to face* *exasperated* "Of course I did that! Humans don't realize how bad it is, like elves do, okay? And plus, you have no reason to judge me, because elves do things that are just as weird as human things!"

*Everybody stares in shock at Sophie's outburst*

 **Maddie: "Sooo…"**

Fitz: *slowly* "Sophie, I'm sure Biana didn't mean it like that." *glares at Biana* "Plus, no one-" *glares a Biana again* "- was judging."

Dex: *nervous* "Yeah, we're sorry Sophie, we just… overreacted."

Keefe: *doesn't know what to say* "Yeah, we're sorry."

Sophie: "It's fine."

Fitz: "Hey, what if we made our own Christmas tree, but without cutting one down? We could just decorate one outside!" *points to the masses of trees outside of Everglen*

Sophie: "That's a great idea, Fitz!" *smiles*

*everyone chimes in* "Yeah!"

TWO HOURS LATER…..

*everyone stares at the tree in admiration*

Sophie: "I like it."

Biana: *points to a sparkly pink ornament with tons of glitter and sparkles* "That's my favorite ornament."

Fitz: "Mine is this one." *points to a picture of the Keeper Crew that Keefe drew*

Sophie: "That one is my favorite, too. Plus this one." *points to a plain, shimmery teal ornament shaped that an alicorn."

Dex: *mumbles about Sophitz* "I liked our ability pins on the trees. They looked cool."

*everyone looks at the multiple ability pins from Exilium on the tree*

Keefe: *smirks* "The only reason we were allowed to do that was because Foster over here-" *gestures to Sophie* "-Had so many ability pins."

Sophie: *blushes*

Biana: *clears throat* "Keefe, which one was your favorite?"

Keefe: *smirks* "This one." *point to an embarrassingly hilarious picture of Sophie in her Level Three mastodon costume on Opening Night* **(Courtesy of Elwin-He's always** _ **sooo**_ **helpful)**

*Everybody laughs*

Sophie: *blushes*

 **Maddie: "Okay, enough...um...weird stuff.** _ **My**_ **favorite ornament is that one." *points to the picture of Iggy that Sophie projected onto a piece of flat, clear crystal***

Sophie: "The thing I like best is how we all worked together to make the tree look nice. Dex did the lights, Biana helped pick the ornaments, and Fitz and Keefe and I all worked together to help make the ornaments."

*Everyone* "Yeah!"

 **Maddie: "Okay, your time is up."**

 **Thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed!** **さようなら** **! (Sayōnara!)**


	16. Highlighters

**안녕하세요** **! (annyeonghaseyo!) ("Hello" in Korean) This react was suggested by thepear32. thepear32, if you are reading this, then you are super duper awesome and I love your story! They suggested that I should have the KOTLC (Or KotLC-whatever floats your boat-) Crew react to…*dramatic music* *drumroll* HIGHLIGHTERS! I love highlighters, but I suck at highlighting** _ **anything**_ **. The line is always super crooked, and that really makes my slight-case-of-OCD kick in. :) Hope you enjoy!**

 **R.R.**

 **thepear32: I will try to do a Biana and Dex react soon! I just wrote the Foster-Keefe one, so I am recovering (I know, I'm dramatic.)**

 **Guest: Cool! I've never made macarons before, but I have bought them! Hehehe… What? They sound hard to make!**

 **jencupcakes: Oh, wow. That's a lot of caffeine. (JK!) I hope you liked my react that was suggested by you!**

 **malaynamoney2004: I'm glad you liked it! It actually wasn't my idea! The react was suggested by strawber'yblond periwinkle love, who is super duper awesome!**

 **V.O.T.D will be moved to my other fanfic, Once Upon A Time, since I'm at home when I write it, but I'm in IPS (Intro to Physical Science) when I write my reacts, so I haven't done anything worthy of "vlogging." (It's not called vlogging when your writing, so I guess it's blogging? I have no idea.)**

 **~Maddie~**

Keeper of the Lost Cities React: Highlighters

Fitz: "Oh, I remember this. Humans use this to mark things that are important or that they want to remember, right?"

Sophie: *nods enthusiastically* "Yeah, that's right!" *pauses* "Although, some people-" *looks at Biana pointedly* "-might use them just for fun or to make stuff look cute."

Biana: *squeals* "Ooh! That sounds like something I would do!"

Fitz: *shakes his head sadly* "It sure does."

Biana: *chooses to ignore Fitz's remark* *looks into the huge box of highlighters* "Can we use them, Sophie? Pleaaaasssseeee?" *makes puppy-dog eyes*

Sophie: "Sure."

*Biana goes crazy*

Dex: "Um, wow. Biana sure was excited. I still don't really see why humans need this thing, anyway."

Sophie: *ready to play teacher* "Say, for example, that you needed to study for a...uh...Universe quiz, and the teacher gave you a guide that told you what you needed to study in order to pass the test. If you needed help with a specific problem, then humans would highlight it, to let them know that they needed help with it. Humans often use them to remind themselves what is important. But some people use it to make stuff look cute."

Fitz: "I wonder who that could be?"

*Everyone looks at Biana*

Biana: *digging through the box* "Ooh! These ones smell like stuff! And these ones are sparkly! And these ones are super bright! Oh, and don't even get me started on these ones!"

Sophie: *hands Biana a human planner. Knock yourself out."

Biana: *squeals even though she doesn't know what it is and starts highlighting everything and writing stuff down*

Keefe: "Hey, I like the sparkly ones."

*Everybody stares at Keefe in shock*

Keefe: "What? They remind me of alicorn poop."

*Everyone sighs in relief*

Dex: "These ones are pretty cool." *points to the neon ones*

Biana: "These highlighters smell SOOO good!"

Sophie: *sniffs a lemon one* "Eh, that's not really what they smell like. **(A/N: I hate that about highlighters! You smell a cotton candy one and it doesn't even smell like cotton candy! I mean, WHATTT?)**

Dex: *sniffs a cotton candy one and gags* *sniffs the cherry one* "This one smells _much_ better."

Keefe: "I like this one." *sniffs the kiwi one*

Fitz: "My favorite is the vanilla one." *inhales the vanilla-y goodness and smiles*

Sophie: "My favorite scent is the grape one and the vanilla one."

Biana: *is still obsessed about the highlighters*

Fitz: "My favorite highlighters are the ones that are "invisible." It's so much easier, because then you can see what you highlight." **(A/N: I have never owned a highlighter like that, (too expensive and I'm cheap,) but I think that those highlighters are super cool!)**

Sophie: "Yeah, me too." *blushes when she realizes that she has been agreeing to literally everyone Fitz has said*

 **Maddie: "My favorite scent is the grape one (true) and I like the glittery ones the best."**

*Everyone ignores Maddie*

Sophie: "So, guys, do you want to try these out?"

Everyone: "YEAH!"

THREE HOURS LATER….

*everyone is super bored and groans*

Biana: "Well, that was fun." *is still super happy*

 **Maddie: "Okay, we can be done now."**

Everyone but Biana: "YES!"

Biana: "NOOOO!"

 **Haha thanks for reading! I wanted to apologize for the mix-up that was entirely my fault. I am really, truly sorry about that. If you read that, then please forget about it. It was simply a misunderstanding and I was being overly-suspicious. Hope you enjoyed the react! Thank you thepear32 for suggesting the react!**


	17. Bubble Wrap

***music* She said** **Hola como estas, she said Konichiwa… Oh! Hey guys! I'm baaaack with another react! Ooh! That rhymes. Sort of. This react was suggested by booksaremylife. booksaremylife, I don't think I've met you before, but it's very nice to meet you! You are super duper e-ruper awesome! Thank you for your suggestion! Classic Rosanna Pansino quote: *finger thingy* "Let's get started!" Also, I know that this is posted later than normal. JTLYK (just to let you know,) on Thursdays, my fanfics will be posted later than usual because I don't have IPS OR Bible on Thursday, so I have no time in class to write it! Also, after February 14, I may have to stop posting everyday, because Science Night will be over by then, and I won't have time to write in science. :(**

 **R.R.**

 **thepear32: Thank you! I am so glad that you like my fanfic!**

 **booksaremylife: YES! Bubble wrap is AMAAAAZING! Once, for my ninth birthday, I literally asked my mom for the giant pack of $17.99 bubble wrap that you can get at OfficeMax. Literally. No joke. Don't ask. *suddenly gets emotional* I don't want to talk about it!**

 **ProjectMoonlark101: Yep, that sounds like me! (Obviously) I am Maddie, so my personality is basically like how I am in the reacts, except I just made myself a whole lot more annoying. It's really fun. :) Thanks! I'm glad that you liked the chapter!**

 **strawberry (A.K.A. strawber'yblond periwinkle love): I'm glad you liked it! Keefe and his antics always make me laugh.**

 **teamfosterkeefe: I will try my best to do an ice cream react, it's just that I have a long list of suggestions that I have to go through!**

 **Guest (A.K.A ProjectMoonlark101): Thank you! Yeah, I kind of know that, but I'm just not really good at writing romance. That's definitely not my strongest strength in writing. It just makes me gag when I write it. :)**

 **V.O.T.D is on my other fanfic, Once Upon A Time. You should go check it out if you already haven't! :)**

 **~Maddie~**

Keeper of the Lost Cities React: Bubble Wrap

 **(Literally my life! Anyone notice where I got that from? MyLifeAsEva! I don't watch her, I just saw that she had a music video titled "Literally My Life," and I was like, "YASS!")**

 **Maddie: "YES! BUBBLE WRAP IS THE BEST!"**

Sophie: "Um, okay."

Keefe: "What's bubble wrap?"

Sophie: *points to the bubble wrap* "Bubble wrap is used to ensure that fragile objects travelling in the mail won't break. But some people buy it just for fun."

Dex: *shrugs* "Cool. This is actually a helpful human item, unlike those arm clocks."

Sophie: "They're _alarm_ clocks, Dex."

Biana: *wrinkles her nose* "Soo… what are we supposed to do with this stuff, anyway?"

Sophie: "Well, human kids like to jump on bubble wrap to make _this_ -" *pops a part of bubble wrap and makes everyone jump* "-noise."

Fitz: "Um, okay."

*Everyone half-heartedly steps on the bubble wrap*

Keefe: "This is actually pretty fun!"

Dex: *makes a face* "Eh. It's not that cool."

Biana: "I think that it's useless, but it makes a cool noise." *pops it right in Keefe's ear*

Keefe: *screams* "Ow!"

Fitz: *chuckles* "I guess bubble wrap is pretty cool."

*Everyone agrees*

AN HOUR LATER…..

 **Maddie: "Okay, now everyone must say something that they liked about bubble wrap. Sophie, you go first."**

Sophie: "I like how helpful and unhelpful you can be at the same time." *dodges Keefe as he tries to pop a bubble in her ear*

Fitz: "I liked how humans can come up with such a weird, random object, and make it make sense."

Dex: *grumbles* "I like how you can use it for different things." *motions to Keefe being tied up by Biana*

*Everyone chuckles*

Biana: *in between pants* "I like….*pant* how *pant*fun it is to *pant* to *pant* play with."

Keefe: *mumbles* "I like the noise it makes."

*Everybody looks at Maddie"

 **Maddie: "I'm not supposed to intervene when you're doing a react."**

Sophie: "Oh, so you're making that excuse right _now_?"

*Everybody starts fighting*

 **Maddie: *sighs* "We're gonna have to end this short."**

 **I'm sorry that it was so short! Thank you to booksaremylife for suggesting this wonderful react! You are awesome and I hope you enjoy my fanfic!**


	18. Cats

**Hey guys! Guess what! I've almost done 20 chapters! Yay! I know that that's not really a lot of chapters, but hey, I just started like two weeks ago! This react was suggested by Jencupcakes, who suggested that I should do a cats react. Cats are awesome, and btw, I literally have nothing against dogs! If you asked me which one I liked best, I wouldn't answer, because I would have no idea! And also, I'm not going to spend my time making a pros and cons list for dogs and cats when I'm supposed to be writing a react!** **Mam nadzieję, że ci się podoba! ("Hope you enjoy" in Polish)**

 **R.R.**

 **malaynamonkey2004: Bubble wrap is literally my favorite too! When I was 9, we went to OfficeMax and I saw this huge thing of bubble wrap and I said, "Mom, that's what I want for my 10th birthday!" and my mom was like, "Sure." (She never actually bought me it :( ) Always, sorry for the rant!**

 **Jencupcakes: Aw, I'm sorry. I hope that today is a better day. Also, I don't want to be rude, but I really don't tolerate swearing on my fanfics. This is just a little warning! I'm glad that you liked the chapter!**

 **V.O.T.D. has been moved to my other fanfic, Once Upon A Time. If you haven't already read it, then you should go check it out! :)**

 **~Maddie~**

Keeper of the Lost Cities React: Cats

Sophie: "When I lived in the Lost Cities, I had a cat named Marty. I found him when I was little, and I begged my parents for him. He always took up all the space on my pillow. *smiles fondly at the memory and begins to tear up*

Biana: "Awww, that's so cute! Wait, don't tell me that humans eat the cat, do they?"

Sophie: *a bit disgusted* "No, they don't. And trust me, I don't want to know what that will taste like."

*Everyone shivers*

Fitz: "So, are we going to meet a cat?"

 **Maddie: *butts in before Sophie can respond* "Um, no, but we are going to react to pictures of cats. If we brought a real cat in, then I don't think the cat would ever go back." *winks subtly at Sophie***

Dex: "Guys… what's going on? And don't tell me 'it's nothing,' otherwise I'll slip you a honestly elixir in your bottle of youth. And this time, I actually know how to make one." **(A/N: Anyone having Everblaze flashbacks? I sure am!)**

Sophie: *sighs* "It's nothing, Dex. I promise."

Dex: "Fine."

 **Maddie: "Picture 1!"**

 ***shows everyone a picture of Marie from** _ **The Aristocats**_ *****

Biana: "Aw, that cat is kind of cute!"

Keefe: "She looks like royalty. Foster, do humans dress up their cats?"

Sophie: "Believe it or not, they sure do. Humans do the same thing with dogs. Some ladies like to put miniature human clothes on dogs. I always feel so bad for them."

 **Maddie: "Guys! We're reacting to cats, not dogs!"**

Everyone: "Sorry."

Sophie: "Back to the picture."

Fitz: "I don't know. That cat looks… sort of… ridiculous."

Dex: "I agree with Wonderboy."

 **Maddie: "Alright! On to picture number two!"**

 ***shows everyone a very weird picture of a cat dressed up like a baby and sitting in a baby stroller***

Dex: "Um…"

Keefe: "Woah. That's…. Weird."

Biana: "Ew! What is that cat doing?!"

Sophie: "Actually, the cat is dressed up like a human baby."

*Everyone* "EW!"

Sophie: "I know."

Fitz: "That just looks… wrong. Cats are pets, not babies."

Sophie: "Yes, but some people treat their pets like children because they don't have children of their own."

Biana: *wrinkles her nose* "That's…. Depressing."

Sophie: *shakes her head sadly* "Yeah, it is."

*everybody lowers their heads in sorrow and sad music plays*

 **Maddie: "GUYS!"**

Sophie: *head snaps up* "Right. Sorry." *shows everyone a video of a dancing cat*

Biana: "Aw, that's kind of cute. But it's still weird. Why would that cat dance?"

Keefe: "It's awesome!" *smiles and hums along to the music the cat is dancing to*

Dex: "That's weird."

Fitz: "It's kind of funny, actually."

Sophie: "Okay, next video."

*Shows everyone the video in which a bunch of cats are reacting to cucumbers*

 **(A/N: Have you seen that video? It's hilarious. Look up "cats afraid of cucumbers" on Youtube.)**

Keefe: *starts laughing so hard* "This is my kind of party. Making a species freak out by showing them an unknown object."

Sophie: "It's not an unknown object, Keefe. It's a cucumber."

Biana: "Why are they so scared?"

Sophie: "I don't know, actually."

Fitz: "This is so pointless." *shakes his head*

Dex: *laughs* "This is really funny!"

Sophie: *turns video off* "Okay guys, we have another surprise for you."

*a tiny kitten comes out*

Biana: *screams* "AHHHH! IT'S SO CUTE!" *jumps over to pet it*

Fitz: "It's so… small and delicate."

Dex: *kind of freaked out* "It won't bite, will it?"

Sophie: *laughs* "Only if you make it mad."

Keefe: "This thing could help me do my pranks!" *runs upstairs to brainstorm how a cat can help Keefe prank people*

*everyone pets the cat*

*The cat goes to sleep*

Biana: "It's so tiny and cute. Can we keep it, Sophie?"

Sophie: "Sorry, but we have to bring it back."

Everyone: "Awwww…."

Sophie: "It's okay guys, we can always see videos of cats."

*everybody else cheers up*

Keefe: *comes back down the stairs* "Bye, cat."

Everyone else: "Bye!"

*Mr. Forkle comes and takes the cat*

 **Maddie: "That's the end!"**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Thank you Jencupcakes for suggesting (another) react! Have a great Friday!** **ባይ** **! (bayi!) ("Bye" in Amharic)**


	19. Ice Cream

**Yay, chapter 20, here we come! This react was suggested by Guest, who happens to be my very, very good friend Eliza (not her real name!) Eliza, you are super awesome, and Sophitz for the win! Haha lol! Love you! She suggested that I should have the KOTLC crew react to ice cream! And BTW, if you notice any grammatical errors, that is because I am currently typing with slightly wet nails. (I'm trying to get them to dry) :) Thank you to Sillylilly765 for following my story! I noticed that you were new, Sillylilly765, so hello and welcome! It's very nice to meet you!** **Laten we beginnen! ('let's get started' in Dutch)**

 **R.R.**

 **strawberry: I know, I'm sorry. But that would've been a really good idea! Bubble wrap is AMAZING!**

 **V.O.T.D. has been moved to my other fanfic, Once Upon A Time. :)**

 **~Maddie~**

Keeper of the Lost Cities React: Ice Cream

Fitz: "Oh, I know what this is. We had ice cream when we were in Florence, while we were looking for the Black Swan's hideout."

Sophie: "Actually, that was gelato. But ice cream is very close to gelato. Gelato originates in Italy, while ice cream dated back all the way to Ancient Greece, during the 5th Century BC."

Keefe: *whistles super slow* "Wow, somebody's a smartie-pants."

Sophie: *blushes and slaps Keefe*

Dex: *woke up early and is in a bad mood* "So, what are we doing again?"

Biana: *rolls eyes* "We're going to try some of this ice cream stuff, right Sophie?"

Sophie: "Exactly! Oh, here come Tam and Linh!"

Tam: *walks in and glares at Keefe* "Hey guys."

Linh: *smiles* "Hi!"

 **Maddie: *comes in holding eight tiny bowls (one for her) of strawberry ice cream* "Okay, ice cream number one!"**

*Everybody tries it*

Linh: *quietly* "Mm, it's good. I like the taste."

Keefe: "Why is it pink?"

Tam: "Eh, it's not _that_ good."

Fitz: "There's nothing wrong with it, but I prefer the gelato that we had in Florence."

Biana: *gushes* "It's pink, and it tastes delicious! This is so good! I think it's better than rippleruffs!"

Sophie: *tastes boredly* "I've tried this a billion times. It's not that good, since I've eaten it all my life in the Lost Cities."

Dex: "This is probably filled with chemicals." *stares at the bowl in distaste*

 **Maddie: "Okay, ice cream number 2! This is chocolate ice cream!"**

*Everyone takes a spoonful of it*

Biana: *wrinkles her nose* "Ew, this tastes weird. And it's just… _brown_."

Linh: *nods* "Biana is right. The taste is kind of muted, and it's a little too rich for me."

Tam: "It's good." *flicks bangs out of his eyes*

Keefe: "This one is definitely better than the last one. It's more of a manly color"

Sophie: "What? You know what, I'm not going to ask."

Fitz: "Yeah, don't ask. The ice cream is okay, I guess. I still like the gelato better."

Dex: *sighs* "Okay, we get it Wonderboy. I have to say, this flavor tastes worse than the last flavor."

Sophie: "I never really liked chocolate ice cream."

 **Maddie: "I don't really care, as long as I can eat ice cream." *takes bowls away* "Okay, this next flavor is rainbow sherbet!" (A/N: I HATE sherbet! The colors make me want to hurl, the flavors are artificial and gross, and don't even get me started on the preservatives and food coloring!)**

Sophie: *groans* "It's okay, I don't want any."

Biana: "It's...rainbow."

Linh: *very quietly so she doesn't hurt anyone's feelings* "This doesn't look very good."

Keefe: *takes a huge bite* *makes a face and spits it out* "That was gross!"

Fitz: "Ugh, mine melted and turned into glop." *points at the brown ice cream*

Tam: "This is so...colorful for me. I hate it already."

*everybody just sits there and doesn't touch the ice cream.*

Dex: "This one is the worst."

Sophie: "Okay, so we can all agree that we don't like sherbet."

 **Maddie: "Let's try vanilla!"**

Fitz: "Mm, vanilla is my favorite."

Dex: "It's not too bad. I don't really like ice cream."

Tam: *takes another bite* "This isn't bad, but it's definitely weird."

Linh: "I like it. I prefer the plainer flavors."

Sophie: *nods* "Me, too. I never liked the weird flavors. I always stuck to the basics."

Biana: "It's pretty good, but the color is just so plain." *makes a face*

Keefe: "It's good, but the chocolate one was the bomb!"

 **Maddie: "Okay, last flavor. This flavor is called mint chocolate chip."**

Dex: "Why is it green?"

Sophie: "It's food coloring."

Dex: "Typical humans."

Tam: "It's pretty good."

Linh: "The color is weird, but I like it. It's really minty and refreshing."

Biana: "It's okay, but I like the strawberry one better."

Sophie: "Mint chocolate chip is my favorite ice cream flavor."

Keefe: "Hey, this is pretty good!" *eats the whole bowl*

Sophie: "Okay, guys, which ice cream was your favorite? Mine is mint chocolate chip, because it reminds me of when I lived in the Lost Cities."

Fitz: "Mine is vanilla. I don't really like crazy flavors. I prefer muted ones."

Keefe: "I liked the chocolate one! It's really, really good!" *looks like he's on the verge of a sugar high*

Tam: "Eh, they weren't that good. But if I had to pick one flavor that was okay, it would be chocolate." *shoots a glare at Keefe*

Keefe: *shoots a glare back*

Biana: "I liked the strawberry one. The color was really pretty, and the flavors were really nice."

Linh: "I liked the strawberry one too. I loved how interesting the flavor was, and it seemed to burst with color and life."

 **Maddie: "Alright, enough of that. See you later!"**

 **I hope you enjoyed! Good news! Tam and Linh are now officially going to be included in the reacts! They weren't included before just because 1) I forgot :), and 2) Since we don't really know the Songs that well, it would've been harder for me to write about their characters, since I don't really know their personality as well as I know the other's personalities. Thank you for reading! Thank you Eliza for suggesting an ice cream react!**


	20. Origami

**Hello guys! Sorry that this was posted later than normal; I had to go to church and then this meet-and-greet. :( This react was suggested by thepear32. They suggested that I should do a react to origami! Origami is awesome, but honestly, I suck at it. The only thing I can make is a lotus blossom and one of those fortune teller things (and those don't even count as origami.) So yeah. :(**

 **R.R.**

 **malaynamonkey2004: Well, if you give it a realllllly long time to melt, then all the colors mush together and it pretty much turns brown. I haven't had rainbow sherbet ice cream in like nine years. Mint ice cream sounds yum :)**

 **BlackSwanGirl: Thank you so much for your opinion! Your opinions matter a lot to me! :) Sorry about the mix-up! :(**

 **KOTLC 1 Fan: I take that it means you like it? Thanks for posting a review!**

 **~Maddie~**

Keeper of the Lost Cities React: Origami

Sophie: *is ready to play teacher* "So guys, origami is a Japanese art of folding papers into decorative shapes or figures. It's very popular in Japan, where it originated from. Origami can be very exquisite and complicated."

Keefe: "Well, somebody sure knows their stuff." *smirks*

Fitz: "So, are we going to try some of this origami stuff?"

Sophie: "Yeah! Let's try making a paper crane."

Linh: "Ooh! This sounds fun!"'

Tam: "No it doesn't."

Biana: "Wow, this is hard. I keep folding it wrong, and some of the folds don't match up evenly."

Sophie: "Yeah, sometimes it does that. It really depends on the type and size of the origami paper."

Dex: "And… done! How does it look?'

Everyone: "Eh…"

Fitz: "I'm done!" *shows everyone his slightly crooked crane*

Keefe: "Mine is definitely better. See?"

Sophie: "Although I hate to admit it, Keefe, yours is pretty perfect."

Biana: "Ugh! I"m done with this stupid thing!"

Linh: "There. Does it look okay?"

Biana: "Does it look okay? Does it look _okay_? It looks _perfect_!"

Tam: "I don't see the point in this."

Keefe: *smirks* "That's cuz you suck at it. No one can beat the master!"

Sophie: "Yeah, sure, Keefe."

 **Maddie: "Okay, okay, we get it! Now move on!"**

Sophie: "This next one is called a lotus blossom."

Linh: "Wow! It looks so beautiful! I doubt that I can even make that out of water!"

Everyone: "I'm sure you can."

Sophie: "Actually, this origami piece is actually really easy. There are only six steps."

Biana: "Cool! Let's hope this one is easier than the last one!"

Keefe: "Mine is clearly the best!"

Fitz: "Actually, I think Sophie's is. She has been making them for awhile now."

Sophie: "Thanks Fitz."

Tam: "Ugh, stupid paper. This is a waste of time."

Keefe: "Again, you suck at this."

Dex: "There! I'm finally done! This one looks way better!"

Biana: "That looks great, Dex! You should be proud of that!"

Dex: "Oh, I am."

Sophie: "Okay, the last origami piece is going to be a praying mantis."

Everyone: "Um… okay.."

Linh: "This human bug is very exquisite. I love how simple it looks, but how beautiful it is."

Dex: "Easy for you to say. This bug is hard to make!"

Sophie: "It's not that hard. Just fold that last corner and make it parallel to the right corner… then crease the middle… open it up… fold the triangle in half.. And there! You're done!"

Dex: "Huh, not so bad after all."

Keefe: "Mine looks awesome! Of course."

Sophie: "Uh, sure it does, Keefe. It's actually supposed to be folded at the right corner, not the left."

Keefe: "Figures."

Fitz: "Huh, this doesn't look right."

Sophie: "That' because you folded the triangle the wrong way."

Tam: "So, not so perfect after all?"

Keefe: *snickers*

Fitz: "Hey, why are you siding with him?"

Biana: "Oh stop it! How does mine look?"

Sophie: "It looks great, Biana."

 **Maddie: "You're all doing it wrong! Look!"**

Sophie: "Actually, you're doing it wrong. You folded the last crease on the right side wrong. It points left, not right."

 **Maddie: "Dang it."**

 **Maddie: "Okay, that's all the time we have for today!"**

 **Thank you thepear32 for suggesting this react!**


	21. Starbucks

**Hello everyone! This react was suggested by Sillylilly765, who suggested that I should do a Starbucks react! What are all of y'alls favorite Starbucks drinks? *suddenly wails* I forgot to take home my super duper hard math homework! :( WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!**

 **R.R**

 **thepear32: No problem! I really like your suggestions! (I might do another one sometime soon :)) Origami is HARD, man!**

 **Sillylilly765- Aww no problem! You are so sweet! :)**

 **~Maddie~**

Keeper of the Lost Cities React: Starbucks

Keefe: "What's Star-bucks?"

Fitz: "Wait- aren't "bucks" a human slang term for lusters?"

Sophie: "Yeah, but Starbucks is actually a super popular coffee shop."

Keefe: "AGAIN, WHAT IS COFFEE?"

Sophie: "It's a drink."

Keefe: "Oh."

Biana: "Well, why don't we try some?"

Tam: "This better not be disgusting."

Dex: "Or filled with chemicals."

Linh: "I'm excited!"

Sophie: "Great! The first drink is called hot chocolate."

*Everybody tries them*

Dex: "Mmm! This is good! It's not too sweet but not too bitter!"

Keefe: "This tastes like the ice cream we tried last time."

Sophie: "That's because they are both chocolate."

Keefe: "Oh…"

Biana: "Ew! This is gross! Plus, it's brown and bitter!"

Fitz: "This tastes like a child's drink."

Sophie: "It can be."

Linh: "The flavor is… interesting."

Tam: "I hate it. This is a waste of my time."

Everyone: "..."

Sophie: "Okay! This next drink is a strawberry acai refresher. This has a little bit of caffeine. Keefe, don't ask what caffeine is." **(A/N: BTW this is my FAVORITE drink!)**

Linh: "Mmmm… I like this one better."

Biana: "The color is amazing! But those pink things look kind of dead."

Sophie: "Well, they kind of are."

Fitz: "Ugh, too… fruity. Is that the word?"

Sophie: "Actually, yeah. Strawberries are a fruit."

Dex: "This is too sugary. I don't like it."

Tam: "It's not too bad, actually."

Keefe: "Eh, it's not really my color."

Sophie: "Um… okay. Well, the next drink is a fall drink."

Everyone: "WHAT?"

Sophie: "Oh, um, autumn. It's called a Pumpkin Spice Latte. A latte is like a type of coffee."

Biana: "Ew, it tastes weird."

Keefe: "It smells good, but it doesn't taste good."

Dex: "Ow! I burned my tongue!"

Tam: "What, nobody told you it was a hot drink?"

Linh: "Stop it, Tam. This drink smells delicious, but the taste is.. Rather muted."

Sophie: "Yeah, it's not really my favorite either."

Sophie: "Okay, the last drink is called a Molten Chocolate Latte. It has a lot of sugar and caffeine."

Dex: "Oh, goody."

Keefe: "It looks SO good! Gimme!"

Biana: "Ooh, this is good. But it's so sugary."

Linh: "It's not really my thing."

Sophie: "It has too much sugar for me."

Tam: "I hate it."

Fitz: "Eh, it's okay."

Keefe: "IT'S SO GOOD!"

Sophie: "There goes the sugar high."

Biana: "Oh, goody."

Dex: "I'm not dealing with him."

Tam: "I'mmmm… gonna leave now. Come on, Linh."

Linh: "Wait!"

Fitz: "Yep, that's my cue."

Sophie: "Ugh, I am not dealing with you, Keefe."

Keefe: "What?"

 **Maddie: "Okay, we're done now."**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Thank you to Sillylilly765 for suggesting! You rock! See ya later!**


	22. Valentine's Day

**Hello! This react was suggested by DemigodElfNinjaPony, who suggested I should do a Valentine's Day react, because.. It's Valentine's Day! :) Thank you DemigodElfNinjaPony for the suggestion and for favoriting and following!**

 **R.R.**

 **Sillylilly765: No prob! I will try my best to answer suggestions! I am just overloaded with work! :)**

 **~Maddie~**

Keeper of the Lost Cities React: Valentine's Day

Sophie: "Oh no."

 **Maddie: "Hehehehe…"**

Fitz: "Oh. Valentine's Day is when people hand out candy and express their love for one another, right?"

Sophie: *sighs* "Basically."

Keefe: "FOSTER AND I VOLUNTEER!"

Dex: "We aren't even doing anything that has to do with volunteering, idiot."

Keefe: "Hey, what your language!"

Biana: "You guys are stupid. So, what are we supposed to do, Sophie?"

Sophie: "Well… the holiday is about love…. so…. I dunno."

Keefe: "Ooh, Foster…"

Dex: "Keefe, just shut up."

Biana: "Too bad Tam and Linh can't be here. They would've thought of an idea. Well, Linh would've."

Dex: "Why aren't they here?"

Biana: "Some training or whatever."

Dex: "Okay…"

*awkward silence*

Fitz: "Well, this is awkward."

Sophie: "I know! We could make Valentine's Day cards that says something nice about each other!"

Dex: "Do we have to say something nice? Cuz I got a few, um, _choice_ words for Wonderboy over here."

Fitz: "Hey!"

Sophie: "You have to write something _nice_."

Everyone else: "Fine."

Keefe: "Does you smell count as something nice?"

Sophie: "What do _you_ think, huh?"

Keefe: "I think that Biana smells."

Biana: "I do not! You are so going to regret that, Keefe whatever-your-middle-name-is Sencen!"

Dex: "Ooooohhhhhhh…"

Fitz: "Guys, let's just go back to making cards, okay?"

Sophie: "Thanks, Fitz."

Fitz: "Anytime."

TWO HOURS LATER….

Keefe: "DONE!"

Everyone: "Finally!"

Keefe: "Here's one for you, Foster, and you, Stinky Biana, and you, Techno-geek, and you Mr. I'm So Perfect All The Time."

Fitz: "Wow, thanks Keefe."

Sophie: "Woah. Keefe, did you draw that?" *points to the picture of her and him on Silveny* "It's amazing!"

Keefe: *blushes* "Eh, it's not that good."

Biana: "Wow, that's a really nice drawing compared to what you drew me."

Fitz: "Aw, is that supposed to be Stinky Biana?"

Biana: "SHUT UP!"

Dex: "Um, thanks, Biana."

Biana: *blushes* "Oh, um, no problem…"

Fitz: "Here, Keefe."

Keefe: "Well, thanks. I didn't write anything nice in your card, by the way."

Fitz: "I figured."

Sophie: *blushes*

Keefe: "OOOh, who's making Foster blush?"

Sophie: "Oh, it's, um, nothing. I'm just reading Fitz's card. Um… thanks, Fitz."

Fitz: "No problem."

Biana: "OOOH, what did he say? Is it a love letter?"

Sophie: "Um, NO!"

Dex: "Why would it be a love letter?"

Sophie: "We're done talking, okay?"

Dex: "Thanks for the card, Sophie. I like the projections."

Sophie: "Thanks, Dex. I like your card too."

 **Maddie: "OKAY, enough with the mushy stuff. Where's my card?"**

Everyone: "Uh, gotta go!"

 **Thanks for reading! Thank you DemigodElfNinjaPony for the suggestion! Happy Valentine's Day!**


	23. Trolls (The Movie)

**Hello! This react actually wasn't suggested by anyone, cuz I just figured that it may be time to take a little break from the suggestions. But never fear! I still am taking suggestions and I will still be writing reacts suggested by people! Have any of you seen the movie Trolls yet? I haven't. It doesn't really seem like a movie I would like, but it does seem very funny and interesting. Anna Kendrick is super funny! "Hello darkness my old friend, I've come to talk to you again"….. LOL!**

 **R.R.**

 **Jencupcakes: Lol! Thanks for the suggesting!**

 **Hi (Guest) : I glad that you like it! Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **~Maddie~**

Keeper of the Lost Cities React: Trolls (the movie)

Sophie: "Great! A human movie this time! I've never seen this movie before!"

 **Maddie: "Good. Now you can't ruin it."**

Sophie: "Wow. I wasn't going to ruin it anyway."

Keefe: "Relax, Foster. Let's just watch this movie. What's it called again? _Rolls_?"

Sophie: "No, it's called Trolls. You have trolls in the elvin world, right?"

Fitz: "Yeah. But trolls don't have have hair like that."

Sophie: "Oh, those are called troll dolls. They're from 1959. People believe that they bring good luck, and they have crazy wild hair. Amy and I used to play with them."

Biana: "Well, whatever they are, they look weird."

Dex: "I wish Tam and Linh were still here."

Biana: "That's not what we were talking about, Dex! Plus, they're busy with some training thing!"

Dex: "Whatever."

Sophie: "Guys, let's just watch the movie." *presses play*

Biana: "This is literally the scariest thing I have ever seen."

Dex: "Shhh! It hasn't even started yet!"

Keefe: "They look awesome!"

Fitz: *shakes head* "I'm going to have nightmares about this."

Keefe: "Is that supposed to be a ogre?"

Sophie: "I guess?"

Fitz: "Oh wow. That's… disturbing."

Biana: "I'm gonna puke." *rushes into the bathroom*

Dex: "This is the stupidest, most pointless, random-est movie I have ever seen."

Keefe: "Oh come on, it's not that bad."

Everyone else: "YES, IT IS!"

Keefe: "Fine then."

Dex: "Can we be done now?"

Sophie: "Yes. Please."

 **Maddie: *huffs* "Fine."**

Sophie: "But, we can still share our favorite scene of the movie."

Everyone else: "NO!"

Sophie: "Okay, okay, fine."

Dex: "That was the weirdest thing ever."

Biana: "Why would humans make a movie about that?"

Sophie: "I dunno. Humans get some pretty crazy ideas sometimes. Plus, it's for kids."

Keefe: "I don't think it's for kids. That movie is scary."

Fitz: "Oh shut up."

*Awkward silence*

Biana: "Let's go play Base Quest!"

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**


	24. Star Wars

**Hello again! I'm back! Guess what? I am have some bad news! *half clap* Science Night is tonight, and that means….. after Science Night, I will have like no time to write my fanfics! *totally fake smile* Yay…. I will still be able to update, just probably not every day like usual. I know, I'm very sorry. For those of you who don't know, I was only able to update everyday because I had a ton of projects that I had finished early and I got to do a study hall, so that's when I wrote my fanfics. Also, btw, Once Upon A Time will not be updated today, because I only have time to write one chapter of my react today. I have to leave at 6:30 for Science Night. :( I am very depressed about that.**

 **R.R.**

 **Person (Actually DemigodElfNinjaPony): Thanks! I HAVE TO GO GET ERASABLE HIGHLIGHTERS NOW! I am so mad, cuz my sister knew that there were erasable highlighters and SHE DIDN'T TELL ME! I mean, the nerve! XD I suck at highlighting stuff.**

 **Jencupcakes: I sorry that your feet are cold! Where I live (I'm never telling anybody,) it's hardly ever cold. I was doing great earlier today, but then I realized that I have to stop updating everyday and I got super depressed. (Not really)**

 **ProjectMoonlark101: Haha lol! :)**

 **DemigodElfNinjaPony: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! :)**

 **~Maddie~**

Keeper of the Lost Cities React: Star Wars

Sophie: "Okay guys, so Star Wars is this human movie about inter-galactic space stuff. My dad was always super into it."

Keefe: "Okay! Let's watch it!"

Dex: "This looks outdated."

THREE HOURS LATER…

Biana: *yawns* "That movie was SO long! I didn't really like it. There were hardly any girls. Ooh! But I love Princess Leia's dress!"

Keefe: "It was strange. Oh, and that part where Princess Leia as Jabba's slave?" *starts to grin*

Fitz: "Keefe, don't mention it. That was highly inappropriate."

Keefe: "I know."

Dex: "It was super weird. But it wasn't that bad."

Sophie: "So, what was your favorite part?"

Biana: "The part where Han Solo and Leia kiss! It's so romantic!"

Fitz: "Um… okay. My favorite part was when Luke and Vader finally get to talk and they reconcile."

Keefe: "I like the Admiral Ackbar part."

Dex: "I liked all the cool costumes and technology. But it was still weird."

Sophie: "Well, who was your favorite character?"

Biana: "PRINCESS LEIA!"

Fitz: "Luke Skywalker."

Dex: "The ewoks."

Keefe: "Admiral Ackbar."

Sophie: "My favorite character is Chewbacca."

Keefe: "Oh yeah! He's awesome!"

 **Maddie: "Um, guys, we're gonna have to cut this short. The verminion tunneled out of its pen again."**

Everyone: "Uh oh."

 **Thanks you for reading and I am SO SO SO SO sorry it was short! Science Night is super soon and I have to get ready! Wish me luck!**


	25. Washi and Duct Tape

**Hello! I'm back for the day! :) This react was suggested by Guest, who said that I should do a washi tape/duct tape react! I love washi tape, but I have super mixed feelings about duct tape. It always gets stuck together and then I just lost it. Plus, it's really hard to cut. Once, when I was like ten, I decided to put a bunch of duct tape on my wooden side table. Then, when I got tired of it, I ripped it off- and guess what?- all the wood came with it! *facepalm* My side table was permanently ruined! :( That was all my fault though. That's why duct tape is on my bad side. Washi tape is currently on my good side, because it's so cute and it rips by itself and it doesn't PULL THE WOOD OFF YOUR SIDE TABLE! But washi tape is sooo expensive. At Target, it's $2.95 (anddddd… I may have just given my location away….) Okay, enough of the rambling.**

 **R.R.**

 **Guest: Thank you SO much for the review! I'm SO glad you like it! :)**

 **Glittery-Icecream: Aww thanks I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the suggestions!**

 **~Maddie~**

Keeper of the Lost Cities React: Washi Tape/Duct Tape

Sophie: "Okay, guys. Washi tape is some a type of Japanese tape that is very thin. It is really easy to tear. Duct tape, on the other hand, is not easy to tear, and it is very sticky. Do not, under ANY circumstances, stick it to your fa-NOOOOOO, KEEFE!"

Keefe: "What?" *sticks the rest of the duct tape on his face*

Fitz: "Keefe, Sophie literally just told you not to stick it on your face."

Keefe: …

Biana: "Keefe! Seriously?"

Keefe: "A little help?"

Dex: "Fine, but you owe me." *walks over and rips it off without giving Keefe any warning*

Keefe: "YOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME IN THE FIRST PLACE YOU LITTLE-"

Sophie: "Stop it, Keefe. This is what you get for being idiotic. Let's just move on, okay?"

*Tam and Linh enter*

Linh: "Hey guys! What are we reacting to next?"

Tam: "Who cares?"

Sophie: "It's called washi tape and duct tape."

Linh: "Oh cool! They're so beautiful! Can we try them out?"

Sophie: "Of course!"

Biana: "Yay!"

Fitz: "Here it goes…"

Keefe: "Yay, more girly stuff. Hey Bangs Boy, wanna prank someone with me?"

Tam: "Why would I want to prank someone with _you_?"

Linh: "Oh stop it, Tam. Just do it with him. You too are basically the same person!"

Tam: *grumbles* "Fine…."

Dex: "Um, Sophie?"

Sophie: "Yeah?"

Dex: "Biana is going crazy again."

Fitz and Sophie: "Uh oh."

Biana: "EEEEEEE! I love ALL OF THEM!"

Sophie: *hands her a notebook* "Knock yourself out."

Biana: "YES!"

Linh: "Ooh, can I try?"

Sophie: "Sure."

Fitz: "Here goes the craziness."

TWENTY MINUTES LATER…

Sophie: "Okay, let's try duct tape."

Biana: "Ew, this is so...sticky."

Linh: "I liked washi tape better, but this is okay."

Fitz: "I like duct tape better."

Biana: "Ew! Why?"

Fitz: "'Cause Keefe can stick it on his face."

Biana: "Oh wow."

Linh: "Guys, let's just continue the react."

*Biana and Fitz start fighting*

Sophie: "Oh well. Looks like there is nothing we can do."

Linh: "Come on, Sophie. Let's go do something fun."

Sophie: "Okay!"

*Sophie and Linh walk away*

*Biana and Fitz continue fighting*

 **Maddie: "Come on, guys!"**

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Thank you to Guest for suggesting this react!**


	26. Orange Juice

**Aloha! This react was also suggested by Guest, so I am doing an orange juice react! Have any of you tried orange juice and chocolate? That was super random, and it sounds super gross. On to the react!**

 **R.R.**

 **Guest: Trolls are scary!**

 **BookFan101 (guest): Aww thanks! I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **~Maddie~**

Keeper of the Lost Cities React: Orange Juice

Keefe: "Foster, what's orange juice?"

Sophie: "It's a type of human drink that contains a lot of Vitamin C."

Biana: "Why is it orange?"

Fitz: "Because, it's made from the juice of an orange, a human fruit."

Dex: *under his breath* "Show off."

Linh: "It looks good."

Tam: "It looks gross."

 **Maddie: "Guys? You gonna try it or what?"**

Sophie: "Sorry. Let's try it now."

Biana: "It's gross. I don't like the taste of it."

Sophie: "Well, at least it's good for you."

Keefe: "It's fine."

Fitz: "I've had orange juice before, and I didn't really like it."

Linh: *trying to be nice* "It's not that bad."

Tam: "Actually, I like it."

Keefe: "Wow, this is the first thing that you've liked that's actually a bright color."

Tam: "Zip it, Dude Who Uses Too Many Hair Products."

Keefe: "You did not just insult The Hair."

Tam: *sneers* "And what if I did?"

Linh: "Stop it! Tam, I thought I told you to be nice."

Tam: "Fine."

 **Maddie: "Guys?"**

Dex: "This is really good. I think that this is my favorite human food/drink."

Sophie: "Humans tend to drink orange juice in the mornings for breakfast."

Biana: "I don't care what they do with it, I don't like it."

Sophie: "Fine, then."

Fitz: "This orange juice was better than the one I tried in the Lost Cities."

Sophie: "Yeah, this is a pretty good carton of orange juice."

Dex: "What's this stringy stuff in the juice?"

Sophie: "The stringy stuff is called pulp. You probably wouldn't get it if I explained it, but it's basically a part of the orange that they put in the orange juice. You can get orange juice with or without pulp."

Fitz: "I didn't know that."

Keefe: "Finally something that Fitzie boy over here didn't know."

Dex: "OOHHH! YOU JUST GOT ROASTED!"

*everyone looks at Dex*

Sophie: "How did you know about roasts, Dex?"

Dex: "I just saw it in this human movie my mom has."

Sophie: "Um, okay then….."

Tam: *whispers* "He's weird."

Linh: "TAM! Be nice!"

Tam: "Whatever."

Sophie: "So, what so far has been your favorite react?"

Biana: "The nail polish!"

Linh: "The washi tape."

Keefe: "THE JETPACKS!"

Fitz: "Star Wars."

Tam: "The ice cream."

Dex: "The orange juice and the Super Bowl."

Sophie: "I would have to say that my favorite react was the cats react."

 **Maddie: "Okay, okay, that's the end!"**

 **Thank you for reading! Thank you to Guest (the same one from yesterday) for the suggestion!**


	27. Hoverboards

**Nice! Thirty chapters done! :) Today's react is… HOVERBOARDS! And by hoverboards, I don't mean the boards that hover. XD I mean the things that I like to refer to as the Machine That Makes You Fat and Lazy. Not that I have anything against hoverboards. But seriously, hoverboards just get us one step closer to living in a WALL-E world. :( I don't wanna live in a WALL-E world! That's just sad! Plus, hoverboards BLOW UP! Who wants to get killed by their Christmas present? That's just depressing! Anyway, on to the react!**

 **R.R.**

 **Eeveelutions Are Awesome: Aw thanks! You're so sweet! Thanks for reviewing! :)**

 **~Maddie~**

Keeper of the Lost Cities React: Hoverboards

Sophie: "Huh, I didn't know they made one of these. Maddie, why don't you explain?"

 **Maddie: "Um, sure. Hoverboards are these new cool human things that you can ride on. And guess what? They BLOW UP! Isn't that so fun?"**

Biana: "Um…. I guess?"

Fitz: "I like it better when Sophie explains stuff. Maddie isn't very good at it."

Dex: "I agree."

Tam: "Maddie just makes everything worse."

 **Maddie: "You guys know that I'm right here, right?"**

Everyone: "Yep."

Fitz: "We don't really care."

 **Maddie: "Fitzroy Avery Vacker! You are supposed to be my favorite character!"**

Fitz: *shrugs*

Keefe: *dies laughing* "Your-your-your name is _Fitzroy_?"

Fitz: "Yeah."

Dex: "And I thought Dexter was bad!"

Fitz: "Hey!"

Biana: "He's got you there, Fitz."

Sophie: "Why don't you finish your silly argument later? The hoverboards are here to be tried out!"

Keefe: "Oooh, gimme!"

Biana: "Hey, stop shoving!"

Linh: "Are these safe, Sophie?"

 **Maddie: "Absolutely not." (A/N: They're pretty safe to ride on, I just felt like being annoying.)**

Linh: "Um, okay then…"

Tam: "Hey, this isn't so bad!"

Keefe: "WOO-HOO! FOSTER, LOOK AT ME! I'M SO GOOD-" BANG! CRASH! BOOM! "-at this." *groans*

Dex: "Annndddd… Keefe breaks another house."

Della: *walks in* "What have you done to my house?"

Alden: "Keefe Sencen, I'd like to speak to you in my office. Privately."

Keefe: "Um, okay, Lord Alden."

Dex: *sings* "Keefe is in trouble! Keefe is in trouble!"

Biana: "Stop it! Get out of my way!"

Tam: "This isn't too hard."

Linh: "Wow, this is… fun!"

Fitz: "AHHHHHH! WATCH OUT!"

Biana: "DON'T YOU DARE RUN INTO ME, MISTER!"

Tam: "Yikes."

Linh: "Um, Biana, are you okay?" *runs over to help*

Sophie: "Uh oh" *falls off*

Fitz: "I've got you."

Sophie: "Thanks."

Tam: "BLEAGH! Kill me now!"

Linh: "What happened?"

Dex: "SOPHITZ HAPPENED!"

*both boys mime gagging*

Biana: "You guys are so weird."

Tam: "Oh, um… hey Biana!"

Biana: *lifts eyebrow* "Hey, Tam."

Sophie: "Okay…."

Linh: "This is awkward."

Keefe: *mock horror*"Alden, don't hurt me!"

Fitz: *yells* "SHUT UP, KEEFE!"

Keefe: *comes out laughing*

*Tam and Biana continue having a super creepy staring session*

Sophie: "I'm leaving."

Linh: "Let's go somewhere!"

 **Maddie: "GUYS?!"**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	28. Hairdryers

**Soooo….. I'm back….. I may have taken a little break for a couple days….. I didn't really feel like writing. Also, I've made a decision! I'm getting a BETA! I have already worked things out with the beta stuff AND I've made a beta decision, but…. I am not announcing anything yet. Emphasis on yet. :) Okay, so this react was suggested by BookFan101, who suggested I do a hairdryer react. BookFan101, if you are reading this, then I wasn't exactly sure if you meant hairdryer as in a hairdryer hairdryer or like a band or song called Hairdryer. But either way, if I get it wrong, my deepest and most sincere apologies! (I'm going with the hairdryer hairdryer one)**

 **R.R.**

 **malaynamonkey2004: OH MY GOODNESS, let me just say. I AM SO RIDICULOUSLY SORRY. I kind of went on a short break, and so I didn't even look at my reviews UNTIL now. I know, I'm ridiculous. I am SOOOO sorry! I would love to have you as my beta, but I kinda…. made a decision…. Already. :( I would love it if you beta-read another one of my upcoming stories though! I am sooo sorry!**

 **ProjectMoonlark101: Also, I AM SO SORRY! I would've loved it if you were my beta. No hard feels, right? I hope not. I feel terrible :(**

 **ProjectMoonlark101: Yes, I wish they did! I love that song (not really.) lol it drives my friends UP THE WALL XD**

 **V.O.T.D**

 **So, since I'm not updating Once Upon A Time today, I figured I would just do a super short vlog here.**

 **So yesterday, I was eating on the balcony with my friends at the school cafeteria, and my sister walks out (she was getting a napkin cuz she spilled soup on our table.) My sister walks out of the door, and BAM! She gets whacked in the face by the door. She has this slightly bloody dent/impression on her eye and a bruise on her face, but overall, she's okay! I'm so glad.**

 **Also, HUGE NEWS! After I finish my fanfic, Once Upon A Time (just two chappies to go!) I will be writing another story! The name and the plot is still a secret…. :) While I was typing this, I literally forgot what I was going to write about. Lol. I'm special. Very special XD. Oh, but I'll give you ONE, TEENY, TINY HINT: It's going to be an AU. Or, at least, the characters are going to act waaay different than they are expected to act. That's basically an AU, right? As you can see, I'm not very good with this stuff. XD**

 **~Maddie~**

Keeper of the Lost Cities React: Hairdryers

Biana: "I'm guessing a hairdryer has to do with hair, right?"

Fitz *sarcastically* "No, it has to do with your uvulas."

Biana: "Oh, shut up already!"

 **Maddie: "Um, hellooo? What are we** _ **supposed**_ **to be doing?"**

Keefe: "Yeah, yeah, reacting, whatever. It's all a bunch of…. bunch of….. what's that human thing called again, Foster?"

Sophie: "It's baloney, although the real word is actually bologna. Don't ask what bologna is. You don't wanna know."

Dex: "Yeesh, someone's harsh."

Tam: "Do you _really_ want to know what bologna is? Cuz I certainly don't."

Linh: "Me neither. If it has to do with dead animals, then no way."

Sophie: "It has to do with dead animals."

Biana: "EW!"

 **Maddie: "GUYS!"**

Sophie: "Okay, fine. A hairdryer is what humans use to dry their hair."

Dex: "No kidding. It's right in the title, people!"

Tam: "And I thought I was sarcastic."

Sophie: "Okay, stop it. We need to test this thing out, or Little Miss Angry-Pants over here will throw a tantrum."

 **Maddie: "Um, I'm thirteen. I don't throw tantrums, I throw** _ **teen**_ **trums."**

Sophie: *snorts* "Yeah, like that's any better."

Tam: "Again, and I thought I was sarcastic."

Keefe: "You still are, Bangs Boy, and nobody likes you."

Tam: "Hey!"

Fitz: "Stop it."

Biana: "Ugh, all of you guys are idiots! Just give me the stinkin' human thing and let me test it!"

Sophie: "Um, Biana, you have to plug it in an outlet to turn it on."

Biana: "What the heck is an outlet?"

Mr. Forkle: "I've brought the outlet, Sophie!" **(A/N: WARNING: MAJOR, MAJOR SPOILERS BELOW! DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!**

 ***Sniffs* I miss Mr. Forkle. Let's just pretend he's still alive, okay?)**

 ***spoiler over***

Sophie: "Thanks, Mr. Forkle. So, Biana, plug _this_ part in, and then push this switch, and- voila!"

Fitz: "What's _voila_?"

 **Maddie: *facepalm* "It's an expression, okay?"**

Fitz: "Um, okay."

Biana: "Wow, this is amazing! I don't need it to dry my hair, but it makes my hair so… so.. VOLUMINOUS!"

Linh: "Can I try?"

Biana: "Of course! It's amazing!"

Linh: "Woah, this is really cool! It's so ingenious!"

Dex: "No, elves are ingenious."

Sophie: "Whatever."

Keefe: "YOU JUST GOT ROASTED!"

Sophie: "Oh, no. Not you, Keefe!"

Keefe: "I watched that human TV show with Dex."

Sophie: "oh dear."

Tam: "What, is there something wrong with that?"

Biana: "Of course there is."

Tam: "I still don't get it."

Linh: "You mean like how you didn't get your Foxfire Elementalism homework?"

Keefe: "ROASTED!"

Sophie: *to Dex* "See what you did?"

Dex: "I didn't do anything. He wanted to watch."

Sophie: "Sometimes I wonder how you are my best friend."

*awkward silence*

Keefe: "This just got real."

 **Maddie: "Guys?"**

Sophie: "Okay, now it's the guys turn."

Keefe: "Ooh, me first! Wow… woah….. This is AMAZING!"

Fitz: "Keefe, give it to me!"

Keefe: "A little pushy today, huh?"

Fitz: "Shut up. Woah, this is weird…. It's like hot air on your head."

Tam: "That's cuz it is."

Fitz: "Shut up! You know that's not what I meant!"

Tam: "Uh, yeah, sure. Let's just go with that. No gimme! Oh…. wow. This is the weirdest thing EVER! I hate it."

Keefe: "Of course you do."

Dex: "My turn! AHHH! IT'S HOT!"

Fitz: "Um, yeah."

Dex: "WHY DIDN'T ANYONE WARN ME! I COULD'VE BURNT MY FACE OFF!"

Keefe: "But you didn't."

Dex: "KEEFE!"

 **Maddie: "We're done, we're done."**

 **Thank you for reading! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! Thank you to BookFan101 for the suggestion!**


	29. KOTLC Series

**Okay, so I'm finally doing a react that has been HUGELY suggested by like a billion people. Not really XD. This react has been suggested by malaynamonkey2004, Sillylilly765, Glittery-Icecream, and Hi. Okay, so maybe only a couple people suggested this react, but it felt like a lot of people. You probably guessed it! I'm doing a KOTLC series react! :)**

 **R.R.**

 **ProjectMoonlark101: Thank you! I'm so glad you understand! The song was "Pink Fluffy Unicorns Dancing on Rainbows." Lol, Dory quote: "I suffer from short-term memory loss." XD**

 **ProjectMoonlark101: Of course you can use the whole "teentrum" thing! (I was super proud of myself for coming up with that on the spot.) Thank you for asking, btw!**

 **~Maddie~**

Keeper of the Lost Cities React: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series By Shannon Messenger

Sophie: "Wait, WHAT?"

Keefe: "Looks like someone is recording your life, Foster."

Sophie: "Oh no. Oh no. OH NOOOOOOO!"

Dex: "Um, it can't possibly be that bad, can it?"

 **Maddie: *smirks* "Oh yes it can."**

Sophie: "Does this thing reveal all of my…. all of my…"

 **Maddie: "Secrets? Yep."**

Sophie: "NO NO NO NO NO THIS IS THE WORST THING EVER!"

Keefe: "Ooh, Foster has some secrets to share!"

Sophie: "No, I don't!"

Biana: "Oh come on, I'm sure it's not that bad."

 **Maddie: "Oh no, it is. And by the way, Biana, you're pretty much a jerk in the first book. Fitz, you're a jerk in the second book. Dex, eh, you're okay, but Keefe, you kind of broke everyone's heart when you left for the Neverseen, by the way."**

Biana: "Oh."

Fitz: "I thought that you forgave me, Sophie!"

Sophie: "I did. But someone still wrote FIVE STINKIN' BOOKS ABOUT MY LIFE!"

 **Maddie: "It's going to be six in the fall."**

Sophie: "NOOOOOOOOO!"

Dex: "Wow. Um.."

Linh: *patting Sophie's shoulder* "Don't worry, it'll be okay…"

Keefe: *reading the book* "Woah. You didn't tell me you liked Fitz…."

Sophie: "ARGH!"

Dex: "Oh, um, the book recorded everything. Great."

Fitz: …..

Biana: "Sophie, this is SO cool! You're like, famous!"

Linh: "She kind of already is famous."

Keefe: "But not in the best way."

Dex: *looking at the book* "Oh gosh. This just got real."

Tam: "Hey, we're hardly in here!"

Keefe: "That's because we literally just met you."

Linh: "He's got a point, Tam."

Tam: "I know."

Sophie: "Can we please, please, be done with this?"

 **Maddie: *looking at her nails* "Um… no."**

Sophie: "UGH!"

Fitz: "Wow, this author is intense. The scenes are portrayed quite literally."

Dex: "No one cares, Wonderboy."

Biana: "Oh gosh, here comes the fighting."

 **Maddie: "Okay, maybe we can be done now."**

Sophie: "YES!"

 **Thank you for reading! Thank you to everyone who suggested this react; you know who you are!**


	30. Glitter Glue

**Hello people, I'm back! Well well well, I leave for about three days and I get a whole page of reviews! Wow this is hilarious! XD :) This react was suggested by Guest, who suggested that I do a glitter glue react! Glitter glue is AMAZING! Anything with glitter is amazing.**

 **R.R.**

 **Eeveelutions Are Awesome: I'm glad it made you laugh! :)**

 **Booksaremylife (Guest): That's an awesome idea! I'll try to do it as soon as I can!**

 **Guest: I've already done a SoKeefe or Foster-Keefe (I prefer Foster-Keefe) react! You should go check it out! (It's chapter 15)**

 **Guest: Also an awesome idea! I'll try to do that as soon as I can! Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Hollystar Of Thunderclan (Guest): Omg yessss I have some #relatable people here! XD :)**

 **DemigodElfNinjaPony: Thanks! I'm so glad that you liked it! I can't wait for Nightfall either! Thanks for the suggestions!**

 **Hollystar of Thunderclan (Guest): I know, I know! :) I really have nothing else to do, so I just write! I'm really, really glad that you like my reacts! (I laugh at them too)**

 **Hollystar of Thunderclan: An AU is an Alternate Universe. An Alternate Universe is basically a "world" that is separated from the "real world." (For example, an AU would be like a fanfiction that has KOTLC characters, but it takes place in the human world instead. Does that make sense? I hope it does.)**

 **Guest: Lol! :)**

 **Guest: Wow, so many suggestions! THANK YOU! I love it when people suggest stuff!**

 **Sillylilly765: I'm so glad that you love it!**

 **ProjectMoonlark101: Oh, that's a good idea! Well, it's a bit too late now, but I'll definitely keep that in mind! Thank you!**

 **Izzy (Guest): OMG my sister's name is Izzy! #relatable XD! I'm glad that you liked my KOTLC series react!**

 **ProjectMoonlark101: Yes, I know! Almost a month! (Well, it's a month now!) Now I'm a BETA!**

 **Mystery1224 (Guest): Thanks for the suggestion! :)**

 **~Maddie~**

Keeper of the Lost Cities React: Glitter Glue

Keefe: "Foster, what's glitter glue?"

Sophie: "Do you guys have glue in the elvin world?"

Biana: *blank stare*

Sophie: "Okay… I guess not. To answer your question, Keefe, glitter glue is a type of sparkly-"

Biana: "OOOOOHHHH! SPARKLY?"

Sophie: "Is is very sparkly human glue. Glue is an adhesive human substance used for sticking things together."

Keefe: "No duh. You just said it was "an adhesive substance." What are you supposed to do with an adhesive substance expect _adhere_ stuff?"

Sophie: *eyeroll* "You asked what glitter glue was, Keefe."

Biana: "Um… glitter?"

Sophie: "Yes, there is glitter, Biana. The glitter glue is right on that table."

Biana: "EEEEEEKKKKKKKK!"

Linh: "Biana, wait up!"

Keefe: "No fair, why does everything we react to have to be _girly_?"

Fitz: *raises eyebrow* "You say that like it's a bad thing."

 **Maddie: "Why does everything we react to have to be girly, you say? Well, maybe because…. Oh, I don't know…. I'M A GIRL?"**

Tam: "ROASTED!"

Sophie: "NOOOO, NOT YOU TOO, TAM! WHAT HAS OUR WORLD COME TO?"

Dex: *simply snickers*

Keefe: "Shut up, geek."

Dex: "Who are you calling geek?"

Keefe: *smirks* "You."

Dex: "OH, THAT IS IT!"

Biana: *from the other room* "STOP FIGHTING OR I WILL PERSONALLY COME AND DESTROY YOU, IDIOTS!"

Keefe and Dex: "Fine."

Sophie: *standing in corner tapping her foot boredly* "Are you done yet?"

Keefe and Dex: "Yes."

Fitz: "Finally."

Sophie: "Alright, so are you gonna just stand there and mope or are you gonna try it out?"

Linh: "It's really cool, guys! But it's kind of sticky."

Sophie: "Yeah, glue is sticky!"

Tam: *snickers* "You already told us that."

Sophie: "Ughhhhh…"

Linh: "No, seriously, guys, it's really cool!"

Dex: "Fine, we'll try it out."

TWENTY MINUTES LATER….

Fitz: *groans* "Keefe, what have you done?" *gestures to the pink and orange glitter glue splattered all over the walls*

Keefe: *British accent* "It's called redecorating, _Vacker_. I doubt that you've ever heard of it."

Fitz: "Oh, stop it, Keefe. You're the one who covered Havenfield in glitter glue!

Biana: "Oh. My. Goodness. Glitter glue is my new favorite thing EVER. Sophie, can you put glitter glue in your hair?"

Sophie: "NO, DON'T DO THAT!"

Biana: "Okay." *shrugs*

Dex: "If you want, I can make you a non-toxic elixir that works like glitter glue that you can put in your hair."

Biana: "Seriously?"

Dex: "Yeah, sure. Do you wanna go work on it?"

Biana: "Um, YES! Linh, come on!"

Linh: "What?"

Biana: *grabs Linh and drags her off*

Tam: "I don't trust Dex. Hey, wait up!"

 **Maddie: "Wait, guys, we weren't- oh, whatever."**

 **Thank you for reading and I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile! See you later, alligator! (To quote one of my friends from Columbia: In awhile, cocodrile! *MISSPELLING INTENDED*)**


	31. Reese's Peanut Butter Cups

**Hey hey hey, guess who's back? ME! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile; I had, um, stuff to do. I was actually busy last week having an EMOTIONAL BREAKDOWN. Nothing serious; I just had the worst week of my life at school. Like I said, nothing serious. :) XD It wasn't anything bad, I just had THREE HOURS OF MATH EVERYDAY for the whole week! *fake enthusiasm* Apparently all the best (and most important) teachers decided to just go ditch us to go to some high school serve week and leave us with our weird science teacher to do math for three periods a day. Oh, and did I mention that we had to do P.E. with our computer teacher's husband who DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO PLAY DODGEBALL?! Like I said, worst week of my life. Okay. I'm done now.**

 **This react was suggested by booksaremylife (Guest,) who suggested a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup react! Comment "Reese's are my life" if you love Reese's! Thanks for suggesting this react, booksaremylife! :)**

 **R.R.**

 **ProjectMoonlark101: You do? Huh, maybe that's the real saying. I have NO IDEA XD**

 **lovelunalovegood (Guest): I hope you liked it! :)**

 **Chapter 1 (Guest): Um… Biana's in that chapter…. She's just a little quiet in that specific one. But never fear! She's in all the other ones as well!**

 **Chapter five (Guest): YASS another #Sophitz lover! I'm really glad you liked the Sophitz react! :)**

 **Jencupcakes (Guest): Thanks! Congrats on the high school acceptance! I actually already attend the middle school, so I'm definitely getting into the high school… so yeah. :)**

 **booksaremylife (Guest): OMG CHEESE BALLS I have no idea why I'm freaking out…. I don't even really like cheese balls. Wow. I'm so off my rocker today XD**

 **Pebbleheart25: Okay, first of all… I LOVE YOUR PROFILE PIC AND YOUR NAME THEY ARE BOTH SO CUTE! Wow, long review. THANK YOU for all the suggestions and stuff and I'm SO glad that you like my story! (P.S. malaynamonkey2004 is going to be my beta soon!)**

 **Phew! On to the react! :)**

 **~Maddie~**

Keeper of the Lost Cities React: Reese's Peanut Butter Cups

Sophie: "Before you even say it, Keefe, Reese's Peanut Butter Cups are a CHOCOLATE with PEANUT BUTTER inside."

Keefe: *mumbling* "How does everyone always know what I'm about to say?"

Fitz: "Oh no. Peanut butter is that sticky stuff that's light brown, right?"

Sophie: "Yeah. Why?"

Fitz: "I think I'm gonna puke."

Tam: "Um, if you're gonna puke, can you _please_ do it outside where we _can't_ see you?"

Fitz: "Sure thing." *sprints outside*

Linh: "What's up with him?"

Biana: "I'm guessing he's already tried peanut butter before."

Dex: "I'm also guessing that he hates peanut butter."

Tam: *heavy sarcasm* "Oh, really? I _totally_ didn't see that coming, y'know, with the whole 'I'm gonna puke' thing! Who would've guessed?"

Keefe: "Easy on the sarcasm, Bangs Boy."

Sophie: "Is Fitz okay?"

Fitz: *from outside* "I'M OKAY!" *runs back in*

Sophie: "Good. Now we can-"

Fitz: "NOPE! NOT OKAY YET!" *runs back outside*

Biana: "This is gonna take forever."

FIVE MINUTES LATER…..

Tam: "Can't we just continue without him? Or start, for that matter?"

Sophie: "No."

TEN MINUTES LATER….

Keefe: "Foster, I'm hun-"

Sophie: "Shut up."

Keefe: "Fine, then."

TWENTY MINUTES LATER…

Fitz: "Okay, I'm good now."

Everybody: "FInally!"

Sophie: "Let's start. Who's ready to try this?"

Biana: "Wait, what is this anyway?"

Dex: "It's a chocolate with this…. this….peanut butter? Stuff."

Biana: "Okay…."

Sophie: "Ready? One… two… three… GO!"

Biana: "Ew, this is gross. Peanut butter is disgusting."

Tam: "I agree."

Linh: "Um, Sophie, you wouldn't mind if I?-"

Sophie: "Go ahead. I don't care."

Linh: *spits out chocolate*

Dex: "I don't know why you guys are even complaining. It's really good. But this-" *pulls out wrapper* "-stuff is really hard to swallow."

Sophie: "Dex, that's the wrapper."

Dex: "Oh…"

 **Maddie: *facepalm***

Dex: "I still like it though."

Keefe: *whispers to Fitz* "No wonder people think he's weird…"

Dex: "I heard that!"

Keefe and Fitz: *whistles and looks at the ceiling*

Sophie: "Wellll…. Fitz, what did you think this time?"

Fitz: "I think…. I think I'm gonna lose my lunch." *runs away*

Biana: "Oh dear."

 **Maddie: "I don't care how short this is, this react ends NOW!"**

 **Thank you for reading! Thank you booksaremylife for the suggestion!**

 **READ IF: (skip if you are not one of the options below)**

 **1) You are a Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir Fan:**

 **OMG I just watched Dark Cupid and I am SOOOO mad! I mean, why let Marinette even kiss Chat Noir if he doesn't even remember? I mean, WHAT?! :( This is stupid.**

 **2) If you are a KOTLC fan:**

 **OMG OMG OMG Nightfall's cover is released in just TWO DAYS! TWO STINKIN' DAYS! OMG I AM SOOOOOOOOO EXCITED I CAN'T WAIT!**

 **3) If you are a Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitsu Fan (I'm looking at you, DemgodElfNinjaPony! ;))**

 **I can't WAIT for season 7! OMG I HOPE THERE IS MORE JAYA SCENES JAYA FOREVER! *hearts* *more hearts* *even more hearts***

 **That's all I have :)**


	32. Cheese Balls

**Oh my gosh, almost 8K views! Can I just say, THANK YOU! You guys are the best, especially malaynamonkey2004, who is now my beta! malaynamonkey2004, I am SO psyched to have you as my beta. :) This react was suggested by booksaremylife (guest,) who suggested a cheese ball react. To be honest, I really don't like cheese balls, but this react just struck me as so funny and out-of-the-blue that I looked at it and said, "YES!" Okay. Enough of the rambling. Let's get onto the react!**

 **R.R.**

 **ProjectMoonlark101: Thank you! The Fitz-hating-peanut-butter part actually isn't in the book; it was just a spur-of-the-moment type thing and I just decided to stick it in, because, well, some people (or elves) (or unicorns- this time I'm getting it right, BlackSwanGirl! XD) don't like peanut butter.**

 **Strawberry: Lol, it's a little bit better now. The athletics director (A.K.A. also my bible teacher) decided to have girl's football practice during P.E., so now we have to play with all the guys, and the P.E. group is HUGE. I'm super bummed that Dex wasn't on the cover. I was actually kind of disappointed with the cover, I don't really know why… I guess I just expected a little bit more.**

 **DemigodElfNinjaPony: Same! Season 7 is coming out in the fall, but I have seen some of those season 7 episodes in like German or something. I'm bummed. I want to learn that language [the language the episode is in] now!**

 **Pebbleheart25: Thanks! Lol, if I loved Reese's that much, then I would probably do that too :) The cover of Nightfall was released yesterday at 10:30!**

 **ProjectMoonlark101: I know, I freaked out too! But I was kind of disappointed, because I felt like I expected more, and Keefe, I dunno… He just looked kind of creepy on the cover… his arms and legs looked way too… short. XD I don't know what I'm saying.**

 **Strawberry: Same! I love Keefe, but seriously, Dex needs to be there too! If he's not on the cover of book 7, I may just write a poem about him, since he's basically becoming forgotten (*sob* like Marella), well, not really in the book, but cover-wise, he's like disappeared forever. :(**

 **DemigodElfNinjaPony: Lol! I was so excited! Same! The cover may not be what I had expected, but I still can't wait for the actual** _ **content**_ **!**

 **Guest: Lol! Swedish fish, Twix, and Werther's Original are my life! (It's a tie, because I can't pick. I can't pick because I like too much candy. I have problems.)**

 **Phew! *wipes sweat off her brow* That took longer than I expected!**

 **~Maddie~**

Keeper of the Lost Cities React: Cheese Balls

Dex: "Wait, cheese isn't an animal, is it?"

Biana: "EWW! Cheese is an animal?"

Sophie: "No it's-"

Keefe: "I think I'm gonna hurl, Foster."

Linh: "That's so gross."

Tam: "Dude, dead animal is not cool. Like, not even for me, and I'm like the king of gross stuff. Well, besides Physic."

Fitz: "EVERYBODY SHUT UP! Cheese is NOT an animal!"

Biana: "It isn't?"

Sophie: "It's not."

Everyone except Sophie and Fitz: "Oh…."

Fitz: "Yeah. Listen to Sophie sometimes." *silently, to himself* "And me."

Sophie: "Let's just get on with this react. Since Maddie isn't here, we can have all the fun we want!"

Keefe: "Ooh, looks like I've been rubbin' off on Foster!"

Biana: "Keefe, just shut up and listen."

 **Maddie: *walks in* "Hey guys! I'm back! Who missed me?"**

*crickets*

 **Maddie: "That's just cold. Say hello to your favorite evil, uh, I mean, awesome genius here!"**

*more crickets*

 **Maddie: *sigh* "Just ignore me, okay? I'm gonna go home and eat some Cheez-Its."**

Sophie: "Okay then…."

Linh: "What were we doing again, Sophie?"

Sophie: "Oh yeah! So, cheese is a human dairy product made from the milk from a cow or a goat, but most typically a cow."

Keefe: "What's a cow?"

Tam: "I really doubt that it matters."

Dex: "It probably doesn't matter."

Fitz: "It doesn't matter."

Tam and Dex: "Ha! Told ya."

Keefe: "Whatever."

Sophie: "Okay, are you guys ready to try- Wait, where did the cheese balls go?"

Biana: "You mean those really fake bright orange crunchy ball things that taste like feet? Oh, I just moved them over to Fitz's room."

Fitz: "Hey! Those will stain my room!"

Biana: *shrugs* "Who cares?"

Fitz: "Uh, me, obviously."

Sophie: "Okay then, Fitz, can you go get them? Wait a second.. Biana, how did you know what cheese balls taste like?"

Biana: "I didn't. They just looked like they tasted like feet."

Tam: "Wow."

Linh: "Where's Fitz? He should be down by now."

Fitz: "I'm here! This is a _huge_ jar of cheese balls!"

Sophie: "Yeah, they usually come in huge plastic jars. Fitz, bust that thing open!"

Keefe: "Why are they orange?"

Dex: "Food coloring."

Tam: "Preservatives."

Fitz: "Horrible human stuff."

Sophie: "Don't waste time! Let's just try the cheese balls!"

Everyone: "Okay."

Biana: "Ew! These are the worst ones! Well, besides the moldy vegetables." **(A/N: Lol everyone probably thought that I was psycho when I did that react. People were like O_o)**

Keefe: "These are good!" *licks orange stuff off his fingers*

Fitz: "Ugh, these are so gross."

Linh: "These taste fake."

Dex: "That's obviously because they are."

Tam: "These are disgusting. I'm going to hurl all over Pretty Boy's over-gelled hair here."

Keefe: "Hey! Nobody insults The Hair!"

Tam: "Nobody, huh? Well, I just did."

Keefe: "Yeah, but you don't count as anyone."

Tam: "Take that back!"

Keefe: "NEVER!"

Tam: "TAKE THAT-"

Sophie: "ENOUGH! We are done with this react!" *storms off*

Keefe: "What's gotten into her?"

Biana: "You. Linh, you and I are going to go deal with Sophie. Guys, don't follow us."

Guys: "Okay."

 **Thank you so much for watching! For all you Ninjago fans, when I was typing the whole "What's gotten into her?" ''You," I totally thought of the end of season 6, when Jay and Nya are *cough* uh *cough* kissing, Cole is like, "I wonder what got between them in the first place," and then I thought of a person who reviewed a Ninjago fanfiction (I don't remember who it was,) who basically repeated Cole's question and added, "You." XD**


	33. Pineapples

**Hello guys! Chapter 40, woo hoo! I have A BILLION reviews to respond to (not to brag-AT ALL,) so let's skip the intro and get into it! Oh, I almost forgot! This react was suggested by FEdragonsdon'tbreathefire who suggested a PINEAPPLE REACT! Honestly, what annoys me so much is when people say *super snotty and annoying voice, "I'm allergic to pineapple." NO guys, pineapple does that to literally EVERYONE! I bet you can still be allergic to it, though. Pineapples are great. They're so great, my classmates and I have this inside joke about it. It involves a guy named Ryan, a fat pineapple, and an owl drawing.**

 **R.R.**

 **ProjectMoonlark101: I'm glad you liked it!**

 **Glittery-Icecream: I loved the cover too, but I just feel like… it was missing some stuff. Thanks for the suggestions!**

 **YAY (Guest): I know! I NEED Nightfall to come out NOW!**

 **OMG (Guest): Ikr! I don't think she is flooding Atlantis, because after all that had happened, she definitely wouldn't want to do that again lol.**

 **booksaremylife (Guest): Aw no prob!**

 **booksaremylife (Guest): I know! I thought he looked kind of weird though… like a doll… i don't know.**

 **jencupcakes (Guest): FINALLY! Someone who understands! Lol I loved the cover, but Keefe… I'm sorry, Shannon… Keefe…. Just didn't look good. :(**

 **Guest: Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **booksaremylife (Guest): I know! SO WEIRD!**

 **FEdragonsdon'tbreathefire: AW MAN! I knew something was fishy about that :( Sorry about that, I normally don't make that mistake…. Thanks, though!**

 **Pebbleheart25: I know, right? Thanks for the suggestion! I'll try to do it ASAP!**

 **FEdragonsdon'tbreathefire: Lol I looked at this and like died of laughing. Thank you for making my day wonderful! You're the best! "WHAT IS BLOODY WRONG WITH ENGLISH?" XD**

 **FEdragonsdon'tbreathefire: Ya know, that's a great idea! We have this inside joke with my fellow classmate. He's a fat pineapple. He's not actually fat. Again, it's an inside joke. Lol.**

 **Hollystar of Thunderclan (Guest): Yay, you're back! :) Coolio!**

 **jencupcake: Lol, I'm glad you liked it! :) I'm totally like that too. I freak out if I see someone I know at the mall who is either someone who doesn't know me or is in my class and doesn't know me very well.**

 **ProjectMoonlark101: Thanks! :) Lol loved the *Ashley out* part! :)**

 **Aw, goodness! That took forever.**

 **~Maddie~**

Keeper of the Lost Cities React: Pineapples

Keefe: "Foster, what's-"

Biana: "KEEFE, FOR THE LOVE OF MALLOWMELT, DON'T ASK SOPHIE WHAT A PINEAPPLE IS!"

Keefe: "Fine, then. Sheesh."

Biana: "Thank you."

Dex: *Is extremely terrified*

Fitz: "Calm down, Biana. Yeesh."

Biana: *takes deep breath*

Sophie: "Can I talk now? Or am I going to get yelled at for being incredibly-" *shoots a look at Keefe* "-repetitive?"

Linh: "You can talk now."

Tam: "She was being sarcastic, Linh. Not that you would know what that meant." *gets splashed in the face* "Oh, it is so on!"

Linh: *smirks* "Come at me, Bangs Boy!"

Tam: "Ugh, is Keefe's name for me seriously rubbing off on everyone? Even my own sister?"

Keefe: "Okay, I'm seriously scared. Remind me never to talk to a girl again."

Fitz and Dex: "Will do."

Biana: *whispers* "He's never going to be able to make that kind of commitment."

Keefe: "Well, I can still talk to Foster. Right, Foster?"

Sophie: *grumbles* "Wrong."

Keefe: "Yeesh. Someone's angry. You're the second person who got mad at me tod- WAIT A MINUTE WHY IS EVERYONE MAD AT _ME_?"

Fitz: "Isn't it kind of obvious?"

 **Maddie: "GUYS!" *cough* *cough* "We are** _ **trying**_ **to do a react here!"**

Sophie: "Thank you. Does anyone know what a pineapple is? Maybe… Fitz? Or Maddie?"

*crickets*

 **Maddie: *raises her hand***

Sophie: "Yes, Maddie?"

 **Maddie: (A/N: This is to quote FEdragonsdon'tbreathefire, who is awesome:) "** **Pineapples. They have flesheating bacteria. They are spiky. They are yellow. They. Are. are the apples of a pine tree. They will one day be the cure for toenail fungus."**

Sophie: "What in the world are you talking about?"

Keefe: *snickers*

Sophie: "Maddie, you didn't even answer my question!"

 **Maddie: "Oh, I'm** _ **sorry**_ " ***cough* *cough* "NOT""- but was I supposed to?"**

Sophie: "Oh, I dunno- YES?"

 **Maddie: *grumbles* "Fine then. You don't have to be rude."**

Sophie: "A pineapple is a human fruit that is yellow. It has a weird spiky skin and it's flavor is pretty unique. It's mostly a Hawaiian fruit, which is a place in the Forbidden Cities."

Biana: "Why didn't you just say it was a human fruit in the first place?"

Fitz: "Biana, now is _not_ the time."

Sophie: "Thanks, Fitz."

Fitz: "Anytime."

Sophie: *blushes*

Dex: *gags* "Sophitz….Why?"

Keefe: "Awkward… So, are we gonna try this pineapple or what?"

FIVE MINUTES LATER…

Keefe: "MY MOUTH IS ON FIRE! **(A/N: My sister and all her little friends created a group chat on IG called Lit Fire Bruh *two "lit" emojis (Two fire emojis) I mean, WHAT?! _ _ )**

Sophie: "You're fine, Keefe. That's just your reaction to pineapple."

Keefe: "WHY DOESN'T ANYONE HAVE PITY FOR ME?! I'M SLOWLY DYING FROM THIS… PINEAPPLES THING!"

Fitz: "Oh shut up, Keefe."

Keefe: *sulks even if he is a teenager*

Tam: "What the heck is this?"

Sophie: "Oh. Tam, that's the skin. You're not supposed to eat that part. I thought I told you not to eat the skin!"

Tam: *shurgs* "Oops."

Linh: *sighs* "Boys."

Dex: "Uh, Sophie?" *looks down at his blotchy arms* "I think that I really am allergic to pineapple."

Sophie: "What- Oh no. Guys, Dex is allergic to pineapple!"

Biana: "Uh oh."

*silence*

 **Maddie: *screaming her head off* "Don't just stand there, get him to Elwin!"**

 **Thanks for reading! Thank you to FEdragonsdon'tbreathefire for suggesting! Have a blessed day! :)**


	34. Vackiznee

**Hey, guys! Have any of you seen the new Beauty and the Beast? I just saw it, and it was SO GOOD! I loved it! Also, this is really random and you guys are probably going to think that I'm SUPER weird, but, does anyone think that Skandar Keynes (Edmund in the Chronicles of Narnia) is super cute in Voyage of the Dawn Treader? Everyone thinks Peter is cute, but am I the only one who thinks that Edmund is super cute in Voyage of the Dawn Treader? (Not in the earlier ones, just in Voyage of the Dawn Treader.) Okay, so now I'm being really creepy. Forget that, moving on… Today's react is a much requested react…. I'm doing a Biana and Dex react! (I'll do a Tam and Biana react soon as well- I like both of them!)**

 **R.R.**

 **Waves-Of-Writing: Thanks for the idea! I just might do it!**

 **ProjectMoonlark101: Yeah, I have done a Foster-Keefe react before. (It's chapter 15.) Thanks for all the awesome suggestions!**

 **iDragonSpyro (Guest): YES WE HAVE ANOTHER SOPHITZ SHIPPER! (Sophitz and Jaya are my OTP) Hmm… I don't know if there are any Deefe fanfics….**

 **DemigodElfNinjaPony: Thanks for the suggestions! Man, I'm LOADED now! :) XD**

 **Hollystar of Thunderclan (Guest): Glad you liked it! Sometimes when I write funny stuff, I start laughing at what I wrote XD**

 **booksaremylife (Guest): I JUST SAW BEAUTY AND THE BEAST AND I LOVE IT! You should watch it *hint* *hint* it's amazing, if you cut out that weird scene with LeFou and that random guy. *cringes***

 **Guest: I've actually never seen Lemonade Mouth before, but I've heard of it! Thanks for the suggestion! I might have to go watch it now! XD**

 **Booksaremylife (Guest): I would LOVE to do a Hamilton react, except…. I haven't seen it yet…. Gotta put that on my bucket list! :) Thanks for the suggestions!**

 **Hollystar of Thunderclan (Guest): Thanks for the suggestions! OHHHHHH… That's where your username comes from! XD I'm so clueless sometimes :)**

 **Mystery1224 (Guest): Oh man, I haven't done a cereal react yet! I better move, move, move my butt to go and do that! I'm so sorry about that! No hard feels? Thanks for all the suggestions!**

 **Dust Bunny (Guest): Love your name, by the way XD! WOW, thanks for the THIRTY suggestions! Now I'm set for life! *party party* Whoot whoot…..**

 **Mr. Snuggles (Guest): Yay! Glad to know that you're still alive.. JK JK I'm kidding :) Thanks for the suggestions! I actually haven't seen/read Hunger Games, mainly just because all that violence is probably going to give me nightmares or something (I'm really touchy about violent stuff)**

 **0rm: Thanks for all the suggestions! :)**

 **jencupcakes (Guest): Aw, no prob! It bothers me too :)**

 **janelle (Guest): Aw, I'm SO glad that you like my reacts! You are so kind! :) Thanks for the suggestions- I do actually have a Rosanna Pansino react, though. Well, actually, nobody really** _ **copied**_ **me, because that was their own choice to do a react, but I do understand where you're coming from.**

 **Keefe is SO Bae (Guest): Aw, thanks! Thanks for the suggestions! And again, nobody really copied me :) But I guess that is cool!**

 **~Maddie~**

Keeper of the Lost Cities React: Bianex/Vackiznee/Diana (I have no idea)

Dex: "Oh, um…."

Biana: "Hehehe... " *looks down*

Keefe: "Ooooohhhhh… They're in love…"

Fitz: *smirks* "Anything you wanna tell us, little sis?"

Biana: "What? Why would there be anything I would want to tell you guys? I'm not hiding

anything? I have nothing to hide! Um, I'm fine, really-not hiding anything at all!"

Keefe: *whispers to Fitz* "She's in the denial stage…."

Tam: "I, uh, gotta go to the… bathroom."

Everyone: * looks at Tam strangely but doesn't say anything*

Linh: "Um, I should… follow him… see if he's… okay… with his… bathroom stuff…"

Sophie: "Wow. Okay then…."

Keefe: *in a singsongy voice* "Tam is _jealous_ …."

Fitz: *snorts* "Talk about an understatement."

Biana and Dex: *look at each other, then stare at the floor awkwardly*

Keefe: "Foster, was it this awkward when we did the Foster-Keefe react?"

Sophie: "I _refuse_ to talk about that. Or any other slightly romantic react we ever did."

Keefe: *whistles* "Someone's touchy…."

Fitz: "Keefe, just shut up. You're really not helping here. If you aren't going to contribute anything useful, just keep your mouth shut."

Keefe: *pouts* "Fine then. So snarky."

Linh: *walks in* "Guys, I think that we may need to go. Tam is…um… upset… see you guys later…"

Sophie: "Um, okay.. Did we do something wrong?"

Linh: "No, no… it's just… Tam just needs some space."

Sophie: "Oh, I get it. Really sorry about that. Maddie just _had_ to choose this react."

 **Maddie: "What? People were requesting it. See?" *shows reviews to Keeper gang***

Biana: *sighs* "Um, can we like go now?"

 **Maddie: "NO. We literally just started."**

Dex: *face is fire engine red*

*Everyone shifts uncomfortably in their seats*

Keefe: "Sooo….. Got anything to tell us, lovers?"

Biana: "Dex is… nice… I guess." *turns an unbelievable shade of red*

Dex: *is even redder than before* "Yeah, um.. Biana is nice too.. I guess."

Biana: "I am?"

Dex: *squeaks* "Yeah."

Keefe: *whistles* "Is there anything more you would like to say, huh?" *wiggles eyebrows*

Fitz and Sophie: "Keefe, shut up!"

Keefe: "Fine. I think we're done here anyways."

Sophie: *whispering to Fitz* "Who would've thought? Biana and Dex?"

Fitz: "Same. I'm happy for them, though… even if they are refusing to admit their feelings for each other. It is super obvious."

Keefe: *snickers* "Do you and Fitz have something to tell _us_ , Foster?"

Sophie: *blushes* "Um, no. I'm good."

Fitz: "Same."

 **Maddie: "Lame. I'm done with this."**

Everyone: *silently* "Yes!"

 **Thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed!**


	35. Wifi

**Helloooo everyone! Phew, I just took a little three-day-FF-vacay, and it feels great to be back! Also, more news, I started a new story! YAY! It's an anthology, which, in case you didn't know, is a fancy word for collection of stories, poems, etc. It basically stars all these misunderstood and broken characters in Keeper of the Lost Cities, like Keefe, Prentice, Dex, Brant, Wylie, Alvar, etc. So excited for that to progress… yeah!**

 **WAIT! I had a huge, very big question to ask all of you. So before you go read chapter 44, please take thirty seconds of your time to read this. I was thinking… since my IG account is called panakes_perfume, should I change my FF account name to panakes_perfume? I have no idea why in the world I even gave my IG account a different name then my FF account name, because they're linked….. I really have no idea. I don't really want to change my FF name, but I also want to hear from you.**

 **Also, this react wasn't suggested by anyone (I mean, it was my idea). Today's react is… WIFI! *super snotty dramatic voice* "911, please help me! What's the issue? WHAT'S THE ISSUE?! My wifi's out!" *wails* "Hello? HELLO?! WILL SOMEONE HELP ME?!" Lol the things people do today… tsk tsk tsk**

 **R.R.**

 **Ieatcakedon'tjudgeme: Cool! Actually, I LOVE CINDERELLA! I loved the non-cartoon movie! Lily James is so pretty! I loved that scene in the movie XD**

 **Hollystar of Thunderclan (Guest): Yay! #GOD'SNOTDEAD**

 **lovelunalovegood: Aw, you are too sweet! I am so glad that you like my fanfics! And no, you don't sound creepy! :) You know, I would start my sentence with "I'm really sorry," except… I'm not really sorry! Oh my gosh, I sound so mean! Okay, just forget about what I said there. *starting over* I don't do ships containing yaoi or yuri (gay ships.) I'm really sorry to disappoint you, but I just don't participate in that. Now I feel bad. :( No hard feels?**

 **Mystery1224 (Guest): Oh no, I totally want to do it! I just have SO MANY suggestions to choose from, and sometimes I forget about the ones I want to do! So sorry about that, by the way! I'll try to do that soon!**

 **Mystery1224 (Guest): IKR!**

 **duckymaster10: I'm really sorry, but I haven't read Harry Potter! I'll have to see what I can do about that…..**

 **booksaremylife (Guest): Same! #SOPHITZ4LIFEMON! Beauty and the Beast is AMAZING!**

 **ProjectMoonlark101: Thanks! LOL!**

 **trickster024: Aw, thanks! I know, Dex X Biana are so cute! Thanks for the suggestions! I'll try my very, very best to do one (or all) of them.**

 **Waves-Of-Writing: I'm guessing you ship Dex and Biana…. SAME HERE!**

 **Strawberry: Not that long… maybe a couple weeks? I've missed you, though! Dex and Biana are really cute! THANK HEAVENS SOMEONE KNOWS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! He grew SO much! Sure, it was like eight years, but STILL! He went from playing a young, bratty kid to playing a slightly less bratty kid who happened to be SUPER CUTE! XD I love all of the cast, though. BUT SKANDAR MAN *heart eyes* i think i have problems….**

 **~Maddie~**

Keeper of the Lost Cities React: Wifi (A.K.A. the most glorious thing ever JK JK! *not really*)

Biana: "Keefe, I swear, if you say-" *switches to a deep, whiny voice that distantly sounds like Keefe* "-'Foster, what's Wifi?' I will _kill_ you, you know, without ANY guilt."

Keefe: "Fine, then."

Sophie: "Ahem. Wifi, to let all of you know, is a facility allowing computers, smartphones, or other devices to connect to the Internet or communicate with one another wirelessly within a particular area."

Keefe: *whines* "Now my head hurts. Look what you've done to me, Foster! Humans… always making everyone feel sicker..." *shakes head*

Sophie: *sighs* "Oh, whatever, Keefe."

Tam: *whispers* "Oooh! Roasted…"

Linh: "Tam, you realize that everyone can still hear you if you even if you're whispering?"

Tam: *looks sheepish* "I did not." *grins at Sophie, who groans*

Linh: *snickers*

 **Maddie: *crosses her arms and taps her foot* "Ahem…"**

Sophie: "Right. Um, so, guys, in order to.. Um… _test_ wifi, you have to have an electronic device of some sort, like a phone or something. Here." *hands out iPhones to everyone*

Keefe: "Woah, this is like…. Super huge!"

Sophie: "Yeah."

Dex: *snorts* "Humans."

Linh: "This is so… weird, but yet it's so…. Smooth…and pretty!..."

Tam: "Why isn't my phone black? Why is it RED?" **(A/N: Tam would be so emo if he was real XD)**

Sophie: *shrugs* "It's fire resistant. I think."

Tam: "Oh. Cool."

Biana: *squeals* "OMG, YOU GOT ME A PINK HUMAN PLONE!"

Fitz: *facepalm*

Keefe: *snickers loudly*

Sophie: "It's a _phone_ , Biana…"

Biana: *scrunches her nose and tries not to blush* "Really? _Plone_ sounds _so_ much better."

Everyone: "Um, yeah…totally..."

Sophie: "Anyway, everybody, see that little icon in the top left corner of the phone? Well, that's a wifi symbol. Basically, it loses bars or gains them depending on where you are and how strong the wifi is in the place you're standing in."

Dex: "The wifi symbol kinda looks like a rainbow…."

Sophie: "Um, sure, Dex, let's go with that."

Keefe: "So… what do we do?"

Sophie: "Experiment with what you can do _with_ wifi and what you can do _without_ it. For example, everyone see the white square with a multicolored letter? That's called Google. With Google, you can look up anything. Videos, newspapers, books, you got it."

Fitz: "Cool! Let's see what's going on in the news today!" *scrolls through news* "So far, there's been four fires in New Mexico, the United States is having a war with Canada, and a factory in China has been blown up. Um. Wow. Humans are soo violent and _depressing_."

Sophie: "Let's not read the news…. kay?"

Biana: "Is there anything about makeup?"  
Sophie: "Sure." *takes Biana's phone, goes to Youtube, and turns on a makeup tutorial video.*

Keefe: *watching a cat harlem shake video* "These cats are hilarious!"

Dex: *reading Time magazine* "Hmmm… interesting…."

Linh: *looking at National Geographic pictures* "Wow! Look at these pictures of the ocean! They're so beautiful! And the animals! Awww!"

Tam: *has somehow managed to download CS:GO and is manically shooting people* "Yeah, die, suckers!"

Sophie: *whispers* "Cut the wifi, Maddie!"

 **Maddie: "You got it." *cuts the wifi with kiddie scissors***

Everyone: "NOOOOOOOOO!"

Biana: "I was just learning how to professionally apply eyeliner! And then I was going to learn how to do a smokey eye!"

Everyone: *stares at Biana weirdly except Linh, who definitely understands*

Tam: "I was SO close to killing that guy!"

Keefe: "Okay…"

Sophie: "See, when you cut the wifi, you can't do much. Humans rely waaay too much on wifi, and when it dies, they freak out."

Fitz: "Oh… this was a lesson, guys!"

Keefe: "Boring…."

Fitz: "That was ingenious, Sophie!"

Sophie: *blushes* "Thanks."

Dex: "Gross."

 **Maddie: "See you next time!"**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! Lol, when the wifi goes out…. Chaos breaks out.**


	36. Celebrities-Part One

**Hello! I'm back! I know, I was supposed to update Wednesday, and it's Sunday… whoops! Hehe…. Today's react was suggested by Dust Bunny (Guest), who suggested a famous people react! Honestly, I loved the idea so much that I'm probably going to do more than one of these reacts! Yay! Thank you so much, Dust Bunny!**

 **R.R.**

 **Smiles (Guest): Glad you liked it! :) FINALLY SOMEONE WHO UNDERSTANDS! But seriously- isn't he cute? Ai caramba, I have issues…. XD**

 **Guest: Glad you liked it! And just one more thing- I'm sorry, but you're Biana? I don't understand… I don't think there is anyone on FF with a username of "Biana."**

 **lovelunalovegood: I'm sorry!**

 **ProjectMoonlark101: Thank you!**

 **lovelunalovegood: I'm sorry! (for the fifteenth-hundredth time)**

 **Hollystar of Thunderclan (Guest): That. Is. So. Awesome.**

 **Dust Bunny: Lol, those Beanie Boos scare give me the heebie-jeebies….**

 **ProjectMoonlark101: I'm glad I'm not changing my name either!**

 **malaynamonkey2004: Yay, #relatable**

 **TheBooksAreBetterThanTheMovies: Phew, your username is long- XD That would be such a funny react- I'll have to plan that out, though- not exactly sure how to do that!**

 **TheBooksAreBetterThanTheMovies: Thank you!**

 **Hollystar of Thunderclan (Guest): Yay!**

 **Hollystar of Thunderclan: Yay, you're getting an account! Another yay- someone who agrees with me! :) Aw, I am so glad that you love my reacts! You are too nice!**

 **TheBooksAreBetterThanTheMovies: Lol, I didn't know my reacts were** _ **that**_ **funny!**

 **~Maddie~**

Keeper of the Lost Cities React: Famous People (Part I)

Keefe: *so confused* "Foster, what's-"

Biana: "KEEFE, I SWEAR- I WILL END YOU IF YOU KEEP ASKING WHAT THE REACT IS!"

Keefe: "Yeesh."

Tam: *high-fives Biana* "Nice job."

Keefe: *grumbles* "I'm gonna kill you first, Bangs Boy…"

Sophie: "Okay…. Guys…. Before this gets any weirder, let's start with the first picture."

 **Maddie: "The first famous person we are reacting to is Sabrina Carpenter. (A/N: I had to start with her!) Sabrina is a famous singer and is known for playing Maya on a popular TV show Girl Meets World (A/N: R.I.P. GMW!)**

Keefe: *whistles* "Wow."

Biana: "She's pretty."

Dex: "Hey, she kind of looks like you, Sophie!"

Sophie: "Really?"

Tam: "I don't see the resemblance besides the blond hair."

Linh: "No, I kind of see it…. The nose…"

Tam: "You realize that you make absolutely _no_ sense, right?"

Linh: "I'm pretty sure that just means that _you_ are not smart enough to understand."

Keefe and Dex: "OOH, ROASTED!"

Sophie: *shakes head* "What has this world come to?"

 **Maddie: "Ahem. Next picture." *clicks the button* "This is Josh Hutcherson. Josh is an actor who is best known as Peeta in The Hunger Games."**

Biana: *squeals* "He is _so_ cute!"

 **Maddie: "Eh."**

Keefe: "He's not as good-looking as me, huh, Foster?"

Sophie: "Um…. sure. Let's just go with that."

Tam :*snickers*

Biana: "Wait- why does he have blond hair in one picture and then brown hair in the next?"

 **Maddie: "I got this. You see, in the Hunger Games, Josh had to dye his hair blond in order to play Peeta, but he has brown hair in real life."**

Biana: "Too bad. I liked him with blond hair."

Sophie: "Fitz, you've been quiet this whole time."

Fitz: "I have? Oh, well, I've just been…. Observing."

Sophie: "Okay… what do you think of Josh over here?"

Fitz: *shrugs* "He's cool."

Biana: "Cool? He's so CUTE!"

Fitz: "Yeah. Sure."

 **Maddie: "Next picture! *snickers* This one I think you're gonna like. This is Jennifer Lawrence, another actor. She is also in the Hunger Games and plays Katniss, the main character and the love interest of Peeta." *looks at Biana***

Biana: "NOOOOO!"

Keefe: *snickers* "She's hot. No wonder Peeta chose her over Biana."

Biana: *sad and mad at the same time* "I am going to kill you, Keefe!"

 **Maddie: "She also had to dye her hair to play Katniss. Jennifer is originally a blond."**

Sophie: "Jennifer Lawrence has also been in a lot of other movies."

Fitz: "She's pretty, I guess."

Tam: "She's okay. What's the Hunger Games even about?"

Sophie: "Um. I'm not sure you guys want to know… it involves a lot of killing."

Linh: *gags* "I'm okay."

Dex: "Same. Humans are so..so… violent and cruel."

Keefe: "You got that right!"

Sophie: *sighs*

 **Maddie: "See you later!"**

 **So, what did you guys think? What famous people should I do next?**


	37. Jacob Sartorius

**Hello, everyone! Today's react was suggested by malaynamonkey2004, and let me just say- when I say it, I died laughing. malayna, who just so happens to be my very amazing beta for these reacts, suggested a JACOB SARTORIUS REACT! Oh my gosh, I died. That is just too funny. Actually, she suggested Jacob for one of my famous people reacts, but it was so funny that I just had to do one by itself. That's how much it made me laugh. When I'm sad, I go watch Jacob Sartorius music and laugh at his inability to attempt to look cool. Thanks, malayna!**

 ***I am very sorry if I offend you by slightly making fun of Jacob Sartorius. I understand that we may have opposing views, and I am certainly not trying to make you mad if you love Jacob Sartorius with all your heart.***

 **R.R.**

 **swan123: Ooh, that's also a good idea! Lol, that would take a lot of explaining, though… Sophie trying to explain to Keefe who MLK was…. that wouldn't end well.**

 **malaynamonkey2004: I'd be glad to do those. JACOB SARTORIUS IS THE BEST! I don't love him (like at all,) but he makes me laugh because he is SO DARN CHEESY!**

 **Dust Bunny (Guest): So psyched that you got a real account! Love the name! Thanks for the ideas!**

 **DustBunnyFromTheLostCities: I am? Huh, maybe I am! Lol, I never really thought of it that way. Also, is it okay to call you Dust Bunny, since your username is a *bit* long? If it's not, it's totally cool- I'm fine either way :)**

 **~Maddie~**

Keeper of the Lost Cities React: Jacob Sartorius **(A/N: LOL I'm cracking up right now)**

Sophie: "Huh, I've never heard of him."

 **Maddie: *chuckles* "Really?"**

Sophie: "Maddie, who's Jacob Sartorius?"

Keefe: "Yeah, who is he? I wanna see if he's better looking than me." *tries to flex, then fails*

Fitz: "Keefe, he definitely looks better than you. Trust me."

Keefe: "Oh, you wanna go then? C'mon! Let's fight!"

Tam: "Someone's been watching waay too many cheesy videos on Youtube."

Keefe: "Wham! Pow! Watch my fists fly!" *pretends to punch Fitz*

Linh: "Keefe, I'm not sure you wanna go there."

Fitz: *flexes successfully*

Sophie: *blushes and tries to hide it*

Keefe: *is sad because he couldn't flex right and Fitz could*

Sophie: "Right. Anyways...Maddie, WHO is Jacob Sartorius?"

 **Maddie: *is rolling on the floor laughing and crying***

Keefe: *whispers* "She's not okay."

 **Maddie: *kicks Keefe* "I can hear you, y'know."**

Keefe: "Ouch!"

Biana: "Seriously, who is Jacob Sartorius?"

 **Maddie: "He's a singer, but it's probably better if you just watched the video." *presses play***

*when "Sweatshirt" ends*:

Keefe: "He is the coolest guy EVER! He has great hair."

Sophie: *mumbling* "What has our world come to?"

Tam: *loses it and bursts out laughing*

Tam: *rolling on the floor*

Tam: *bawling his eyes out*

Dex: "Tam… are you okay?"

Keefe: "SOMETHING'S WRONG! TAM IS _LAUGHING_! I THINK THE WORLD IS ENDING AND WE'RE ENTERING A PARALLEL UNIVERSE!"

Sophie: "How do you even know about parallel universes?"

Keefe: "I dunno."

Sophie: "Weirdo."

Tam: "He is such a DORK! Man, he thinks he's so cool, with his weird hair and all….. *looses it again and dies laughing*

Linh: "Tam, you need to calm down. But seriously, that guy needs an ego check."

Biana: "OH MY GOSH HE IS SO CUTE! But he totally fails at trying to be The Master of Coolness."

Keefe: "Yeah, because that role has already been taken… by me."

Fitz: *sarcastically* "Sure, Keefe."

Dex: *whispers to Fitz* "He's such a dork."

Fitz: *high fives Dex*

Biana: "Why can't he be an elf?"

Sophie: "Ugh, he would be such a terrible elf."

Tam: *dead serious* "Y'know, he kinda reminds me of someone…"

*everyone looks at Keefe*

Keefe: *looking in a mirror* "Yup. Hair on fleek." *notices everyone* "What?"

*everyone dies laughing*

Keefe: "What?"

*everyone keeps laughing*

Keefe: "Seriously, WHAT?!"

 **Maddie: "Guys, wanna see the videos he made on musically?" (A/N: Sorry, I know that's not how you spell it, but FF doesn't let me right musically properly)**

Everyone: "YES!"

Keefe: "WHAT WERE YOU LAUGHING AT? TELL ME! NOW!"

[END SCENE]

 **Ahhh… I'm still laughing….. Thanks for reading!**


	38. Celebrities-Part Two

**Hello, my wonderful friends! How are y'all? I'm great, I'm happy, because I'm on SPRING BREAK! I know, it's late, but I go to a Christian school ('cause I'm Christian,) and they put spring break riiight after standardized testing week and Easter Sunday, so that's why my spring break is always so late. Le sigh….. Happy Late Easter, everyone!**

 **Today's react is a continuation of my Famous People React, because… there are a billion famous people in the world to have Sophie and her friends react to! Thanks for all your suggestions, lovelies! (Unless you're a guy- then just plain "thanks" goes out to you- sorry if you just read that and that I called you a lovely! Lol xD)**

 **SHOUTOUT: Hey hey hey! I'm doing a shoutout! This shoutout goes out to lovelunalovegood and malaynamonkey2004 (A/N: I didn't forget, lovelunalovegood- yay!)**

 **Because they have been amazing readers and reviewers from the start. You guys are both awesome! Luv ya both!**

 **R.R.**

 **malaynamonkey2004: Lol, yeah…. I tend to write stuff that leans toward the comical side of the cliff. I totally agree with you! Sure, his music is a bit cheesy, and sure, he may not be the best at trying to look cool, but I don't hate him. I love watching his music videos though, because they always make me laugh! xD Jacob Sartorius is so funny…..**

 **booksaremylife (Guest): Lol, those are some of my favorite parts as well! Well, those two, and the "ROASTED" scenes! You can kinda see how much I like those parts, because I add them in a lot, just like a little throwback or just for laughs.**

 **booksaremylife (Guest): Here's a smiley face to smile back at yours! :)**

 **Lol I am so weird….**

 **Dust Bunny: I looked up Dust Bunny, and there are like a THOUSAND users named Dust Bunny on FF! They're all called "Dust Bunny," but there's usually something at the front or the end, like "DustBunny05," or "IceCreamDustBunny," or something like that. Yay- you're making a story?! Can't wait for that!**

 **ProjectMoonlark101: Lol! Wait- you were reading this in the middle of science class? GIRL, I gotta give it to ya! Major stealth points are AWARDED TO ASHLEY, A.K.A. ProjectMoonlark101! That's awesome. I wish I could do that….**

 **A random person (Guest): Glad you liked it! Oooh! A plane react! Fancyyyyyy…**

 **~Maddie~**

Keeper of the Lost Cities React: Famous People (Part Two)

Sophie: "Another famous people react?"

 **Maddie: *wiggles her eyebrows* "Yeah."**

Keefe: "It's fine, Foster." *puts his arm around her*

Sophie: *shrugs his arm off*

Biana: "Ahem. Can we continue?"

 **Maddie: "Sure."**

Fitz: "Who are some of the famous people that we're reacting to today?"

 **Maddie: *counting off her fingers* "Selena Gomez, Emma Watson, and Justin Bieber."** Sophie: "That is… quite a list. You sure you want to do Justin Bieber?"

 **Maddie: "I didn't pick these." *turns to YOU and grins* "The readers did."**

Sophie: *shakes head* "Whatever. Continue, please."

 **Maddie: "Okay. Let's start off with… Selena Gomez. Selena Gomez is a singer, but when she was younger, she was a quite famous actress, starring in movies and TV shows like PPP (A/N: "PPP" stands for Princess Protection Program- I used to love that movie), Ramona and Beezus, Barney and Friends, Wizards of Waverly Place, and more."**

Biana: "She's pretty. Can we hear one of her songs."

 **Maddie: "Sure." *puts on "Kill 'Em With Kindness"**

Dex: "She wants to kill people…. With kindness? How does that even work?"

Sophie: "It's just a song… but I honestly don't know."

Keefe: "She's okay, but she doesn't make any sense."

Tam: "Agreed,"

Linh: "Woah, Tam and Keefe just agreed on something!"

Tam and Keefe: "No, we didn't!"

Linh: *eyeroll*

Fitz: "Man, just admit it."

Keefe: "NEVER"

 **Maddie: "Guys….GUYS! Next is Justin Bieber. Justin Bieber is a singer. He became famous with his hit song, "Baby." *presses play***

Biana: "He's kinda cute, but he's so little, and his song… ugh."

Sophie: "I know what you mean."

Tam: "Another one of those pretty boys who can't sing."

Linh: "Like Jacob Sartorius!"

Keefe: *dies laughing* "YES! I love this dude! He's cool!"

Dex: "This is getting weirder and weirder. First Tam and Keefe agree on something, and now, Biana isn't interested in a guy? WHAT IS HAPPENING?!"

Biana: "Shut up, Dex." *shoves Dex*

Dex and Biana: *blush*

*crickets*

 **Maddie: *quickly* "Next celebrity. Emma Watson is an actress who just recently played Belle in a remake of Disney's Beauty and the Beast. Watson is best known for playing Hermione in Harry Potter."**

Biana: "Ooh, she's so pretty!"

Keefe: "She really is."

Biana: *slaps Keefe and pouts* "I thought you thought that I was pretty!"

Keefe: "Naw."

Biana: *shrieks* "KEEFE!"

Tam: "I hate to agree with Keefe, but he's right. She is really cute."

Linh and Dex: "WHAT IS HAPPENING TO THIS WORLD!?"

Sophie: "Guys, calm down. Now, who wants to see the new Beauty and the Beast?!"

Linh and Biana: "ME!"

Fitz, Keefe, and Dex: "Sure. Whatever."

 **Thank you for reading! Hope ya enjoyed!**


	39. Celebrities-Part Three

**Hello, everyone! How're you doing? WHO'S EXCITED FOR NIGHTFALL?! I sure am! Oh, who am I kidding, I'm sure we're all SUPER HYPED FOR NIGHTFALL! YAY! Today's react is a part three of my celebrity react, so… yeah! Thank you to malaynamonkey2004 and Dust Bunny for suggesting these celebrities! Please suggest celebrities in your reviews!**

 **SHOUTOUT: This shoutout goes to Sillylilly765, because she is amazing, and always has very nice reviews. Also, Sillylilly765, who do you ship with America Singer? Maxon or Aspen?**

 **R.R.**

 **ProjectMoonlark101: OH MY GOSH, YES, I LOVE IT TOO! Emma Watson is really pretty and sweet; she seems a lot more innocent than other actors/actresses. I really try not to get too attached to actors/actresses, because I find that the more I love them, the more less innocent and inappropriate they get. I mean, do you see the Disney actors? Cameron Boyce, who played the adorable Luke on Jessie was like hashtagging cuss words on Twitter! Like, what? What happened to the cute "Jessie's my lady" kid?**

 **Waves-Of-Writing: Lol! :)**

 **Dust Bunny: Aw, no prob! Oooh! Let it Go! That's gonna be good… I'll have to do that later :)**

 **booksaremylife (Guest): Aw, yeah, it takes a lot of time, but I made that commitment, so I can't really complain! Emma Watson is AMAZING! She's really pretty :) I love how you always say what your favorite part of the chapter was; that really motivates me and tells me what I can add in or repeat.**

 **Glittery-Icecream: Yeah, I loved that part in Lodestar where Linh was like, "No wonder Tam and Keefe don't get along. They're basically the same person!" Lol! Oh lol XD that's funny!**

 **Hollystar of Thunderclan: YASS! I have the whole series as well- I asked for them for my eighth birthday- I was OBSESSED! In fact, I still have them! :) I'll do my best to remember!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't do celebrity reacts because I idolize celebrities… I just do it because someone asked! :)**

 **~Maddie~**

Keeper of the Lost Cities React: Celebrities (Part Three)

Keefe: " _Another_ celebrity react? This is getting seriously boring!"

 **Maddie: "Well, then, do** _ **you**_ **have any ideas for reacts?"**

Keefe: *looks down* "No."

 **Maddie: "Then shut up, please."**

Tam, Fitz, and Dex: "ROASTED!"

Sophie: "Oh, gosh, not you too, Fitz!"

Fitz: *shrugs* "What? It's catchy."

Keefe: *embarrassed* "You could've said it nicer."

 **Maddie: *shrugs* "I said please."**

Biana: "This is boring… can we just start, please?"

 **Maddie: "Yeah. Today, we are reacting to Elsa, The Chainsmokers, and Lily Collins."**

Dex: "The Chainsmokers? What are _they_? They sound super evil."

Sophie: "Oh, no, Dex, the Chainsmokers are a band."

 **Maddie: "Righty-O. The Chainsmokers are a band whose song "Closer" was on the most popular song charts for like twenty weeks or something. The Chainsmokers consists of Andrew Taggart and Alex Pall."**

Tam: "How do you know all these things?"

Linh: "Yeah, how do you? Do you have a photographic memory or something?"

 **Maddie: "Well, no, because in the human world, that's not humanly possible** _ **and**_ **it's never been proven, so... yeah. I know all these things from looking up stuff on Google. It's easy."**

Tam and Linh: "Ohhh…."

Fitz: "Let's listen to some of their music."

 ***Maddie puts on "Closer"***

*song ends*

Biana: "That song was… kinda inappropriate."

Sophie: "Wow. Um… okay…"

Fitz: "I'm with you, Sophie."

Linh: "I can't see why they're famous, but… they're okay, I guess."

Tam: "I like these guys…. They're cool."

Keefe: "They're so boring. Sing something amazing!" *starts singing "Pink Fluffy Unicorns Dancing on Rainbows"*

Tam: "Oh gosh."

Linh: "Tam, get along with Keefe!"

 **Maddie: "Next is Elsa. Elsa is a Disney character who is based off the ice queen. She has ice powers and is a queen."**

Biana: "Like your mom, Dex!"

Dex: "Yeah. Except my mom is real, and this "Elsa" isn't."

 **(A/N: *cough* *cough* You're not real, Dex)**

 ***Plays "Let It Go"***

Biana: "Her outfit is AMAZING! AND HER HAIR… Oh my gosh!"

Linh: "She's really cool."

Tam: "This is so stupid."

Keefe: *hums along*

Fitz: "We need to get Keefe to a hospital. Pronto."

Dex: "We sure do."

Keefe: "SHUT UP WONDERBOY-I'M FINE!"

Fitz: "So now _you're_ calling me Wonderboy, huh?"

Keefe: "Yep."

*Dex and Keefe fistbump*

Sophie: "This song is so….. Uninspirational. Especially for kids. It doesn't teach them the best lesson."

Linh: "You're right, Sophie."

Tam: "I told you it was stupid."

Biana: "IT IS NOT STUPID! ELSA IS AMAZING!"

Dex: "Sure, she is."

Biana: *in a low voice* "I will kill you, Dexter Alvin Dizznee!"

Dex: *is terrified*

 **Maddie: "Next is Lily Collins. Collins is a British-American actress who was in movies like "Mirror Mirror," and "Blind Side"**

Sophie: "Oh, I remember her!"

Biana: "She's pretty!"

Keefe: "Let's see her in a movie!"

Sophie: *raises an eyebrow suspiciously* "Why are you so excited to see Collins in a movie, Keefe?"

Keefe: *shurgs* "What can I say? She's cute."

Sophie: "Hoo boy."

 **THANKS FOR READING AND BYE!**


	40. Converse

**Hello, everyone! I'm so close to 50 chapters on THIS fanfic! YAY! Also, guys- 13K VIEWS?! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! (I'm not trying to brag, by the way!) THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! You're the best! But sadly, I've got bad news….. The celebrity react is over… yes, that was the last one. And yes, I did forget to mention that- SO SORRY! But today, we're doing a new, different react! We're reacting to CONVERSE! CONVERSE NATION! I love Converse. They're the best. I have Converse high tops, and they're like my prize possession. I know, I'm weird. I really want electric blue high tops- my friend has them, and they're SO COOL! Okay, enough about Converse. LET'S GET STARTED!**

* * *

 **R.R.**

 **booksaremylife (Guest):** Wow, you even got _more_ to that meaning! Originally, I had made Biana say that because Juline was a Froster, but now, I totally see why you said that! And yes, you actually are right! In a way, in my little mind, Juline _is_ a queen to me :) Nice job spotting that, by the way! Also, I LOVE the Selection, even if some scenes are… interesting XD. Currently, I don't ship anyone with America, since I'm mad at both right now. I know America and Maxon are married, so technically, if you shipped Aspen and America, that would be like shipping Dame Alina and Alden (bleagh!)

 **DanceHamiltonForever:** Ooh, great idea! Yeah, Aspen can be a jerk sometimes. Okay, fine. Most of the time. But Maxon is a jerk too, especially when you find out that he's really only in it for himself (like the part in Book 1 when America tells Maxon how Celeste wanted her dress, and he did NOTHING about it?!) I'm mad at both of them right now… so… yeah.

 **Someonewhodoesntcare:** Me too! It's such a great movie!

 **Hollystar of Thunderclan (Guest):** ME NEITHER! I CAN'T WAIT! Oh wow!

 **ProjectMoonlark101:** (A response to both your reviews) Yeah, definitely. HAPPY LATE VALENTINE'S DAY! Lol! Glad you like my story!

 **Strawberry:** Oh, don't worry, I definitely didn't think that! I'll try to do a Frozen react! Oh lol, I'm so sorry! XD Dex is real, um… I promise?

 **Guest:** Oh my gosh, that is such a good idea! I'll definitely put that on my list of reacts-to-do!

 **MARIAM (Guest):** Oh… sorry, but I don't watch horror movies… too scary for me XD Yes, I am thirteen.

 **MIRIAM (Guest):** Aw, I'm glad you like them! I may have to stop one day, but I'd rather not think of that right now…too sad…. I've never played Minecraft…. Yeah.

 **OMG (Guest):** Glad you liked it! Yeah, I love that part too.

 **~Maddie~**

* * *

Keeper of the Lost Cities React: Converse

Sophie: "Ah, yes, the old Converse. Back when I lived in the Forbidden Cities, **(A/N: I got it right this time, Eris'sDaughter!)** Converse were very popular. In fact, I bet they're still popular right now!"

 **Maddie: "Yep, they still are. Look, I'm even wearing Converse!" *holds up foot to show everyone her black high tops* (A/N: In my class, literally ALL the girls (except like one) wears Converse/ Converse high tops, and ALL the guys wear Nike.)**

Biana: "Are we going to try out these shoes or what?"

Sophie: "Yup, we sure are! Go ahead and open your boxes!"

Biana: *opens hers* "EEK! YOU GOT ME PINK ONES! WITH SPARKLES! I LOVE THEM!"

Tam: "Why are they so high?" *holds up his silver high tops*

Sophie: "They're called high tops, Tam. They're meant to be higher."

Tam: "Ohh…."

Keefe: *whines and looks down at his dark gray high tops* *"These are SO uncomfortable! They feel weird around my ankles."

 **Maddie: "Yeah, that's normally what happens when you put on high tops for the first time. It happened to me too."**

Dex: "I'm so glad that I didn't get high tops! I got low tops!" *proudly shows off his light gray low tops*

Linh: "Mine are so pretty- I'm so glad I got low tops instead of high top!"

Biana: "Ooh, yours are bright blue!"

Linh: "I know, aren't they great!?"

Biana: "I LOVE my pink Converse!" *spins around and manages to look good in a cape and Converse*

Fitz: "Mine are cool. I got dark blue ones."

Biana: "Sophie, what color are yours?"

Sophie: "Mine are galaxy themed."

Keefe: "Not cool! Why does Sophie always get the super awesome shoes?"

 **Maddie: *smirks* "Because I like her the most. No offense, guys."**

Everyone else: "None taken."

Sophie: "For once, I'm not mad at you. These Converse are _so_ pretty!"

 **Maddie: "I knew you would like them!"**

Sophie: "So, do you guys like your Converse?"

Everyone except Keefe and Tam: "YES!"

Keefe and Tam: "NO!"

Linh: "WHAT IS HAPPENING TO KEEFE AND TAM?! ARGH!"

Biana: "I feel you, sister."

 **THE END. Thanks for reading- hope you enjoyed! :)**


	41. Places in the World (Part 1)

**Hello hello hello! I'm back! I haven't updated in like five days because of school, going to an amusement park ALL DAY, and getting sick :( I sound so terrible- my voice is all raspy! I have a whole new feature to do- and it was suggested by Mystery1224 (Guest), who suggested a Paris react, but I decided to broaden that a little and have the KOTLC Crew react to different places in the world! Woohoo! LET'S GET STARTED!**

* * *

 **R.R.**

 **TEAM SOPHITZ (Guest):** Hmm… that's a good idea! :) I used to be obsessed with both. Aw! I'm so glad that they make you laugh- I honestly don't think of myself as a super funny person.

 **Strawberry:** I'm glad you found it funny- yeah, I get it. I'm extremely tired right now, and my voice sounds terrible, and on Thursday, I have to say a super long speech onstage…. I'm praying that my voice will come back very, VERY soon!

 **booksaremylife (Guest):** I'm so glad to know that people enjoy my stories! School- ugh, it's terrible- it literally prevents me from having ANY social life, and I'm not even in high school yet! (yet)

 **OMG (Guest):** Oh, cool! Just one question- do you have a pair of Converse that is black, and another that is pink, or do you have a pair that is both pink and black?

 **Dust Bunny (Guest):** Glad you liked it :)

 **Someonewhodoesntcare:** Omigosh, you do? Aw, I'm so glad! :) Haha… a Trump react would be funny… I'll have to put that on my list, but it may take a while, because I will have to figure out how to do a Trump react _without_ being rude!

 **Phew, only a couple reviews! That went by quick!**

 **~Maddie~**

* * *

Keeper of the Lost Cities React: Places in the World (Part I)

 **Maddie: "So guys, today we are going to be starting something new! We're going to have you react to different human places, and at the end, you'll get to vote on which place you want to go that day!"**

Sophie: "Sounds fun."

Keefe: "LET'S DO THIS!" *jumps in the air*

Tam: *to Linh* "Now there's one thing we don't have in common."

Linh: "Yeah, but there are still like a billion things you DO have in common."

Tam: *shuts up*

 **Maddie: "Today's first P.W.A.R.T. (Place We Are Reacting To) is Paris. Sophie?"**

Sophie: …..

Dex: ...

 **Maddie: "Sophie?"**

Biana: *whispers to Maddie*

 **Maddie: "Oh…. Paris… now I remember. Okay, today's first P.W.A.R.T. is New York. Sophie?"**

Sophie: "Thank you. New York is one of the biggest cities in the world, located in the state of New York, which is in the USA."

Biana: "Wait- New York is in New York? That's so confusing."

Sophie: "Yeah, it can get pretty confusing. Anyways, New York, otherwise known as 'The Big Apple', is famous for its iconic attractions. Shopping is also VERY popular in New York. New York is known for it's fashion."

Biana: *squeals* "Now I want to visit New York!"

Linh: "It sounds very fashionable and beautiful."

Fitz: "I visited New York once, when I was looking for you, Sophie. It's amazing."

Sophie: "It is, isn't it?"

Tam: *yawns* "I guess it sounds okay."

 **Maddie: "Alright. The next P.W.A.R.T. is Hollywood, in California."**

Linh: "Aren't you from California, Sophie?"

Sophie: "Yes, but I lived in San Diego, not Hollywood. Hollywood is in Los Angeles, which is relatively near to San Diego. It is where basically all of the movies are shot, and Hollywood includes a lot of tourist attractions, such as Universal Studios, Madame Tussauds, and the Hollywood Walk of Fame."

Biana: "Can you see movie stars in Hollywood?"

Sophie: "It really depends, but I'll answer with yes."

Fitz: "Hollywood sounds really fun. I'd vote to go there."

Keefe: "Then we should go to that Universal Studios thing that Foster talked about! It sounds EPIC."

Sophie: "You'd really love it, Keefe."

Biana: "But I want to go to New York?"

Sophie: "Don't forget, Biana, Hollywood is also pretty fashionable as well."

Biana: "Maybe I've changed my mind."

Linh: "Then let's go!"

 **Maddie: "Wait- guys! GUYS?!"**

 **Haha, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!**


	42. Places in the World (Part 2)

**Hello, everyone! I am back with Chapter 47 and Part 2 of my Places in the World react! Whoa- guys- I've almost written 50 chapters! That's INSANE! You guys are the best- you're like my main motivators (I don't just write because people like my stories- I LOVE writing.) Also, guys, almost 14k views? I honestly don't care about reviews, but guys- that is INSANE! I love you so much! :)**

* * *

 **R.R.**

 **Guest:** Actually, that wasn't what I intended, but I can definitely see where that was coming from. But also- SOPHITZ forever! Sorry, but I just don't ship Litz- I honestly just can't picture that. I know I sound biased :(

 **lovelunalovegood:** I'm glad you find these funny! Really glad you enjoyed it! Lol, I _do_ wonder where you got that… ;)

 **Someonewhodoesntcare:** Lol XD

 **Mystery1224 (Guest):** Yes, I do find that really funny- I think that's why I always have them doing that. I just kinda started adding that in, because that happens to me a lot- I tell my friends, "Don't leave me," and then they just walk out of the room XD

 **Mystery1224 (Guest):** Omigosh, it's SO bad! I mean, I sound TERRIBLE! I HATE HAVING A SORE THROAT/HORRIBLE VOICE! Oh, allergies… now that makes sense…. I have TERRIBLE allergies :( Thanks!

 **booksaremylife (Guest):** I've never been to NYC, but it sounds absolutely AMAZING-well, when it's not super crowded or whatever. I've heard that the traffic there is worse than CA traffic- and believe me, I've been in CA traffic- it's SO, SO, SO, STINKIN' BAD! XD Glad I made you laugh!

 **~Maddie~**

* * *

Keeper of the Lost Cities React: Places in the World (Part II)

Biana: "So, what human places are we reacting to today?"

 **Maddie: "Glad you asked. Today, we're reacting to Tokyo and Hawaii."**

Keefe: "What?"

Dex: "Humans have such weird names for places."

Sophie: "That's because humans have different nationalities and they speak different languages, Dex."

Dex: "Oh….."

Fitz: "I guess that makes sense, but wouldn't it just be easier if they all spoke one language?"

Sophie: "Well, I suppose, but even here, the different species speak different languages."

Linh: "Isn't that because they're different _species_ , though?"

 **Maddie: "Ahem. Guys. We have work to do here- if you want to continue your super serious debate, then go somewhere else."**

Sophie: *glares* "Alright, alright. We're listening."

 **Maddie: "Tokyo is one of the busiest cities in Japan, known for its original style of mixing the ultramodern and the traditional through their architecture." (A/N: I've been to Tokyo before- it's AMAZING!)**

Biana: "It's really…. Unique."

Keefe: "That city looks really lit!"

Sophie: *facepalm*

Linh: *pats Sophie's shoulder*

Tam: *snickers*

Keefe: "What?"

Sophie: "It's really nothing."

Fitz: *didn't notice Keefe say "lit"* "That's actually really cool, how the city has its own style, mixing totally different era's architecture and putting them together as one."

Linh: "That is really cool."

Sophie: *nods*

Biana: "Is there anything cool to see there?"

 **Maddie: "Of course. Tokyo has a bunch of tourist attractions, from the Tokyo Tower to the Meiji Shrine."**

Dex: *finally speaks up* "Cool!"

Tam: "Wait…. Isn't that the place where they eat raw fish?"

Sophie: "Uh…. yeah."

 **Maddie: "Oops. I forgot to mention that. Hehe…"**

Sophie: "But don't worry, guys! There's tons of other things you can still eat there!"

Biana: "Phew!"

Keefe: "I wanna try some of this food!"

 **Maddie: "Alright guys, moving on. Hawaii, or Hawai'i, is a U.S. state, located in the Central Pacific. Hawaii is known for its fabulous vacations and beautiful attractions."**

Sophie: "Hawaii _is_ known for being naturally beautiful."

Biana: "Oh. My. Gawd. Hawaii looks SO BEAUTIFUL! LET'S GO!"

Linh: *is about to faint* "The water. The sea. The sand…" *eyes roll to the back of her head*

Tam: *catches Linh* "I don't know if going to an island surrounded by _water_ is the best idea…"

Keefe: "Not unless you wanna drown a couple hundred people…."

Sophie: *sighs*

Dex: "Hawaii looks cool."

Fitz: "It looks really relaxing."

 **Maddie: "Okay: where are we going today?"**

Biana: "HAWAII!"

Tam: "What about Linh?"

Sophie: "How about half of us go to Hawaii, and the rest go to Tokyo?"

Fitz: "Let's do it! All people going to Tokyo, let's go!"

Sophie: "I'm going to Japan!"

Linh and Tam: "We're coming!"

Dex: "I'm going to Hawaii. A relaxing vacation sounds fun."

Biana: "HAWAIIIIIIII!"

Keefe: "Sweeetttt. Let's relax."

 **Maddie: Hawaii, here we come!"**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	43. Places in the World (Part 3)

**Hello everyone- Happy Sunday! Next week is Mother's Day! (I better go get my mom a gift XD) I'm currently listening to the "Stressed Out" Tomsize remix, and I am ADDICTED! It's so catchy! Go check out Chill Nation's channel-they post the most awesome remixes! Anyways, here's part three and the final part of the Places in the World react! Also, have you guys heard of FIDGET SPINNERS? Wait, of course you have- they're BLOWING UP all over the Internet! And yes, I do have one- watch out for a fidget spinners react coming up next after this!**

* * *

 **R.R.**

 **Hollystar of Thunderclan (Guest):** Biana is obsessed with shopping, isn't she? I still love her, though! I've actually never been to Universal Studios, but I do want to!

 **Hollystar of Thunderclan (Guest):** I was in Tokyo right BEFORE they announced that the Summer 2020 Olympics were going to be held there, and when I passed the Tokyo Tower, it said "TOKYO 2020 OLYMPICS" in electronic letters. Tokyo is BEAUTIFUL and it is SO CLEAN! We were with our friends, and she got in trouble for dropping ONE SINGLE orange peel on the ground! Crazy, huh?

 **booksaremylife (Guest):** Aw, thanks! You're always so encouraging! :) Ooh! Good idea- I'll put that on my list- you should see how long my list is- it's like ten pages! XD

 **~Maddie~**

* * *

Keeper of the Lost Cities React: Places in the World Finale

Biana: "Aw, these are ending? I liked them a lot!"

Sophie: "Yeah, these were really fun."

 **Maddie: "Sorry guys, but it just had to end. But on the bright side, now we can react to new things as well!"**

Everyone: *halfheartedly* "Yay….."

Keefe: "So, what places are we reacting to today?

 **Maddie: "Florida and the Great Barrier Reef. We'll start with Florida: Florida** **is the southeasternmost U.S. state, with the Atlantic on one side and the Gulf of Mexico on the other. Florida is known for having hundreds of miles of beaches and balmy weather. The city of Miami is known for its Latin-American cultural influences and notable arts scene, as well as its nightlife, especially in upscale South Beach. Orlando is famed for theme parks, including Walt Disney World."**

Dex: "Florida sounds fun. Also, is Dizznee World the place you were talking about that you went to when you lived with humans, Sophie?"

Sophie: "Yes, but I went to Disney _land_ , not Disney _World_. They're in two different places in the U.S but with the same themes."

Dex: "Oh… cool! I want to go to Florida!"

Biana: "The weather sounds AMAZING!"

Keefe: "Yeah, let's go!"

Fitz: "HOLD UP! We still haven't heard about the Great Barrier Reef yet. It sounds cool."

Linh: "Does it have to do with water?"

Tam: "I betcha it does. The word "reef" is in there."

Linh: *whispers* "Uh oh."

Sophie: "Yes, the Great Barrier Reef has to do with water. But don't worry, if we end up going there, you don't have to go underwater. You can always hang out on dry land."

Linh: "Phew!"

 **Maddie: "Ahem. The Great Barrier Reef, off the coast of Queensland in northeastern Australia, is the largest living thing on Earth, and even visible from outer space. The 2,300 km-long ecosystem comprises thousands of reefs and hundreds of islands made of over 600 types of hard and soft coral. It's home to countless species of colourful fish, mollusks and starfish, plus turtles, dolphins and sharks."**

Biana: "Sharks?"

Sophie: "Yes, but they don't always hurt humans."

Biana: "Ehhhh…. I don't know about that… it sounds pretty, but also really dangerous."

Fitz: "I totally want to go to the Great Barrier Reef!"

Linh and Tam: "I'm not so sure about that…"

Keefe: "Let's just go somewhere fun!"

 **Maddie: "Guys, don't worry! We're ALL going to see the Great Barrier Reef AND Florida!"**

Everybody: *cheers*

Keefe: "Let's go pack!"

THE END

 **Thanks for reading! Make sure to watch out for a fidget spinner react! :)**


	44. Fidget Spinners

**Ahhh guys so close to 50 chapters! That's A LOT of chapters! Phew! I don't even know how I got here with so many chapters! You guys are AMAZING- 15k VIEWS?! INSANE, YO! I'm freaking out right now! You guys have got to be the greatest reviewers and readers in the world- you're so supportive! Also, announcement: I'm taking a break from my features so that I can make reacts with all y'all's suggestions! Today's react is to FIDGET SPINNERS! I love Fidget Spinners so much- some guy in my class gave one to me! (It's blue) I know that they're for ADHD people, and I don't have ADHD, but I still LOVE THEM! They're so popular at my school right now. Also, guys, to go with the fad reacts, I'm going to do a SLIME react next AND I'll include a non-toxic slime recipe, so look out for that!**

* * *

 **R.R.**

 **Glittery-Icecream:** It already ended for y'all? Wow, that was fast- it's just beginning to get SUPER popular at my school- everyone has one- including me XD I LOVE SLIME! I have so much of it- the clear slime is so COOL!

 **Hollystar of Thunderclan (Guest):** I know, right? I'd LOVE to go to Hawaii, but I've already been to Tokyo!

 **Guest:** Doesn't it sound so BEAUTIFUL? I'd love to go there, but, uh, that would be expensive, and my family isn't the richest family… XD Really? There are interesting people in Orlando? Oh wait, of course there are… there are weird people EVERYWHERE XD Like me! XD

 **booksaremylife (Guest):** Cool! I have a dark blue fidget spinner, but I don't have a fidget cube! (Some guy gave it to me- apparently he likes me- but I DO NOT like him XD) I feel so bad…. Not really XD… JK

 **DemigodElfNinjaPony:** FIDGET SPINNERS ARE AMAZING! I want a glow-in-the-dark one… I looked online, and all the super cheap fidget spinners ONLY arrive between MAY THIRTIETH AND JUNE TWENTIETH! I mean, WHAT?! I'm not waiting that long XD

 **~Maddie~**

* * *

Keeper of the Lost Cities React: Fidget Spinners

Sophie: "Huh, I've never heard of these before…"

 **Maddie: "That's because they're a new fad."**

Sophie: "Of course they are…"

Keefe: "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sophie: "I just meant that America always has these crazy new fads that everyone gets obsessed about." **(A/N: THE SILLY BANDZ! THE SQUINKIES?! I HAD ALL OF THOSE! XD)**

Biana: "We don't really have fads here…"

Linh: "What are fads, anyway?"

Sophie: "A fad is an intense and widely shared enthusiasm for something, especially one that is short-lived and without basis in the object's qualities; a craze."

Tam: "Sounds like a human thing."

Sophie: "It really is."

 **Maddie: "Anyway, let's watch this video about fidget spinners." *turns on video about fidget spinners and how to use them***

*VIDEO ENDS*

Biana: "Those look complicated."

 **Maddie: "Actually, they're really simple."**

Dex: "That's actually pretty ingenious. Using a simple machine to help kids with focusing problems focus. Humans aren't so bad, anyways!"

Keefe: "I bet I'd be AMAZING at doing that fidget thing-y."

Fitz: * in a teasing tone* "Sure you would, Keefe."

Keefe: "I would!"

Tam: …..

 **Maddie: *snorts and starts laughing***

Fitz: "So, are we gonna try these fidget spinners or what?"

 **Maddie: "Of COURSE we are!"**

Everyone: "Cool!"

 **Maddie: *passes them out***

Keefe: "What is THIS?"

Sophie: "I'm guessing that's a fidget cube, judging on what I saw in the video."

Keefe: "AWESOME!"

Linh: "Huh, these are actually very easy."

Tam: "I don't see the point of these."

Biana: "I don't get this!"

Dex: *scoots closer* "Here, let me help you…"

Biana: "Thanks, Dex!"

Dex: *blushes* "No problem."

Tam: *scowls*

Linh: *whispers* "It's okay, Tam. Just calm down. Breathe."

Keefe: *whistles*

Sophie: "Keefe, just stop and continue playing with your fidget cube."

Fitz: "Look, mine is glow-in-the-dark!"

Keefe: "I can balance it on one finger!"

Biana: "How do you do that?"

Linh: "Yeah, how do you?"

Dex: "Look at Maddie!"

*Everyone looks at Maddie*

 **Maddie: *is expertly spinning the fidget spinner on one hand and then passing it to each finger without stopping it***

 **Maddie: *looks up* "What?"**

Everyone: "Nothing."

Keefe: *whispers* "She's so good!"

Tam: "I don't get how she does it."

Sophie: "Guys, you realize that it's not that hard, right? I'm doing it right now."

Everyone but Sophie and Maddie: *gapes*

Biana: "I'm jealous."

Fitz: "Aren't we all?"

*Everyone laughs*

* * *

 **That's all for today! See y'all later! Make sure to watch out for my slime react, coming next!**


	45. SPECIAL EDITION-Slime

**AHHHH GUYS FIFTY CHAPTERS WE DID IT! WOO-HOO! SO EXCITED RIGHT NOW! INSANE! I love you guys! :) Today's react is a SLIME react, since slime is AMAZING! I love it- I have SO much slime! Make sure to read till the end to learn my non-toxic slime recipe!**

* * *

 **R.R.**

 **Glittery-Icecream:** Oh, is that what you meant? Lol, brain fart sometimes….. XD RAINBOW LOOMS WERE MY LIFE! I loved them so much, and not to toot my own horn, but I was pretty good at it! Not as good as my little sis, though. She made a bracelet called the Chinese Finger Trap, and it literally took her four hours. It looks AMAZING, though!

 **OMG (Guest):** Oh cool! I just have black high top Converse… they're super dirty though. How do I say Converse? I just say it like it's said, "CON-VERSE". Glad that you liked my chapter!

 **booksaremylife (Guest):** Oh, lol, that's fine. Luckily, fidget spinners are really easy to spin! Lol, yes, she did- Glad you caught that- I'm laughing- I would've never remembered that XD Oh, yeah, I actually can transfer it from all my fingers. It's actually not that hard…. I can balance it on one finger as well.

 **Hollystar of Thunderclan (Guest):** Coolio! Lol, a lot of people have asked it I can really do that! Yes, I can- it sounds hard, but when you try, it's actually not that hard XD

 **DemigodElfNinjaPony:** Wow, end of May! That's a pretty long wait! That's really funny- we finished Standardized Testing in February, so no one brought their fidget spinners to school.

 **~Maddie~**

* * *

 **VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm going on a school trip somewhere for a WHOLE WEEK, and I can't bring my computer *sob* so I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR A WHOLE WEEK! *sigh* I'm really sorry, but now you know that I won't be dead or something. Lol!**

* * *

Keeper of the Lost Cities React: SLIME  
Sophie: "Slime?"

Biana: "EW! There's no way I'm touching slime."

Keefe: "That is SO COOL! I wanna play with it."

Dex: …..

Tam: "I am so confused."

 **Maddie: "No, guys, this isn't really slime, it's artificial. This has been SO popular recently, so I wanted to show you guys slime. We've brought tons of different slimes here today to show you them."**

Biana: "So, they're not… real?"

Fitz: "No, they are not."

Keefe: "WHO'S READY TO PARTAYYYY?"

Tam: *sigh*

Linh: "This looks fun!"

 **Maddie: "Here's regular slime." *passes it out***

Biana: "EWWWW, it's so cold!"

Keefe: "Best. Day. Ever."

Sophie: *grimaces* "And this is popular _why_?"

Fitz: "It's cool, I guess."

Tam: "I'm not touching that thing."

Dex: "I wonder if I could make something out of this…."

Linh: "It's squishy."

 **Maddie: "Okay, here's some slime with styrofoam balls in it. It's really satisfying to squish."**

Sophie: "Ooh, that _is_ cool."

Biana: "I still don't think this is okay."

Tam: "I'm still not touching that."

Keefe: *is in heaven* "How could I prank someone with this?"

Dex: "This is so weird."

Fitz: "I do not understand humans."

 **Maddie: "Geez, guys. How about we try clear slime?"**

Sophie: "Now _this_ is cool."

Keefe: "This just made my pranking plans SO much better."

Biana: "Is there any slime that's like, glittery?"

Linh: "Whoa, this is AMAZING!"

Fitz: "Still don't understand humans."

Tam: "I'm still not touching that."

 **Maddie: "Fine, then. You can go sit in a corner or something."**

Dex: "Wow, a little savage there, huh, Maddie?"

Sophie: "How did you learn how to use the word "savage"?"

Dex: *shrugs* "The Internet."

Sophie: *sighs*

 **Maddie: "And to answer your question, Biana, yes, we are reacting to glitter slime."**

Biana: "YAY!"

Linh: "Wow."

Keefe: "That just ruins my whole pranking vibe."

Tam: *sulks in a corner*

Dex: "My eyes hurt from all that glitter."

Fitz: "Of course there's glitter slime."

 **Maddie: "So, guys, what was your favorite slime?"**

Biana: "The GLITTERY one!"

Linh: "The clear one."

Tam: "NONE OF THEM!"

Dex: "The first one."

Keefe: "The invisible one!"

Fitz: "I don't know."

Sophie: "All of them!"

* * *

 **We did it, guys! FIFTY CHAPTERS! Use the hashtag #WeDidIt #50Chapters in your reviews if you're as excited as I AM!**

NON-TOXIC SLIME RECIPE:

{Note: In order to make this a non-toxic slime recipe, you have to use non-toxic glue AND paint.}

YOU WILL NEED:

Non-toxic school glue (white for regular slime, clear for clear slime.)

Baking soda

Contact Solution

Acrylic Paint or food coloring (I recommend paint)

A bowl for mixing (preferably a non-reusable one- the paint stains the bowl if you don't wash it fast enough)

A plastic mixing utensil (i.e. plastic knife, the back of a spoon)

¼ teaspoon measuring spoon

INSTRUCTIONS:

Squeeze (or pour) your glue into your bowl. Add as much as you'd like; it really depends how much slime you want to make. Add in a bit of contact solution. You only need a bit of contact solution at first; you can always add more later. A two-second squirt is good enough. After that, take your baking soda and add it in. Use your ¼ teaspoon measuring spoon to scoop it. Again, you need HARDLY any baking soda. DO NOT fill up the whole teaspoon with baking soda. Fill it about ¼ to ½ way.

Take your utensil and mix all of the ingredients together. Mix the ingredients together until all the slime comes off the bowl as one piece. Some pieces will stay in the bowl; that's normal, you can always just add them into your slime later on. Take the slime and mold it with your hands. It WILL STICK TO YOUR HANDS! That's normal; keep molding the slime until it's not sticky. I recommend rolling it in between the palms of your hands to un-stickify the slime. IF THE SLIME CONTINUES STICKING TO YOUR FINGERS AFTER A WHILE, add more contact solution. The contact solution un-stick-ifies the slime. After you're done, add your paint. You can mix it with your hands or in the bowl. DON'T ADD TOO MUCH PAINT! A little squeeze is enough. Keep working the slime until the slime is all one color and the paint ISN'T getting on your hands.

You're done! Make sure to store in an airtight container to make sure your slime doesn't dry out.


	46. Rainbow Looms

**I'm back! Omigosh, Serve Week was AMAZING! I got to talk to a lot of…. interesting people and just loved on them. I met some people who were high, bought a homeless lady lunch, somehow managed to eat la filling lunch with two dollars, saw some cool places, and got an arm covered in mosquito bites. I had so much fun, and the first thing I said when I got out of the car was "I don't wanna be here!" XD It was an amazing experience for me and my classmates, and also a great bonding experience- we're all really close now. My favorite day was when we went to a day home and helped with all these ADORABLE little kids- it was really funny to see all those "cool" guys in my class chasing four-year olds around and stuff.**

 **Today's react happens to be another thing that was a fad back when I was in like fifth grade- rainbow looms. Thank you to Glittery-Icecream for mentioning rainbow looms; you got me real excited and inspired. Now, without further ado, LET'S GET STARTED!**

* * *

 **R.R.**

 **Hollystar of Thunderclan (Guest):** I know, right! Actually, I can balance a fidget spinner on my nose!

 **lovelunalovegood:** You're very welcome!

 **DemigodElfNinjaPony:** You should make it- it's very fun! Thank you!

 **ProjectMoonlark101:** Yay- fifty chapters! Totally! Glad you liked the chapter!

 **booksaremylife (Guest):** Yay! Of course…. Tam XD Slime is AMAZING!

 **lovelunalovegood:** I had SO MUCH fun!

 **swan123:** Thank you! Aw, thanks so much!

 **Dust Bunny:** Aw, but I'm back, and I had an amazing time serving the homeless and working at food banks.

 **Ren (Guest):** Guess what? I'm back! XD

 **Frrnytthhhtydfdt (Guest):** I'm sorry, you don't understand? Have you heard of a fidget spinner before? If not, then you can always look 'em up.

 **~Maddie~**

* * *

Keeper of the Lost Cities React: Rainbow Looms

Sophie: "Huh, I don't remember these either."

 **Maddie: "That's because you were already in the Lost Cities during that time."**

Biana: "What are rainbow looms?"

Dex: "Let me guess- rainbow looms are a fad."

 **Maddie: "Yep! We're kind of going through a pattern here. Anyways, rainbow looms were something that were popular back in 2013. Rainbow looms are small elastic bands that come in a set with a plastic loom and hook. People used rainbow looms to make cool bracelets, weaving the rubber bands together to create a bracelet."**

Keefe: "Ugh. it's an arts-and-crafts project."

Linh: "That actually seems fun."

Biana: "Can we try it, Sophie?"

Sophie: "Sure."

 **Maddie: "I'll go get the boxes."**

TWO HOURS LATER…..

 **Maddie: "Done!" *shows everyone her Rotini bracelet***

Sophie: "Done!" *puts her Zen bracelet on*

Dex: "Hmmm….. This one is tricky…." *working on a Chinese Finger Trap* **(A/N: My sister made a Chinese Finger Trap bracelet, and it was SO cool!)**

Fitz: "These are pretty complicated."

Sophie: "I guess, but it's good to work your mind and fingers."

Keefe: *holds up his tangled ball of rubber bands* "Foster, it's not working…."

Biana: *groans and throws her bracelet across the room* "Me neither… this is HARD!"

Sophie: *sighs* "Tam, Linh, how are you doing?"

Linh: "Almost done…." *continues working on her inverted fishtail*

Tam: "This is stupid." *sits in a corner*

 **Maddie: "Tam, if you think this is stupid, then you don't have to participate with us. You're welcome to leave."**

Keefe: "Savage."

Dex: "Salty."

Biana: "Roasted."

Linh: "Feel the burn."

Keefe: "CASH ME OUSSIDE, HOW BOU DAT!"

Sophie: "Oh my goodness. What have you all been watching?"

Everyone: "MEMES AND VINES!"

 **Maddie: *groans***

Sophie: *facepalm*

THE END.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


	47. Rock Concerts

**HELLO…. I'M BACK! And yes, I do have a very, very reasonable excuse for not updating in a veryyyy long time. I was writing my valedictorian speech! Well, anyway, that's over, it went AMAZING, and now it's SUMMER, so hopefully I will have more time to update? I am travelling a lot this summer, which is a huge surprise for me, since my family never goes anywhere XD so sadly, there will be big gaps of time when I will not update :( BUT, I may be able to type a short little author's note about what I'm doing and stuff. And ALSO, sad news, I'm going to be a FRESHMAN next year, so now… the homework load should be huge :( so I'm not sure how much I'll be able to update, but I will try my absolute HARDEST!**

 **Today's react was suggested by Me am awesome (Guest), who suggested a rock music react! I changed it a little bit and turned it into a rock concert react, so, without further ado, LET'S GO!**

* * *

Also, QUESTION: Someone on Animal Jam (Yes, I play Animal Jam from time to time XD) sent me a message saying, "I'm on Fanfiction!" I can't seem to figure out who it is, so…. CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME? XD Their username is like booksareawesome and they're a member…

* * *

 **R.R.**

 **swan123:** Omigosh, it was INSANELY incredible. Sure, we met a few people who were high, but it was an amazing experience. Plus, it was a great class bonding moment. I square (mistake intended- I don't say swear) that we're all best friends now.

 **booksaremylife:** Yes, memes are hilariously amazing and very… interesting. Have you heard the thing that goes "Inhale the memes, exhale the memes, inject the memes into your bloodstream" I wasn't telling people what grade I was in the first place, but you guys obviously know by now. I'm going to be a freshman. In high school.

 **Ren (Guest):** YES! I DID THE SAME THING AND MY ARM WAS SO ITCHY BUT I STILL WORE THEM FOR THE MOST RIDICULOUS REASONS: fashion. You're very welcome! :)

 **Glittery-Icecream:** No. Way. I wanna meet that guy! XD I'll probably freak him out but it'll be worth it XD

 **OMG:** Rainbow looms were like my life when they were popular. It was insane.

 **Waves-of-Writing:** Thank you! It went very well :)

 **malaynamonkey2004:** Thanks for all the advice! Yikes- good luck with that :) Hope you do okay!

 **Glittery-Icecream:** I know, it freaked me out when I found out. When my teacher announced it, my class yelled, "NOOOO! REALLY? WE THOUGHT IT WAS (the name of this weird kid in my class who is known for never doing homework)" I guess I'm kinda the "smart one" in the class, not to brag. At least, that's what my class considers me. It's really annoying: I get harassed EVERY DAY because all these kids need my help. I mean, kid, if you got yourself into algebra, then you can do the algebra homework yourself. And there's this one girl in my algebra class who took the test and got into algebra. But, it turns out, she never did PRE-ALGEBRA, so she's always so confused in our class. It slows us all down, and sometimes it's a bit annoying. She's a great person though.

 **Tryin'tofindahome:** Thank you for all that advice!

 **Jencupcakes (Guest):** Hello again! I haven't seen you in a while :)... ooohh…. That sounds so gross…. I am so sorry for you.

 **Jencupcakes (Guest):** Oh gosh. I saw that. My ears…

 **booksaremylife (Guest):** Thank you! No, haha, in middle school.

 **OMG (Guest):** Lol!

 **Guest:** Aw, thanks! It's no problem :)

 **Hollystar of Thunderclan (Guest):** So true. Haha, glad you liked it!

 **Hollystar of Thunderclan (Guest):** Yep, I was valedictorian. Thank you!

 **Aria Ren Blair:** Hey, Ren! You got an account! So happy for you- WELCOME TO FF! And also, just a question: is that your full name? Because if it is, I would suggest changing it, since you don't want to give away your personal information (i.e. last names, schools, addresses) away to random strangers. I mean, we're all pretty cool and safe here on FF, but still, safety first! :)

 **Me am awesome (Guest):** Thanks for all the suggestions! :)

 **Hollystar of Thunderclan (Guest):** Yep, it does!

 **Aria Ren Blair:** I think I got 8 awards…. Not sure…. Too lazy to check XD Naw, you're not the worst student! I'm sure you're an AMAZING student!

 **Darling01 (Guest):** Thanks for that- I fixed it right away! You're a lifesaver! Aw, thank you so much! You just totally made my day!

 **Glittery-Icecream:** THANK YOU!

 **Hollystar of Thunderclan (Guest):** Aw, you guys are all so stinkin' sweet. Thank you so much!

 **Guest:** Thank you!

 **Waves-Of-Writing:** Haha, I already said my speech, but thank you! :)

 **Someonewhodoesntcare:** Thank you! Lol- I'm kinda looking forward to it and kinda not…. But we'll see.

 **LollyLily20 (Guest):** Thank you!

 **SparkleyWings (Guest):** Thank you! And do you mean like cake pops or something? Cuz I have no idea what a cookie cake is…. XD

* * *

Keeper of the Lost Cities React: Rock Concerts

Sophie: "Hold up. I needa go find my earplugs."

 **Maddie: "Oh, you're gonna need earplugs all right!"**

Biana: *whispers* "Earplugs?..."

Dex: "What are earplugs?"

Tam: *grumbles* "Humans."

Sophie: *whips around* "Excuse me?"

Keefe: *smirks* "Bangs Boy is in troublllllllllle…."

Tam: *looks down* "Nothing."

Sophie: "Good."

 **Maddie: *passes out earplugs* "Here, everyone."**

Biana: "What are these for?"

 **Maddie: "Rock concerts are very, very loud."**

Linh: "First of all, what _is_ a rock concert?"

Sophie: "Rock music is a type of music. It tends to contain lots of screaming and just… overall loud stuff. It can really damage your eardrums. A concert is like a performance on a stage, with lights and smoke effects."

 **Maddie: *really hyped* "Everyone ready to get ROCKED?"**

Everyone: *half-heartedly* "Yeah…."

Sophie: "Get your disguises on!"

.

.

.

AT THE ROCK CONCERT…..

 **(A/N: And yes, all the KOTLC characters and I are yelling. The reason I put *yelling* on every single one of the lines was because I was trying to be annoying XD)**

Keefe: *yelling* "What kind of music is _this_? It's like all the dinosaurs had a baby and it had a mega loud voice!"

Fitz: *snorts* *yelling* "Nice comparison, Keefe!"

Keefe: *yelling* "Shut up!"

Sophie: *yelling* "Everybody just SHUT UP!"

*music stops*

*everyone at the concert stares*

Sophie: "Whoops. Sorry."

*music starts playing and the screaming of the leader gets worse*

Biana: *yelling* "Why are we even listening to this? This is terrible music!"

Linh: *yelling* "I agree! I can't hear ANYTHING!"

Sophie: *yelling* "Believe it or not, Biana, but some humans love this type of music."

Biana: *to Dex* *yelling* "What did she say?"

Dex: *yelling* "Something about a hyped munich?!"

Biana: *to Tam* "What did he say?"

Tam: *jamming out to the music*

Biana: *yelling* "TAM!?"

Tam: *lost in his own world*

Biana: *rolls eyes* *turns to Keefe* *yells* "What did Dex say?"

Keefe: *yelling* "What?! I can't hear you!"

Biana: *yelling* "I said, WHAT DID DEX SAY?"

Keefe: *yelling* "Butt hid checks may? WHAT?"

Biana: *yelling* "WHAT DID DEX SAY?"

Keefe: *gives up, shrugs and walks away*

Biana: *scowls*

Linh: *pats Biana on the back reassuringly*

Tam: *grooving to the maniacal screaming of the band*

Sophie: *yelling* "I'm done with this!"

 **Maddie: *yelling* "Guys, let's go!"**

Biana: *yelling* "WHAT DID SHE SAY?"

Linh: *yelling* "Something about nets bay?"

Biana: *yelling* "WHAT?!"

 **Maddie: "*rolls eyes* "I'm outta here."**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! :) LOVE Y'ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!**


	48. Lava Lamps

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated as soon as I wanted to; I helped out at my church's sports camp for a week. So anyways, today's react is a….. LAVA LAMP REACT! I know some people have already done one of these reacts, but actually, I wasn't copying them, because I've been planning to do a lava lamp react for like a couple months. I had written it down in my ideas, but I COMPLETELY forgot XD. Anyways, this was suggested by the amazing Dust Bunny!**

* * *

 **R.R.**

 **Glittery-Icecream:** I've never been to a concert before, which honestly is a bit sad, because where I live, there are concerts ALL THE TIME. Like, U2 was just here a month ago or something. Now I feel like I'm missing out on life *sniff*

 **Waves-Of-Writing:** I know, I was laughing the whole time when I wrote chapter 54.

 **Hollystar of Thunderclan (Guest):** Yeah, it was pretty funny to write :) If Tam was a human, I can just imagine him as like some goth or emo guy who is super overprotective of his sister and antisocial.

 **booksaremylife (Guest):** I'm glad you liked those parts! Oh… that's what a cookie cake is! Lol, I was so confused XD

 **ProjectMoonlark101:** OMIGOSH, YOU ARE SO CORRECT! I'm like completely free, but it's somehow really hard to update! Like, I DON'T KNOW WHY THOUGH! XD

 **swan123:** LOL YOU'RE SO WELCOME XD

 **Aria Ren Blair:** Tam is awesome. That's all I have to say. :P

 **Eeveelutions Are Awesome:** Thank you so much!

 **elizabeth. lor:** I LOVE Ninjago. The show itself is super cheesy and frankly quite stupid at times, but it's more like the characters I love. JAYA 4EVER!

 **elizabeth. lor:** I know, I forgot! I'll fix it ASAP!

 **~Maddie~**

* * *

Keeper of the Lost Cities React: Lava Lamps

Biana: "Lava lamps? Like, lamps filled with lava?"

Sophie: "Not exactly, although they're called lava lamps because of the effect. Lava lamps are a transparent electric lamp containing a liquid in which a brightly colored waxy substance is suspended, rising and falling in irregular and constantly changing shapes." **(A/N: I got that off Google XD- I know what a lava lamp is, obviously, but I figured Google would be better at explaining it)**

Dex: "I don't see the point of that."

 **Maddie: *groans* "Dex, you don't see the point in like** _ **any**_ **human objects!"**

Dex: "Well, I just don't! It's not my fault!"

Tam: "Can we just continue, please?"

Sophie: "Of course. Everyone, open the boxes in front of you and take out your lava lamps!"

Biana: "Please tell me mine is pink." *opens box* "YES! SCORE! It's pink!"

Keefe: *whines* "Foster, mine isn't working." *shakes lava lamp furiously*

Sophie: "Keefe, you're supposed to turn it on first. Plug it into this outlet."

Keefe: "That was what I was going to say."

Tam: *snorts*

Fitz: *snorts*

Dex: *dies laughing*

Linh: *whispers to Biana* "They're very… energetic today."

Biana: *whispers* "More like weird."

Sophie: *crosses her arms and taps foot impatiently* "Guys, can we just focus?"

Fitz: "Yeah, sure. Sorry about that."

Sophie: *blushes* "It's fine."

 **Maddie: *freaking out* "SOPHITZ MOMENT IS HAPPENING! SOPHITZ IS HAPPENING!"**

Keefe: "Bleaugh."

Dex: *mimes barfing*

Biana: *swoons and falls into Tam*

Sophie: *face is bright red* "Okay, enough of that. Everybody plug in your lava lamps!"

FIVE MINUTES LATER….

Tam: "I LOVE THESE THINGS!"

Sophie: "Ummmm…."

 **Maddie: *rushes over and feels Tam's forehead***

Biana: "Tam… are you feeling alright?"

Tam: *giddy* "I'm great! Life's great! I"m so HAPPY!"

Keefe: *shrieks* "WHAT IS HAPPENING TO BANGS BOY!"

Dex: "I'm scared."

Fitz: "Tam is…. Happy?"

Sophie: "We're just going to pretend that's not weird and nothing's wrong. So…. what do you guys think about your lava lamps?"

Biana: "Mine is amazing, because it's PINK, but it doesn't really do much…"

Linh: "I love mine. All the blues and the greens… it's like a bubble under water, bobbing up and down."

Dex: "Ummmm… yeah. They're kinda cool, I guess, but it's not like super hard to create. All you need is some-" *starts mumbling in a techie language*

Fitz: "They're cool, but I feel like they could get boring after a while. I mean, you're kinda just staring at a blob of stuff floating around in colored water."

Sophie: "I see what you mean."

 **Maddie: *crosses arms* "I DON'T! Lava lamps are amazing!"**

Fitz: *raises eyebrows* "Could you stare at a lava lamp all day?"

 **Maddie: *sheepish* "No… I guess not."**

Fitz: *triumphant*

Tam: *leaping around the room* "Whee! Life is so amazing! I love everything! MY friends, my parents even though they abandoned me, I LOVE THE WORLD!"

Fitz: I think _he_ could spend all day staring at a lava lamp and staying like this all day.

Sophie: "That's it. I'm calling Elwin."

THE END

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed and SEE YOU LATER!**


	49. Human Musical Instruments

**HEEELLLLLLLLLO! Is anyone here a Silver Eye webcomic fan? If not, then you should TOTALLY go read it! It's drawn by Laura Hollingsworth, the same person who drew the AMAZING KOTLC portraits. I am in love with Apen, Velvare and Noah are realllll hot XD that's what everyone says, don't worry, and APERLYNE FOREVER! I ship it really hard. Chanel… ehhhh…. They're sweet, but Enel is annoying and Chara is an airhead… so together it's rather annoying. If you haven't read The Silver Eye yet, then you should, because….. It's AMAZING! And yes, I have said that all over Instagram and whatnot. I'm in love with The Silver Eye.**

 **Also, I just read book 1 of the Waterfire Saga, which was suggested to me by TheGreatSophieVacker. It's REALLY good so far!**

 **Anywayyyyyssss….. Today's react was suggested by KOTLC lover (Guest), who suggested a musical instrument react! It sounded hilarious, so…. Here we go!**

* * *

 **R.R.**

 **TheGreatSophieVacker:** Really? I guess it is XD Yeah, me neither, but I thought it would be funny for some weird stuff to happen…..

 **swan123:** Don't worry, he should be all good in this one…..maybe. Just maybe. It depends how crazy I'm feeling, and I'm feeling really crazy after seeing an adorable Aperlyne portrait. I may like Aperlyne as much as Sophitz. XD Not at all….

 **Eeveelutions Are Awesome:** Lol, that's something you're going to have to ask Tam, not me. I don't know why he's like that…. *insert innocent emoji face here*

 **booksaremylife (Guest):** Yeah, I dunno what's up with Tam. It's _totally_ not like I wrote the story like that intentionally. XD Haha, me too. SOPHITZ!

 **Hollystar of Thunderclan (Guest):** Yes, quick! Tam should be good this chapter…. Or at least, better. Better is okay, right? Heheheeh… XD

 **Dust Bunny:** Yep. He's gone positive. Glad you liked it!

 **Someonewhodoesntcare:** Thanks so much! Hmmm…. I haven't read the Hunger Games, because I'm not allowed to, mainly because the Hunger Games is literally a game where you win by killing like everyone, but I could try…. I mean, I know the basic gist of it.

 **TwilitEclipse (Guest):** Oh, he didn't break, he was just high on cotton candy and Febreze. XD He sure has…. Wonder who's fault that is ….. XD I'm just pretending I'm not the author of this fanfic but it's obviously not fooling anyone. :P

 **KOTLC lover (Guest):** Aw! Thank you- so glad you like my fanfic! :)

 **~Maddie~**

* * *

Keeper of the Lost Cities React: Human Musical Instruments

Biana: "Um…. you know we have musical instruments here in the Lost Cities, right?"

Fitz: "Biana, can you read? It says _human_ musical instruments."

Biana: *glares* "Shut up, _Fitzroy._ "

Fitz: *blushes*

Keefe and Dex: *cracking up* "Fitzroy?! Your name is Fitzroy?! You're such a dork!"

Sophie: "All right, all right, cut the shenanigans. Let's just hand out the instruments." *mumbling* "All these instruments will be broken before I can even say "Mallowmelt."

 **Maddie: "Okey dokey. Biana, you get a flute…"**

Biana: "Ooh! It's so…. I have no compliments for this thing. But it looks cool…"

Fitz: "That was a compliment right there."

Biana: *runs over and tackles Fitz*

Fitz: "OW!"

Sophie: "Guys…."

*Biana and Fitz stop wrestling* "Sorry."

 **Maddie: "Fitz, you get a guitar…."**

Sophie: *dies laughing*

Fitz: *takes guitar* "What?"

Sophie: "You're like one of those guitar guys that always play love songs at school!" *wipes eyes*

Tam: "Oh, I know one girl he'd play a whole lotta love songs to." *smirks*

Fitz: *blushing* "I still don't get it."

 **Maddie: *yelling absentmindedly while digging through the box* "Okay Fitz, we get it, you're clueless. Linh, you get a harp…" *pulls a ginormous harp from the box***

Everyone: "How did you…."

 **Maddie: *cackles evilly* "I'm Mary Poppins, children!"**

Everyone but Sophie: "What?"  
Sophie: "Ignore her, guys. It's a human thing."

 **Maddie: "Tam, you get an** _ **electric**_ **guitar." *pulls out a grey electric guitar that says, "SHADE."***

Tam: "AWESOME!" *randomly plucks buttons*

*Guitar makes an AWFUL screeching noise*

Tam: "Hehehe. Whoops."

Sophie: "We're not plugging that guitar in. Tam, you're just going to have to play it like that."

Tam: "Guitar solo!"

*Guitar noises sound like this: Doorbell ringing, opera lady screaming, cat dying, old screechy violin playing, ping pong balls bouncing, crocodile munching.*

Dex: "What the-?"

Fitz: "Hoo boy. I am so glad I didn't get _that_ guitar."

Keefe: "MY EARS ARE…. BLEEDING! FOster, SaVe mE!"

Sophie: "No."

 **Maddie: "Dex, you get a drum set…" *randomly pulls out a huge drum set***

Sophie: *mumbles to Fitz* "I still don't understand how she does that."

Fitz: "Maybe she's an elf."

 **Maddie: *yells from corner in the room* "NO, I'M JUST MARY POPPINS! STOP THINKING I'M NOT!"**

Keefe: "Someone _really_ needs to see Elwin."

 **Maddie: "I** _ **AM**_ **MARY POPPINS!"**

Sophie: "Okay, okay. Whatever. Be the psycho you wanna be."

 **Maddie: "HEY!"**

Dex: *expertly playing the drums* "This is easy!"

Biana: *blowing into the flute and moving her fingers SUPER fast* "This blute thing-y is cool!"

Fitz: "It's a flute, Biana."

*melodic music floats around the room*

Linh: *softly runs fingers through the harp*

*more beautiful music*

Sophie: *screeching behind her keyboard* "WHY IS EVERYONE SO GOOD AT THIS? YOU'VE NEVER EVEN PLAYED THESE INSTRUMENTS BEFORE!"

Fitz: *Expertly strums guitar*

Sophie: "what the HECK?!"

Tam: "Guitar solo!"

Everyone: "STOP IT, TAM!"

Keefe: "What do I get?"

 **Maddie: "Huh?"**

Keefe: "What instrument do I get?"

 **Maddie: "Oh…. yeah… um, here!" *hands Keefe a triangle***

Keefe: "What the HECK is this."

 **Maddie: "It's a triangle! You, um, hit it with this stick, and it makes…. Really nice sounds!"**

Keefe: *raises eyebrow* "Really?"

 **Maddie: "Yep!" *fake cheesy smile***

Keefe: *groans* "I know you're lying, Maddie. Empath, remember?" *knocks on the top of his head*

Tam: "Guitar solo!"

Sophie: "Guys, let's give it a go!"

Dex: "Five, six, seven, eight!"

*Horrible, off-key, random, offbeat music*

Fitz: "We're not cut out to be a human band."

Sophie: "Let's try again, but this time, Dex will keep the beat."

Dex: "Okay. Five, six, seven, eight!"

*more horrible music*

Biana: "Yeah, this really isn't our thing."

Keefe: *boredly bangs his triangle and walks in a circle around the room*

Linh: "Um….?"

Tam: "GUITAR SOLO!"

Everyone: "NO!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


	50. SPECIAL EDITION-July 4th

**Hola, amigos! I'm baaack! And this time, since it is July 4, we're doing a Fourth of July react! Happy fourth to all you proud Americans! I'm heading to a party farrrr away, so I'm updating now! Recently, my sister and I have started re-organizing our room and sorting stuff, and I've thrown out like 75% of my stuff XD I have so much junk. I feel so much better now, because my room is (basically) all organized and I have a lot of room!**

* * *

 **R.R.**

 **Aria Ren Blair:** I don't know, actually! It kinda just comes naturally. Aw, thank you! Glad you like them! :)

 **swan123:** XD XD XD XD when I was planning I was like, "OH. MY. GOODNESS. I COULD GIVE KEEFE A TRIANGLE." XD poor Keefe…. I tease him so much, but I still love him XD

 **Aria Ren Blair:** You're very welcome!

 **booksaremylife (Guest):** Lol, that was probably one of my funniest reacts. Yeah, the Waterfire Saga is really good. It's like a perfect balance of fantasy, romance, and action.

 **Waves-Of-Writing:** XD I know XD

 **Hollystar of Thunderclan (Guest):** Welp, what can I say? They are elves! Yeah, I wanted to spare everyone's eardrums.

 **Hollystar of Thunderclan (Guest):** WAIT WHAT WHAT MOVIE OMG I'M FREAKING OUT I NEED TO KNOW SO I CAN SEE IT AHHHHHHHHH

 **AlwaysTrustSokeefe:** That's super cool! I wanted to play the flute at school…. But that never worked out XD I didn't try very hard to sign up or anything. Oh no, it's totally fine! It didn't hurt my feelings at all. I thought it would be hilarious if all the elves were so amazing at the instruments XD plus, they're elves… so…..

 **ProjectMoonlark101:** True. But… the triangle was better XD

 **ProjectMoonlark101:** Thanks!

 **Someonewhodoesntcare:** Lol, yeah, GUYS! XD

 **Darling01 (Guest):** It was fun, but playing with younger cousins 24/7 is tiring. I came home pooped. Aw, thank you, that's so nice of you to say! :) Ooh- that is a REALLY good idea- I can just imagine the train wreck. *rubs hands together* I'll see what I can do…..

 **Alder3049 (Guest):** Thank you! Lol, I'm sure you would do great. You write really good fluff as well…. When I need to read some good fluff, I got to your stories. Lol, Biana would freak out. Thank you! It was really scary at first, but I had added a lot of jokes in my speech, so I was just laughing along. It actually wasn't that bad, to be honest, and this is coming from a really shy girl.

 **Pebbleheart25:** Yay, you're back! Welcome back :) Thank you and thank you! I was really nervous, but my best friend was salutatorian, so it wasn't that bad. We supported each other through it.

 **swan123:** I am too! Man, I came back so tired… plus, I arrived home at 1 AM.

 **~Maddie~**

* * *

Keeper of the Lost Cities React: July 4th

Biana: "July…. Fourth? What's that?"

Sophie: "Fourth of July, also known as Independence Day, is an American holiday that celebrates the birth of the USA as an independent nation." **(A/N: Just as I'm typing this, fireworks went off. There's actually a law in my city that fireworks are banned as a fire hazard, but of course, nobody pays any attention to that law.)**

Biana: *shakes head* "I really don't get it."

Dex: "Why wasn't the USA an independent nation before?"

Sophie: "Dex, do you really want a history lecture? Because I've got a pretty good answer for you, but it's super long and kind of boring."

Keefe: "We're good, Foster!"

Dex: *mumbles* "That lecture actually sounded interesting…."

Tam: "Of course it sounded interesting to you."

Dex: *angrily* "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Tam: "That you're a nerd."

Dex: "Oh, go flip your bangs or something!"

Linh: *reaches over and high-fives Dex* "Nice one."

Tam: *exasperated* "Linh! You're supposed to be on _my_ side!"

Linh: "What? It was a nice burn."

Sophie: " _Anyways_ , it's a pretty important holiday to Americans. People go crazy with fireworks and stuff."

Keefe: "What are fireworks? They sound _awesome_."

Biana: *to Tam* "Hoo, boy."

Tam: "You sure he ain't the secret pyrokinetic?"

Sophie: "For everyone's safety, I'm not going to explain fireworks to you, Keefe. It would be too easy for you to sneak out and get some and… never mind."

Keefe: *whines* "Aw, come on, Sophie! Just tell me! I promise I won't steal any!"

Fitz: *ignores Keefe* "When I was still looking for you in the Forbidden Cities, I'm pretty sure I witnessed a Fourth of July party. People were yelling and laughing, and all these really pretty colored things kept exploding in the sky. It was really loud. Everyone was eating food and drinking from these brown glass bottles-"

Sophie: "That's called beer."

Dex: "What's beer?"

Sophie: *facepalm*

Keefe: "Foster, can we _pleeease_ play with fireworks?"

Biana: "Sophie, this is boring."

Fitz: *yells* "EVERYBODY QUIET! Sophie is _trying_ to explain stuff to us here."

Sophie: "Thanks."

Fitz: "Anytime."

Dex and Keefe: *gags*

Fitz: *shoves Keefe*

Sophie: *blushes*

Biana: *whispers to Linh* "They're _so_ in love."

Linh: *nods*

Sophie: *blushes*

 **Maddie: *in a Matthew Mcconaughey voice* "Alright, alright, alright…. Stop it."**

Sophie: "Typically at a Fourth of July party, they have hotdogs and stuff…. But you guys are vegetarians, soo…."

Biana: *looks like she's gonna hurl*

Everybody: *pales*

 **Maddie: *eating a hotdog* "Guys, stop being such babies. Sophie's not giving you any meat."**

Linh: "I think I'm gonna pass out."

Sophie: "Guys! Listen! Don't you understand how important this is for Americans? It's a day where they celebrate their freedom. Their independence!"

*crickets*

Fitz: "I get it. It's really important for them, because they're celebrating the day that they reigned over themselves."

Sophie: "Exactly!"

Dex: "That's actually really cool."

Keefe: *scoffs* "Nerds."

Biana: "Oh, shut _up_ , Keefe. The grown-ups are talking."

Tam: *snickers*

Keefe: "Oh, go fix your bangs or something!"

Tam: "WHY THE HECK DOES EVERYONE SAY THAT TO ME?!"

Linh: "Tam, calm down." *pats Tam's back reassuringly*

Tam: *panting from the outburst*

Biana: "You okay?"

 **Maddie: "Who wants a hotdog?"**

Everybody: "NO!"

 **Maddie: "Geez, geez. I'm trying to be nice here."**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Happy 4th! Now, if you excuse me, I have a party to get to…...**


	51. High School Musical

**Almost 60 chapters, and on the 26th of July, it will be my 6th month FF anniversary! (Not that I'm counting- XD) But sadly, I don't know if I can do anything, because that's the day I come home from my trip :( so I might just have to celebrate it with y'all a bit later- but that's okay. Now, you all know I'm going on another trip, and I'll be leaving WEDNESDAY and arriving back home the 26th of July, so it'll be a two-week trip. I know, two weeks without updating :( but I am planning on bringing my chromebook with me on the plane, so maybe, just maybe, if I find time, (which I doubt,) I could at least send a little note, telling you what I've been doing and everything.**

 **So today's react is to a classic that practically everyone loves: HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL. T** **his chapter was inspired by Hollystar of Thunderclan (Guest), who was telling me that there is a guy who looks like Tam in High School Musical 2, in the song "Work This Out" (He's the guy who's sweeping at the very beginning of the song, before they even start singing.) I bet you're reliving your c** **hildhood memories now, huh? That was like like my childhood. Well, that and Charlie and Lola. British people are just so cute. I was OBSESSED with HSM when I was younger. My favorite one I think is number 2. Did you know that Miley Cyrus was in that one? She appears in "All For One" by the pool, when she still had that Hannah Montana look. Anways, let's get started!**

* * *

 **R.R.**

 **Aria Ren Blair:** Of course then can XD they're just very special like that! I just went to my parent's friend's house and we watched fireworks from the balcony…..

 **malaynamonkey2004:** Lol, thank you! Honestly, writing these reacts have brought out a funny side of me that I never knew. I'm like the really shy, calm, quiet friend. When I get crazy, my friends get surprised.

 **Waves-Of-Writing:** XD

 **Eeveelutions Are Awesome:** Well, what can I say? I don't have much power (or lines) when it comes to the react. XD They get distracted _quite_ easily. And also, speaking of your FF username, I have a friend name Evie, but she changes the spelling of her name all the time. Once she changed it to Eevee, and she really likes the Pokemon Eevee.

 **booksaremylife (Guest):** Thank you! Glad I got it accurate- I don't always know why we're celebrating certain holidays XD Hmm…. maybe I should… we'll see… it's pretty popular, so it might be hard to find at the library, but I'll check!

 **Hollystar of Thunderclan (Guest):** OMG I SAW HIM AND I FREAKED he's just missing the bangs and the silver hair stuff! I'm so exciteddddddddddddddddddddd

 **~Maddie~**

* * *

Keeper of the Lost Cities React: High School Musical

Sophie: "Oh, no."

 **Maddie: "Oh, yes."**

Keefe: "What?"

Sophie: "No way are we reacting to this."

 **Maddie: *smirks* "Think you can stop me?"**

Sophie: *raises eyebrow* "I bet I can."

 **Maddie: *crosses arms* "Try me."**

Tam: "Okay….. I don't know what's really happening here, but it needs to stop."

Keefe: "You're still not explaining what High School Musical is, Foster."

Sophie: *sighs* "It's these stupid movies that everyone loves."

 **Maddie: "They're not stupid, they're awesome."**

Biana: *grabs CDs* "Okay, I don't care, we're watching these." *looks at CDs* "How do you plug these in again?"

Dex: "Here, let me."

Keefe: *whispers to Fitz* "Team Vackiznee strikes again!"

Fitz: "Shut up, Keefe." *shoves Keefe*

Keefe: *clutches heart*

Tam: *rolls his eyes*

*MOVIE STARTS*

FIVE AND A HALF HOURS LATER **(A/N I think I did that math right XD I'm getting rusty)**

Tam: *groans* "Worst. Movie. EVER."

Fitz: "I just don't really see what's so great about it."

Keefe: "Uh, yeah, it… really stinks. So…. Foster, who gets to take those home?" *points to the DVDs*

Sophie: *sighs* "I know you secretly like them, Keefe."

Keefe: "I do not!"

Everyone: *snorts*

Sophie: "Just take them."

Keefe: *squeals*

Tam: "Oh my goodness. Are you kidding me?"

Biana: "THAT WAS THE GREATEST MOVIE EVER! WHY'D YOU GIVE ALL OF THEM TO KEEFE?! I WANTED THEM!"

Sophie: "Oh, sorry, Biana. You just didn't say anything so I didn't ask."

Biana: "Troy is just so cute…." *smiles dreamily*

Dex: "Ugh, gag me. That movie was disgusting."

Keefe: *smirks* "No dream fantasies about your crush, huh, Dex?" *hugs the movies to his chest and leaps around the room like a little ballerina*

Dex: *glares* "I have better things to do then dream about Sophie." *realizes what he said and turns bright red*

Sophie: "Wait- what?"

 **Maddie: *grumbles* "This is why I never did a Sodex react."**

Sophie: *turns to everyone* "You KNEW about this and didn't TELL me?"

Biana: *shrugs* "I thought you knew. Dex isn't the most secretive person, y'know."

Dex: *blushes*

Sophie: *groans*

Tam: "I know another boy who isn't so good at hiding his feelings either." *looks at Keefe*

Keefe: "So do I." *looks at Fitz*

Sophie: "Oh my goodness. Not you too?!"

Keefe and Fitz: *smile nervously*

Sophie: *groans and runs out of the room*

Biana: "I'm going to go help her." *glares at all the boys*

Tam: "What? I didn't do anything?"

Linh: *punches Tam* "You butt. That's _not_ the way to tell Sophie that they all have crushes on her!" *follows Biana*

Tam: *doubled over in pain*

 **Maddie: *awkwardly* "Soooo… guys, which movie was your favorite?"**

Tam, Dex, and Fitz: "None of them."

Keefe: "ALL OF THEM!"

THE END.

* * *

 **Lol, sounds like trouble in paradise for Sophie! XD See you guys later…. I don't know if I'll update tomorrow, so for know, it's goodbye for two weeks. I will post a note tomorrow night saying goodbye, though.**


	52. The Silver Eye Webcomic

**WOO-HOO 60 CHAPTERS IN LESS THAN SIX MONTHS! (Well, in 6 days, it'll be six months, but I still beat the time!) Sadly, I'm LEAVING on the day of my sixth month anniversary, so we'll have a late party. And I know I said I wouldn't have time to update because I'm in Hong Kong, but I mean, I have time right now, the wifi's working, and I can write one of these pretty fast, so…. Yeah!**

 **Today we're reacting to… THE SILVER EYE WEBCOMIC! A.K.A. the comic written by the same lady who drew those AMAZING KOTLC portraits! You should go read the comic- it is BEYOND amazing!**

 **P.S. I'm sitting in my grandparent's hallway right now, trying this, because the wifi really only works in the living room, and my computer is going to die, and the only outlet that fits my- wait, my computer isn't charging! AHH!- *problem fixed* computer is in the bedrooms, so I have to sit in the hallway to get wifi and charge my computer XD**

* * *

 **R.R.**

 **malaynamonkey2004:** Yeah, I must've, whoops! XD My bad. Sorry about that!

 **swan123:** Yep, I fixed it! Thanks for telling me so fast! :)

 **TEAM SOPHIE:** Hey, self! How're ya doing? *laughing cuz I'm responding to my own review and now everyone probably thinks I need mental help*

 **Hollystar of Thunderclan (Guest):** Yep, I did, but thanks for telling me! :) Haha, but I've actually watched HSM waayyy before I wrote this react. I think the first time I watched it I was like 10 or something.

 **booksaremylife (Guest):** In the end…. A big fight broke out and ended with Grady shutting the "party" down and Maddie escaping. XD It's fine. I think everyone thinks I'm like OBSESSED with HSM, but I really don't even like it. It just reminds me of the good ole Disney Channel days. The movie is EXTREMELY cheesy.

 **Hollystar of Thunderclan:** Yeah, actually, I saw HSM a long time ago. But I did go ahead and re-watch like all the music videos (besides the really cheesy ones that I can't stand.) I like the second one best, but honestly, I'm not too crazy about the movies. My friends are, though.

 **Guest:** Argh, I wish I could, but I've never played Pokemon in my life! I'm sorry! I know about Eevee, because my friend, whose name is Evie, once changed the spelling of her name to Eevee, and I know about Pikachu, and Charizards and Pokemon Go and.. That's about it. I'm quite stupid when it comes to common Pokemon knowledge. I'm very sorry about that!

 **Waves-Of-Writing:** You just reminded me of something funny XD

 **ProjectMoonlark101:** I'm sure it was XD especially with that whole Dex slip-up thing :| It is pretty stupid. I mainly watch it because

1) I feel like watching something that will give me a ton of nostalgic feels

OR:

2) I'm just super bored.

XD

 **TwilitEclipse (Guest):** Hey again! Great seeing you here! And just a quick question, in terms of your guest name, isn't it supposed to be twilight, not twilit? Keefe is a weirdo XD but he's my favorite weirdo. But Fitz is better XD cuz SOPHITZZZ! Oh, wow…. Do you not like the trends or something? I honestly just participate in them without even knowing that they're a trend yet XD I have a fidget spinner that some guy gave me, but it's missing two ball bearings so I don't consider it a present XD

 **~Maddie~**

* * *

Keeper of the Lost Cities React: The Silver Eye Webcomic by Laura Hollingsworth

Sophie: "That's quite a title."

 **Maddie: "But it's a really good webcomic! C'mon, read it!"**

Everyone: **(A/N: Imagine all of the KOTLC characters as sloths and then use a sloth voice when reading this part:)** "Okayyyyyyy…"

Keefe: "How many pages is this webcomic?"

 **Maddie: "Ummm…. 434. There are 16 completed chapters and one chapter with only the cover released. Laura is currently holding a six-month hiatus, which is her FIRST hiatus in…. I believe it's been eight years. She first started the comic in 2009, and posted a page each week, sometimes with a two to three week break in between, but she wrote the whole storyline when she was 11. She's 23 now."**

Everyone: "Wow."

Fitz: "That's diligence right there."

Linh: "Don't forget endurance."

Biana: "And I thought humans were fat, lazy, and stupid. It's cool to see that they're actually pretty diligent."

Sophie: "Well, most of them are." *points to **Maddie** sitting on a couch eating Ruffles and sipping Dr. Pepper* "Most of them are lazy."

 **Maddie: "MORE CHIPS!"**

*Keefe and Tam scuttle in*

Tam: "Here are your chips."

 **Maddie: "Thank you."**

Sophie, Biana, Fitz, Linh, and Dex: "Wait- WHAT IS HAPPENING?!"

 **Maddie: *shrugs* I told them I would give chocolate ice cream if they served me."**

Keefe: *with a dreamy look* "Chocolate….. Mmmmmm….."

Fitz: *whispers to Biana* "What. Is. Going. ON?!"

Sophie: *smacks Keefe and Tam* "SNAP OUTTA IT!"

Keefe and Tam: *mumble* "Sorry."

 **Maddie: *from other room* "Are you just going to sit there and yell at each other, or are you going to read the comic?"**

Sophie: *grumbles under her breath* "We're going to read the comic.

TWO HOURS LATER…

Biana: "I can totally see myself as Chara. But there's just one thing…"

Everyone: "Enel?"

Biana: "Yeah. I'm not that stupid to fall for someone like that." **(A/N: *announcer voice* There you have it, folks, Wise Words with Biana Vacker!)**

 **Maddie: "Hey! We should try and figure out which of you guys is most like TSE characters!"**

Dex: "Finally, a good idea from Maddie!"

 **Maddie: *narrows eyes* "How dare you. I even joined the "Dex Needs More Attention in the KOTLC Books" club for you on IG."**

Dex: "There's a club like that?"

Everyone: "You didn't know?"

Linh: "People feel sorry for you."

Dex: *grumbles* "Now I feel sorry for myself."

Linh: "Aw, Dex, don't be like that!"

 **Maddie: "Yeah." *steps over to Dex* "SNAP OUTTA IT! We're** _ **trying**_ **to do something here!"**

Fitz: "Right. Now, let me just say, I think Keefe is-"

Keefe: "I'm totally Noah, because all the ladies seem to really like him. Right, Foster?"

Sophie: "Eh."

Fitz: "I was gonna say Enel."

Keefe: *legitimately offended* "ENEL?! I'm not like Enel at all!"

Everyone: "Mmmhmm…."

Keefe: "Fine. I'll take it. Whatever."

Sophie: I actually see Biana as a mix between Berlyne and Chara. Sometimes to others, you look like you only care about your face, but you're actually really selfless and a really good fighter."

Fitz: *rubs shoulder* "She sure is."

Keefe: *subtly steps farther away from Biana*

Linh: "I think Tam is Apen."

Tam: "No way. I have better hair."

 **Maddie: "Sureeee you do." (A/N: I love Apen. He's awesome. I'm TALLER than him too, and he's 16! #ApenDoesn'tGrow Plus, I ship Aperlyne waaay hard. )**

Linh: "I didn't say that because of your hair. I'm talking about personality wise. You've been through a lot, but you're still holding yourself together really well. You can be a really good leader, you're a hard worker, and you have anger issues sometimes."

Tam: *nodding along until Linh talks about anger issues* "Wait what?"

Linh: "Sorry, bro. It's true."

*everyone nods*

Sophie: "Well, I see Dex as Noah. Again, not appearance wise, but personality wise. Dex is like a genius, and he knows how to make things work."

Dex: *turns red*

Dex: "I see Linh as Idony."

Everyone: *agrees*

Linh: *looks down*

Dex: "I don't think I need an explanation of why I think you're Idony."

Biana: "It's true."

Fitz: "So….. what about me?"

Keefe: "I think you're Velvare. Everyone loves you and your family, but although your family is so awesome, you guys aren't perfect. Velvs has made a lot of mistakes, and so has everyone. He's also gone through a lot. So have you and your family, but you still hold it together and lead."

Fitz: "Thanks, bro."

*Keefe and Fitz do a super awesome handshake*

Everyone: *gapes*

Keefe: *smugly* "We've been practicing."

Biana: "What about Sophie?"

Fitz: "I think Sophie looks like Gudrun and is Blue (Melete) personality wise. She's also been through a lot, y'know, with Syllor and stuff like that, but she's always there to help people, especially Velvare. She cares for him a lot as a friend, and though she probably has a ton of stuff to do, she still pops up to talk to him."

Biana: *to Linh* "And just like Melete and Velvs are friends, Sophie and Fitz are friends."

Linh: *nods thoughtfully* Plus, when he said Gudrun was like Sophie appearance-wise, it was pretty convenient that Velvare and Gudrun are married."

Biana: *smirks*

Tam: *to Dex* "That had a lot more meaning in it then it was supposed to."

Dex: *nods thoughtfully, not really listening*

Sophie: *blushes* "Thanks, Fitz."

 **Maddie: "So, who am I?"**

Everyone: "MARCUS!"

 **Maddie: "WHAT?! I'm not a hermit hipster librarian with no life! Plus, I'm not a guy!"**

Sophie: "Oh, look at the time! We better get going!"

THE END.

* * *

 **XD**


	53. SPECIAL-6 MONTH FF ANNIVERSARY

HEY HEY HEY IT'S MY 6-MONTH FF ANNIVERSARY! Well, technically it was yesterday, but YESTERDAY I got home from Hong Kong, and it was late, so there was no way I could write this. I am so jet lagged. Ugh.

Eeeenyways...

MINI CYBER PARTY TIME! YAY! *blows confetti into your faces*

Thank you to everyone in the WHOLE WIDE WORLD (JK)

BIG shoutout to my AMAZING betas, twinkletoestbh and malaynamonkey2004! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST and I couldn't do anything without y'all! Love you guys!

Thank you to all the people who favorite and followed my stories! I love you guys so much! You're so awesome! :)

Shoutout to lovelunalovegood for being an awesome "real" friend (XD) and for being a supporter from the beginning :) ILYSM

Also, another shoutout to booksaremylife for LITERALLY being the nicest reviewer in the world (not that y'all aren't already SUPER DUPER nice) ILYSM also! I love how nice you are in your reviews! You are SUCH a big help, especially when you tell me the little specific parts that you liked :) those make me laugh all over again.

Shoutout to malaynamonkey2004, my first fave and follow on KOTLC: React! YOU WERE MY FIRST REVIEW TOO AND ILYSM! Thank you for all the suggestions, tips, and conversations I've had with you! :) Sophitz forever, amiright? Good luck on all your awesome blogs :)

* * *

OTHER SHOUTOUTS:

Glittery-Icecream: You joined a little while after me, I believe, and you've been a faithful FF friend. Thanks for all the advice you gave during my freak-out session of June when I learned I was valedictorian! ILY! Also, we should talk more about the, er, *secret* story that's not-so-secret anymore XD

ProjectMoonlark101: You've been reviewing my stories since day one. ILYSM and thank you for all the nice reviews! :) TEXAS ROCKS! (I used to live there)

Aria Ren Blair: You joined FF pretty recently, but ever since, you've been so nice and supportive! Thanks for all the encouragement you gave me when I had to give my valedictorian speech :) ILY

Waves-Of-Writing: I swear, your reviews are like one or two words, but they mean so much! ILY :) Thanks for all the reviews and nice words- it feels great to be your sorta-kinda- half-time beta XD

Hollystar of Thunderclan (Guest): You've been reviewing my stories since... the beginning! You've made my day SO many times with your encouragement. You've been super helpful as a reader, telling me what you've enjoyed and giving me advice. ILY!

Eeveelutions Are Awesome: Ava, you're so nice on FF and on IG! Thank you for all your nice reviews :) You are AWESOME- ILYSM!

swan123: Ahhhh we share so many of the same favorite books, including KOTLC, The Marvels, Ryan Quinn, etc. Also, mental note, I need to read that series you suggested- I keep forgetting XD but thank you for all the amazingly encouraging and hilarious reviews! ILY!

Dust Bunny: I have no words... except, YOU'RE AWESOME! Sophitz! KOTLC! DUST BUNNIES (XD) Thank you for all the reviews that made me laugh and made me want to write FASTER! But, sadly, I only have two hands. :( XD ILY!

DemigodElfNinjaPony: Ninjago! KOTLC! They're both awesome! You're awesome! XD I'm high on positivity. All I can say is THANK YOU *throws thank-you card in your face XD* for all the reviews and the faves and follows! You are so nice- ILY! Also, I LOVE your story so far :)

Strawberry: Come backkkkkk so I can properly thank you! You have been a HUGE encouragement to me, especially with Once Upon A Time. You were so nice when I was unsure of how to really write a long fanfic. Thank you and ILYSM!

* * *

HONORABLE MENTIONS:

BlackSwanGirl: PLEASE COME BACK YOU MAKE ME SO SAD XD I'm hysterical... but I miss youuuu. Thank you for being one of my early reviewers and followers! ILYSM and don't leave FF too soon! :)

Darling01: ILYSM! Thanks for all the nice reviews on my fanfics :) also, ARGH! FF is so annoying sometimes! I cannot write what IG means. XD I'm not an inspector general, "IG" is a social media account. If you just look up "IG" and nothing else, the first thing that pops up should be the right thing. It's a social media account.

TheBooksAreBetterThanTheMovies: I don't see you much anymore *sobs*, but I STILL LOVE YOUUUUU! Your reviews always cracked me up :) Thank you for all the help and kindness!

DanceHamiltonForever: I couldn't forget you, of course! Let's have a review conversation (XD) to solve that PM issue :) How are you? Wait, no, I have to thank you first. THANK YOUUUUUUUUUUU and ILYSM! You've been such a kind person and you're super duper awesome! :)

Mystery1224: THANK YOU for all the reviews I've gotten from you on all my different fanfics! You're so nice and it's been amazing talking to you :) ILY!

jencupcakes: Omigosh, I haven't seen you in FOREVER, but of course I have to thank you! You've reviewed my stories since like the beginning of this react, and ILY! It's awesome to hear about your life through your reviews (they're super funny) and I hope debate team is great! (I can't do stuff like that for my life- I'm not a super duper confident person, so it just doesn't really sound convincing and all)

Some things that you've commented that prove that we have something in common

CASH ME OUSSIDE HOW BOU DAT?!

I'M SHOOK (this one makes me laugh for hours)

MEMES

memes are so awesome. I entered a KOTLC meme contest and BOTH my entries are in the top three! (I'm winning so far, btw)

FloraleafKeyes: YOU ARE AWESOME AND WE HAVE SO MANY PMs AND IT'S GREAT TALKING TO YOU WHY AM I YELLING IDK... ILSM! It's been so great talking to you in our MANY PMs and learning about your family and stuff :) your reviews crack me up XD

Pebbleheart25: YAY YAY YAY you commented and I still get to talk to you yayayyyyyyy! ILY! Your reviews are so awesome and nice, and you're REALLY helpful. I love cats, btw XD that was random.

* * *

AND THE LAST HONORABLE MENTION GOES TO:

ELISHA I KNOW YOU'RE HERE SOMEWHERE BECAUSE YOU COMMENTED

TEAM KEEFE: Elisha, ILSMMMMMMM and I miss you! Come back and visit us soon! (BTW guys, TEAM KEEFE is my best friend IRL) Thanks for being a #proudmom (Honestly, when you said that, I got super creeped out XD even if you're my friend)

Chris Hemsworth is not bae. TOM HOLLAND IS BAE! FORGET WILL MOSELEY HE WOULD NOT MAKE A GOOD BEAST! XD

Sophitz forever XD

Sorry I forgot that TEAM KEEFE was you. I thought your name was different *facepalm* #short-termmemoryissues

* * *

And to everyone else, THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING and/or favoriting and following. You know who you are :) I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!

* * *

RANDOM STORY: On IG (it's a social media account, for those of you who do not know) some girl keeps asking me to tell her why I ship Sophitz so she can "prove me wrong." XD She thinks that she can change my mind on who I ship, and I find that really funny, because there's NO WAY IN HECK (that doesn't make sense but IDC) I'm gonna stop shipping Sophitz. Period.

And so now I need to think of very intellectual reasons why I think Sophitz is better than Foster-Keefe (In my opinion, at least.)

I mean, I guess the easiest answer is "because Sophitz is adorable." But the longer version I will not write here because

1) It will probably bore you to death because it will be a rant (I'm really good at ranting, especially on IG)

2) You did not ask the question the girl asked so it does not matter.

3) I have not typed it out anyways.

4) Because I am jet lagged and lazy and do not feel like writing it here.

Okay. I'm done.

* * *

I LOVE YOU GUYS AND THANK YOU FOR THE MOST AMAZING SIX MONTHS EVER HERE ON FF!

More hashtags to use in your reviews!

#SixMonths #CyberParty

Like Biana Song said, I feel like I'm getting married or something because I said "anniversary" XD

* * *

~Maddie~


	54. Fujifilm Polaroid Cameras

**HELLLLOOOOOOO! Here's chapter 64! Also, for those of you who do not know, I have a new poll up on my profile, so go over there and vote! And…. I'm super excited, because over on IG, I'm making a KOTLC Guide by hand, with like character descriptions and all that fun stuff! I'm really just making it for fun and stuff, but you can go over there and check out what's going on and stuff. The other reason I'm excited is because I've been practicing my calligraphy and it's getting a lot better, so now I've been using it in the guide and stuff! And last thing, I wrote a bunch of funny little KOTLC scenario things and posted them over on IG (of course,) and I have to admit, they made me laugh pretty hard. I'll give you a sample one:**

 **Sophie:** Where is Keefe? We need to go NOW.

 **Tam:** I got this. *cups hands around mouth* SOPHIE HAS A REALLY BIG CRUSH ON KEEFE!

 **Keefe:** *runs back* I KNEW ITTTTTTTT!

 **Tam:** Found him.

 **XD and no, I am not a Foster-Keefe shipper. But Keefe is just SO EASY TO WRITE because you can pretty much write something crazy down and it'll be plausible. Keefe has said some pretty weird stuff XD**

 **And also, if you want to see these things on IG, you'll have to request to follow me, because I DO NOT want random people following me on IG. I'll only let you follow me if I know you, if your account is for a fandom, or… something else.**

 **Anyways, this author's note is super duper long now, but I need to introduce the theme, so I'll try and make it quick! Today's react is on Polaroid cameras (Fujifilm INstax Mini 8's, to be exact.) I LOVE polaroid cameras! I bought a bunch of film with me to Hong Kong and used them all up XD I have a light blue polaroid camera.**

* * *

 **R.R.**

 **TwilitEclipse (Guest):** Aw, thanks! It's been awesome talking to ya :) I hope you don't have an accident, though! Ah, that's why there was no "gh" in your name. I get it! I'm a huge introvert too, even if it's kinda hard to believe online, but IRL, hoo boy, I am super antisocial at times. It's pretty bad, but I'm working on it. I can be pretty social, but that really depends who I'm around. But I get what you mean.

 **Waves-Of-Writing:** Ooh, yes, please do! It's amazing! Thanks for reviewing :)

 **Deanna (Guest):** I do too, er, well, I used to. I wrote that awhile ago, but I honestly don't like the Strawberry Acai Refresher anymore, because I've had it SO many times XD I prefer the Strawberries and Cream Frappe. Huh. There's a strawberry trend going on with my Starbucks drinks. Never realized that XD

 **sophieelizabeth (Guest:** Hmmm, an airplane react… I dunno how I would write that, but thanks for the suggestion! I'll put it in my suggestion book :)

 **booksaremylife (Guest):** Argh, I figured not many would, but that they would get the general idea of the characters cuz they explained how TSE characters and KOTLC characters are related and stuff— plus, TSE and KOTLC are kinda linked, cuz, y'know, Laura Hollingsworth did the KOTLC portraits. She said that she just started listening to the audiobook for the first one, and a couple readers on the webcomic read it too, but they're just starting the books. (The ones who are farther ahead are Sophitz shippers)

 **sophieelizabeth:** Thank you! It was very fun :)

 **Darling01 (Guest):** Haha, glad we got that all cleared up! Thanks for reviewing :)

 **DanceHamiltonForever:** Aw, thank you! Of course I had to include you! It's awesome talking to you as well :) I'm just hanging around, making my KOTLC Guide, and crying because school starts August 15th *wails* and I'm a freshman, so… not looking forward to that!

 **booksaremylife (Guest):** BWAHAHAHA HAPPY WEDDING ANNIVERSARY XD that made me laugh so hard. Thanks for that, btw XD MEMES ARE AWESOME (as long as they're appropriate.) The memes are on IG, but you won't be able to find the posts cuz they're pretty old. If you press the little icon that shows you all the pictures that I was tagged in, you'll find it. AND YES THOSE ARE AWESOME REASONS WHY SOPHITZ IS AWESOME

 **sophieelizabeth:** YESSS SOPHITZ! ILYSM now! XD just kidding I love all my readers :) and those are great reasons. Thank you!

 **Waves-Of-Writing:** Of course I mentioned you! :) You're awesome! Lol, haha! Well, I saw that you've updated twice since you reviewed, so it looks like you're all on track now :)

 **Eeveelutions Are Awesome:** XD I just spelled "awesome" "aesmow" TWICE. *facepalm*

 **Mystery1224 (Guest):** Sadly, it did not work :( but thank you! :)

 **Glittery-Icecream:** Wow. That was some spiel. XD Seriously! It's not all about the romance, there's actually BOOKS and a PLOT too! But ships are still fun :)

 **Darling01 (Guest):** OF COURSE you would get an honorable mention! :) You're awesome! The reason I cannot write IG is because FF will immediately delete the word out of the text. I'm guessing it's because it's like label or something.

 **Darling01 (Guest):** Welll… I'm not exactly sure how to answer that question, but…. A beta is like an editor. If you have more than one beta, then you would say "betas," so I guess it's not like one of those words.

 **Project-Moonlark101:** I lived in Austin for almost 6 years. Well, actually, you wrote "your welcome" both times, but if I understood your question properly, the correct way to write it would be "you're welcome," because you're saying "you are welcome."

 **Hollystar of Thunderclan (Guest):** Thank you! The second HSM is bomb. And yes, don't even get me started on her diligence. That's like SO hard!

 **Hollystar of Thunderclan (Guest):** No, thank YOU! You're probably right, but still, you've been reviewing for a WHILE now :) Summer is killing everything I've learned in the past bazillion years at school XD

 **~Maddie~**

 **P.S. I'm now going to try and end all my chapters with "Or we could skip the talking" ;) because I can and feel like it XD**

* * *

Keeper of the Lost Cities React: Polaroid Cameras

*crickets*

Keefe: *starts singing "No Words" by Sabrina Carpenter* "No words, no words, no words!"

 **Maddie: "Really?"**

Keefe: *shrugs* "I thought it was appropriate."

 **Maddie: "Um, okay. But seriously, do you guys not know what these are?"**

Sophie: "I know what a polaroid is, but I didn't know that we'd be reacting to outdated technology."

Keefe: "Yeesh."

 **Maddie: "Polaroids aren't outdated, they've actually been super popular for the past couple years."**

Tam: "Um, can someone PLEASE explain to me what you're even talking about?"

Linh: "Yeahhh… no offense or anything, but we honestly don't know what a polaroid is."

 **Maddie: "Whoops, sorry. Do you guys know what a camera is?"**

Fitz: "Oh yeah! I saw one in the Lost Cities!"

Everyone else: *blank stares*

Fitz: "You take pictures with them, right?"

Sophie: *nods* "A polaroid camera is a bit different, because it doesn't give you a digital photo. Instead, it prints one out for you in a little pic of plastic."

Tam: "That's weird."

Sophie: "It's basically just an older model of a camera."

 **Maddie: "But in the past couple years, people have gotten into the "vintage" trend and things like record players and polaroids are getting super popular now."**

 **Maddie: "Also, you should be grateful that I got each of you a polaroid, because they're really expensive in the human world."** (A/N: Polaroid prices range from sixty-nine dollars to a hundred sixty-five, depending where you buy it. I suggest online and NEVER from Michael's, because that's the store that sells a hundred-sixty-five dollar polaroids. Get it from Target or like Best Buy.)

Linh: "Cool! Thanks, Maddie!"

 **Maddie: "You're welcome. Anyways, Keefe, you get one with a Batman sticker on it, because I know how much you love the Dark Knight. Fitz, you get a teal one, Sophie has the mint green one, Linh has the custom-made deep purple, Biana has the pink one, Dex has the yellow, one, and Tam, you get the black one."**

Tam: "Nice."

 **Maddie: "Also, we have tons of extra stuff over here, like more film, including Sepia-colored film, rainbow film, shiny film, stained glass film, and candy inspired film, and lots of different snap-on filters to try out."**

Sophie: "Shouldn't we have cases to carry our polaroids in? Because I DO NOT trust Keefe with that." **(A/N: I got a case so that I could safely bring my polaroid around in Hong Kong. It's like a palm tree leaf pattern with gold accents, and it's super cute!)**

 **Maddie: "Huh. I didn't think of that. Guess Keefe is just going to have to be extra careful."**

Sophie: "Like that's going to happen."

Keefe: "Relax, Foster, it'll be fine."

*awkward silence*

 **Maddie: "You're supposed to be taking pictures."**

Everyone: "Ohhh!"

Tam: *is taking photos of shadows and dark angsty stuff*

Linh: *somehow managed to take a photo _and_ make her water tricks end up in the photo*

Biana: *is taking selfies that are #GOALS*

Sophie: *takes photos of whatever looks artsy and cool to her* **(A/N: I feel like if Sophie was a human, she would be a great artist.)**

Fitz: *is taking candid photos of the group* **(A/N: Awww… the sentimental-ness. Just you wait until Matchmaking lists come out, Fitzy. XD)**

Keefe: *is scaring everyone out of their minds and taking pics of their scared reactions* *is also not-so subtly taking pictures of Foster* "You're so cute when you hide, y'know that right?"

Dex: "Ugh. Get out."

Sophie: *rolls eyes and shoves Keefe* **(A/N: BWAHAHAHA, nice try, but it's not a Foster-Keefe chapter!)**

Dex: *is taking out all the parts of the camera and studying it*

 **Maddie: "Heyy! I paid for those! Stop disemboweling my purchases!"**

TWENTY MINUTES LATER:

 **Maddie: "You guys used up all the film. Wait- where are all the filters?"**

Keefe: *smirks*

Tam: "Keefe broke them all trying to _get_ them on the camera."

Keefe: "Buzzkill. They're super hard to put on!"

Fitz: "They really aren't."

Keefe: *is super mature so he sticks out his tongue*

 **Maddie: "And where's your camera, Keefe?"**

Keefe: "Uhhh…"

Tam: "He broke that too, while trying to _smash_ the camera into the filters."

Sophie: *throws hands up in the air, exasperated* "Oh my goodness, Keefe!"

Keefe: "What? Those things weren't that cool."

 **Maddie: "KEEEEEEFEEEEEE!"**

Keefe: "Uhh… gotta go!" *sprints outta there*

 **Maddie: "I WILL FIND YOU!" *runs after him screaming vengeance***

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


	55. Flip Flops

**Hellllllllllllloooooo there! Sadly, I believe that this is going to be the last updated before school starts, and then— well, we're about to talk about that. You see, as most of you know, I'm going into high school, and high school means a lot of homework, which means less updating. I know. I warned y'all about this in the past, but now it's all kind of surreal because we're so close to the first day of school (we start in five days.)**

 **And because of that, I'll be forced to stop updating as much as I used to. It won't be drastic, like, once every month, but I refuse to follow a schedule (because I don't want to live under that pressure), so all I know right now is that updating may be slower than usual. But I'll still be here, and I'll still be updating! I normally update fanfics whenever I feel like it's time to update them.** _ **Separated**_ **takes longer because my beta still has to read them, and they're a bit lengthier (plus, twinkletoestbh is out of town and I don't want to bother her)**

 **Anyways, enough with the depressing news! Today's react is to flip flops! When I was in Hong Kong, LITERALLY everyone would stare at my flip flops when I was on the MTR. I guess they were just too casual or something (not that I really cared) but it was uncomfortable to have everyone in the MTR stare at your feet. So, that's exactly why I chose flip flops to be the react today!**

 **P.S. I posted three new oneshots that are part of my Angsty Freeverse Collection. Ignore the stupid name XD that was just me being me. But basically, I'm doing a angst freeverse for each main KOTLC character. I've already done Keefe, Sophie, and Tam. So… go check those out if you have some spare time!**

 **ALSO, WHO ELSE IS SAD BECAUSE PENTATONIX JUST POSTED THEIR FIRST VIDEO WITHOUT AVI AND I AM SO SAD BECAUSE AVI IS GONE AND WAHHHHHH**

 **~Maddie~**

" **or we could skip the talking" ;)**

* * *

 **R.R.**

 **sophieelizabeth:** Aw, thank you! In my humble opinion, Keefe is the easiest to write, because he's just super funny and ridiculous (but in a good way.) I'm like 95% sure I could write any random and crazy thing that I thought of and it would be plausible. You have to admit, some of the things Keefe says are just plain weird. But I love him all the same :)

 **Eeveelutions Are Awesome:** YES, THANK YOU! *mock anger* GIMME KEEFE— HE DESERVES A PIECE OF MY MIND! XD thanks for reviewing! :)

 **DanceHamiltonForever:** _I_ 'm sorry I have to start school too :( Oh, wow. You ended pretty late. I ended June 1. I'm mainly unenthusiastic about high school because

It's high school.

THEY GIVE YOU SO MUCH HOMEWORK AND MY MOM WANTS ME TO TAKE ALL THE HONORS CLASSES AND I'M LIKE WHAT THE CHIMICHANGA LADY DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE IN THE FIRST YEAR OF HIGH SCHOOL?!

And about the friends thing: I'm all good with friends, but I'm just sad because practically 95% of them left my school. I had seven friends in eighth grade. I only have two friends left from that original group that are coming back.

Anyways, ignore my anger issues and thanks for reviewing! :)

 **Waves-Of-Writing:** Thanks for reviewing :)

 **Selene Silver:** Hey, welcome to KOTLC: React! I know you've been around for awhile, but thanks for stopping by and nice to meet you :) Hmmm…. I don't do AUs here, because this is a react, but I could add in a part where Keefe has a cat that he most definitely stole (XD)... We'll see *evil laugh*

 **booksaremylife (Guest):** Sadly, I did not find him. Eeveelutions Are Awesome did, though, and now Keefe probably has a nasty bruise! Just kidding XD I just made him write me an apologetic card.

Wait. What.

TOM HOLLAND MEMES OML I NEED TO SEE THOSE!

I've actually seen the one where someone makes fun of his red carpet photo and says that he "looks like he's hiding a frog in his mouth." That one had me ROTFL.

 **maggiehhillman:** Oh, hello, second new reader! :) Nice to meet you and thanks for reading and reviewing! Ooh, shadow puppets! I like that idea! Aw, thank you!

 **TwilitEclipse (Guest):** Nothing had changed. Tam is salty. Keefe is ridiculous and therefore receives absolutely no mercy. XD

 **Darling01 (Guest):** It really is! YOU'RE A QUINTUPLET! THAT IS SO DANG COOL! I only have one little sister—but she's great. Polaroid cameras are the bomb. Sometimes you don't need super advanced technology. I like them because you can save that picture forever and hold it in your hands, not see it on a screen. But honestly, I've wasted SO many photos because the lighting was set wrong or something XD SOPHITZ FOREVER! Hee-hee! Thank you! That meant a lot! Although I love Sophitz to the max, I don't want to be super inclusive or whatever, and I try to listen to what others want, although sometimes all I want to do is sit back and read Sophitz fluff.

 **Darling01 (Guest):** It might be working for you, but… I guess it's different for the author? I don't really know. It did that last time with musically (which I know has a dot between the first and last "l", but if I keep the dot there, it'll delete the whole word.) Aw, love you too! Have fun in Texas, which, like ProjectMoonlark101 said, IS THE BEST!

 **booksaremylife (Guest):** Yep, I have an account there! And boy oh boy, I wish I could delete it. Practically all the people there are like eight, and are extremely rude about ships and stuff like that. They always go on the Sophitz page or something and are like, "FOSTER-KEEFE FOREVER!" and I'm like "*grits teeth* This is the SOPHITZ page!"

It's very irritating. Plus, people like to be "funny" and delete all of our contributed work and make it into some retarded page. They did that with the Fttz page, and my eyes are scarred. I yelled at them like three times (cyberlly) long story short, everyone got mad, that user got reported probably a hundred times, and now they're blocked forever! They messed up practically all the pages except for the Foster-Keefe page (they were Foster-Keefe shipper, go figure.) I copy and pasted the whole Sophitz page and saved it on a Google Doc so that if that happens again, I can just re-upload everything. This is what happens when you let any kid make an account on a website and let ANYONE (even guests) edit the page. Whoo-pee.

 **ProjectMoonlark101:** Oh, that's cool! To be honest, I don't listen to Ed Sheeran, because the whole "Shape of You" kinda ruined my whole experience with him. That was just messed up. YESSS #COMEANDTAKEIT OMG you threw up are you OKAY?! I'm pretty sure that I've set a world record or something when I was in fifth grade, because back then, I hadn't thrown up since I was 2. And then, after bragging about it, I got the stomach flu and threw up. Buh-bye, 8 year record. So far, my current record is only at three years. :(

 **Ilovemysteries3:** YES, they are both awesome!

* * *

Keeper of the Lost Cities React: Flip Flops

Sophie: "Are you running out of ideas or something?"

 **Maddie: "Noooo…."**

Sophie: "Because it seems a little desperate to get us to react to flip flops, of all things."

 **Maddie: *exaggeratingly shakes head* "You just do not understand, do you?"**

Keefe: "What is there to understand?"

Tam: "Your stupidity?"

Dex: "OHHHHH GET REKT KEEFIE!"

Sophie: "WHAT HAS THIS HUMAN WORLD DONE TO YOU POOR CHILDREN?!"

Keefe: *scoffs* "Children?! Please, Foster, I am a man."

Tam: "A man who sleeps with a stuffed animal."

Keefe: *whines defensively* "Fitz has a stuffed animal too!"

Fitz: "Yeah, but my stuffed animal is not named _Mrs. Stinkbottom._ "

Keefe: "Mr. Snuggles is just as bad."

Biana: "Keefe, even you know that's not true."

*Tam and Biana high five*

Linh: *murmurs* "I ship it."

Biana: "What?"

Linh: "Nothing."

Tam: *turns a surprising shade of red*

 **Maddie: "I have no idea where this conversation has gone."**

Sophie: "Just explain to them what flip flops are."

 **Maddie: "I thought that's what** _ **you're**_ **supposed to do, Little Miss I-Have-All-The-Stars-Memorized."**

Keefe: "Dang, someone's a little salty."

Fitz: "Keefe, that's Tam."

Tam: *scowls*

Sophie: "Fine. Flip flops are human shoes that pretty much make you look like a slob."

 **Maddie: "Hey!"**

Sophie: "You told me to explain, I am explaining."

 **Maddie: *scowls***

Sophie: "I think it's better if we just show you what they look like." *takes flip flops out of the box*

 **Maddie: "The pink sparkly ones are for Biana, the gray ones for Fitz, the ones with unicorns are for Keefe—"**

Keefe: "AWESOME!"

Tam: *facepalm*

 **Maddie: "The swirly blue ones are Linh's, the teal ones are for Sophie—"**

Tam: "I get black ones, right?"

 **Maddie: "Yes! Stop interrupting! Now, where was I…. ah! Yes. The brown ones are for Dex."**

Biana: "There is no way in EXILE that I am wearing these!"

Fitz: "C'mon, Biana, I thought you were becoming less girly!"

Biana: "I thought you fixed your helmety hair problem!"

Keefe: *snickers*

Fitz: "I do not have helmet hair!"

Sophie: "It honestly looks fine, Fit—" *turns red*

Biana: *smirks* "Well, I'm not wearing them."

Sophie: "Just try them on."

Biana: *huffs* "Fine. But I'm taking them off right away." *puts them on* "EWWWWWWWWWW! THESE ARE SO UGLYYYY!"

Fitz: "Major diva moment coming up!"

Keefe: "Uhhhh… Foster?"

Sophie: "What, Keefe?"

Keefe: "My foot is stuck."

Tam: *snickers*

Linh: *smacks Tam*

Sophie: "Nuh-uh. I'm not dealing with this."

Keefe: *whines* "Awwww, Foster, but I thought you loooooved me?"

Sophie: "Where'd you hear that?"

Tam: *dies laughing*

Linh: *not-so-subtly kicks Tam*

Tam: *only laughs harder*

Sophie: *sighs* I'm leaving.

Dex: "Humans are stupid. Why on earth would these be considered helpful?"

 **Maddie: "Hey, I'm a human! Flip flops are incredibly easy and convenient to put on!"**

Dex: "Because slipping a styrofoam shoe with straps on your foot is very convenient."

 **Maddie: *throws flip-flop at Dex* "I know longer respect you, Dex."**

Dex: "HEY!"

Fitz: *snickers*

Dex: "What are _you_ laughing at, Wonderboy?"

Fitz: "I thought we retired that nickname!"

Dex: "Exactly. Thought. You _thought_ I did. You were wrong."

Fitz: *frowns*

IN THE OTHER CORNER:

Tam: *will not stop laughing at Keefe's idiosyncrasies*

Linh: *will not stop spraying water at Tam's face to try and stop him from laughing at Keefe's idiosyncrasies*

Keefe: *will not stop his idiosyncrasies*

Sophie: *is on the verge of inflicting on everyone*

 **Maddie: *is yelling at Dex***

Dex: *is yelling at ducking shoes* "WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE YOU GETTING SO MANY SHOES TO THROW AT ME?!"

Fitz: *is simply watching*

Fitz: *gets bored and walks away*

*everyone continues fighting*

THE END.

* * *

 **Oh my.**


	56. Spider-Man: Homecoming

**PEOPLE: IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN SPIDER-MAN: HOMECOMING, THEN YOU NEED TO GET YOUR BUTT OFF YOUR CHAIR AND GO SEE IT!**

 **I'm very passionate about these things xD**

 **But seriously, go watch it. It's amazing. TOM HOLLAND IS…. you already know. XD But my friend literally has THE BIGGEST crush on him, and it's hilarious (she had this fangirl moment when we were in the car and all the girls from my youth group WHO DO NOT KNOW WHAT FANGIRLING IS got really concerned. I just sat there and laughed. Also, she's on Wattpad, so you should go follow herrrr! Her username is DalvieCurtis.)**

 **Anyhoo, obviously, today we're reacting to Spider-Man: Homecoming. If you HAVE NOT SEEN IT, I will try and not give away too much, but if you don't want any spoilers (whether major or minor) I would suggest just reading these author's notes and then reading something else XD)**

 **LES GO!**

* * *

 **R.R.**

 **Someonewhodoesntcare:** Same. Oh, Biana is going to be one of the last to leave, right before Keefe leaves XD they're both stubborn about the dumbest things sometimes :P Sophie will probably leave next.

 **thelittlepurplepuffball:** Yep, it went from 1 to 100 real fast. That's what happens when you're friends with guys like Keefe and Tam XD LINH SHIPS IT SO NOW IT HAS TO BE REAL (just kidding.) XD

 **thelittlepurplepuffball:** Oh, it's fine! Don't worry about it :)

 **Eeveelutions Are Awesome:** YOU TELL 'EM! XD "MUAHAHAHAHAHA"

 **ProjectMoonlark101:** I'm more into Imagine Dragons and X Ambassadors. Nice xD FOUR DAYS HERE WE GO! #COMEANDTAKEITY'ALL! Yeah, I don't think I'm getting that record back. :(

 **ProjectMoonlark101:** Y'know, I don't know. But obviously the elves would think them stupid because they're SOOOO much better than us XD

HAHAHA I AM SO SUBTLE xD (I always put it there, so get ready to be ANNOYED!)

I KNOW I AM SO SAD WAHHHHH (I literally died laughing reading that number. I don't think Scott or Mitch would leave, because, y'know, them and Kirsten are like the founders and stuff.

BUT AVIIIIIIIII WHYYYY

Also, who do you ship with Sophie? I don't think I've ever known.

 **DanceHamiltonForever:** Yeah, we ended at the beginning of June, so we start early. But in my city, everyone started the 14th, so I guess it's just different where you live. Dang, your sister is in a higher math class than I am in XD I'm just doing geometry with all these 10th graders. They don't offer APs at my school, only honors, so I'm taking Honors Geometry, English, and History. Also, from what I've heard, colleges aren't accepting APs anymore, but don't quote me on that, because tons of people are saying different things.

 **DanceHamiltonForever:** Haha, it's totally fine. Sometimes you just need to RANT YO BUTT OFF XD Also, I've been DYING to see Hamilton, but tickets are about 100% out of my price range XD they're over a thousand dollars in New York, which thankfully I do not live in, but HOLY COW!

 **DanceHamiltonForever:** Thank you! Yeah, FF does that to prevent spam comments. It's mainly annoying, though.

 **TwilitEclipse (Guest):** Yeah…. Who really knows these days XD Thank you! I read it in The Selection series, and I immediately loved the word (although it's not exactly a word to say a lot to people) Yeah, it's definitely not that common. That's why I like it :)

 **Strawberry:** I agree 100%! Also, I've been praying for you! (You're actually a lot older than I thought. That or you just have friends who are super old XD) Hope you're doing better!

 **Strawberry:** XD I have no words for that

 **Strawberry:** Yeah…. I don't know…. I was just there…. Completely confused XD

 **booksaremylife (Guest):** WHAT THE CHIMICHANGA, LADY?! XD I love saying that. I wish I was a twin. Or that I had a brother. I have a sister, and I love her to pieces, but I feel like it would be cool to have an older brother. I don't know why. XD I'm random.

 **Aferot (Guest):** Ooh, that would be fun! I'll put that on my list :)

 **sophieelizabeth:** XD My bad. I don't know… you'll have to ask Mrs. Stinkbottom.

 **Kotlc fan (Guest):** Thank you! Ah, I love massage chairs! :)

 **Hollystar of Thunderclan (Guest):** I don't think Keefe can do that XD I love Polaroids. They're amazing.

 **Hollystar of Thunderclan (Guest):** *sigh* I know… I think I just got out earlier than y'all did. Yeah, they just fight…. It's pretty funny, though.

 **Darling01 (Guest):** WOW. Y'all share ONE ROOM?! It must be a REALLY big room. My sister and I share a room (much to my disappointment.) She's not exactly the cleanest person, if you know what I mean.

 **~Maddie~**

* * *

Keeper of the Lost Cities React: Spider-Man: Homecoming

 **Maddie: *fangirl moment* "THIS MOVIE IS SO GOOD, GUYS!"**

Keefe: "Is this Spider-Man guy awesome-r than the Dark Knight?"

Sophie: "Awesome-r is not a word, Keefe."

Keefe: "Aw, Foster, don't be such a teacher. Of COURSE it's a word!"

Dex: *epic facepalm*

 **Maddie: "Spider-Man is better than Batman, Keefe. He doesn't have a stupid raspy voice. And he isn't all "I'm an orphan. I have no friends." Plus, he's just a regular teenager living in Queens, which is so much cooler than the whole "alien superhero" type guy."**

Keefe: "He doesn't sound better than the Dark Knight."

 **Maddie: "Well, he is."**

Dex: "Batman kinda reminds me of Tam."

Tam: "How so?"

Keefe: "Is there any explanation needed for that?"

Tam: "Yes."

Fitz: "No."

 **Maddie: "Y'all too good to watch the dang movie?"**

Biana: "I just know this is going to be terrible."

TWO HOURS AND THIRTEEN MINUTES LATER (that's the actual length of the movie)...

Biana: "Oh. My. God. PETER PARKER IS THE CUTEST GUY I'VE EVER SEEN!" *squeals*

Fitz: "Of course Biana goes crazy."

Keefe: *wiggles eyebrows* "I prefered Liz."

Sophie: "You do know that the actress who plays Liz is 27?"

Keefe: *does the stupid eyebrow wiggle thing* "Age doesn't matter in the Lost Cities."

 **Maddie: "Oh my gosh, Keefe, Laura Harrier isn't an elf! And you are 14, nowhere near her age!"**

Keefe: "Doesn't matter." *winks*

Fitz: *disgusted* "I will slap you."

Tam: *in the corner barfing at Keefe's gross-ness*

Linh: *is really confused*

Sophie: "Um…. how about we talk about our favorite scene in the movie."

Biana: "I LIKED ANY SCENE WITH PETER PARKER! AND WHEN HE TAKES OFF HIS SHIRT—" *squeals* "HIS ABS!"

Sophie: *facepalm*

Keefe: *snickers*

Biana: *smirks* "You know, Sophie, Fitz here has abs too."

Tam: "Um, WHERE THE HECK IS THIS CONVERSATION GOING?!"

Linh: *is probably going to barf because her cinnamon roll-ness has been tainted*

Dex: *is already throwing up because he is more of a cinnamon roll than Linh*

Fitz: *is unnaturally red* "Why'd you bring that up, exactly?"

Biana: "Oh, no reason."

 **Maddie: "Did any of you guys even watch the movie?"**

Biana: "I watched all the scenes with Peter in them!"

Sophie: "So then you watched the whole movie."

Biana: "No, not the lame spider thing parts, just the ones where you can see his gorgeous face!" *swoons*

Keefe: "Do I know this girl?"

Fitz: "I never knew her."

Dex: "I watched it."

 **Maddie: "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW, DEX!"**

Dex: *all red* "Um…. okay….. It was kind of confusing, to be honest. I mean, Liz was pretty old for Peter, and then they don't even end up together, and like, it's just kinda weird."

 **Maddie: "Tom is better with Zendaya."**

Biana: "You mean me."

Sophie: "He's a human, Biana."

Biana: "A GORGEOUS human!"

 **Maddie: "THAT'S IT WE ARE DONE TALKING ABOUT THIS"**

* * *

 **SOMEBODY'S SALTY AND IT'S NOT TAM THIS TIME xD**


	57. Imagine Dragons

**I know, I haven't updated in two weeks, but that was because my weekend was crazy busy. High school and volleyball prevents me from having any social life, and it also gives me no time to update :( But here I am— and I'm updating earlier! Today's react is to Imagine Dragons, because I'm obsessed with them. They're having a concert where I live in October, and the tickets are like $48 for the 19th row, but I'd be going by myself and I'd rather save my money to go on a book shopping spree :) I've been trying to broaden my fandom circle, since I'm only in a few, so if y'all have some book suggestions for me, please tell me!**

* * *

 **R.R.**

 **DanceHamiltonForever:** Wow, that's cool! Tell your sister she's one smart cookie :) Yeah, there's no way in Exile I can go see Hamilton— it is WAY too expensive. But I'd LOVE TO!

 **DanceHamiltonForever:** Haha, it's okay! I don't mind long reviews :)

 **booksaremylife (Guest):** AHHH TOM HOLLAND I LOVE HIM SO MUCH! I actually write headcanons on Wattpad… HOW IS HE SO RIPPED THOUGH?! So many people ship Tomdaya, but I don't know… I mean, I think they're cute and all, but they've kinda gone to dramatic lengths to prove that they're not dating.

 **ProjectMoonlark101:** YEEP! SOPHITZ FOREVER!

 **glitterbutt11:** I LOVE SPIDER-MAN: HOMECOMING SO MUCH TOOOOO! Ugh, Litz. I just have a lot of problems with them, mainly because there aren't any reasons why it's possible, and because people try to justify it so much that it gets annoying.

 **TGSV (Guest):** Haha, yes, I love Redbox. Trust me, it's worth the wait. SOPHITZ FOREVER! I don't like Keefiana, mainly because I think Tiana is like the cutest ship in the world, and because it's a really one-sided crush.

 **Darling01 (Guest):** I know what you mean :) And also, I'm so sorry I thought you were 9! The reason I did was because you said "four more years" and since the FF age thing-y is 13, I assumed that you meant you had four years until you were 13 *facepalm*

 **Strawberry:** You should see it—it is amazing! Friends are just complicated in general :)

 **Someonewhodoesntcare:** Biana is hilarious. Enough said. I think Tom and Zendaya would be really cute, but they're so adorably adamant about the rumors that they're dating that it kinda ruins the whole moment.

 **Darling01 (Guest):** Oh my gosh… that's so sad and scary. I have a trampoline, but I legit never use it because I'm so busy with homework and stuff.

 **Darling01 (Guest):** Biana really seemed like a girly girl in books 1 and 2, but in book 3, you really got to see the tough side of her. I really appreciated her more in Everblaze because she went from an almost-shallow, cliche girl to a tough cookie. I love Biana. And yes, Keefe is also like that. We really didn't see that side of him until Neverseen. The only reason Keefe in these reacts is super idiotic and hilarious is because this is a comedic fanfic, and there's no comedy in seeing a broken boy mourn. That's just too sad. Plus, every character here is a bit more exaggerated when it comes to their humor (*cough cough* Tam)

 **Darling01 (Guest):** Whoa, you're allergic to mint? I've never heard of that before! I'm allergic to mold, pollen, and dust. The mold part doesn't always affect me, but the pollen gets me so sick. The dust thing is really low.

 **Darling01 (Guest):** Haha, I just had a strawberry smoothie :)

 **Darling01 (Guest):** Oh, that's cool! My middle name is Grace.

 **Darling01 (Guest):** I haven't, but I don't know how I feel about those….

 **Darling01 (Guest):** I like the Selection series! I think I've seen that photo… why?

 **~Maddie~**

* * *

Keeper of the Lost Cities React: Imagine Dragons

Keefe: "Dragons…..?"

 **Maddie: "Not literal dragons. Imagine Dragons is a human rock band that is very popular in the Forbidden Cities."**

Keefe: "Aw, bummer. I thought we were reacting to something interesting."

 **Maddie: "Keefe, I** _ **will**_ **break you."**

Keefe: *shrugs*

Sophie: "Aaanyways, Maddie, why don't you play some of Imagine Dragons's music?"

*"Believer" starts to play* **(A/N: "Believer" is my favorite Imagine Dragons song)**

Biana: *wrinkles nose* "This music is so loud"

Tam: *is jamming out*

Fitz and Dex: *raise eyebrows*

Keefe: "Not bad."

Linh and Sophie: *are bored out of their minds*

*song ends*

 **Maddie: "Sooo…. What did you guys think?"**

Keefe: "They're pretty cool for a human band."

Dex: I don't really like human music."

Fitz: "I guess they were cool."

Sophie and Linh: "Eh"

Tam: "Now _that's_ good music."

Dex: "It's not really that good."

Tam: *narrows eyes* "Yes, it is."

Linh: *whispers to Biana* "I have never seen him so serious about something he loves."

Biana: *whispers* "He loves you."

Linh: "I mean besides me."

Sophie: *witnessing everything* *facepalm*

Fitz: "Okay, okay, chill, guys."

Keefe: "YEAH, GUYS, just CHILL OUT, BRUHS!"

 **Maddie: "Oh my lord."**

Dex: "Well, I think Imagine Dragons is stupid."

Tam: *growls*

 **Maddie: *narrows eyes***

Tam: "How."

 **Maddie: "Dare."**

Tam: "You."

Sophie: *concerned for the sanity of Tam* "Okay, that's enough!"

* * *

DEX BETTER RUNNNNNNNNN


	58. Sweatshirts

**High school….**

 **one word.**

 **ugh.**

 **It's so hard to balance volleyball practice, back-to-back games, homework, fanfiction,** _ **and**_ **just life in general.**

 **I'm so sorry that my updating has slowed down by about 95%.**

 **Please understand that my life is extremely busy and that it's been really hard for me to update, because I'm busy 24/7. My mom is a florist, and this month is going to be very busy for her, which stresses us all out.**

 **I joined my youth group's leadership team and now we have to plan out our youth groups.**

 **I also joined ASB at school and am required to do a lot of out-of-school things.**

 **I just had three back-to-back volleyball games. We won two out of the three of them. I have two back-to-back games this week, right smack dab in the middle of two huge unit tests.**

 **I was sick last week, so I couldn't update. I thought I had strep throat, since a lot of people in my class got sick that particular day, but it turns out my allergies were just acting up.**

 **Anyways, today's react is to sweatshirts, because A) they are the best, and B) they're comfortable. That's all I need to say.**

 **BY THE WAY HAVE YOU SEEN THE NEW FAN ART?! IT IS BUTTERFULLLLLL! DEX IS SO DANG CUTE!**

 **I also have talked to the illustrator more times than I can count, so that was cool too.**

* * *

 **R.R.**

 **Strawberry:** Same here, same here :P

 **Someonewhodoesntcare:** I will now start using the phrase "you son of a hamster!" just because I probably died and resurrected about thirty times reading your review xD

 **booksaremylife (Guest):** YOU BETTER RUN, RUN, RUN, A HERE WE COME, REVVING OUR ENGINES UNDER THE SUN, WE'RE CRUISIN' FOR A BRUISIN'.

…..

….

Sorry. I don't know what happened xD

Ah, Teen Beach Movie. I would like to say that was amy childhood but it honestly wasn't. I was like eleven when it came out :P

Lucky! I've never been to a concert before, and I don't know if I ever will xD

 **Darling01 (Guest):** Yeppity yep yep, they sure did! Aw, thank you! Grace has never been a really cool nickname for me because it's so plain— I legit know like a dozen people whose middle names are Grace. Your middle name is awesome— two middle names are super cool. Both my friends have two middle names.

…

Yeah, I was thinking about the plastic can ones. Ew. Gag me.

ACTUALLY, I read that and seriously thought about it, but I don't know, because I'm so busy I don't even have a cyber life xD I would love to do that, though, but I think after volleyball season clears up I could give it a try. I just don't really have time to make a commitment like that.

And actually, you can see my stuff on IG if you request to follow me. Haha, I know you're not a creep— I pretty much let anyone follow me, but the private thing is just a safety precaution. I normally let anyone who's in a fandom follow me.

 **The Great Sophie Vacker (Guest):** Ayyyyyy! I love it! But by now, my favorite song has already changed xD I'm so weird like that. My new obsessions are "Brother" by Kodaline and "To Be Human" by Sia ft. Labrinth.

 **TwilitEclipse (Guest):** OH YES, THEY DEFINITELY ARE! I think my favorite artists are Imagine Dragons, Sia, and Sleeping At Last. Kodaline, Fitz and the Tantrums, and X Ambassadors are the next few.

 **ProjectMoonlark101:** SOPHITZZZZZZZZ ayyyy! Imagine Dragons is awesome.

 **Waves-Of-Writing:** xD

 **DemigodElfNinjaPony:** :)

Do you know if Ninjago season…. Is it 7?— is out yet?

 **Eeveelutions Are Awesome:** DO IT I DARE YOU

JK JK I love Dex too much to hurt him

But he has deeply offended me.

 **~Maddie~**

* * *

Keeper of the Lost Cities React: Sweatshirts

Sophie: "We're going to be slobs who live in our parent's basement eating chips?"

 **Maddie: "YEP!"**

Keefe: "Basement?"

Biana: "Chips?"

Sophie: "Please don't ask."

Tam: "I'm not sure if I want to."

Sophie: "Anyways, if you don't already know, a sweatshirt is basically the human counterpart of a cape. It's mainly used to keep you warm, although some people wear them just to be slobs."

 **(A/N: My sister is running around the house wearing this ridiculous panda sweatshirt with pom-pom ears right as I type this. It's hilarious because the sweatshirt is an adult size, so it's way too big for her 11-year old self.)**

Dex: "Mmm. Sounds _fun._ "

 **Maddie: "I took the liberty of raiding Amazon's warehouse of their obscure sweatshirts. That big box over there has them all."**

Fitz: "That box is like, as big as Everglen."

Biana: "Maybe even bigger."

Linh: "Is anyone worried about what is going to come out of that box?"

Sophie: "Trust me, when you give Maddie a bunch of money and tell her to knock herself out, that's something everyone should be worried about afterwards."

 **Maddie: "I have Tam's sweatshirt right here." *hands Tam a black sweatshirt***

Tam: "Cool, it's just black."

Fitz: "Read the back."

Tam: *reads back of sweatshirt* "Saltier than you….? What's that supposed to mean?"

Sophie: *quickly* "Doesn't matter."

 **Maddie: "Linh, your's has a cat on it, because it's a cat."**

Linh: "... Thanks?"

 **Maddie: "Do you want the one with the ducky instead?"**

Linh: "Naw, it's okay."

Biana: "Is this one for me?" *holds up pink sweatshirt that says "SLAYY"*

Fitz: "No, it's Keefe's. OF COURSE it's yours!"

Biana: "Gosh."

 **Maddie: "Dex, would you prefer the one that has the squirrel with the nerd glasses and the corkscrews, or the one that says, "TECHNO GEEK COMING THROUGH?"**

Dex: "What?"

Sophie: "I asked you to buy regular sweatshirts, not offensive ones."

 **Maddie: *sighs* "Everything is offense nowadays."**

Linh: "Why does mine say 'Twinnie?"

 **Maddie: "So you and Tam can match! There's one in the box for Tam."**

Tam: *growls* "I'm going to burn that."

 **Maddie: "He's totally beat Kylo Ren."**

Tam: "...What?"

Fitz: "Does mine have to say Wonderboy?"

Everyone: "Yes."

Fitz: "Fine." *pulls on sweatshirt* "Hey, these are comfortable."

 **Maddie: *'duh' tone* "Why would we react to them if they weren't comfy?"**

Dex: "Maddie's saltier than Tam today."

Tam: "WHY WILL NO ONE TELL ME WHAT THAT MEANS?!"

Sophie: *awkwardly pats Tam on the back*

Linh: "Wait…."

Biana: "Where's Keefe?"

Fitz: "He's been awfully silent this entire time."

*disco lights suddenly turn on and "Hotline Bling" plays*

Tam: "What the heck?!"

 **Maddie: "Uhhh…."**

Keefe: *bursts into the room singing 24k Magic*

Fitz: *falls on the floor*

Biana: *covers eyes*

Linh: *is shocked*

Sophie: "Oh, my lord."

Keefe: *slicks back hair* "It's the Keefster in the house!" *licks fingers and rubs eyebrows*

Linh: "Ewww…."

Dex: "Hang on… what's Keefe wearing?"

Sophie: "It's definitely a sweatshirt….."

 **Maddie: "DOES YOUR SWEATSHIRT SERIOUSLY SAY 'LADIES, HERE IT IS"?!"**

Sophie: "The heck…..?"

Keefe: *drawls* "It sure does... " *winks at Sophie*

Sophie: "SNAP. OUT. OF. IT."

Fitz: "That's not what you call attractive, Keefe."

Tam: "Maybe _you_ should give him pointers, Fitz." *looks pointedly at Fitz and Sophie*

Sophie: *blushes*

Fitz: *completely oblivious* "Hmmm?"

Tam: *facepalm*

 **Maddie: "My eyes are permanently scarred. I might as well just scalpel them out."**

Sophie: "Let's be done."

* * *

 **What….. just….happened….. fingers….. have…..a….. mind….of….their….own….help**


	59. Dunkirk (Movie)

**The next chapter of Separated is coming, but let's just say that my updating skills currently are very slow. Thanks, high school. Anyways, we lost our volleyball game to the biggest competitors in our league :(, but I got 105% (extra credit) on my World History Unit test, so that's good! :)**

 **ALSO ALSO ALSO, TODAY'S REACT IS TO THE MOVIE DUNKIRK, BECAUSE GOSH DANG IT DUNKIRK IS THE BEST MOVIE I'VE EVER SEEN**

 **MOVE OVER, SPIDER-MAN!**

 **(and yes, it is a war movie. What can I say, war interests me (not the killing, I just like history), and CHRISTOPHER NOLAN IS THE EPITOME OF AWESOMENESS!)**

 **I HAVE NO LIFE.**

 **IT TOOK ME FOUR DAYS TO RE-READ GREENGLASS HOUSE, WHICH IS LIKE 200 PAGES.**

 **WHYY**

 **KATIE I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUU**

 **~Maddie~**

* * *

 **R.R.**

 **Waves-Of-Writing:** xD Thanks for reviewing!

 **Hollystar of Thunderclan (Guest):** You're right, *facepalm* indeed. KEEFE SHALL NEVER LEARN HE WILL STAY MY RIDICULOUS AND SOMETIMES ANNOYING BBY FOREVER

….

*gasp*

ONLY the old Spider-Man movies?

BUT…. *lip quivers* Tom Holland?

Harrison Osterfield? Sam and Harry Holland? Skandar Keynes? Fionn Whitehead? Asa Butterfield?

(those are all my celebrity crushes, by the way. Half of them are from my friend's influence. She's crazy about Tom Holland.)

(and noticed that they're all British.)

 **Hollystar of Thunderclan (Guest):** DEX BETTER RUNNNNNN

 **Hollystar of Thunderclan (Guest):** Hey, same! I HAVE NO LIFE I LITERALLY HAVE NO TIME TO GO ON THE COMPUTER AND JUST WATCH SAFIYA NYGAARD!

 **Hollystar of Thunderclan (Guest):** AYYYYYYYYYYYYY

 **ProjectMoonlark101:** Oh gosh, I hope my terrible sense of *terrible* humor doesn't get you in trouble? xD IT'S SO GROSS BUT WHEN PEOPLE DO IT I CANNOT TAKE THEM SERIOUSLY AND JUST ROLL ON THE FLOOR LAUGHING

OHMIGOSH

WHY DIDN'T KEEFE SING SWEATSHIRT

I NEED TO GO BACK AND CHANGE THAT xD

 **Someonewhodoesntcare:** Thank you! To quote my friend: "I appreciate your appreciation." xD he's a weirdo. Ah, Get Smart! I've never seen it (obviously), but my sister was in our old school's version of it. She was like 5, so she was in the ensemble xD

 **Darling01 (Guest):** SAME SAME SAME! I suck at texting. I type really fast, though, which my friends have pointed out. Everyone tells me I have really good fingers to play piano, but I can't bring myself to do piano lessons again after I stopped in like 6th grade.

 **booksaremylife (Guest):** Seriously? Aw, thank you! LADIES, HERE IT IS: THE KEEFESTER IS IN THE HOUSE! *air horn blows*

 **themusicaddict (Guest):** Thank you! :)

 **TwilitEclipse (Guest):** I do ship myself with Tam's salt xD just kidding. Not really. SWEATSHIRTS ARE THE BOMB (I'm wearing one right now.)

 **Darling01 (Guest):** KATIEEEEEEE NOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Keeper of the Lost Cities React: Dunkirk (Movie)

Sophie: "We're reacting to World War II?"

 **Maddie: *in a** _ **duh**_ **tone* "** _ **No**_ **, we're reacting to the** _ **movie**_ **Dunkirk, written by Christopher Nolan, A.K.A. the Greatness.**

Fitz: "What's Dunkirk, and what's World War II?"

 **Maddie: "Dunkirk is a movie based on the real-life events of the Battle of Dunkirk, which took place during World War II. Basically, World War II, which is exactly what it sounds like, was a six-year period when Germany, Italy, and Japan, known as the Axis Powers, fought the Allies, which primarily included Britain, France, the Soviet Union, and the United States."**

 **(A/N: World War II is really interesting to me, because of how much more advanced it was. Wars just interest me in general.)**

Sophie: "She's not going to go into detail."

Biana: *is already green* "Please don't. That sounds terrible."

 **Maddie: "It really was. There was this guy named Adolf—"**

Sophie: "Let's just say he wasn't a very good guy. Anyways, why don't we watch the movie before Biana barfs her brains out."

Biana: "...What?"

Keefe: "I'm rubbing off on you, Foster." *winks*

Tam and Dex: *groan*

Linh: "Can we watch the movie?"

Sophie: "I'm not really sure if we should watch a war movie together…."

 **Maddie: "Nonsense! It'll be fine!"**

Fitz: "Okayyyyy…"

TWO HOURS LATER….

Biana: "That was absolutely horrible. WHY ON EARTH DID YOU HAVE TO MAKE US WATCH A MOVIE ABOUT WAR?!"

 **Maddie: *shrugs* "Because, one, it's an amazing movie, and two, you can't ignore things that happened in the past and pretend that they don't exist. Plus, it's such an amazing story."**

Keefe: "It was honestly super boring."

Tam: "I don't understand humans."

Biana: "Who does?! They make horrible movies about horrible things and then horrible people show them to us!"

 **Maddie: "Am I really that bad?"**

Everyone: "Yes."

 **Maddie: "Bummer." *doesn't care at all* "Anyways, what did the rest of you think?"**

Sophie: "It was very well written. I think it was interesting and told a really good and heartfelt story."

Linh: "Those loud scenes really scared me. So did the blood."

 **Maddie: "Are** _ **none**_ **of you okay with blood?"**

Linh: *turns pale* *starts to fall over*

Tam: *catches Linh* "Apparently not. You forget that elves are completely different than humans."

 **Maddie: *is super annoying* "Well, that's wimpy if you can't handle the tiniest bit of blood."**

Tam: *grits teeth in annoyance*

Fitz: I think the movie was kind of interesting. It wasn't all that appealing, though."

 **Maddie: "Fitz, you're my new favorite."**

Keefe: *bursts out laughing* "Hear that, Fitzy? You weren't her favorite to start out with!"

 **Maddie: "Neither were you."**

Keefe: *gasps as everyone laughs* "But… I am amazing! I am hot! I am KEEFE SENCEN!"

Sophie: *facepalms*

Dex: *gags*

Tam: *just dies of cringing*

Linh and Biana: *look at each other and die laughing*

Fitz: *gapes disgustedly at Keefe*

 **Maddie: "Wow. You've managed to make me cringe so hard my head hurts."**

Tam: *is on the ground screaming in agony*

Dex: "Ummmm…. Tam?"

Linh: "What happened?"

Fitz: "Is he okay?"

Biana: *gasps* "TAM!"

 **Maddie: *smirks at the Tiana-ness***

Tam: *groans* "Cringed… too...hard….."

Linh: "He's fine."

Keefe: *is mortally offended."

 **Maddie: *cannot stop laughing***

* * *

 **ONE MORE DAY UNTIL FITZ'S PORTRAIT IS RELEASED AND I AM SO DANG EXCITEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDd**

 **SHANNON, WHY MUST YOU MAKE ME WAIT FOR FITZY'S PORTRAIT**

 **ARGH**

 **NO SOY PACIENTE**

 **PERO YO SOY IMPACIENTE**

 **Probably screwed that up but whatever my Spanish teacher is legit the worst teacher ever.**


	60. Tiana

**HELLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Today's react is one that I SHOULD'VE done like four billion years ago, but HAVEN'T done because my mind is insane and I'm currently yelling at myself for forgetting.**

 **WHY HAVE I NOT DONE A TIANA REACT?! WHY?! Tiana is like my second OTP! *facepalm* Thank you to glitterbutt11 for reminding me, because…. Wow. That's embarassing.**

 **~Maddie~**

* * *

 **R.R.**

 **Strawberry:** History is great. I prefer US history, but in 9th grade we do world history, so I'm learning about Ancient Mesopotamia and Egypt and the Middle East.

 **Strawberry:** I don't even live in a cold place but I love sweatshirts. I should buy another one, to be honest. They're great.

 **booksaremylife (Guest):** Haha, I'm your spirit animal?! xD that's hilarious. I LOVE TOM HOLLAND— and learning about wars (not wars in general, _learning_ about them)—AND KEEFE!

Keefe is great.

What I said was, "I am not patient, but I'm impatient."

 **FandomQueen713:** Haha, glad I could make you laugh! :)

 **DanceHamiltonForever:** Glad you liked it! Thank you! That's about all I know how to say in Spanish. My level of Spanish knowledge is very low. Dunkirk was AMAZING. There weren't any super bloody parts, but I'm okay with blood, so it didn't really matter. WWII is very interesting and very sad to learn about. We visited the Holocaust Museum, and it was very depressing.

 **Darling01 (Guest):** Aw, thank you! It was really nothing. I'll miss you so much! Haha, it's called Dunkirk. It's about the Battle of Dunkirk in WWII.

 **Darling01 (Guest):** Oh… I'm so sorry. Tell your siblings that they rock and that I love them too, even though that's pretty weird and stalker-ish! (Just tell them that I mean it in the least weird and stalker-ish way.) And yes, I'll pray for all y'all.

 **graceless grace:** Glad I made you laugh— it's what I do xD

 **TwilitEclipse (Guest):** Ah, yes, it sure is. World History is very interesting, but right now, I prefer American history, since I've just been learning about the ancient world, which doesn't appeal to me as much as modern warfare and backstabbing (although Hammurabi was a pretty big backstabber— he was just like, "sure, I'll make an alliance with you," and then he's all, "ATTACKKKKK!" xD.

 **themusicaddict (Guest):** Katie, one of my guest readers, is moving, and her family isn't letting them take any electronics, so she won't be able to read on FF anymore.

 **Dreamride927:** Ouch. That sounds painful.

 **Hollystar of Thunderclan (Guest):** History has got to be my favorite subject. Elves are pretty wimpy when it comes to certain things, come to think about it.

 **Waves-Of-Writing:** Have you seen them yet? They're AMAZINGGGGG

 **Someonewhodoesntcare:** Haha, well, people _do_ have different opinions about things. I guess it just didn't appeal to some people like it did to me. Eh. It's okay. I think some people were expecting a lot of action and gore, but it really wasn't about that. It was more about like how the soldiers couldn't get home, and how the British common people themselves decided to help out. Apparently they left out a lot of stuff, which made people mad, and honestly, I would've been mad too, if I learned about the Battle of Dunkirk. For some reason, my teacher never covered that last year… weird.

WOULDN'T THAT BE SOMETHING

 **themusicaddict (Guest):** xD that would be hilarious. I'll totally keep that in mind—thank you!

 **themusicaddict (Guest):** That's totally fine! I don't mind at all—that's actually an honor! You can make reference to me— I don't care.

 **Glittery-Icecream:** SOPHIEEEEEEE! My username….? But Tam is pretty close.

 **KOTLCSophitz:** Ooh! Good idea! By the way, aren't you on Instagram? Actually, aren't you in the same group chat as me for KOTLC? If not, just ignore this xD

 **glitterbutt11:** Yes! I completely forgot to do one, and I can't believe I did, because TIANAAAAAA…. But I'm doing one now! :)

 **SOWDC (Guest):** Hello! Haha, I'm super lazy too. A Kam react would be funny (just think of how mad they would be), but… well…. if you haven't read my profile, I personally have chosen not to participate in ships containing yaoi or yuri (gay ships). I don't have anything against the LGBTQ+ community, but that's just my personal opinion….. So… yeah. But what I **can** do is do a react to those ships you named as **BROTPs** , which is like a platonic pairing, not a romantic one. Just imagine how hilarious the Kam one would be xD xD I'm dying just thinking about it.

* * *

Keeper of the Lost Cities React: Tiana

Tam: "...Tiana…? What's that?"

Sophie: "Oh no."

Biana: "What….?"

 **Maddie: *smirks***

Fitz: "Ti-ah-na?"

Keefe: "I'm very lost."

Dex: "Same here."

Linh: "Finally! I've been waiting forever for this react!"

Tam: "What's Tiana?"

Linh: "Tam….. Biana…..Tiana…"

Tam: *turns redder than a firetruck*

Biana: *gapes*

Keefe: *grins*

Fitz: *chuckles quietly*

Tam: "Wha…. how…..when….."

Biana: *squeaks*

Dex: *is speechless*

Sophie: "Wow. Okay."

 **Maddie: "You guys okay?"**

Tam: *is going to explode with embarrassment*

Biana: *swallows nervously* "This is a…..thing?"

 **Maddie: "Mhmm. I ship it."**

Linh: "So do I."

Sophie: *sighs*

Keefe: "Yay, let's tease Bangs Boy about his crushhhhhh!"

Tam: "I do not have a…. _crush_ ….. on…. Biana!"

Linh: *raises eyebrow*

Fitz: *can't hold in his laughter anymore*

Biana: "Um. Well. This is...uh...certainly...news."

Tam: *squeaks* "I never said I— ugh!" *wipes water off his face*

Linh: "I _will_ spray you again the next time you lie."

Tam: "I'm not—STOP IT!"

Linh: "No."

Tam: *narrows eyes*

Linh: *forms water ball with her hands and tosses it back and forth* "Bring it, twin."

Fitz: "...what?"

Biana: *is still very red*

Sophie: "What….?"

Keefe: "This calls for popcorn." *looks pointedly at Maddie*

 **Maddie: "I'm not getting you any."**

Keefe: *droops*

*Tam and Linh continue their epic stare-off session*

*awkward silence*

Fitz: "Look, can we just—"

Keefe: "SHHH! I want to see what happens!"

Fitz: *elbows Keefe*

Tam: *breaks* "Fine. You win. I lied."

Linh: "YES!"

Biana: "You….what?"

Tam: *sighs and blushes*

Keefe: *whistles*

Biana: *is so confused*

Sophie: *super awkward*

Fitz: *wants to laugh again*

Dex: *has disappeared because this is too awkward for him* **(A/N: Dex is playing with kitties that he magically found.)**

Keefe: *grins* "What Bangs Boy means to say, Biana, is that he _liiiiiiiiikes you."_

Biana: *mouth drops*

Fitz: *smirks and drapes his arms around Biana's shoulders* "So, now, little sis, what do you think about that?"

Biana: *kicks Fitz to the ground*

Fitz: "Ow."

Sophie: *dies laughing*

Tam: *is flustered* "Well, well….KEEFE HAS A CRUSH ON SOPHIE!"

Sophie: *turns red*

Keefe: *freezes*

Fitz: *glares* I thought we've been over this. We all know that—"

Keefe: "— Fitz has a crush on Foster."

Biana: "We've been over all of those topics."

Linh: *sighs* "These kids."

*Biana and Linh walk away*

Sophie: *face is still red* "I'm….gonna...go...follow them." *sprints away*

Keefe: "Someone's embarrassed."

Fitz: "No, Keefe, that's Tam."

Tam: *growls*

* * *

 **TIANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA FOR LIFEEEEEEEEEEE**


	61. Studio C

**question: WHY HAVE I NOT DONE A STUDIO C REACT? WHYYYY?! answer: because I'm clearly delusional. that's the best answer I can give you. this chapter is dedicated to booksaremylife, because…. STUDIO C LOVING BUDDIES! I have decided that my favorite Studio C members are Jeremy and Mallory/Natalie. but I still love the rest of them.**

 **also, BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG NEWSSSSSSS!**

 **I was looking over Once Upon A Time, and let's just say I cringed more times than what is normal. that fanfic is absolute trash. wow. hoo boy.**

 **so, I decided to do something about it. I've decided to…. rewrite (A.K.A. change it completely!) this time, there will be a completely different title, because why the HECK was it called "Once Upon A Time" when that title relates to literally NO PART of the stor?! it'll have some major plot changes, and overall will be about 100% better. grady and edaline will be more involved. there will be no tiny Vacker children (that was my hardest decision). diana will be changed to tiana and denh will be real. marella may or may not show up in this story. okay, enough with the hints! buh-bye, cringey, very mediocre story. hello, new story.**

 **I've also decided that I'm going to rewrite react chapters 1 through… say, 41. and yes, I still have to update "Separated" *sigh* so... my work is cut out for me!**

* * *

 **review responses:**

 **DanceHamiltonForever:** _ah, same. I'm pretty okay with blood, but that's way too sad for me. *holds up hands and steps away* i'm good._

 **Strawberry:** _somebody on Wattpad asked me if they were robot kittens and I was like, "why would I put robot kittens in WHEN THERE ARE REAL, LIVING, BREATHING kittens?!" history is super cool, although right now, i prefer U.S. history._

 **grace frasch:** _thank you for reviewing! welcome to fanfiction and thanks for dropping by to leave a review!_

 **booksaremylife (Guest):** _welp, I guess writing 64 chapters about the Keeper Crew being insane is paying off xD hmmm….. good idea!_

 **Guest:** _oh, thank you xD that's probably the weirdest thing I've ever written. i've gotten some pretty funny reviews of people just reacting to that chapter._

 **themusicaddict (Guest):** _you're very welcome! good luck! I don't want any of the KOTLC characters going anywhere (even Japan.) i just need to figure out who to pair dex, linh, and keefe with. I'm just hoping one of those ships will become more plausible, or that another girl character is introduced so that my ships shall be COMPLETE! *sigh* yes, some people don't. *cough cough* Sophitz xD jk. dex_ _ **so**_ _has kitty power. haha, that would UTTERLY hilarious! please don't turn on that mute button! I like hearing what you have to say! :)_

 **CoCo (Guest):** _haha, all of mine are ancient and like 90% of them have broken. I only have about three left._

 **Hollystar of Thunderclan:** _aw, bummer. well, there is a diana react! Tam is just an awkward, emo, clearly has-the-best-hair potato._

 **Darling01 (Guest):** _I don't think you saw my response to your review in last chapter, and I'm super sad about that, since I didn't get to answer your question. Katie, I miss you so much, even though you can't see this!_

 **Someonewhodoesn'tcare:** _oh, yeah, I knew that it was you! yes yes yes, a KAM BROTP REACT! les go! this'll be amazing!_

 **Glittery-Icecrea (Guest):** _xD— welp, you gotta do whatcha gotta do. THEY ARE ALL OBLIVIOUS AND IT IS SO DANG ANNOYING ARGH_

* * *

Keeper of the Lost Cities React: Studio C

*awkward silence as no one knows what Studio C is*

 **Maddie: "Let's watch!"**

* "This Is My Theme Song" begins to play*

Keefe: *loudly chews popcorn*

Sophie: "Where in Exile did you get popcorn?"

Keefe: *shrugs*

Biana: "SHHH!"

Keefe: "Gosh."

Tam: "SHHHHH!"

Keefe: *slouches in seat*

*video ends*

*crickets*

 **Maddie: "Soooo…. what did you think?"**

Biana: *wrinkles nose* "That was really, really weird."

 **Maddie: "It's a comedy show."**

Keefe: "I think I should get a theme song. It would really impress all the ladies, eh, Foster?" **(A/N: I JUST MADE KEEFE SOUND LIKE A CANADIAN OMIGOSH)**

Sophie: *rolls eyes and blushes*

Fitz: "Those guys used the theme songs because they couldn't get girls, so technically, if you want a theme song…."

Tam: *dies laughing*

Linh: *chuckles*

Keefe: *scoffs* "I don't need a theme song to get girls."

Fitz: "Tell that to the Keefe that legit just said he wanted a theme song."

Tam: *snickers*

Dex: *sighs* "This is so weird."

Keefe: "Face it, Dex. We're ALL weird!" *does weird wiggly dance*

Dex: *is traumatized* *lip quivers* "K-K-Kitties?"

Linh: "I have the kitty, Dex!"

Dex: *grabs kitty and runs away*

 **Maddie: "Uhhhhh…"**

Linh: "Maybe you should've given the kitty sweatshirt to Dex."

Sophie: "So…. is there another video?"

 **Maddie: "Yep!" *plays "I Love Two People"**

*after video*

Biana: "...What?"

Fitz: "That's just messed up."

Keefe: "Humans are messed up, Wonderboy."

Fitz: "Not you, too!"

Keefe: *smirks*

 **Maddie: *growls***

Keefe: "But seriously, like, humans are the _worst_. They're so stupid, and annoying, and cocky, and just terrible souls in general."

 **Maddie: *war cry* *jumps on Keefe and tackles him***

Tam: *takes out a random phone and starts taping Maddie strangling Keefe*

Keefe: "NO, NOT THE HAIR, NOT THE HAIR!"

 **Maddie: *takes out scissors***

Fitz: *is on the floor laughing*

* * *

 **life lessons: don't give Maddie scissors. seriously. don't.**


	62. Heelys

**HI I'M BACK HELLO HELLOOOO**

 ***wipes brow* this past week has been exhausting. this upcoming week is going to be exhausting. I have volleyball playoffs Thursday *fingers crossed* (Pray for us!) and two back-to-back games that start after 6:00, which is ridiculous, and a biology test that I legit have no time to study for.**

 **BUT I'M HERE AND I'M UPDATING SO YAY**

 **~Maddie~**

* * *

 **R.R.**

 **DemigodElfNinjaPony:** _YESSSSSS STUDIO CCCCCCCC! They're all amazing. I LOVE BAD EXTRA xD the first Studio C video I watched was Scott Sterling, which my dad showed me, and then Pokemon Go Ruined My Wedding. After that, I was obsessed. Thank you!_

 **themusicaddict (Guest):** _OH DEAR THAT DOES NOT SOUND GOOD_

 **Eeveelutions Are Awesome:** _Oh, thank you xD_

 **booksaremylife (Guest):** _Yep yep yep! I've been making NO progress xD please pray for me. AND YES, I AM CLEARLY DELUSIONAL, SINCE IT TOOK ME_ _ **THAT**_ _LONG TO DO A TIANA AND STUDIO C REACT *facepalm*_

 **Hollystar (Guest):** _If Keefe doesn't share…. He deserves to be attacked xD Everyone's weird. Including me. Especially me. Keefe's theme song is either "Sweatshirt" by Jacob Sartorius, or some Drake, DJ Khaled, or Bruno Mars song._

 **ivypoolhollyleaf6567 (a response to ALL your reviews since you reviewed A LATTE) :** _Welp, people do have different opinions! Sophitz works and doesn't work for some people, and Foster-Keefe works and doesn't work for others. *shrugs* Oh, yes, nail polish gets me so triggered. Glad I could make you laugh! Aw, thanks! DON'T EVER GIVE KEEFE CAFFEINE THAT'S SUCH A BAD IDEA I KNOW FROM EXPERIENCE xD (Fitz is on the Lodestar cover, but I've already said that.) I did a Tiana react, actually!_

 **TwilitEclipse (Guest):** _OH, PLEASE DO! I'm not really sure if the twins could even brush their hair…. They do have metal in their hair, so I'm not really sure….._

 **ivypoolhollyleaf6567:** _Well, Fitz really_ _ **is**_ _on the cover of Lodestar… who did you think was on it? Sadly, I cannot do a Harry Potter react, as I have never read the books! My family has mixed feelings about HP, which I will not go into, since that will take too long… but…. SORRY! *sends you all the hugs and mallowmelt I can*_

* * *

Keeper of the Lost Cities: Heelys

 ***Maddie rolls in on Heelys***

 ***Maddie trips and falls on face***

Keefe: *falls onto the floor laughing*

Fitz: *inconspicuously slaps Keefe*

Tam: *snorts*

Linh: "Um…. are you okay?"

 **Maddie: *groans* "No….."**

Sophie: *clears throat* "So….. are we reacting to Heelys today?"

 **Maddie: *pops up* "Yep!"**

Keefe: "Mind explaining what that is?"

Sophie: "Heelys are a type of shoe with wheels that let you roll when you're walking."

 **Maddie: "I bought Heelys for everyone!"**

Biana: "Umm…. I don't know about this!"

Linh: "Will I fall?"

 **Maddie: "Probably."**

Tam: "How reassuring" *rolls eyes*

Dex: *examines Maddie's Heelys* "These are extremely simple. A baby could make these."

 **Maddie: *rolls eyes***

Dex: "Can _you_ make a pair of Heelys?"

 **Maddie: *mumbles* "Probably not."**

Dex: "See? Humans are dumb?"

 **Maddie: *grits teeth* "Let's just get on with the react, shall we?"**

Dex: *sighs* "Sure."

 **Maddie: "Tam, you have the silver ones—"**

Tam: *whines* "Why can't they be black?"

 **Maddie: *sighs deeply* *hands Tam a can of black spray paint* "Have at it, kid."**

Tam: *grabs can eagerly, despite having no idea whatsoever what the thing is*

Linh: *warily eyes the can and follows Tam*

 **Maddie: "Keefe, you have the black ones—"**

Keefe: "Do you have stickers?"

 **Maddie: *mumbles under breath and shoves a pack of My Little Pony stickers at Keefe* "Knock yourself out."**

Fitz: *mumbles* "I wish he would literally knock himself out."

Dex: *snickers*

Sophie: *facepalm*

 **Maddie: "Sophie, you have gray ones, Biana, you have purple ones—"**

Biana: "I don't mean to be a killjoy or buzzkill or party pooper or whatever, but these are the ugliest thing I have ever seen."

 **Maddie: "Just react to it."**

Biana: "Fine." *pauses* "These are the ugliest thing I have ever seen in my entire life."

Linh: *chuckles*

Dex: *to Fitz* "See, this is why I'd rather have Biana as my sibling than the triplets."

Fitz: "You do not want Biana as a sister. Just wait until she's thrown you down a hill a couple billion times when we play Basequest."

Biana: *walks over and kicks Fitz in the groin*

Fitz: *doubles over in pain* *collapses*

Biana: *flicks invisible speck of dirt off her dress and saunters away, holding the world's ugliest pair of Heelys*

Dex: *gapes*

Tam: *whistles* "Dangggggggg….."

 **Maddie: "And that is why everyone likes Biana. We get it. Close your mouths and wipe away your drool."**

Keefe: *protests* "I do not like Biana! She's evil!"

Biana: *walks over to Keefe, kicks him in the shin*

Keefe: *screams like a dying banshee*

Biana: *walks away*

Linh: *eyes widen*

Sophie: "Ummm…."

*Dex and Tam continue drooling*

 **Maddie: "I think Linh is too much of a cinnamon roll to witness such violence."**

Linh: *whispers to Biana* "Teach me your ways."

Biana: *smirks*

Fitz: *groans as he gets up from the ground* "See what I mean?"

Keefe: *is out cold because his pain receptors are extremely low* **(A/N: No, he's just a wimp. My FAVORITE wimp! xD)**

Sophie: "Um. Okay."

 **Maddie: "Where was I? Right. Fitz, you have the teal ones—"**

Sophie: *dies laughing* "Those are _girl's_ Heelys, Maddie."

 **Maddie: *completely ignores Fitz's protests* "Put them on, Wonderboy."**

Fitz: "HEY!"

Sophie: *snickers*

Keefe: *is still out cold*

Tam: "How do I get these to work?"

 **Maddie: "Walk, and then slide on the wheels."**

Tam: "Wow, that was really helpful."

Linh: *nudges Tam* "Be nice."

Tam: "NO."

 **Maddie: *rolls eyes***

Dex: "Where are my Heelys?"

 **Maddie: "In the corner. Next to the cat."**

Dex and Linh: "KITTIES!"

 **Maddie: "Wait, Linh, I still have your Heelys!"**

Tam: "It's not like anyone actually wanted that piece of human trash."

 **Maddie: "Wow, someone's salty."**

Tam: *flips bangs*

*Everybody looks at Keefe, waiting for him to make fun of Tam's bang flip*

Keefe: *is still out cold*

Sophie: *rolls eyes* "The people I associate with these days…."

Fitz: *rolls around on Heelys* "Hey, this is pretty cool!"

 **Maddie: "Of course Fitz is** _ **amazing**_ **at Heelys."**

Fitz: *trips and almost takes Sophie down*

Sophie: *trips and falls*

Fitz: *somehow manages to catch Sophie and not fall himself while wearing extremely dangerous foot contraptions*

Sophie: *blushes*

Tam: *mumbles about Sophitz*

Fitz and Sophie: *blush*

 **Maddie: "Are you going to try your Heelys out, Sophie?"**

Everyone: "THAT'S NOT A GOOD IDEA!"

Dex: "Yeah! Sophie can barely walk without falling on her face!"

Biana: "AND YET SHE CAN INFLICT, SO I WOULDN'T INSULT HER!"

Dex: *goes back to play with the kitties*

Linh: *is in love with all the kitties* "Tam, can we keep them?"

Tam: *instant reply* "No."

Linh: "Please?"

Tam: "No."

Linh: "You said that you would take me to get a pet when the girls won the challenge at Keefe's house. I want this pet."

Tam: *sighs and rubs temples* "Fine."

Linh: YAYYYY!" *squeals, grabs kitty and thrusts it into Tam's face*

Tam: "GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME! I MAY DIE!"

Linh: "You sound like Keefe."

Tam: *walks away murmuring about getting therapy sessions*

Linh: *carries cat and follows Tam*

Sophie: "This react has been an epic fail."

Fitz: "Aren't they all?"

*Sophie and Fitz walk away*

Biana: "I'm going to steal one of those cats. Dex, why don't we give this cat a makeover?"

Dex: *shrugs* "Sure!"

*Dex and Biana walk away with the remaining kitties*

Keefe: *is still out cold*  
 **Maddie: *looks at Keefe* *looks at door***

 **Maddie: *walks out the door***

* * *

 **Haha, thanks for reading! :)**


	63. Spray Paints

**hi hi hi! guess what! we lost volleyball playoffs after getting so far :( our record was 12 wins 2 losses, and we beat everyone in our division (we're in lower division, since we haven't been doing well in the past years) and some people in the upper divisions (!) that was a bummer.**

 **also, I updated Separated (!) but I'm pretty sure most of my regular readers are either kinda dead or just as busy as me, lol. look forward to a new chapter of Separated coming soon, since volleyball season is over, which means my homework load is actually tolerable now, yay!**

 **anyways, today we're reacting to spray paint! thanks to** Strawberry **for giving me the idea for the react! :)**

 **p.s. I'm leaving tomorrow to visit my dad's side of the family…. I think I should be able to update, but I'm not sure about that yet.**

 **also p.p.s. you guys should watch x-men evolution because it's legit the best 2000's TV show there is. I'm so obsessed.**

 **~maddie~**

* * *

 **review responses**

 **Strawberry:** _join the "give Dex all the kittens" movement today! lol! I love Dex more and more every day. he's too amazing. also, I think I know what's going on with the review dilemma. basically, I deleted all these old author's notes that were chapters, so the chapter count went down, and since you technically had reviewed for chapter 65 BEFORE I deleted all those chapters, it's still counting it. sorry about that!_

 **the stars of atlantis:** _hi! nice to meet you (I absolutely adore your username, btw) lol, yes! there was one time when I was in seventh grade and my friends and I were walking to P.E. when we just started belting "pink fluffy unicorns" out at the top of our lungs. it was great._

 **Random Sweets:** _aw, thank you! also, hi! I don't think I've met you before :) thanks for stopping by and checking out my insane fanfic— lol! thank you for the kind review!_

 **booksaremylife (Guest):** _I don't trip that often, but when I do, it's a pretty major one. it's so embarrassing, ugh. really? thank you! yes, Biana does slay!_

 **Strawberry:** _yes, kitties! haha, you inspired me! yes, finally, someone who also understands! I get that exact reaction all the time and it's really annoying at times. again, sorry about that!_

 **Guest:** _hmm… I'm not a fan of country music (like, at all,) but I'm up for a country music react! also, Taylor Swift…. Interesting! I'll keep that in mind!_

 **TeamSophie909:** _hey look, we have similar usernames, haha! ooh, that would be funny! I can just imagine Keefe ruining everything… and a food fight breaking out. thanks for the suggestion—I'll keep that in mind!_

 **Guest:** _OMG, yes, it totally is!_

 **Guest:** _yes! Nightfall had me SHOOOK_

 **strawberryair (Guest):** _aw, I know, but it just depends on the store you bought it from, how early you ordered it, and where you live._

 **DanceHamiltonForever:** _oh, mine's the special edition too! when I heard there was a special edition, I bought it as soon as possible. aw... well, I can assure you, it's TOTALLY worth the wait._

 **Moony (Guest):** _I know it's come now :)_

 **DemigodElfNinjaPony:** _isn't it the most amazing thing ever?_

 **TeamSophie909:** _oh, it's okay, I've finished it! I don't know who you ship, but I'm a hardcore Sophitz shipper, and I loved all dem Sophitz moments._

 **thelittlepurplepuffball:** _don't worry, you didn't! I finished it awhile ago. IT'S SO AMAZING OML I CANNOT_

 **FloraleafKeyes:** _hey hey hey, you're back! good to see ya again! aw, darn it, that's infuriating. well, Nightfall is SO worth the wait! :)_

 **booksaremylife (Guest):** _hey, you're back too! I've missed you and all of my regular readers :) haha, that would be hilarious!_

 **strawberryair (Guest):** _hope my response helped you! :) thanks for contacting me._

 **strawberryair (Guest):** _ah, Greek and Latin roots always mix me up as well. aw, thank you! she's getting older, so there's not much we can do, but we wanted to visit her and my dad's side of the family before her memory starts getting super bad. we have to repeat a lot of things around her, but she's my grandma, and I love her! no prob! :)_

* * *

Keeper of the Lost Cities React: Spray Paint

 **Maddie: *cracks knuckles* "Alright. Who's ready to vandalize some buildings?"**

Sophie: *facepalm*

Biana: *tentatively raises hand* "What's vandalize?"

Keefe: "What's spray paint?"

Sophie: "Spray paint is literally paint, but in a different form. It's inside a metal can, and you spray it onto things. Spray paint is normally used for graffiti and vandalism. Vandalism, for example, would be like when Keefe takes my Telepathy notebook and draws all over it."

Fitz: "Of course Keefe is the immediate vandalist."

Keefe: "Hey! I am a perfect angel!"

Sophie: "— who ditches school and says inappropriate things and hits on girls and tells stupid jokes and runs away to evil, rebellious organizations and—"

Keefe: "HEY! Foster, I thought you were my friend!"

Biana: "You do realize that we still are your friends even if you are a terrible person?"

Keefe: "I'm not sure if that was reassuring or offensive."

Biana: "Take it however you want."

Tam: "I would say offensive."

Keefe: "Nobody asked you to butt in, Bangs Boy."

Tam: "And nobody asked for your stupid whiny drama, Mr. I Use Too Many Hair Products."

Keefe: "Does everyone here _hate_ me?"

Dex: *coughs*

*awkward silence*

Linh: "I don't hate you, Keefe."

Keefe: " _Thank_ you!"

Tam: "— she just finds you incredibly annoying."

Linh: "Tam!"

Keefe: "Tam!"

Sophie: "Why am I here?"

Fitz: "I feel ya."

Dex: *gags at the Sophitz-ness of this conversation*

 **Maddie: "Are we just going to sit here and not move on?"**

Sophie: "That's probably what's going to happen."

 **Maddie: *glares* "You're not helpful."**

Biana: "So… can we continue?"

 **Maddie: "See,** _ **this**_ **is why Biana is my favorite."**

Biana: *beams*

Sophie: "Your username is literally 'TEAM SOPHIE'."

 **Maddie: "Yeah, well, Biana's my favorite now!"**

Dex: "Hey!"

Fitz: "Hey!"

Keefe: "Hey!"

Fitz: "Keefe, you were never Maddie's favorite."

Keefe: "Neither were you!"

*both look at Maddie*

 **Maddie: *whistles awkwardly***

Fitz: "Ha!"

Tam: *does not care if he's liked by Maddie or not because he thinks she's weird*

Linh: *is looking for her kitty, who has been named Mr. Fluffy*

Sophie: *rolls eyes at Maddie*

 **Maddie: "So, basically, I brought a bunch of spray paint to test out!"**

Sophie: "Where are we supposed to test it on?"

 **Maddie: "I brought walls!" *claps hands***

*gnomes come in carrying brick walls*

Everyone: "... What?"

Tam: "This girl is insane."

 **Maddie: "Insanely amazing!"**

Tam: "She's turning into Keefe."

Fitz: "Oh, Lordy."

Keefe: "HEY!"

Dex: "Nobody said that was a bad thing."

Keefe: "Thank you, Dex."

Biana: "We just implied it."

Keefe: *grumbles* "Some friends _you_ are."

*Dex and Biana high-five*

 **Maddie: "The next person who's incredibly off-topic is getting a mouthful of this poisonous stuff." *shakes can of red spray paint***

Linh: *pales*

Keefe: "Dang, I never knew you had such a dark side, Maddie."

 **Maddie: *lowers finger onto the 'spray' button***

Keefe: "Well, why don't we try and test these things out?"

 **Maddie: *smiles***

Tam: "If anyone takes the black spray paint, I will see to it that you'll never be able to use your arms or legs again."

Dex: *immediately hands Tam the black spray paint*

Linh: *wrinkles nose* "Why does this stuff smell so bad?"

 **Maddie: "Probably because it's toxic."**

Everyone: *drops cans* "WHAT?!"

 **Maddie: *examines fingernails* "Yep."**

Dex: "Um, are you not at all WORRIED?!"

 **Maddie: "Who's using the spray paint, exactly?"**

Keefe: "I see your point."

Everyone: *drops cans of spray paint and walks away*

 **Maddie: "Why do like all of my reacts end like this? Will I be alone FOREVER?!"**

Everyone: "Yes."

* * *

 **welp... guess I'm dying alone, guys.**


	64. Thanksgiving

**I was randomly clicking profiles and stuff on , and I realized that a good seventy-five percent of my friends here have been MIA for awhile and that made me very sad :(**

 **also I got five reviews for the last chapter so that kinda proves something lol**

 **so, I got back from visiting cousins in Canada, which is super cold, and the whole time change screwed my mind up, so by the time I realized it was Thanksgiving (and** TEAM KEEFE's **birthday,) it was way too late to write a react. plus, I was at a sleepover with my ridiculously hilarious cousins.**

 **and I'm currently sitting here, inwardly crying because I miss peopleeeee. like Eeveelutions Are Awesome! and Glittery-Icecream! and dear-universe! and Project-Moonlark101! (and everyone else) I think school is killing everyone slowly. don't worry, I'm dying too.**

 **yeah, so anyways, today's react is for Thanksgiving, obviously, even though I'm late. I set up a new poll, so make sure to go over to my profile and voteeeee!**

 **ALSO MY BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW YAY *throws confetti* AND THANK YOU TO STRAWBERRYAIR BECAUSE YOU, MY FRIEND, ARE THE SMARTEST PERSON EVER AND LEGIT EVERYTHING YOU SAID IN YOUR REVIEW WAS RIGHT *wheezes***

 **Q- what are you thankful for this year?**

 **A- friends & family, all my wonderful cyber friends and fellow fangirls/boys, all-you-can-eat Japanese buffets, Shannon Messenger & KOTLC, X-Men Evolution, Tye Sheridan, Lana Condor, and hippos, because they're awesome. **

**p.s. ^ answer that question if you wanna. I'm going to start posting questions in my author's notes and answer them, so if you want to ask me a question (not creepy ones, please) then put one in your review!**

— **maddie**

* * *

 **review responses**

 **booksaremylife (Guest):** I was so proud of myself for coming up with the "we just implied it" part, lol. NIGHTFALL STILL HAS ME SHOOK AHHHH

*whispers* Vespera I will find you and make you die in the most painful way possible

 **booksaremylife (Guest):** haha, I do that all the time, because I don't realize that I'm not signed in, and then I go and make a comment and have to sign in… ugh.

 **strawberryair (Guest):** I died reading your review. I appreciate your kindness. oh, really, you did? actually, haha, I shouldn't be answering that question, because I've actually never taken one calligraphy class in my life— my mom's friend told me to do one thing, and I kinda just took it from there! it's not necessarily super difficult, especially if you have an eye for artistic stuff like that, but it does take awhile to master. I have definitely not mastered calligraphy (or come anywhere close to mastering it, lol.)

 **Hollystar (Guest):** KEEFE ALWAYS ANNOYS ME! kidding! I love Keefe. he does annoy me sometimes, though, like when he interrupts Sophitz moments (grrrr)

 **strawberryair (Guest):** I SWEAR YOU'RE LIKE A MINI SHERLOCK HOLMES WOW #majorlyshookrn *applauds maniacally*

* * *

Keeper of the Lost Cities React: Thanksgiving

 **Maddie: "I'M THANKFUL FOR MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE THIS THANKSGIVING!"**

Sophie: "Well, that was a great way to start off this react."

 **Maddie: "Aren't I just the greatest?"**

Dex: "If by 'greatest', you mean 'worst', then, yeah, you're the greatest."

 **Maddie: *growls* "I even joined the Dexter Alvin Dizznee Appreciation Movement, and this is the thanks I get?"**

Keefe: "Did you join the Keefe Sencen Appreciation Movement?"

Fitz: "There's no such thing."

Keefe: "WHAT?!"

 **Maddie: "Relax, there's no Appreciation Movement for any of you."**

Keefe: "If I'm not appreciated, nobody is."

Biana: "That was the most meaningless sentence I've ever heard. Even if _you_ aren't appreciated, that doesn't mean that _we_ aren't either!"

Tam: "You don't control how things like that work, you weirdo."

Keefe: *sulks in corner*

Sophie: *sighs* "Why don't we try and be _thankful_ , since this is a Thanksgiving react?"

Linh: "Oh, is that what Thanksgiving is?"

 **Maddie: "Well, there's more than that, but nobody really cares about that."**

Linh: "Oh. Okay."

Sophie: "Why don't we have Keefe start off, since he probably needs to be more positive about the world right now?"

Linh: "I think you're confusing Keefe with Tam."

Tam: "Hey!"

Keefe: "I'm thankful for me, my amazing hair and awesome good looks-" *winks at Foster* "- Foster, Mrs. Stinkbottom, fidget spinners, and Jacob Sartorius, because he's awesome."

Fitz: "I would say that I hated everything you just said, but I don't hate Sophie."

Dex: *gags*

Sophie: *is having a major migraine*

Biana: "Um, I guess I'll go next. I'm thankful for sharp pointy objects, gags because Keefe is an idiot and won't stop talking, anything that can harm Alvar and Councillor Alina, and beauty elixirs."

Linh: "um."

Dex: *is so horrified*

Keefe: *is so offended*

Tam: *is so in love*

Sophie: "...That's great, Biana."

Fitz: "Are you not thankful for me or Mom and Dad?"

Biana: "I'm thankful for Mom and Dad…. you….not so much. I guess you're okay."

Fitz: "I hate you so much."

Biana: *blows kiss at Fitz*

Sophie: "Dex, you wanna go?"

Dex: "I'm thankful for my family and my friends-"

Keefe: "Awwwwww…."

Dex: *glares* "- Slurps and Burps, and all the awesome prank elixirs I made and am planning to use on Keefe."

Keefe: "What, wait?!"

Dex: "I meant what I said."

Fitz: *snickers*

Keefe: *pouts*

Sophie: "Um, Fitz, why don't you go?"

Fitz: "I'm thankful for my family, except for Alvar, because he legitimately is a piece of poop and deserves to live in a hole filled with fire ants for the rest of his life, my friends, being Cognates with Sophie, mint chocolate ripplefluffs, and Mr. Snuggles. I'm also thankful that Sandor and Grizel got together, because it was incredibly weird to watch them flirt when they weren't together."

Sandor and Grizel: *growl*

Sophie: "Well, I'm thankful for you guys, the Lost Cities, my human family, salted caramel mallowmelt, Grady and Edaline, the Black Swan, Ella, the fact that Brant is dead, and my iPod."

 **Maddie: "Tam, it's your turn."**

Tam: "Do I have to go?"  
Linh: "Yes."

Tam: "I'm thankful for Linh."

*awkward pause*

Linh: "And?"

Tam: "That's it. I am not thankful for our awful parents, the new _ **(A/N: it's a Nightfall spoiler, sorry)** that we have recently obtained, Exillium, Choralmere, or anything else you might try and suggest."

*crickets*

Dex: "Um."

Fitz: "Okay…."

Biana: "Wow."

Linh: "Well, I'm thankful for Tam, my _friends_ -" *looks pointedly at Tam* "-the new _ we have, the Black Swan, and our abilities."

Tam: *grumbles* "Always so positive."

Linh: *sighs*

Biana: "Can we be done yet?"

 **Maddie: "I haven't gone yet."**

Sophie: "Fine. Go ahead."

Keefe: "Man, we're going to be here forever."

 **Maddie: *glares at Keefe* "Well, I'm** _ **not**_ **thankful for the fact that y'all are such Debbie Downers, but I** _ **am**_ **thankful for you guys, I guess, my lit family and insane friends, Shannon Messenger, Sherlock and X-Men Evolution, since those are the best TV shows ever, KOTLC, The Silver Eye webcomic, Tom Holland, because he is an angel (but Tye Sheridan is better!) The Outsiders, since that book made me cry but it's still beautiful, Marvel and X-Men movies, since those are great, all the amazing songs out there, and like all the awesome books that exist."**

Keefe: "I told you that would be a lot."

 **Maddie: "I'm thankful for a lot of things. So sue me."**

Sophie: "At least she said she was thankful for you guys. Be nice."

 **Maddie: "OKAY, THANKSGIVING'S OVER! NOW IT'S CHRISTMASTIME!" *plays Michael Buble songs***

* * *

 **happy late Thanksgiving, happy barely-early birthday to me, and happy day to y'all!**


	65. X-Men Evolution

**it's december. hoo boy. december = semester finals = obliteration of all high school and college students. Yay.**

 **q- what are your biggest pet peeves?**

 **a- people who don't read simple rules I ask you respect and then go and do everything I asked you not to do, people who ask me to follow them or read their story on Wattpad when the first thing in my Wattpad profile says,** "no requests of any kind," **guys who do the whole hair combing thing which they think makes them look hot but just makes me want to kill everything, when people immediately assume that I'm the perfect child and so if I get anything less than an A on an assignment or if a teacher tells me to be quieter, then they decide it's a good idea to give me a hard time about that, when my friends ship me with disgusting guys in my class and everyone thinks it's hilarious…. etc etc.**

 **current obsessions: lana condor as a baby, my new Wattpad theme (it's white), and** _THE AVENGERS INFINITY WAR TRAILER BECAUSE IT'S SO LIT OML I'M SO HYPED GUYS_

 **also, today's react is to x-men evolution #jottforever #chicksdigthefuzzydude #youhavesuchawaywithpastry #immarockyourworld**

— **festive maddie, a.k.a. darrison osterfield**

 **GUYS I GOT A PHONE AND YES THIS IS MY FIRST PHONE YAY**

* * *

 **review responses**

 **Guest:** _yesss, I love the Outsiders! whoa, that's super cool! I would try to do that, but I don't think my teachers would appreciated that :)_

 **DanceHamiltonForever:** _thank you! that part had me screaming for five minutes straight. and not a happy scream. I was going to go to one of BIG tour stops, until my parents and I realized that in order to reserve a wristband, we would have to drive over to where the party was hosted in order to pick up a wristband and get there at 9:00 in the morning. my parents didn't have time for that, and so I decided I would just have to skip :( it was disappointing, but there's always next year._

 **strawberryair (Guest):** _yep, I eat cafè. well, in spanish, cafè means coffee, so I guess that kinda makes sense if we were talking in spanish, although you don't eat coffee. ew. that's weird. GOD BLESS THE TEN COMMANDMENTS, lol. yeep._

 **CoCo (Guest):** _thank you!_

 **Waves-Of-Writing:** _aw, thank you! *drowns the world in scott summers*_

 **booksaremylife (Guest):** _thank you, it was great! MARVEL IS GREAT! yep, throwing shade is everyone's second language, lol!_

 **Guest:** _thank you, and thank you for asking so nicely, so here is an update and a thousand gold coins, lol! just kidding :) it's actually not that hard to write— however,_ Separated, _on the other hand, is much harder to write. this fic is basically just me being weird, and taking that and turning it into writing. aw, I'm sure your writing isn't terrible at all!_

 **strawberryair (Guest):** _wow, that was a lot deeper than what I said, lol._

 **ripplefluff:** _you reviewed so many times, I have to respond with one review! thank you for all the reviews, and for actually trying to review every single chapter—that was so sweet of you :) also, welcome to , and thanks for reviewing so many times you took up two whole review pages!_

 **strawberryair (Guest):** _oh no! I'm so sorry, I saw this too late to respond! are you okay? is there anything you need prayer for?_

 **strawberryair (Guest):** _don't apologize for anything, there's not trouble at all! I'm sorry I was so late to see this review! there's totally nothing to apologize for, don't worry :)_

 **digiflip (Guest):** _aw, I'm so glad! thanks for the kind words and for leaving a review!_

 **Hollystar (Guest):** _tam might just need therapy, lol, just kidding. also, I watched HSM 2 recently and I got to the part where that guy who looks like Tam shows up and thought of you :)_

* * *

Keeper of the Lost Cities React: X-Men Evolution

 **Maddie: "You should all watch X-Men Evolution, especially if you're reading this, because the X-Men Evolution characters and the KOTLC characters have very similar powers. "**

Keefe: "Is there anyone like me in X-Men Evolution?"

Fitz: "Of course Keefe asked that question."

 **Maddie: "No, but there's a girl named Mantis from Guardians of the Galaxy 2 who's an Empath."**

Keefe: "Is she as good-looking as me?"

 **Maddie: "No."**

Keefe: "HA!"

 **Maddie: "She's way better looking than you."**

Tam: "That was such a good roast."

Fitz: "Is there anyone else that is like an X-Men Evolution character?"

Sophie: "How do you know about X-Men Evolution?"

 **Maddie: *enthusiastically holds up computer* "YouTube!"**

Sophie: *facepalm*

 **Maddie: "Yes, Fitz, there actually are! Not all the X-Men Evolution characters are like elves, but a lot of them are."**

Biana: "Should we guess which abilities these X-Men have?"

Fitz: "Well, I know that Jean and Professor X are Telepaths, and that Jean has telekinetic power."

Sophie: "Again, how the heck do you know these things?"

 **Maddie: *enthusiastically holds up computer* "YouTube!"**

Sophie: "Oh, God."

Linh: "Do they have Pyrokinetics in X-Men?"

 **Maddie: "Yeep! Pyro is a pyrokinetic—" *cough* "sorry, I mean a pyromaniac."**

Tam: "How reassuring."

 **Maddie: "I know, right!"**

Fitz: "What other characters are like elves?"

 **Maddie: "Well… Scott isn't like anyone, but Kurt is a Teleporter, Kitty would be a Phaser, Rogue is the opposite of an Enhancer, which, readers, is why in Lodestar, when Sophie was about to become an Enhancer, she made that joke, saying, "Am I going to be like Rogue?"**

Biana: "Wait, so, Rogue _takes_ powers instead of enhancing them?"

 **Maddie: "Kind of. Basically, when Rogue touches anyone, she absorbs part of their power, and they black out because they're all wimps. That power travels to Rogue, and for a limited amount of time, she takes on whatever power or memories they have."**

 **(A/N: she takes their power if they're mutants, but if they're normal, she'll take their memories and physical abilities.)**

Biana: "That is so cool!"

 **Maddie: "If she touches someone for too long, she'll kill them."**

Biana: "Rogue is now officially my hero."

 **Maddie: "But her power also takes a toll on her, too. It hurts her if she takes too much power."**

Biana: *shrugs* "Still cool."

Keefe: *pouts* "Why is nobody like me?"

Sophie: "Oh, I don't know, maybe because X-Men isn't based off elves?"

Keefe: *sulks*

 **Maddie: "Storm is a little bit like Linh, I guess, because she controls weather and Linh controls water."**

Linh: "Cool!"

 **Maddie: "I think that's it… anyway, who wants to watch some X-Men Evolution episodes?"**

*silence*

Biana: *raises hand* "I wanna see Rogue!"

FOUR SEASONS LATER…

Biana: "Rogue. is. so. cool!"

Keefe: "Scott seems like the kind of guy I would hate."

Sophie: "Wait, guys, where's Dex?"

Dex: *pops head in and waves* "Sorry, I'm playing with my kitties!"

Sophie: "Um… okay."

 **Maddie: "So, what do you guys think?"**

Tam: "Stupid."

Linh: "I like it!"

Fitz: "I like the fact that the X-Men are like a family."

Sophie: "It's weird that they made them teenagers. It's also weird that there wasn't any Jean and Wolverine stuff."

Biana: *shudders* "I'm glad. Jean belongs with Scott."

Keefe: "Scott is stupid."

 **Maddie: "NO. SCOTT IS THE BEST."**

Fitz: "I like Scott."

 **Maddie: "Fitz is my new favorite."**

Biana: "Rogue and Shadowcat are my favorite. Ooh, and Kurt! He's so cute!"

 **Maddie: *does Kurt impression* "Chicks dig the fuzzy dude!"**

 **(A/N: For some reason, I can do a really good Kurt impression.)**

Sophie: "I like Jean."

Biana: "I liked Risty, too, but then she turned out to be— Ooomf!"

 **Maddie: *continues to cover Biana's mouth* "We can't give out spoilers."**

Biana: "Smmrrrrry."

Keefe: "Berzerker is cool."

 **Maddie: "SCOTT IS THE BEST!"**

Fitz: "Scott's cool, but he's so uptight."

 **Maddie: "Clearly you haven't seen Middleverse."**

Tam: "This show is stupid. I don't like anyone."

Linh: "I like Kurt."

Tam: "Of course you do."

Keefe: * does horrible Kurt impression* "CHICKS DIG THE FUZZY DUDE!"

Sophie: *facepalm*

 **Maddie: "I'm done."**

* * *

 **in conclusion: Maddie loves Scott Summers.**


	66. SPECIAL EDITION-Christmas

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! finals went great— I got a 102 on my world history final, and it was eleven pages— and I'm back!**

 **ALSO, JUST TO CLARIFY: I got a lot of comments about X-Men Evolution, and I just wanted to say that:**

 **X-Men Evolution is from Cartoon Network. I'm not talking about the actual X-Men movies, which I have not seen, ahahaha.**

 **X-Men Evolution is a kid's show, so yes, it is appropriate for all ages.**

 **X-Men and X-Men Evolution are actually quite different. X-Men Evolution is basically a AU of X-Men, as all the mutants are teenagers, except for Mystique, Charles, Magneto, Storm, Wolverine, Sabertooth, etc. etc. if you've seen X-Men Evolution, that's the same thing as seeing X-Men (and honestly, the old X-Men movies look super stupid… so…) X-Men Evolution is like those many spin-offs that you see, except it's actually quality.**

 **SCOTT SUMMERS IS THE ABSOLUTE BEST IF YOU DISAGREE I'LL HAVE TO RIP YOUR ARMS OFF**

 **just kidding, just kidding!**

 _ **SO, IN CONCLUSION, X-MEN EVOLUTION DOES NOT EQUAL X-MEN! ZERO DOESN'T EQUAL TWO!**_

 **thank you for your time.**

 **anyways, today's react is to Christmas, because it's Christmas where I live. I saw the Nutcracker ballet yesterday, and it was amazing— clara and the nutcracker totally looked like Maxon and America #maxericaforlife**

 **q- WHICH HOLLAND IS YOUR FAVORITE?**

 **a- DON'T DO THIS TO ME NUUUU I LOVE THEM ALLLLLLL**

 **AND I LOVE HARRISON WHO IS NOT A HOLLAND BUT EES OKAY**

 **I love Tom. and Harry. and Sam. and Paddy. and Harrison, the honorary member of the Holland fam. and especially Tessa. and Dom and Nikki— they're really sweet.**

 **ALSO, HOW IS IT POSSIBLE TO HAVE SUCH ATTRACTIVE CHILDREN AHAHAHAHA i'm confused.**

— **maddie**

 **p.s. I'm writing a series that is not fanfiction over on Wattpad— book one should be out in the spring. it involves lana condor, tom holland, tye sheridan, lucas till, skandar keynes, laura harrier, zendaya, and sofia carson….**

 **p.p.s. I'm also writing an Edmund Pevensie fic because I want a legitimate reason to spend all day looking up gifs of Skandar Keynes, lol.**

* * *

 **review responses**

 **ripplefluff:** _it is AMAZING, GO WATCH IT, haha!_

 **briar721:** _oh, hello, instagram friend! nice to see you here :) aw, thank you— glad I could make you laugh! hmm... descendants…. I was obsessed with descendants 1, and then by the time descendants 2 came out, I was done with it…. that would make a hilarious react, though!_

 **strawberryair (Guest):** _don't apologize, seriously, it's all fine! x-men evolution is totally appropriate for you to watch, but x-men, I can't really say, as I have never seen an x-men film. if you're okay with fighting and cussing, and some blood, then you should be good. YES, I HAVE READ THE SELECTION, AND YES, I AM NOT ALLOWED TO READ THEM ANYMORE (dang it.) ooh, thanks for all the suggestions!_

 **booksaremylife (Guest):** _I tend to write reacts that get people confused ;) haha._

 **FitzSophielover (Guest):** _THAT IS HANDS DOWN THE BEST SUGGESTION I'VE EVER GOTTEN IN MY LIFE, THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME. haha, minecraft… let's just say a kid in my class started a minecraft club... yeah. AND OML SQUISHES ARE SO SATISFYING WHY ARE YOU SO GOOD AT SUGGESTING REACTS_

 **monkeyface (Guest):** _thank you!_

 **ZingeyOP:** _yay, I'm so glad you like my reacts! haha, yep, I used to update a lot more before I went to high school *thanks, high school*_

 **strawberryair (Guest):** _thank you, they went great! haha, I always spell February wrong. aw, thank you for the encouraging review! I really appreciate that! :)_

 **Guest:** _thank you very much!_

 **Anonymous (Guest):** _which ship were you thinking of? I've already done sophitz, sokeefe, tiana, vackiznee…. maybe wylinh, tophie, sodex, or dinh?_

 **Glittery-Icecream:** _haha, yep! december is the month where all high schoolers die. AND YES YOU SHOULD WATCH X-MEN EVOLUTION I NEED ANOTHER KOTLC FAN TO TALK TO_

* * *

Keeper of the Lost Cities React: Christmas [SPECIAL EDITION]

Keefe: *throws confetti in the air*

*pauses*

Keefe: "Wait. What's Christmas?"

Fitz: "You seriously just threw that glitter bomb at us for no reason?"

Keefe: "Everyday is nail-Fitz-in-head-with-glitter-bombs-day!"

Sophie: "I'm pretty sure the phrase goes 'every day is Earth Day."

Keefe: *frowns* "That doesn't make sense."

Biana: "When did any human thing ever make sense?"

Dex: *strokes kitty* "She's got a point."

*Dex and Biana high-five*

Keefe: *wiggles eyebrows suggestively*

Fitz: *is hoping that he'll get to slap Keefe silly for Christmas*

Sophie: *is secretly wishing Keefe would shut up for Christmas*

 **Maddie: *is secretly wishing Keefe would trip and fall off a cliff* (A/N: I'M JUST KIDDING, I'M JUST KIDDING, DON'T GO CRAZY ON ME IN THE REVIEW SECTION.)**

Linh: *strokes other kitty* "So, really, what is Christmas?"

 **Maddie: "IT'S A SEASON OF PERPETUAL HOPE!"**

Sophie: "Isn't that a Home Alone quote?"

 **Maddie: "Maybe. I watched that last night."**

Tam: "Um, clarification, please? Not all of us understand what 'perpetual hope' means."

Keefe: "Not all of us, meaning _Tam_ , who is stupid."

Tam: *glares* "Tam, who probably got a higher Foxfire entry exam score than you'll ever get."

 **Maddie: *mvp airhorn***

Tam: *drops mike*

Linh: *rolls eyes*

Fitz: "Ooh, shots fired."

Sophie: "Really, Fitz, you too?"

Fitz: *shrugs* "Sorry, it's just fun roasting Keefe."

Keefe: "HEY!"

Sophie: *sighs* "Christmas is a human holiday that's celebrated during winter. Many people open presents on Christmas."

 **Maddie: "DON'T FORGET JESUS!"**

Keefe: "I WANT PRESENTSSSSSSSSSSSS! WHERE ARE MY PRESENTS?"

Dex: "Who said you were getting any presents?"

Biana: *jumps up and down* "DANGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG"

Sophie: *to Maddie* "This is all your fault."

 **Maddie: *shrugs* "You have learned much, my young padawans."**

Linh: *sighs*

Biana: "What the heck."

Fitz: "Hey, why don't we get each other gifts? They don't have to be big."

 **Maddie: "For react purposes!"**

Keefe: "DOES THAT MEAN I'LL GET PRESENTS?"

Sophie: "How about we play Secret Santa? That way, everyone just has one person to give gifts to!"

Keefe: "As long as I get presents, that's fine."

Biana: "That sounds like fun. We should get each other two gifts!"

Fitz: "You just want another gift, don't you?"

Biana: *winks*

Linh: "Let's go!"

TWO HOURS LATER…

 **Maddie: "Ho ho ho, Merry Christmas! Santa's here!"**

Sophie: "You're literally carrying four presents."

 **Maddie: "Welp, some people haven't been so good this year. I can guess who's** _ **not**_ **getting a present this year, Missy." *tsks***

Sophie: *facepalm*

Linh: "I'll go first. Merry Christmas, Keefe!"

Keefe: "MOI? LINH GOT MOI AS YOUR SECRET SANTA?"

Fitz: "Oui oui!"

Sophie: "WHY."

Dex: *snickers*

Linh: "I got you another Batman shirt, and a Batman comic book! The guy in the Forbidden Cities said that it was limited edition, whatever that means…"

Keefe: *squeals* "HUG TIME!"

Linh: *squashed by Keefe*

Tam: "I swear to the holy gods of mallowmelt, Keefe, if you ever touch my sister again, I'll-"

Keefe: "Yeah, yeah, whatever. My turn! Happy birthday, Fitzie boy!" *shoves terribly wrapped presents into Fitz's arms*

Fitz: *gingerly picks up a present* "Thanks, Keefe." *unwraps a painting of Fitz*

Keefe: "It even says 'Wonderboy' on it!"

Fitz: *glares at Keefe* *unwraps next present* "A fidget spinner?"

Keefe: "THEY'RE COOL!"

Fitz: "Thanks, Keefe. Here, Sophie!" *hands Sophie two perfectly wrapped gifts*

Sophie: *unwraps mallowmelt* "Yes! More mallowmelt! Thanks, Fitz!"

Fitz: *blushes*

Keefe: *rolls eyes*

Tam: *coughs awkwardly*

Fitz: "Um, open the other one!"

Sophie: "Is this a charm of Iggy?"

Fitz: "You have a charm bracelet, don't you?"

Sophie: "Thank you, Fitz."

Linh and Biana: *snicker*

Sophie: "Well, I had Maddie. Here."

 **Maddie: "DID YOU GIVE ME SCOTT SUMMERS?!"**

Sophie: "He's a fictional character."

 **Maddie: "Y'all are fictional characters. You're only real because this is a fanfiction."**

Keefe: "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!"

 **Maddie: "Get over yourselves." *unwraps gifts* "YOU GOT ME A SCOTT SUMMERS FIGURINE?!"**

Sophie: "Two, actually. One of Scott from X-Men Evolution, and one of Tye Sheridan as Scott."

 **Maddie: "SEE, THIS IS WHY I'M TEAM SOPHIE!"**

Linh: "I guess we all went to the Forbidden Cities, huh?"

Emery: *pops in* "Yes, and now you must go to a Tribunal."

Everyone: "Shut up, Emery!"

 **Maddie: "Um, we're** _ **trying**_ **to have a Secret Santa!"**

Emery: *slinks away*

 **Maddie: "Well, I got Tam."**

Tam: *unwraps a giant can of salt and a poster* "Salt? And is this… a meme of me?"

 **Maddie: "A MEME THAT I WON AN INSTAGRAM MEME CONTEST WITH!"**

Tam: *coughs* "Thanks, Maddie."

Linh: *dies laughing*

Tam: "Um, well, I had Biana…"

Biana: "Ooh! Did you go to Slurps and Burps? I'm out of some elixirs."

Tam: *laughs awkwardly* "Yeah, actually, I did…"

Biana: *screams and hugs Tam* "THANK YOU!"

Tam: *is tomato red*

Fitz: *snorts*

Biana: *lets go of Tam* "Well, I had Dex, and I got you toys for your army of kittens!"

Dex: "KITTIES!"

*army of kittens run towards Dex and Linh*

Linh: *dies*

Dex: "I had Linh, and I didn't know what to get you, so I just decided to give you two of my kittens! One for you and one for Tam!"

Tam: "NO!"

Linh: "YES!"

Tam: "I WILL KILL THE KITTENS!"

Linh: "I WILL KILL YOU!"

THE END.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas, and thank you for putting up with me for** _ **ALMOST A YEAR!**_ **holy cow guys, it's getting closer and closer to my one-year anniversary!**


	67. The Zoo

**HAS ANYONE READ READY PLAYER ONE I JUST FINISHED IT and OML IT WAS SO GOOD**

 **hello hello, i'm back at it again with no white vans! (ahaha, i'm so sorry.) anyways, so sorry i didn't update last week as planned— i randomly got SICK for the majority of the week!**

 **my mom found a VHS of The Outsiders and gave it to me, and i'm very excited, because not only is The Outsiders very old, but it's on something super old, and even though i can't even watch the VHS, haha, i consider it pretty vintage, so it's rather fun to own.**

 **anyways, today's react is to zoos, because most of the keeper crew belongs in a zoo, and because i realized i had been planning to do a zoo react awhile ago. enjoy this field trip!**

 **ALSO, ANOTHER NOTE: i got a handful of reviews asking for a Hunger Games react, and as much as i'm thankful for your suggestions, i haven't actually read or seen the Hunger Games! i'm so sorry about that, but i hope you understand!**

 **IMPORTANT: has anyone noticed this pattern in the kotlc books? book one: mainly sophitz, book two: mainly sokeefe, book three: mainly sophitz, book four: mainly sokeefe, book five: mainly sophitz, book six: mainly sokeefe. i'm not insinuating anything about book seven, and i don't think shannon did that intentionally, but i just thought that was kinda cool!**

 **q- any new year's resolutions?**

 **a- to manage my time more productively, and to stop procrastinating on long-term assignments.**

— **maddie**

* * *

 **review responses**

 **booksaremylife (Guest):** _TOM AND HARRISON YESSS! i think what's wrong with me is i've stalked the holland family for so long that i'm legit emotionally attached to all of them, so it's literally impossible for me to have a favorite. i have a problem. it was quite disappointing that fitz was pretty much non-existent in nightfall, but i feel like nightfall was really keefe's book, so it made sense that fitz wasn't like super super involved, but it was still a little saddening. see, for me, with sokeefe, i think it's very cute and all, and while i'm not supportive of it, i don't hate it, but personally, when i read those sokeefe moments, instead of swooning like a true fangirl, i just kinda go, "eh." sokeefe moments don't exactly have the same effect on me as sophitz ones do. of course, i'm totally biased, as i ship sophitz, but when others ask me when i started shipping sophitz or what made me ship it, i honestly_ _ **cannot**_ _remember! it's weird, but what i do remember was that once i was introduced to the kotlc fandom and learned of all the ships, my brain immediately decided that i was on board team sophitz. whoa, sorry for that mini-rant. personally, i'm more of a tiana shipper, but diana is also very cute. recently, i've been considering wylinh, but still, the age difference is hard to get used to, even with the whole age thing in the lost cities. i think denh would be quite cute, as well._

 **TeamSophie909 (Guest):** _glad i could make you laugh :) thank you very much!_

 **CoCo (Guest):** _thank you very much :)_

 **Strawberryair (Guest):** _well, there are many parts of it that my mom doesn't approve of and i personally don't exactly feel comfortable reading… my mom decided to check out the book right when i was reading about marlee's caning, and she flipped through it and found some parts that she deemed inappropriate. i've had this conversation with many selection fans, and they've told me that they're not affected by that and honestly don't care, but in my opinion, it just wasn't very age- appropriate. i still, of course, love the series, and enjoy talking about the characters (especially eikko and kaden, who are my absolute favorites)_

 **06KoolKid101:** _thank you very much! :)_

 **Sofitzshipper (Guest):** _i'm very glad you do, thank you! kitties are adorable!_

 **SOWDC (Guest):** _YES, ANOTHER X-MEN FAN! it's amazing._

 **06KoolKid101:** _:)_

 **Guest:** _actually, i have done a react to macarons! it's chapter twelve :)_

 **Nightfall37 (Guest):** _i'm sorry, but i'm a bit confused…. i've always been active, i just took a two-week semi-hiatus because of finals. i'm not leaving this account yet, and i'm definitely not going to keep my readers waiting without telling them in advance! i've actually_ _ **never**_ _taken anything longer than two weeks to update this react, so i was a bit confused…. the end of nightfall killed me. i'm still dead. rip._

 **NyanNyanNyan99 (Guest):** _sorry, i don't read the hunger games!_

 **Nightfall37 (Guest):** _sorry, i don't read the hunger games! oh, but there is a bit of a hunger games part in my celebrities react, where i include josh hutcherson and jennifer lawrence._

 **TitiOniOne (Guest):** _i'm sorry, i don't read the hunger games!_

 **Nightfall37 (Guest):** _welp, they are elves, and this is a human react, haha! the kotlc crew is forever confused…. *sighs* tam hates the kittens, but linh owns them, and shall never let tam harm them. kittens can actually be quite therapeutic, actually._

* * *

Keeper of the Lost Cities React: Zoos

 **Maddie: "WE'RE GOING ON A TRIP, IN OUR FAVOURITE ROCKET SHIP, ZOOMING THROUGH THE SKY, LITTLE EINSTEINS!"**

Keefe: "CLIMB ABOARD, GET READY TO EXPLORE, THERE'S SO MUCH TO FIND, LITTLE EINSTEINS!"

Sophie: "Does anybody have a melder?"

Keefe: *confused* "What for?"

Biana: "To shoot you with it."

Sophie: "Or myself, either is fine."

Keefe: "Now's not the time to threaten violence, my young padawan. Let's continue with the song."

Dex: "Let's not and just get on with this react."

 **Maddie: "Climb in, children, we're going on a field trip!"**

Sophie: *sighs*

Fitz: "May I ask where we're going, exactly?"

 **Maddie: "No, you may not."**

Linh: "Great, we're going to be kidnapped by a weird Holland-obsessed stalker."

 **Maddie: "I feel like the term 'Holland-obsessed' is a bit too narrow. I stalk a lot of people, like Tye Sheridan, Lana Condor, Harrison Osterfield, Kelvin Delgado and Kyle Hanagami, some dancers from the Nutcracker, and occasionally Asa Butterfield."**

Tam: "You're even creepier than we realized."

Dex: "Lovely."

Keefe: "ARE WE THERE YET?"

Fitz: "No."

Keefe: "CAN I HAVE A SNACK?"

Sophie: "No."

Keefe: "ARE YOU MY MOTHER?"

Biana: "WHAT THE HECK, KEEFE, YOU MESSED UP PILE OF SHIITAKE MUSHROOMS!"

Keefe: "My feelings are hurt."

Tam: "Good."

Keefe: *flips bangs aggressively*

*silence*

Keefe: "ARE WE THERE YET?"

Sophie: "Yes, actually."

Keefe: "NOW CAN I HAVE A SNACK?"

IN THE ZOO….

Keefe: "WHAT'S THAT?"

Sophie: "That's an elephant."

Keefe: "WhAT's THat?!"

Linh: "A baby elephant."

Keefe: "wHaT's ThAt?"

Tam: "IT'S AN ELEPHANT KEEFE WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

Keefe: "CAN I HAVE A SNACK?"

Everyone: "NO!"

LATER…

Keefe: *licks ice cream cone* "Well, that was fun!"

Fitz: *glares at Keefe* "I hope you're allergic to dairy."

Keefe: "Why?"

Tam: "So you can die."

Keefe: *gasps dramatically*

Linh: "I don't think he's allergic to it."

Fitz: "Dang it."

Sophie: *covers eyes*

Keefe: "Hey Foster, you doing alright?"

Biana: "You gave her the worst migraine, Keefe."

Dex: "Only Keefe could do that."

Keefe: "Yeah, but she'll be fine soon, right, Foster?"

Sophie: "It wouldn't be that bad if I died right now."

Keefe: "Wow. That hurts."

Everyone: "Good."

 **Maddie: *tries to solve conflict and fails completely* "So…. what were your favorite animals?"**

Linh: "The fish."

Dex: "Anything we actually got to see without Keefe screaming in the background."

Biana: "So… nothing?"

Dex: "Basically."

Keefe: "I did _not_ ruin the trip! It was great!" *licks ice cream cone contentedly*

Sophie: "Maybe for you."

Biana: "I found the penguins interesting."

Fitz: "I found the part where everyone tried to run away from Keefe fun."

Dex: "Except we failed."

Tam: *sighs* "Don't remind me."

Fitz: "The lions were kinda cool."

Biana: "So were the tigers. They could totally eat people." *looks at Keefe* "Next time maybe we should recreate the book of Daniel and throw Keefe in the lion's den."

Keefe: "They'll all love me, I can assure you."

Linh: *groans*

Tam: "Why don't we try and find out?"

Sophie: "Nobody's throwing Keefe into a lion's den."

Everyone: "Aww…"

Sophie: "Without dunking him in the shark tank first!"

THE END.

* * *

 **guysss, my one-year anniversary is coming up on january 26!**


	68. Hamilton (Broadway Show)

**again, i missed an update, sorry. please understand that i have another life that's currently filled with seven-page research papers and science night projects, and i know that i'm hardly ever on nowadays, but i do try my absolute best to update whenever i can.**

 **GUYS MY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY IS LEGIT IN ELEVEN DAYS I'M NOT PREPARED AH**

 **I PROMISE, I AM WRITING MY SEPARATED CHAPTER! i've started regretting why i started separated, because i clearly do not have time for it, but i'm never putting a fanfic on hold, so i've decided that i'm going to be writing chapters beforehand, and then posting them later. that way, you'll get your update and i'll (eventually) get my rest!**

 **q- any book/movie/tv show/song recommendations?**

 **a- for a book, i would say** _ **ready player one**_ **, because DANG, that book is explosive (literally and figuratively, haha.) a movie recommendation would have to be thor: ragnarok, because TOM THE HIDDLES. i haven't watched any tv show recently, actually, but for a song recommendation, ajr and dua lipa are the ways to go.**

 **today's react: hamilton. LET ME JUST SAY, I'VE NEVER SEEN HAMILTON, BECAUSE** _ **DANG**_ **ARE THOSE TICKETS EXPENSIVE, BUT I'VE LISTENED TO LIKE ALL THE SONGS**

— **maddie**

* * *

 **review responses:**

 **Pusheen the Imp (Guest):** _yes, I love pusheen! I always want to buy a stuffed animal or something, but they're so expensive :( thank you for the suggestion, though!_

 **FinallyFoundANam (Guest):** _i've actually never listened to the nightcore version! i'll go and listen to it, though!_

 **Nightfall37 (Guest):** _really? thank you! that's so sweet of you to say!_

 **Hollystar (Guest):** _i didn't know it either until i started getting really into the marvel fandom. haha, it's true, literally ANYTHING is on youtube. it's helpful and terrifying at the same time._

 **Hollystar (Guest):** _home alone is good, but i've seen it so many times, it's starting to get a little old. keefe is so easy to roast, goodness, which is ironic, because normally he's the roast king. oh, did i mention keefe's an_ _ **AMAZING**_ _gift giver ;)_

 **Hollystar (Guest):** _i think he already has, lol._

 **Strawberry:** _hi hi hi! really, did it seem that long? it was only two weeks… wait… three weeks, haha, nevermind, i was gone for awhile, and let me just say, that was not a relaxing break, what with finals and all! aw, thank you so much! dex plus cat equals mass destruction, haha!_

 **Someonewhodoesntcare:** _i can't wait either! i can't believe that it's already been a year, wow. glad you enjoyed it!_

 **strawberryair (Guest):** " _the wisdom of a fifty-eight year old man" lol, this had me cracking up in study hall! i've always had a high reading level as well, but to be frank, i don't like young adult books, because they tend to be all dystopian romance/horror/super dark/really weird stories. I prefer the innocence of teen books, but recently, i've been reading some young adult books that i found were really amazing! whoa, maybe you really are sherlock, lol!_

 **Percabeth101 (Guest):** _ooh, i love sour candy! I seem to not have a sour sensor, because i find what most people think is sour really not sour. I have yet to try toxic waste (the candy), though._

 **Blehproductivity (Guest):** _I LOVE THE HOLLAND FAMILY SO MUCH OML! yes, tom has three brothers, sam and harry, who are absolutely adorable twins, and paddy, the equal adorable youngest. our family got rid of our VHS awhile ago, sadly :(_

 **strawberryair (Guest):** _yep, you're right, i don't! I went back and realized i said "freaking" in last chapter, so i fixed it, but personally, i don't think of "freaking" or "frigging" as a cuss word. when i think of cuss word, i think of like the d-word and the f-word, etc. so sorry if i made you uncomfortable or something! I don't tend to say "freaking" often, normally it's just when i (or my characters, in this instance) get riled up._

 **TEAMFOSTERKEEFE927:** _thank you very much! show jumping, whoa, that'd make a super cool react! that's definitely on my list :) i don't know much about show jumping, but i'd love to do a react on one, do you think you could inform me a little!_

 **Guest:** _haha, kpop is so popular now, isn't it! I actually know very little about kpop, but i have listened to some BTS (courtesy of my little sister) and i'm open to doing a kpop react!_

 **Eeveelutions Are Awesome:** _hi again! be my guest, keefe is annoying :)_

 **strawberryair (Guest):** _haha, thank you! :)_

* * *

Keeper of the Lost Cities React: HAMILTONNNNNNN

 **Maddie: "** **OUI OUI MON AMI,, JE M'APELLE LAFAYETTE, THE LANCELOT OF THE REVOLUTIONARY SET, I CAME FROM AFAR JUST TO SAY BONSOIR, TELL THE KING CASSE-TOI, WHO'S THE BEST, C'EST MOI!"**

Keefe: "I don't think she's speaking the right language anymore."

Sophie: "That's because it's French, Keefe."

 **Maddie: "IMMA GET A SCHOLARSHIP TO KING'S COLLEGE, I PROBABLY SHOULDN'T BRAG, BUT DAG, I AMAZE AND ASTONISH, THE PROBLEM IS I GOT A LOT OF BRAINS AND NO POLISH-"**

Linh: "I'm very confused. Why is Maddie screaming in French?"

Tam: "When is Maddie not screaming?"

 **Maddie: "THE ANSWER IS NEVER, TAMMY BOY!"** (a/n: did i mention my second language is speaking in all caps, my third is sarcasm, and my fourth is fangirling so hard that i'm not forming coherent sentences? [it's a thing, guys.] )

Fitz: "So, what is Hamilton, anyways?"

 **Maddie: "Hamilton is a musical about Alexander Hamilton, one of America's Founding Fathers. It takes place during the Revolutionary War, when the United States was just a couple of colonies and they were still under Britain's reign. It features many well-known people, like George Washington, Aaron Burr, Thomas Jefferson, etc."**

Keefe: *yawns* "Sounds boring."

Biana: "Of course anything that's even the slightest bit educational is too hard for Keefe to understand."

Keefe: "HEY!"

Sophie: "It's true, Keefe. We're over it."

 **Maddie: "GET IN THE CAR, LOSER, WE'RE GOING SHOPPING!"** [i've never seen mean girls don't ask okay]

DURING THE SHOW…

Keefe: "Can we go home now?"

Sophie: "No! Keefe, why would we go home in the _middle_ of a Broadway show?"

Keefe: "I'm hungry. Plus, this is super boring. It's just like a bunch of guys in stupid hats singing about revolutions."

 **Maddie: "Child, you did** _ **not**_ **just go there. If the USA didn't have the Revolutionary War, they could've still been taxed for like everything! Imagine being taxed every time you used WIFI! That's basically what the colonists went through!" [a/n: no hate to all you English people I love you and Tom Holland]**

Tam: "Wow, the Revolutionary War actually was super important."

Linh: "It was a _war,_ Tam."

Dex: *to Fitz* "This is why Linh did better on the Foxfire Entrance Exams than Tam."

Fitz: *snickers*

Tam: "Do we want to talk about Keefe's Entrance Exams?"

Keefe: "Stop talking about my Entrance Exams, okay? You don't even know what I got!"

Tam: *wiggles eyebrows* "Do I?"

Keefe: "Shoot."

Linh: *rolls eyes*

Sophie: "Guys, just watch the show!"

AFTERWARDS…

 **Maddie: "HOW DOES A [bad word], ORPHAN-"**

Biana: "SON OF A [bad word] AND A SCOTSMAN, DROPPED IN THE MIDDLE OF A FORGOTTEN-"

 **Maddie: "SPOT IN THE CARIBBEAN BY PROVIDENCE IMPOVERISHED-"**

Biana: "IN SQUALOR, GROW UP TO BE A HERO AND A SCHOLAR?"

Keefe: "ENOUGH!"

Fitz: "That was a good show. I liked it."

Linh: "It was interesting."

Keefe: "Especially that part when Hamilton has the affair with-"

Sophie: "Yes, Keefe. Maria Reynolds. We _know_."

Keefe: "Okay."

Tam: "You just _had_ to bring that up, Keefe."

 **Maddie: "So, what was your favorite song?"**

Biana: "THE SCHUYLER SISTERS!"

Keefe: "NON STOP AND 1st CABINET BATTLE!"

Sophie: "Satisfied."

Linh: "It's Quiet Uptown." _[a/n: this also made me cry]_

Tam: "All human music is awful."

 **Maddie: "YOU'RE AWFUL, TAM!"**

Dex: "I liked 'The Room Where It Happens.'

Fitz: "I liked 'Alexander Hamilton.'"

 **Maddie: "I LIKED ALL OF THEM!"**

* * *

 **still haven't seen hamilton and probably won't ever, haha. favorite hamilton song? mine is 'dear theodosia,' which may or may not make me cry every time i listen to it.**


	69. Pusheen the Cat

**two updates in one week? why'd maddie do that? because guess who's going to an all-church conference next week and on another serve week week in february? me!**

 **and guess what… i just realized my one year anniversary is the same day that i'm leaving for the conference, so** _ **THE ONE-YEAR CELEBRATION WILL EITHER BE A BIT LATE OR A DAY EARLY!**_

 **today we're doing a pusheen react, because pusheen is awesome, and because cats seem to be an unintentional recurring joke in this fic. it's been awhile since i did a react that someone suggested (i'm so sorry, guys,) but this react was suggested by two guests,** Pusheen the Imp **and** Marshmellow Cat **.**

 **if you do not know who pusheen is, i suggest you look it up. you'll fall in love with the cat, i promise. it's adorable.**

 **two boys in my tiny little private school were caught smoking marijuana. it's so sad, because one kid had a younger sister in my sister's grade, and she's** _ **happy**_ **he's expelled. they were only eleventh graders, and both didn't deserve to have young lives tainted with drug addiction.**

 **[question by guest user** strawberryair **]**

 **q-** would you rather eat a meal of cow tongue or octopus?

 **a-** well, i've actually had octopus, and it's not too bad. it's really chewy, though. dried squid, which is basically octopus, is actually really good, so i'm going to say octopus.

 **who's ready for infinity war? i'm not mentally prepared at all! [vision's gonna die, guys.]**

 **new poll up—please go vote!**

 **DON'T EAT TIDE PODS, KIDS!**

— **maddie**

* * *

 **review responses**

 **Nightfall37 (Guest):** _yep, happy *almost* anniversary to me! this year has passed by so fast, i can't believe it! whoa, hundredth react! we'll definitely have a party or something!_

 **Nightfall37 (Guest):** _yep, i started it on january 29 of last year!_

 **Nightfall37 (Guest):** _my shot is a bit cringey, i agree._

 **booksaremylife (Guest):** _ooh, those are both great! I really like the raps, but then again i also really love the quieter songs, especially dear theodosia. my friend doesn't understand why i cried so many times listening to it, haha. TOM HOLLAND IS THE GREATEST! i'm really psyched for ready player one, because i'm a huge marvel fan and tye sheridan, who played cyclops in x-men: apocalypse is in there (and i may or may not have a crush on him— I mean, what?) and because i loved the book. THOMAS BRODIE-SANGSTER IS SUCH A SMOL BEAN (also he's almost thirty and still plays a teenager, which i find hilarious, haha)_

 **ZingeyOP:** _you're very welcome! hamilton is my jam. I love guns and ships, and especially lafayette!_

 **Strawberryair (Guest):** _okay, just checking! I don't want to make anyone feel uncomfortable! whoa, lucky! have fun! the crown was really good… i absolutely love eikko. it's really funny, because my favorite character in the entire selection series is kaden, and he only shows up at the very end, lol, but he's a lot like me, and he's overall very adorable. eliza is the greatest. BRITISH PEOPLE ARE AMAZING_

 _ **Strawberryair (Guest):**_ _haha, no worries! I knew what you meant ;) whoa, that's so cool, and it's totally fine! i get the whole privacy thing :D_

 **06KoolKid101:** _ooh, you're a sophitz shipper like me! #sophitzshippersunite #reppingsophitz_

 **MarshmellowCat (Guest):** _i actually update my profile quite often! i'm so glad you've taken an interest, though— i'm flattered :) GUESS WHAT WE'RE DOING A PUSHEEN REACT WHOA MINDBLOWN_

 **Guest:** _haha, haven't seen hamilton either, but i adore the soundtrack! i was doing homework and listening to it, and ended up listening to the whole thing, lol. ooh, right hand man is also amazing! all the songs are so good! thank you so much!_

* * *

Keeper of the Lost Cities React: Pusheen the Cat

Dex: "We're reacting to cats? I have a cat!" *proudly holds Sir Fluffy in the air*

Tam: "No. More. Cats."

Linh: "Sorry, Tam, but you're just going to have to deal." *pats Tam on the head*

Dex: *sneakily places Mr. Fluffy onto Keefe's head*

Keefe: "OW! WHAT'S THIS—DEXTER ALVIN DIZZNEE, I WILL PERSONALLY SKIN YOU ALIVE!"

Dex: "NOT IF SIR FLUFFY SKINS YOU FIRST!"

Sir Fluffy: *digs claws into Keefe's scalp*

Keefe: "IT'S CLAWING MY BRAINS OUT!"

Tam: "Well, it won't find much in there." **[a/n: what a roast, what a roast. *applauds for self*]**

Keefe: "SOMEBODY HELP ME, I'M BEING ABUSED BY A TINY, VERY FURRY CREATURE! THIS IS NOT OKAY! _THE HAIR_ ™ IS RUINED!"

Dex: "Good."

Sir Fluffy: *meows*

Linh: *spares Keefe from his misery* "Come on, Sir Fluffy."

Sir Fluffy: *goes to sleep*

Keefe: "I hate cats."

 **Maddie: "Good going, Keefe. Now all the cat loves hate you."**

Keefe: "There can't be _that_ many cat lovers. It's not possible!"

 **Maddie: "Oh, darling, you have no idea what's possible." [a/n: ahaha tell me if you got that reference]**

Fitz: *coughs* "So, Pusheen?"

 **Maddie: "Right. Pusheen is basically this little cartoon cat who was created for a comic strip. Pusheen is very cute. I personally would like a Pusheen plushie."**

Tam: "Pusheen is just a cat… cartoon? It's not even a real cat?"

Sophie: "Nope."

Keefe: "Thank goodness."

Linh: "Pusheen sounds really cute! Can we see pictures?"

Biana: "Is that a mermaid Pusheen?"

THIRTY MINUTES AND ONE BILLION PUSHEEN PICTURES/GIFS LATER…

Biana: "That's it. Someone buy me a Pusheen plushie."

Keefe: "Pusheen is basically a fat set of lines and curves. I can do better."

Dex: "Can you, Keefe? Pusheen has its own book."

Keefe: "I can write my own book!"

Fitz: "Sure, Keefe. Keep dreaming big."

Biana: "I would kiss anyone who bought me a Pusheen plushie."

Tam: *scrambles to buy a Pusheen plushie*

Fitz: "I personally find the Harry Potter Pusheen to be rather amusing." **[a/n: as you can see, maddie has spent way too many hours looking up different pusheens.]**

Keefe: "I still think cats are evil."

Sophie: "Pusheen is literally a cartoon cat, Keefe."

Keefe: "DEX'S CAT LITERALLY TRIED TO CLAW MY BRAINS OUT!"

Tam: "Well, he didn't, because he didn't find anything in that thick skull of yours."

Keefe: "CATS ARE STILL EVIL, PERIOD."

Linh: "Fine, fine, believe what you want. Pusheen is very adorable."

 **Maddie: "GUYS, THERE'S A 2018 PUSHEEN CALENDAR!"**

Biana: "WHERE'S MY WALLET?"

*Biana and Maddie scramble to go buy the calendar*

Keefe: "I don't understand girls."

Fitz: "I feel you, man."

Tam: *grunts*

Dex: *pets Sir Fluffy* "My preciousssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss."

Sir Fluffy: *continues sleeping*

Fitz: "Look at how cute Sir Fluffy is, Keefe!"

Keefe: "I only see a tiny demon with claws and fur."

Tam: "Well, you're seeing wrong."

Fitz: "You should get your eyes checked."

Sophie: *rolls eyes* *mumbles* "How did I get stuck with such immature people."

Linh: "Cats are perfectly fine."

Keefe: "He literally dug his nails into my scalp!"

Linh: "Maybe he doesn't like you."

Dex: "Of course he didn't. I trained him well."

Keefe: *shakes fist* "OF COURSE YOU DID! I NEVER EVEN SUSPECTED YOU WERE BEHIND THIS, DEXTER! YOU SHALL PAY!"

Dex: *holds up sleeping Sir Fluffy menacingly*

Keefe: *sits down*

Fitz and Tam: *snickers*

Linh: "I don't understand boys."

Sophie: "I feel you."

* * *

 **i'm really sorry that i won't be around next week to update, but i will try my ABSOLUTE BEST to try and update beforehand so you won't be deprived of another chapter :( i'll also try and post my one-year celebration note earlier, maybe thursday instead of friday? [be prepared for some contests, it'll be fun.] see you guys later [hopefully]! love you all!**


	70. ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY!

**happy one-year anniversary to me! this chapter will be** **PACKED** **today, so make sure to grab a lemonade and bag of chips and start reading!**

 **so, i've been told that my react is second in reviews? WHAT?! guys, this is insane (also, how do people figure that out? I'm so confused, lol) thank you so much!**

 ***coughs* i reached over a hundred followers on wattpad, so i was really happy about that (thank you)**

 **[for those who do not want to read the whole thing, i have helpfully included a little index for you.]**

 **INDEX:**

 **1\. recognition**

 **2\. memories**

 **3\. surprise (sorta?)**

 **4\. contests ?**

 **5\. extra fun**

 **dedicated to my readers everywhere and thria, who took her life late last august. this, my friends, is for you.**

* * *

 **RECOGNITION**

 **and yes, i went through every page of review to write this. you're welcome ;)**

oh my goodness, where do i start. you guys are all so amazing, and i love each and every one of you!

 _ **SHOUTOUTS:**_

 **[the users]**

to my closest friends, **malayna, lia, sammie, biana, sophie, nel, strawberry, and aria.** you are each so amazing (and hilarious) in your own little ways. i couldn't have asked for better fandom friends.

 **malaynamonkey2004.** malayna, you were my very first comment here. you've been so encouraging over the past year and had so much faith for my little react fic when it first started. also, you're my beta-reader! i love you so much and am so thankful for you!

 **twinkletoestbh,** because you, my amazing beta-reader [for _separated_ ], are so incredibly smart. you've helped me when i couldn't write my chapters, you've edited them so now i look like i can right, haha, and you're so nice overall. thank you!

 **DanceHamitonForever,** because you are a fellow hamilton lover and friend from the beginning. you write very long reviews that i absolutely love reading. love you, fren!

 **DemigodElfNinjaPony:** i've long moved out of the ninjago fandom, but it's still great to talk to you! it's been a pleasure knowing you for, what, six months now? i think it's been longer than that. you are amazing and it's a pleasure to know you!

 **Someonewhodoesntcare:** nel. you, my friend, are a freaking history whiz! stranger things is great, although i've only seen three episodes, haha, marvel is the most amazing thing ever, and you're awesome!

 **like firing:** dee, i swear, someday i'm going to see your name under the new york times bestselling list, smack dab in the middle of a barnes and noble. you are so sweet and i admire your character and writing so much. thanks for everything you've done.

 **Eeveelutions Are Awesome:** ava, i miss you! when i first read your marella fic, i was so inspired and moved. you've got such a talent for words. your reviews and comments on instagram are hilarious, and our rants over nightfall were rather entertaining. thanks for being a great friend.

 **Glittery-Icecream:** lia. even though you're not on wattpad and on here that often, your reviews and comments that pop up once and awhile are so refreshing. to be honest, they get me so excited, because i'm like, "ah, lia's here!" you've also been a friend from the beginning [i think you started showing up when i was still writing _Once Upon a Time_ many, many, cringey months ago] you're so sweet and smart, and thanks for volunteering to be dead inside with me [finals, ugh.]

 **Waves-Of-Writing:** mariella. remember those days when i used to beta-read for you? miss those. i remember saying, "i miss her!" and then you showing up on the day before my birthday, and believe me, i was so happy. you're so sweet and hilarious, and sometimes you only comment smiley faces, but i love those. love you!

 **MountKeyeswithWings:** i remember everything you commented, lol. I remember the time i said "the lost cities" instead of "the forbidden cities," i remember the "pineapples. they are flesh eating bacteria. they will someday be the cure for something." i remember all the times you said, "bloody" and it cracked me up every time. hope you were able to get nightfall from the library! you're absolutely hilarious and sweet, and i miss you!

 **ProjectMoonlark101:** ashley, ashley, ashley. my fellow christian and volleyball player. it's been awhile since we talked, but i want you to know that you're so amazing and that i love you so much!

 **Aria Ren Blair:** you're also not on here that often, but at least i get to talk to you on wattpad! stranger things is great! you're so sweet, and remember when you were only a guest named "Ren" and you thanked me profusely for updating a bunch of my fanfics. i practically swooned, i thought you were so cute. I remember when i was freaking out about my valedictorian speech, and you swooped in with your awesome suggestions and hilarious jokes. you're amazing!

 **DustBunnyFromTheLostCities:** we haven't talked in ages, but let me just say, when you got an account for real, i was so happy. you're so a loyal reader and friend, and i admire you so much for that. I love you and miss you!

 **dear universe:** my "real" friend. I miss you so much. we got mad at each other a lot, and we even fought over PM, but in the end, we were always friends. ship it like fedex ;) i miss you! you're so amazing and smart- hope you're doing great, wherever you are.

 **flustered dreams:** sophie. you've only commented on one of my stories, but you're one of my closest friends! you're so sweet—you're always asking me how i feel when it should be vice versa! i absolutely adore you and archer—and i'm sure amarissa and abel will be the sweetest little children ever :) love you and CAN'T WAIT TO FREAKING MAKE A GRAPHIC SHOP ON WATTPAD I'M SO EXCITED

 **mallowmelting:** sammie. you are such a freaking amazing writer, and also, YOU'RE A FIGURE SKATER?! amazing. my mind is blown. your posts on instagram are amazing, you're so sweet, and dex deserves to BE ON THE NEXT KOTLC COVER!

 **Biana Song:** ellie. your faith in God is so strong, and I admire you so much for that! stay grounded in the lord! you have such a kind heart and determined personality, and you're so smart. i'm so sorry i didn't get to meet you at one of the tour stops! hopefully i'll be able to make it this year :)

* * *

 **[the guests]**

 **booksaremylife:** ah, i love you so much! you're the sweetest, tom holland is the best, and studio c is quality! it's been such an experience talking to you this past year, and i can't wait to get to know you more! thank you for being such a supportive and amazingly kind person!

 **Hollystar of Thunderclan:** you've also been here since the beginning [of time? haha, more like my time] your short little reviews give me so much life! i love you so much and you're so amazing! jesus is cool ;)

 **Strawberryair:** we've only known each other for a little while, but you're so hilarious and encouraging! i can't believe how much we have in common, and how much we've gotten to get to know each other in these past couple months. thanks for always being there with a super funny review!

 **jencupcakes:** it's been almost a year since you stopped coming on, but i haven't forgotten about you! your reviews were absolutely beautiful, and i can't believe you're a debate team- that's so freaking cool! i'm sure you're so amazing at it- you're very smart. miss you and cash me ousside!

* * *

 **MEMORIES:**

 **if you have any fun memories of maddie being ridiculous/anything in general, please share them!**

I personally have one. remember that horrifically awful story i had, _Once Upon A Time_? someone hold my cranberry juice, i need to cringe. _shiitake mushrooms_. i'm so embarrassed now, lol. it honestly had no plot, i didn't even know what i was writing, and literally all the chapters were fillers! i'm really sorry to anyone who read that.

remember that other time when i screamed, "TOM HOLLAND IS SO CUTE" in like every chapter—yeah. haven't changed. i've gotten worse, actually, because after tom i discovered his best friend, harrison [hIs EyEs tHo] and then his twin brothers, sam and harry. I need help.

dO yOu ReMeMbEr my moldy vegetables react chapter?

i might just die right now. don't even ask.

* * *

 **SURPRISE (SORTA?):**

 **here's a short little something i'm writing for you because maddie is feeling generous:**

[ VIDEO MESSAGE ]

Sophie: "Hi, Maddie! Wanted to wish you a happy one-year anniversary!"

Keefe: "Don't you normally do these videos for birthdays and stuff, not writing anniversaries?"

Sophie: "Well, Maddie's making a huge deal out of this, so here we are."

Fitz: "You're a pretty decent human being! Cheers!" **[a/n: he's so british kill me ah]**

Tam: *angrily blows noise-maker*

Biana: "We know this is a big deal for you—"

Keefe: —even though it's really not one—"

Biana: "So to celebrate your anniversary, here are three hundred and sixty-five pieces of confetti!"

Linh: *half-heartedly throws pieces of confetti*

Dex: "That's only three hundred and sixty-four pieces."

Linh: *tackles Dex*

*away from the camera's line of sight* Dex: "Ow! Hey! Stop that! Sir Fluffy, ATTACK!"

Linh: *muffled* "I'm a cat person too, you can't pull that trick on me!"

Fitz: *not-so discreetly kicks Dex*

Sophie: *coughs awkwardly* "Um, yeah. Hope you have a good one-year anniversary! You better not keep writing these!"

Tam: "I'm pretty sure Maddie has no intention of stopping writing these anytime soon." **[a/n: tam speaks the truth.]**

Keefe: "Goody. More torture from the weird Asian nerd."

Sophie: *slaps Keefe's arm* "Keefe! That's _not_ nice!"

Keefe: "But… she's weird. And Asian. And a nerd."

Sophie: *grits teeth* "But you don't have to _say that in front of her!"_

Keefe: "Right. You're, uh, not weird, not Asian, and not a nerd!"

Fitz: "That just sounded worse—"

Sophie: "You're not helping, Fitz."

Biana: "ANYWAYS BYE!"

 **just a note: i have realized recently after reading nightfall that i've actually been slowly moving out of the kotlc fandom and more into fandoms that i feel are more for my personal level and age. [not insulting anyone] recently, i've been reading more young adult books, like ready player one, and i've found myself super immersed in the marvel and outsiders fandom. i thought about it for awhile, and as sad as it seems, i'm actually kind of glad that i'm in more fandoms now, and i really do feel as though i'm growing out of the fandom.**

 **HOWEVER, that doesn't mean i'm going to stop writing for kotlc, especially after my one-year anniversary, and that also doesn't mean i'm going to stop anytime soon! yes, i am very busy, and yes, my time here may end up being cut shorter now that i found out about things like high school and responsibilities [sigh]. i have slightly grown farther from the fandom, but that doesn't mean i've left it, as i have with things such as the waterfire saga, ninjago, and the chronicles of egg.**

 **kotlc was my first series that i could actually say was my favorite. i love it, and when i do outgrow the fandom, i want you guys to know that just because i may be gone doesn't mean that i've forgotten about it. i've spent over four years now obsessing over this** _ **amazing**_ **series written by such a lit lady, and that's something that my brain can't ever forgot. even when i'm gone, i'll still always love kotlc, even if i love things more than it. kotlc will always have a special place in my heart, as it was my first big fandom and my first time interacting with you lovely people.**

 **writing has become such a passion for me, and believe me, i still love and enjoy writing for kotlc! i love you guys so much, and i love this fandom. i just wanted to let you all know what i've been thinking recently, as this is a pretty big change for all of us. thank you for listening to me.**

* * *

 **CONTESTS ?**

so, i've been contemplating on holding a couple little contests for fun! i was thinking of a oneshot contest, or maybe a headcanon one, except i'm not sure how to give you all prizes, because giving them to guests is one thing, but also since isn't big on media and shoutouts, and the only prize i can think of is a medallion for your cover, a follow [which doesn't even exist here, haha], and a shoutout, i'm not sure if i can hold a contest…?

what do you guys think? I could hold a contest and post the winners in my chapters to publicize them!

let me know in the review section!

* * *

 **EXTRA FUN**

what has maddie realized? you all don't actually know _that_ much about me, besides my fandoms and the people i crush on [*cough* tom holland harrison osterfield harry and sam holland fionn whitehead young skandar keynes lucas till *fans self* tye sheridan]

so then i thought it would be fun to hold a little q and a, which will be answered in the next chapter!

obviously, there will be certain restrictions on _what_ you can ask. some examples of things you **CAN NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE** ask are:

where do you live?

what's your full name?

school name?

phone number?

email?

how much do you weigh?

what's your personal social media account handle?

how old are you? [i'm sure many of you know how old i am, though, but if you do not, don't ask me!]

questions you totally may ask:

taco bell or del taco?

favourite colour?

current song obsessions?

what color socks are you wearing? [that's a bit creepy, though]

do you have a favourite story you've written?

any book requests for me?

favourite tv show?

which holland do you like the best? [i swear, if you ask that…]

how is high school?

questions you shouldn't ask because maddie will not give a nice response/will rant for fifteen hours:

how do you feel about the paul brothers?

how come you're so against racism and stereotypes on social media?

what are some of your pet peeves on wattpad?

a question you shouldn't ask maddie just because she's been asked that question so many times and gets the same answer so it's quite annoying to her:

HAVE YOU READ HARRY POTTER?

PERCY JACKSON?

THE KANE CHRONICLES?

MAGNUS CHASE?

 **my answer: as an individual, i believe things that may be different from others. as a Christian, i may believe things that other Christians don't exactly believe.**

 **the reason i don't read things like harry potter or books by rick riordan are because in my family, we don't really believe in things like that. it's a really long story, and what i've answered so far probably won't make sense to you, but basically, sometimes, i get affected by certain things, like books, movies, or even the vibes people give off. sometimes i pick up on an emotion or something they're carrying, and randomly get REALLY angry. sometimes i get the vibe that i'm not safe around them. that's just for people. for books, what normally happens is something happens to me, and i legitimately** _ **cannot**_ **finish the book. it happened a lot more when i was younger, and i'll give you some context. take the kane chronicles by rick riordan, for instance. it was third grade, and when i was in third grade, the percy jackson series was SO popular, so i took home the red pyramid to read.**

 **i never got past the first chapter. I started feeling unwell, and then i got this massive headache, and somehow i thought, "i don't think i'm supposed to read this." i told my mom, who, by the way, was perfectly fine with me reading percy jackson, told me to put it away. I did, and i haven't touched a rick riordan book ever since.**

 **another example was with the book inkheart by cornelia funke. my friend's mom, who was a librarian, suggested it, and i read about a third of it. it was really good and interesting. but after awhile, i started realizing that every time i read it, i would get these really bad headaches, and eventually it got to a point where i refused to read it. I returned the book and explained to my friend's mom, who was also a Christian, that i didn't feel like i was supposed to read it, and maybe i'd read it when i was older. she understood.**

 **basically, i get affected by the thing i read. I've always been really sensitive to the spiritual realm, as crazy as that may sound to some of you, and i know a lot of people who are the same way. our church pastor's son is the same way. my best friend can feel it with people. there was one time where we were on a field trip, and we were supposed to go into a shop to do some research, and as soon as i tried to open the door, i felt sick to my stomach, and so did my friend. i basically started to panic, and kept saying, "i can't go in there, i can't go in there." we told our art teacher that we didn't want to go inside, but she made us, so i toughened up and eventually went inside.**

 **to some that may not be Christian, this obviously is going to sound ridiculous. you can think i'm crazy, it's okay [because i really am a bit crazy, lol.]**

 **but to the ones that are Christian, i don't know how much you believe in the Holy Spirit or the spiritual realm, but my family believes strongly in things like that. i've seen demons, dragons, angels, even Jesus. when my mom gets hit with the Holy Spirit she starts shaking like a fish. when we were worshipping at the church conference i just got back from, my hand started shaking [you know when you hit your hand on the table and you kinda shake it afterwards because it hurts? that's what my hand was doing.]**

 **i probably sound like a total loon, but that's okay, because that's what i believe in.**

 **in conclusion: that's why i personally don't read books like that, but i am not saying that you can't. i am not judging you for reading those books at all. that's just personally what i believe, and you believe something different, i totally respect that!**

 **anyways, that went way overtime.**

another thing: if you have instagram and have seen my instagram (i'm panakes_perfume), do you have any suggestions for my feed? is there anything in particular you'd like to see me post? right now i've got a lot of edits and calligraphy, so is there something else you'd like to see? let me know!

also, i have a poll up asking what you'd like to see from me next, so if you have something that you'd really love to see me write, please go vote [and if you're a guest and unable to vote, then just tell me in the comments! I'd love to hear your opinions!]

* * *

okay, i think that just wraps it all up. thank you guys so much for such an amazing first year here, and i hope for many years to come! i love you all very much and see you next time!

p.s. this was ten pages. no kidding. it's not even double spaced- it's at google docs' default spacing. It's also more than three thousand five hundred words. I had a lot to say to you guys.

—maddie


	71. Kingdom Animalia

**HELLO, MAGNIFICENT HUMAN BEINGS,**

 **guess what? maddie lied… she actually has a youth group retreat next friday, on the eighteenth… and then the friday after that, on the twenty-sixth, she's going on a school mission trip… here we are.**

 **i'd just like to say, thank you all for being super supportive and sweet! you guys are the best.**

 **today's react is to kingdom animalia, or, as most of you know, human animals! we're learning about it for the rest of the year in biology, and i figured i might as well put some of the stuff i know to use.**

 **q- favourite animal?**

 **a- a hippo. or a penguin.**

— **maddie**

* * *

 **review responses:**

 **malaynamonkey2004:** _pusheen is adorable. i used to know a girl who loved pusheen so much—she had like all the stuffed animals, haha._

 **Someonewhodoesntcare:** _the room where it happens is amazing. haven't learned about the cold war, yet, but that sounds really sad._

 **DemigodElfNinjaPony:** _SOMEONE PLEASE BUY ME THE PUSHEEN BOOK_

 **DanceHamiltonForever:** _NOBODY WANTED TO WATCH IT WITH ME BUT NOW MY MOM DOES AND I'M SO EXCITED BECAUSE ZENDAYA IS A QUEEN AH_

 **DanceHamiltonForever:** _congratulations kills me—it's a big roast in a song, honestly, haha! whoa, that's so cool!_

 **Strawberryair (Guest):** _to be honest, i suffer from memory loss, and i'm not even close to fifty-eight, so… yeah. keefe is the subject of many conversations. basically, my church is apart of a wider network of churches, and every year we hold this conference. naw, i've read the whole series—i'm just not allowed to re-read them. I really like the heir and the crown, mainly just because my favourite character may or may not be kaden, because he's honestly the sweetest kid ever. also, eikko *swoons* is adorable._

 **Marshmallow Cat (Guest):** _you're welcome! sir fluffy is adorable, and of course dex would name him that. tam hates animals, children, anything happy… just kidding._

 **Nightfall37 (Guest):** _yes, definitely!_

 **mmcastillo1229:** _aw, thank you!_

 **mmcastillo1229:** _:)_

 **06KoolKid101:** _yay, another sophitz fan! i realized that all the influential and super huge authors ship sokeefe, ahaha. also, you're a guy—welcome to the predominantly female fandom—we need more people like you! i have read both the matchmaker and sophitz forever—twinkletoestbh beta-reads for me, and i actually beta-read the matchmaker, and malaynamonkey2004 was actually my first friend here (she's also the beta-reader for this react.)_

 **mmcastillo1229:** _haha, thank you!_

 **booksaremylife (Guest):** _i know i know, it's so exciting! this is crazy—i went and checked and it turns out my stories are pretty high up on the lists! :)_

 **Ilovemysteries3:** _haha, it does! I've gotten that comment a lot in the past, lol. whoa, thanks for all the suggestions! I will_ _ **definitely**_ _check them out!_

 **DemigodElfNinjaPony:** _thank you! :)_

 **Nightfall37 (Guest):** _thank you very much! actually, sea spell is the last book. I know it kinda hinted at a spinoff, but i've talked to jennifer donnelly a couple of times, and it doesn't seem like she's going for a spinoff, sadly._

 **DanceHamiltonForever:** _you're welcome! i definitely don't think that they're terrible, and since i haven't read them, i obviously can't say anything, haha! don't worry, i'm not giving up on my stories for awhile!_

 **Strawberryair (Guest):** _ah, those good old days… i miss them. ew, my sophitz chapter… i'm rewriting all that, just letting you know, lol._

 _okay, so basically, to answer your question, that verse is from exodus, which is the new testament. everything was different back then, so that's more of what my family calls a "old testament law", just like how there are "old testament prophets" and stuff._

 _right. you guys don't know who abel is. sorry, it's not my secret to tell!_

 **0rm:** _thanks for reviewing! bless you too, my fren! :)_

 **Dust Bunny (Guest):** _YES YOU'RE BACK AH HIIII NO PROB YOU'RE COOL OKAY BYE_

 **Guest:** _oh, i haven't! that would be super hilarious! thank you for the suggestion!_

 **Hollystar (Guest):** _i couldn't forget about you :) thank you very much, and thanks for being such a nice person!_

* * *

Keeper of the Lost Cities React: Kingdom Animalia

Keefe: "We're learning about human animals."

 **Maddie: "Yes."**

Keefe: "Human. Animals."

 **Maddie: "...Yes."**

Keefe: "You have no idea how much I hate you right now."

 **Maddie: *finger guns* "Right back atcha."**

Dex: "Well, we know about cats already."

 **Maddie: "But what about servals?** _ **Panthera leo—**_ **wait, you guys saw that at the zoo.** **king cobras? DOGS?!"**

Biana: "What's a dog?"

Dex: "Will the dogs eat my kitty?"

Fitz: "But most importantly, will the dog eat _Keefe_?"

Sophie: "The lion will eat Keefe."

Keefe: "Good thing we don't have any lions here."

 **Maddie: "I wouldn't speak so soon."**

Sophie: "yOu AcTuAlLy BrOuGhT wIlD aNiMaLs In HeRe?!"

 **Maddie: "No. I just wanted to see your reactions." *snaps picture***

Tam: "But we're going to see some of these animals, right?"

 **Maddie: "Sure. We can go to the zoo again, if you'd like."**

Everyone: "NO!"

 **Maddie: "M'kay, then we'll just have to stick with the good ole Internet for pictures."**

Linh: "What's an oarfish?"

Sophie: "An oarfish is one of the longest fish in the world. It can grow up to huge length—the biggest one found was eleven feet, or 3.3 meters and weighed 140 pounds, or 63.5 kilograms."

Biana: "I don't know if that's huge or anything…"

Sophie: "Think of three eckdons attached to each other. "

Fitz: "Holy guacamole, that's big!"

Keefe: *scoffs* "That's nothing."

 **Maddie: "You wanna get strangled by an oarfish, sweetie? Because I can make it happen."**

Tam: "Where are you supposed to get a ginormous fish?"

 **Maddie: "I'm the narrator, my child. I can do anything." *snaps fingers***

*eckdon appears*

Keefe: *falls to his knees* "I'M SORRY!"

 **Maddie: *rolls eyes and snaps fingers***

Sophie: "Moving on. A king cobra is a type of snake that's venomous, which means that if it bites you, then you—"

 **Maddie: "—Could die!"**

Tam: "I like that snake."

 **Maddie: "Too bad, you're not meeting one."**

Keefe: "Hey! That's no fair? Why can't Tam get bitten by the poisonous snake?"

 **Maddie: *holds up waiver* "Sorry. I have to try my hardest to protect you."**

Linh: *air quotes* "Hardest."

Biana: *snorts*

Fitz: "She didn't say her hardest counted as trying."

Keefe: *pouts*

 **Maddie: "A king cobra and a python got into a fight, and the python was choking the cobra, but the cobra injected it with poison!"**

Linh: "That sounds _horrible_!"

Tam: "Who won?"

Biana: "Tam!"

Dex: "We do not promote violence around the kittens."

Fitz: "I'm curious to know who won."

 **Maddie: "They both died."**

Keefe: "Suckers."

Sophie: "Yes, because two of the world's deadliest snakes fighting and then _killing_ each other makes them losers."

Keefe: "You said it, not me."

Fitz: *facepalm*

Tam: *groans*

Sophie: "The last animal we're talking about today is a dugong."

Dex: "A… what?"

Keefe: "Dung?"

Fitz: "DU-GONG."

Keefe: *snickers* "You said 'gong.'"

Biana: *punches Keefe in the stomach*

Dex: "WE DO NOT PROMOTE VIOLENCE AROUND SIR FLUFFY!"

 **Maddie: "A dugong is a marine mammal that looks super weird!"**

Tam: "So it looks like you?"

Keefe: *flails arms around* "OOOOHHHHHH"

 **Maddie: " I'm a human, so I live on the** _ **ground**_ … **."**

Sophie: "A dugong has a very distinct and remarkable appearance. It is apart of the manatee family."

Biana: "What does it do?"

 **Maddie: "Swim. Eat. Breathe water."**

Sophie: "I'm not sure if you're properly educated to teach us about animals."

 **Maddie: "Don't be silly. I'm not properly educated to teach you about anything!"**

Biana: "Except for Tom Holland."

 **Maddie: "Pssh, what?"**

Fitz: "She takes pride in what she has learned about the Holland family."

 **Maddie: "IT'S CALLED** _ **RESEARCH,**_ **MAYBE YOU SHOULD TRY IT SOMETIME!"**

* * *

 **i'm feeling very aggressive today.**


	72. Deep Sea Creatures

**le sigh… i just can't seem to catch a break. i just got back from serve week, and yes, it was okay, i guess.**

 **anyways. i'm sorry i haven't updated in over a month, but please note that i am a high school student. i don't know how many of you are high schoolers, but high school is hard. i have a lot of homework, and i'm constantly exhausted.** **writing is not my top priority. school and my other real life activities will always come before writing.**

 **another thing: because i am constantly busy (they're making all ninth graders take the PSATs this year at school, plus i have end-of-the-year finals), updates are going to be slowed down significantly. i can no longer promise updates every week, so there will probably be around two to three updates a month. if i go a whole month without updates, please know that i'm busy!**

 **review responses will now only be for guests. all users will get a response over PM.**

 **i'm not even going to talk about how disappointed i am in shannon and jason for forgetting dex for the fifth year. yeesh— let the dexvolution 2.0 begin.**

 **today's react: deep sea creatures, as requested by** Someonewhodoesntcare.

 **q- current favourites?**

 **a- song: "electric church" by mike taylor**

 **book: "blackout" by bateaux on wattpad**

 **movie: black panther**

 **youtuber: elle mills**

 **actor: kelly marie tran!**

 **tv show: undecided**

— **maddie**

* * *

 **guest review responses**

 **Nightfall37:** i'm sure tam is scared of something, although it may not seem like it.

 **Guest:** thank you very much, i'm glad you like my reacts!

 **Guest:** wow, that's really interesting! i'm glad you did what you thought was right. our church is non-denominational.

 **Guest:** if the lost cities faced a zombie apocalypse, everyone would sacrifice keefe first. i'm glad you liked the chapter! thank you for reviewing!

 **Nightfall37:** aw man, i saw this so late! that would've been so cool!

 **Guest:** no, i am not. please read my author's note above :)

 **Strawberryair:** wow, no way! i'm jealous, haha! anyways, have a wonderful time, and tell me how it was!

 **Nightfall37:** yes, it turns out that she has an account on the Waterfire Saga wiki—and she emailed me back awhile ago. i don't think she's doing a spinoff, but i left the Waterfire Saga fandom awhile ago, so if she did, i have to say i wouldn't be too excited, haha! wow, one hundred chapters sounds like a lot, but i'm sure i can do it *wipes brow* just give me some time, aha.

* * *

Keeper of the Lost Cities React: Deep Sea Creatures

 **Maddie: "In continuation with our last react to Animals, we're going to get a little more specific and react to some of the weirdest underwater creatures ever."**

Keefe: "Nice! I'm looking for some cool animals to prank my dad with. I'm suffering from a severe case of prankers' block."

Sophie: "Prankers'… block?"

Keefe: "Yeah, y'know, like writers' blo—"

Sophie: *sighs*

 **Maddie: "Has anyone heard of the Pacific Viperfish?"** _[author's note: i would suggest looking up these animals online or looking at the National Geographic article i used to write this react: search Deep-Sea Creatures Photos]_

Tam: "We're elves who haven't tried McDonald's yet. Do you think we're going to know what a Pacific Viperfish looks like?"

 **Maddie: "Well, here's a picture!"**

Keefe: "wHAT the hECK is tHAT?!"

Biana: "It looks a little bit like Fitz in the morning."

Fitz: "Hey!"

 **Maddie: "Got 'em!"**

Sophie: "A Pacific Viperfish has really long teeth that are so huge that they can't close their mouths. They can live up to 13,000 feet or 4,400 meters below sea level."

Linh: "I'm not sure how deep that is, but it sounds like a lot."

Biana: "I feel like I should put one of those under Fitz's pillow."

 **Maddie: "How you'd get them there would be a very interesting conversation starter."**

Fitz: "oNcE i PuT a ViPeRfIsH uNdEr FiTz'S pILlOw aNd SomEhoW iT dIdn'T dIe."

Biana: "Hey! I could make it work… somehow."

Fitz: "I'm moving out."

Linh: "So… what do these viperfish do, anyways?"

 **Maddie: "Swim around. Eat other fish. Y'know. The usual."**

Linh: "Oh…. okay."

Keefe: "I'm over these viperfish. Continue, weird Asian girl."

 **Maddie: "Who died and made you king?"**

Sophie: "Clearly his dignity died a long time ago."

Dex: "Do sharks also live with the deep sea animals?"

Sophie: "Yep! There are a bunch of different types of sharks that live at crazy depths."

Linh: "Maybe if we get deep enough, we can feed Keefe to the sharks."

 **Maddie: "When did you stop becoming a smol bean?"**

Linh: "When I practically drowned all the ogres."

Tam: "She's never been a smol bean."

Biana: "Dex, on the other hand, will stay a smol bean forever."

Dex; *smol bean-ness*

 **Maddie: "HOW CAN YOU IGNORE THIS, SHANNON?"**

Sophie: "I'm calling Elwin."

Fitz: "Has anyone realised that we've only reacted to one animal?"

Everyone: "Eh."

Fitz: "Wait, but I need to find something to put under Biana's pillow!"

* * *

 **thank you for putting up with my inactive-ness, and hope you have/had a good day!**


	73. Ready Player One

**hello, hello! i've gotten back into the rhythm of things, hooray! it's been a pretty okay week, besides the fact that i've been exhausted 25/8. anyways, today's react is to** _ **Ready Player One**_ **, which is a book by Ernest Cline that is** **absolutely amazing** **(the movie comes out on the 28th, and Tye Sheridan plays Wade/Parzival, and i love him, so !) *hint hint you should read the book hint hint***

 **i hope you've all had a great week! i've started writing my edmund pevensie fic and my original story, so i'll let you guys know when i've posted those over on Wattpad! (i might post my Edmund Pevensie fic here, but i'm not so sure, let me know what you think i should do in the review section) also, for all you Hollanders, i've also started writing a Sam Holland fic—i'm not sure if i'm going to continue writing it, though, because some important details don't fit in with the fic (like the fact that Sam is nineteen, but the fic has him in high school) as of right now, it's starring Karen Ip (fruitypoppin) and Chili Dia along with Sam and his fam, but there will be probably be more changes in the future.**

 **i just saw** **the greatest showman** **and it was so amazing!**

 **q- yours icons?**

 **a- Lana Dondor, Kelly Marie Tran, Tom Holland, S.E. Hinton, Zendaya… the list goes on.**

— **maddie**

 **let the Dexvolution 2.0 begin,** _ **Shannon**_ **. #dexisrelevant #dexonthecover2019 #givemedexorgivemedeath**

* * *

 **guest review responses**

 **booksaremylife:** wow, thanks for all the wattpad book recommendations! i'll definitely be sure to check those out :) i've been meaning to read _no capes_ and _to kill a mockingbird_ for ages, but i keep forgetting, haha! high school is difficult. i'm tired. Meh.

 **Guest:** haha, i saw that you reviewed a really old chapter, and i've actually done most of the ships! well, first things first, are you thirteen or older? if not, you're not allowed to have an account, and you'll have to wait until you're old enough. if you are, great, go read **malaynamonkey2004's** "HOW TO NOT USE FANFICTION" which is really helpful!

 **Strawberryair:** like i said, i've been really busy :) no, they are not emailing me, as i'm in ninth grade and cannot get college scholarships, lmao. the PSATs mean nothing to ninth graders, as they're just practice for the SATs. i go to a Christian school, so we do learn about God, and yes, you are allowed to learn about God in school. everyone goes to different church, or doesn't go to church at all— but that's just my school ;)

 **Nightfall37:** hmmm... that would be really funny, considering the elves are vegetarians and all… thanks for the suggestion, i'll definitely put that on my list!

* * *

Keeper of the Lost Cities: Ready Player One

 **Maddie: "I swear, you're all coming with me to watch it when it comes out."**

Dex: "Hey, maybe like _tell us what it is beforehand?"_

 **Maddie: "Hey, maybe be grateful that I'm willing to fite anyone who says that you don't deserve to be on the covers?"**

Dex: …..

 **Maddie: "That's what I thought. Well, since** _ **some of you clearly don't know**_ **,** **Ready Player One** **is a dystopian young adult novel by Ernest Cline that focuses a lot on '80's pop culture. Steven Spielberg, a famous human director, made it into a movie, starring Tye Sheridan, who, as you** _ **should know**_ **, played Cyclops in** **X-Men Apocalypse** **."**

Fitz: "So, what's it about?"

 **Maddie: "The whole synopsis takes quite awhile to explain in-depth, but basically, Wade Watts, the protagonist—"**

Keefe: "The _what_?"

 **Maddie: "The main charater. Wade lives in the future, where the world's economy has collapsed entirely and population has declined significantly. The OASIS, a world based completely off of virtual reality, has taken over, leaving the world in a state of neglect. Like Wade, to the rest of the world, the OASIS is a way to escape their awful lives and pretend like they mean something. When the creator of the OASIS, James Halliday, dies and reveals that he's hidden an "Easter Egg" somewhere in the OASIS and that whoever finds in inherits trillions of dollars and complete control of the OASIS, every OASIS user begins to desperately search for it. Along with the Easter Egg, Halliday has hidden three keys that lead to three doorways: the Copper Key, the Jade Key, and the Crystal Key, which contain clues that will eventually lead to the coveted Easter Egg.**

Biana: "So… basically, it's like how here in the Lost Cities, we are always trying to get rare Prattles pins?"

Sophie: "Basically."

Dex: "I'm still not convinced it's good."

 **Maddie: Anyways, nobody would've expect Wade Watts, a meaningless, low-level gunter to be the first person to find the Copper Key and clear the First Gate, but when he does and becomes a part of the group known as the "High Five," Wade's life goes from boring to dangerous overnight. IOI, a lucrative company obsessed with gaining control on the OASIS, soon sees Wade and the rest of the High Five as threats, and a fight over the OASIS— and the initial state of the world— begins."**

Linh: "You should be a writer."

 **Maddie: "That's hilarious."**

Tam: "I'm cracking up."

Dex: "You are too funny."

Sophie: "Can you see how amused I am?"

 **Maddie: "You guys are such depressing and sarcastic people."**

Sophie: "That's coming from someone who just wrote 'hah my edmund pevensie fic is going to be depressing' on their Wattpad message board."

 **Maddie: "Hey, not all stories have happy endings and plots. It's called stopping the stereotypical books, you ever heard of it?"** [author's note: okay but honestly please stop with the stereotypical romances and all-white casts, it's annoying and also we'd like some racial representation, thank you very much]

Keefe: "Sorry, I would've cared if you weren't _the most boring person on the planet."_

 **Maddie: "I feel unappreciated."**

Dex: "I appreciate you, Maddie! Well. Sometimes."

 **Maddie: "Thanks. I still feel unappreciated."**

Fitz: "Cool, so does Keefe. You can be best friends."

Keefe and **Maddie** : " **No thanks."**

Keefe: "Looks like I'm stuck being your best friend, Fitzy."

Fitz: *sighs*

Keefe: "Hey!"

Dex: "I'm just going to pretend I don't know Keefe."

Linh: "So, is there any way we could see a… preview or something? It sounds really interesting!"

 **Maddie: "Sure!"**

TEN MINUTES LATER…

Tam: "I guess it looks okay. I feel like it'll be a huge letdown, though."

Linh: "You think that about everything."

Tam: "You know me too well, sister."

Linh: "Did you seriously refer to me as 'sister'?"

Tam: "... No?"

Keefe: *cackles* "Run, Tammy, run!"

Tam: *sprints away*

Dex: "You and Tam have a weird relationship."

Linh: *shrugs* "I'd like to see it. Will there be blood, though?"

Sophie: "Probably not."

 **Maddie: *winks* "You never know."**

Linh: "Uh oh."

Biana: "Who's the red-haired girl?"

 **Maddie: "That's Art3mis."**

Fitz: "You're not going to say anything else?"

 **Maddie: "Nope. I want you guys to read the book and see the movie first!"**

Sophie: "For once, you didn't spoil it."

Linh: "So, are we going to read the book?"

Dex: "Yeah, I want to read it!"

Keefe: "Ew. Reading."

 **Maddie: "You can read it if you want to, or you can be Keefe and waste time."**

Keefe: "It sounds interesting, but it's not _that cool_. Plus, reading is so lame."

Fitz: *sighs* "I'd rather throw the book at Keefe."

Biana: *sets book down* "Done. It's actually really good!"

Linh: *closes book* "Except for that one part about…"

Dex: "I'm no longer super innocent."

 **Maddie: "Yes, readers, there's one short part in the book that I think is honestly so unnecessary. I'd rather not go in depth. It's really short, though, so I normally just skip over it."**

Keefe: "What part?"

Fitz: "You can't find out unless you read it, genius."

Keefe: "Naw. That sounds like too much work."

Fitz: *facepalm*

Sophie: "I think it's got some pretty good themes."

Linh: "It's pretty good."

Dex: "It's okay. I'd see the movie."

Fitz: "I enjoyed it. I think I'd like to see the movie!"

 **Maddie: "Great, because it comes out really soon!"**

Dex: "GUYS, I FOUND TAM! HE WAS HIDING IN A TREE!"

Linh: *forms water orbs* "Where is he?!"

Tam: "YOU CAN'T FIND ME!"

Dex: "Uh, I'm just gonna… go."

 **Maddie: "Is nobody going to explain why you guys read so fast?"**

* * *

 **thanks for reading! updates are now every friday, with some exceptions, of course :)**


	74. Sporks

**hi! today's react is to sporks. sporks are kewl. i don't know many people who use sporks regularly, though.**

 **i've been thinking about writing a lot recently, and i don't think i'll be staying here for much longer. the community is… different now, and i rarely am interested in kotlc anymore, besides dex. even sophitz doesn't sound that interesting anymore. i've been so busy with school, thinking about college, and other writing projects that i feel like i'm not really enjoying this as much as i used to. to be honest, recently, i've found that i've been practically forcing myself to update, and i think that i really have outgrown the series. i probably won't even buy** _ **flashback**_ **when it comes out.**

 **more about that later. this react might be completed once it hits its hundredth chapter, but** _ **separated**_ **will most likely continue. after** _ **separated**_ **is finished, i don't know if i'll start rewriting** _ **once upon a time**_ **, which is now called** _ **hidden truths**_ **. all i can say now is that i'll be on here even less. you can always reach out to me on wattpad, though! i'm radiance-**

— **maddie**

* * *

 **guest review responses**

 **Nightfall37:** thank you! I was surprised how long I made that synopsis, haha. i have read the book, and it's so good!

 **Guest:** lmao! that was a good one. thank you!

 **Guest:** same here! i would, but i haven't read harry potter. ooh, rubber ducks! that'd be hilarious!

 **Linh Song:** same here! i haven't seen it either—it's so expensive :0

* * *

Keeper of the Lost Cities React: Sporks

Sophie: "You've got to be kidding me."

 **Maddie: "Nice try."**

Fitz: "Is a spork like a mix between a spoon and a fork?"

 **Maddie: "Yep! I have no idea what sporks are really for, but they're cool!"**

Biana: "We're reacting to a utensil?"

Tam: "Wow. This will be interesting."

Dex: "Just wait until Biana stabs Keefe's eye out with the spork. _Then_ it'll get interesting."

Keefe: "I'd like to keep my eyes, thank you very much."

Biana: "Open your mouth another time and you'll be missing both eyes."

Sophie: "Wait, where'd you get the spork, Biana?"

 **Maddie: "I haven't even told them what sporks look like, and she finds the weapon within three seconds."**

Linh: "...Weapon?"

 **Maddie: "I mean, what?"**

Fitz: "So… what does a spork look like?"

Sophie: "Imagine a fork and a spoon combined, so the utensil has the spoon's roundness, but the prongs of a fork. Basically, this way, you can scoop up food easily, and you can also stab food."

Tam: "Ew."

Biana: "That's kind of helpful."

Keefe: "I—"

Biana: "Shut _up_ , Keefe!"

Linh: "I think we should let Keefe talk."

Keefe: "I think it's helpful."

Fitz: "For once, Keefe said something smart."

Keefe: "I would respond, but I'm scared for my life."

Tam: "Then why'd you just say something?"

Biana: *raises spork threateningly*

Dex: "What exactly are we supposed to be accomplishing by learning about the spork?"

 **Maddie: "Well, for one, you now get to eat with something cooler than a fork and a spoon."**

Keefe: "That doesn't really explain anything, though."

Dex: "Can we at least eat food?"

Fitz: "Ripplefluffs?"

Biana: "I doubt that counts as actual _food_ , but when did you start eating ripplefluffs with a utensil?"

Sophie: "He just wants to eat ripplefluffs."

Fitz: "Hey, they're good!"

Keefe: "I'd rather stab something with the spork. Y'know, to, um, test its strength and flexibility!"

Tam: "And not to inflict pain on someone."

Keefe: "Yeah, definitely not!" *laughs uncomfortably*

Biana: "The only one who's inflicting any physical pain on anyone is _me_."

Keefe: "I never thought I'd hear someone say that sentence."

Linh: "Maybe let's test out these sporks before Keefe goes blind?"

 **Maddie: "Here's some…. Food? Is this food? I honestly don't know."**

Everyone: "It's food."

 **Maddie: *mumbles* "It doesn't** _ **look**_ **like food to me."**

Dex: "How do I use this?"

Tam: "Stab stuff with the pointy stuff—"

Linh: "They're called _prongs_ —"

Tam: "—Yeah, those. Stab food with the _prongs_ , and then scoop up other stuff."

Dex: "Humans are weird."

Biana: "That should be the official motto for this."

 **Maddie: "Naw, it's "LET THE DEXVOLUTION 2.0 BEGIN."**

Keefe: "Seriously?"

Tam: "Wow. Okay."

Dex: "...What?"

Sophie: "It's nothing."

Fitz: "Um."

Biana: *blinks*

 **Maddie: "You heard Sophie, it's** _ **nothing**_ **."**

Keefe: "Sure. Okay. Um. Yeah."

Sophie: "..."

Fitz: *coughs awkwardly*

 **Maddie: "So, um, what do you think of sporks?"**

Linh: "I feel like they're not really necessary, but they can come in handy once in awhile."

Fitz: "They're definitely not a daily necessity."

Biana: "I think they're necessary."

Tam: "Yeah, just so you can stab people."

Biana: "You know me so well, Tammy."

Tammy: "..."

Dex: "The design itself is very simple, but the purpose is so complex…"

Keefe: "Ew. More techy stuff from Dex." *yawns*

Dex: *throws spork at Keefe*

Keefe: "Hey, watch The Hair!"

Fitz: "No."

Biana: "What hair?"

Keefe: "You guys are seriously blind."

Sophie: "Okay."

Fitz: "Sure."

Biana: *snorts*

Linh: *softly chuckles*

Keefe: *flips hair* "I don't need you guys." *walks out of the room*

Tam: "You actually do."

Keefe: *walks back in* "You're right. I do need you guys. Will you ever forgive my selfish, unkind heart and take me back?"

Everyone: "Nope."

Keefe: *sniffs*

 **Maddie: "Well, if you could rate the spork on a scale of one to ten, what would you say it was?"**

Linh: "In terms of helpfulness, I'd say a solid six."

Biana: "Ten out of ten."

Fitz: "Four."

Dex: "Seven point three six nine five."

Keefe: "Zero. I don't want to be stabbed with it."

Biana: *coughs*

Keefe: "I mean… ten out of ten!" *applauds*

Tam: "Eh."

Linh: "That's not a number, stupid."

Tam: I rate it an 'eh.'

Linh: "My brother is a Neanderthal."

Tam: "I am not."

Linh: "Sure."

Tam: "Ugh, I wish I didn't have a sister."

Dex: *raises eyebrow* "Would you rather have _my_ brothers?"

Tam: "Just kidding."

Dex: "That's what I thought."

Keefe: "The triplets are pretty cool."

Dex: "You're saying that because they cut the backsides off my pants."

Keefe: "Exactly."

Fitz: "Why am I even friends with you?"

Dex: "Honestly."

Keefe: "Aw, how sweet, you said we were friends!"

Tam: "Did you seriously not hear the rest of the sentence?"

Fitz: *groans*

 **Maddie: "Who wants boba?"**

* * *

 **thank you for reading!**


	75. Grilled Cheese

**FRICK I'M SO SORRY THAT I'M REALLY AWFUL AT UPDATING**

 **AND ALSO DON'T WORRY, I'M NOT LEAVING TOMORROW OR WHATEVER**

 **I'll probably write past my hundredth react so that it looks like i'm not a slacker lolll**

 **and i'll finish** _ **separated**_ **! one day! it may just take awhile ;-;**

 **guess whose chapter of "deep sea creatures" was plagiarised? thankfully, though, they took it down, so i'm really glad, but this is exactly why i wanted to stop writing fanfiction. the thing is, i don't own keeper of the lost cities. this is a fanfiction, so if i ever get plagiarised again, i can't do much, sadly :(**

 **thank you for all your sweet comments! i appreciated reading all your nice reviews :)**

 **just a note: even when i've left , i will be on wattpad! you don't need an account to read on there, but you do need one to vote, comment, etc.**

 **today's react is to grilled cheese, because i'm hungry.**

 **also, i finally updated** _ **separated**_ **!**

— **maddie**

* * *

 **guest review responses:**

 **Guest:** thank you so much! you're so sweet :)

 **t:** it was, wasn't it, lol. that would be so cool—thank you for the suggestion!

 **Nightfall37:** thank you so much!

 **booksaremylife:** haha! aww, i'm so sorry! i haven't read anything here for a very long time :( haha, no, you don't sound like a stalker! you actually don't need an account to read on wattpad, but you do need one to vote, comment, and do other things. i'll always be over there, if anyone wants to talk! thank you so much, love!

 **Strawberryair:** i might buy flashback… i really don't know at this point, though. the pressure will probably kill me and i'll buy it, but i probably won't be so enthusiastic as i used to. i know, it's sad :( yeah, most of my fellow writers on here are gone. if you ever publish something, send me an email or something, and i'll totally read it!

 **LynxofOmega:** me too! thanks for reviewing :)

 **LynxofOmega:** they totally do!

 **LynxofOmega:** she's a youtuber that i used to watch. she makes baking, and occasionally, cooking videos!

 **LynxofOmega:** i haven't done chinchillas, but that would be hilarious! thank you for all the reviews and for that wonderful suggestion :)

* * *

Keeper of the Lost Cities: Grilled Cheese

 **Maddie: "Here, take your grilled cheese."**

Keefe: "What is this?"

Biana: "And why is it brown?"

Dex: "And greasy?"

Linh: "It smells good!"

Tam: "She's trying to poison us."

 **Maddie: "It's bread with cheese."**

Biana: "But why is it browning and greasy?"

 **Maddie: "Because I toasted it with butter."**

Dex: "Isn't this unhealthy?"

Sophie: "I'm surprised elves even know that word."

Fitz: "What, unhealthy?"

 **Maddie: "Yeah, considering you all don't ever get fat."**

Biana: "We have other problems to deal with."

Keefe: "Like pranking people!"

Tam: "...What? No!"

Biana: "Yes, like pranking people!"

Tam: "Biana, no!"

Biana: "Biana, yes!"

Linh: *sighs*

 **Maddie: "So, maybe like eat the food I made for you?"**

Fitz: *takes a bite* "It's really…."

Dex: "Weird."

Fitz: "No, I was going to say—"

Biana: "Disgusting?"

Fitz: "No! I wa _going to say_ that it's good!"

Keefe: "Really? Because it looks pretty awful."

Linh: "I think it's okay. You should try it, Keefe."

Keefe: " _Fiiiiine_." *takes a bite*

Tam: "This is pretty disgusting."

 **Maddie: "Rude. I poured my love out into that sandwich."**

Sophie: "Liar."

 **Maddie: "You know me too well. I didn't even try and make the sandwich look nice."**

Keefe: "Well, I mean, it tastes great, so that's good!"

Biana: "Keefe's going to be eating grilled cheese sandwiches for ages now."

Keefe: "You got that right."

Fitz: "Oh, no."

Keefe: "Oh, yes. I'll only be eating grilled cheese from now on."

Tam: "Well, that's unfortunate."

Biana: "Why did we even agree to have Keefe react with us?"

Keefe: "What are you talking about? Everyone loves me!"

Fitz: "More like everyone volunteers to dismember you with a pair of scissors."

Keefe: "What are scissors?'

 **Maddie: "They're sharp things that can chop your stupid, weak neck off. I would do it myself, but I think there are already some people who have volunteered to do that for me." *cough***

Keefe: "Humans are violent."

 **Maddie "You make people go insane and psychopathic."**

Keefe: "Fair point. But hey, I'm not a Telepath, don't blame me!"

Sophie: "Don't even try and place the blame on me, _Sencen_."

Keefe: "Too late, _Foster_. You've almost killed me. Like, three times."

Sophie: "You decided to battle King Dimitar— I had no say in that."

Fitz: "Yeah, it wasn't Sophie's fault that you decided to look brave but ended up getting sliced to pieces by an ogre in a metal diaper."

Tam: *snorts*

Linh: "He did get you there, Keefe."

Sophie: "I appreciate that you did that, though, Keefe. Thanks. I guess."

Keefe: *grumbles* "You're welcome."

 **Maddie: "So, what did you all think of my grilled cheese?"**

Keefe: "Can I have more?"

 **Maddie: "Sure, just give me a million dollars."**

Keefe: "A million….dollars?"

Sophie: "Like money? Or Euros, or Yan, etc.?"

Keefe: "...What?"

 **Maddie: "Never mind. How was my grilled cheese?"**

Linh: "It was okay. I'm not a huge fan of grilled cheese, but it's not awful. If I had to, I'd eat it again."

Tam: "Yeah, because you'd have to!"

Linh: "Being forced to do something doesn't always mean that they'll end up doing it. That makes people want to do it even less."

Keefe: "Ha, Linh's too smart for your pathetic brain, Tammy."

Fitz: "Why don't we look at your Foxfire Entrance Exams and see who's smarter, Keefe?"

Keefe: "Hey, I even skipped a level!"

Biana: "Congratulations, nobody cares. I think that grilled cheese is pretty awful. You could probably kill someone with it!"

Tam: "I'm sure you could find a way to do that."

Biana: "I probably could. I should try."

Sophie: "Please don't."

Biana: "Fine."

Tam: "Human food is just gross in general."

 **Maddie: *pretends that comment doesn't offend her but in reality on the inside she is fUMING because hOW dARE hE say that***

 **Maddie: "Okay."**

Sophie: "It tasted like grilled cheese."

Biana: "Wow. How deep."

Linh: *applauds*

Sophie: *facepalm*

Keefe: "I'm going to get more grilled cheese."

Tam: "And where are you going to get it?"

Keefe: "Easy." *holds pathfinder up*

Fitz: "SHOO- THAT'S MY PATHFINDER! THE LITTLE—UGH!"

Biana: "When he comes back, we can murder him with the grilled cheese."

Everyone: "NO!"

Biana: "Fine, fine."

* * *

 **sorry this was a bit short, but i'm kinda (totally) in a rush. today is a very busy day! thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed :)**


	76. Art Museums

**hi! how is everyone? my week was really busy (again) because we're finishing up the year, so we have to get through another unit and take our respective tests and eventually finals.**

 **i hope everyone's week went well!**

 **q- are you going to see** _ **infinity war**_ **?**

 **a- of course! however, i didn't buy tickets ahead of time or anything, because my family never really does that kind of stuff, and even though i'm super excited (and terrified), i'll just see it a little later. i still haven't seen** _ **ready player one**_ **yet, because i was trying to go with my friends, but they're also super busy.**

 **today's react is to art museums, because even if they're cool, you get really bored after about ten minutes of staring at landscapes and portraits. my family got tickets to a really famous museum in our area, and let's just say that that all the art should've been 'rated' PG- 13 or R, lol. i'm still a bit traumatised.**

— **maddie**

* * *

 **guest review responses**

 **FadingFadingGone:** _whoa, how cool! i'll probably never see Hamilton, le sigh, but at least i can listen to the soundtrack!_

 **Strawberryair:** _hmmm, maybe! haha, that's funny!_

 **Nightfall37:** _thank you! i'm glad they took it down too :) it would be the same in any fandom, because there are always people in every fandom who plagiarise, sadly._

 **Guest:** _thank you for reviewing!_

 **Guest:** _boba is amazing! thank you for the review :)_

* * *

Keeper of the Lost Cities React: Art Museums

 **Maddie: "WE'RE GOING ON A TRIP—"**

Keefe: "IN OUR FAVOURITE ROCKET SHIP—"

 **Maddie: "ZOOMING THROUGH THE SKY,"**

Keefe: "LITTLE EINSTEINS!"

Everyone: *speechless*

Tam: "That was, by far, the most traumatizing thing I've ever witnessed in my life."

Dex: "And he watched his sister shove a ton of ogre soldiers off a cliff."

Linh: "My brother's just being dramatic. You sounded great."

Fitz: "You were—" *winces* "—loud."

Biana: "Really loud."

 **Maddie: "I have to belt it out in order to hit the notes."**

Keefe: "And I just like being loud."

Tam: "Oh, we've noticed."

Linh: "We've also noticed that you like to flip your bangs, say things like, "we don't need your help," scowl at people and roll your eyes, and complain about everything."

Tam: "I don't do those things that often."

Biana: "No, you do. You're definitely the most pessimistic person I've ever met."

Tam: "Well."

Linh: "He just likes being negative."

Fitz: "We're very aware of that."

Linh: "He thinks it makes him seem more mysterious."

Keefe: "I was aware of that."  
Tam: *sighs*

Keefe: "What, not even going to deny it, Tammy?"

Tam: "I've learned to stop arguing with you."

Keefe: "Why, because my arguments are so good that you just give up?"

Tam: "No, because the longer I talk to you, the more your little annoying voice follows me."

Fitz: "So you decided to avoid him?"

Tam: "When have I not been?"

Fitz: "Duly noted."

 **Maddie: "At this point, I've completely forgotten what we're reacting to."**

Keefe: "I never remember what we're reacting to."

Dex: "Yeah, because Maddie says, and I quote, 'the only reason I write Keefe in is because he's unfortunately relevant.'"

Keefe: "I did not understand what that meant, but I am offended."

 **Maddie: "What! I** _ **loooove**_ **Keefe—he's my favourite, and totally relevant! Aha. Heh."**

Sophie: "Your username says otherwise."

 **Maddie: "Who am I kidding, Keefe definitely isn't my favourite, but I was joking about the 'unfortunately relevant' part."**

Fitz: "Were you?"

 **Maddie: "I was 75% joking about the 'unfortunately relevant' part."**

Keefe: "I'm hurt."

 **Maddie: "I still kinda love you."**

Keefe: "My heart has been mended."

Tam: "I liked it better when he felt rejected."

Linh: "I liked it better when you stopped talking."

Tam: *grumbles* "Siblings."

Linh: *grumbles* "Brothers."

Sophie: "We're never going to the art museum, are we?"

 **Maddie: "Oh, right. Um."**

Sophie: "We missed the bus, didn't we?"

 **Maddie: *laughs weakly***

Sophie: "Well."

Biana: "Has anyone realised that we've talked about absolutely nothing for the past hour?"

 **Maddie: "Do you all even want to go to an art museum?"**

Everyone: "Eh."

Sophie: "That means that we can just learn about them instead of going to them!"

Keefe: "Ugh."

 **Maddie: "You guys know what a museum is,** _ **obviously**_ **."**

Fitz: *coughs*

 **Maddie: "Art museums are just museums filled with famous art pieces. Some are really realistic, and some look like you handed your dog a paintbrush and told him to make a piece of art."**

Tam: "And people seriously buy and look at that stuff?"

 **Maddie: "Yep! Art can be super expensive. The Mona Lisa, one of the most famous paintings, done by Leonardo da Vinci, the Renaissance polymath, currently being held in the Louvre—"**

Dex: "The… what?"

Linh: "Is that a word?"

Sophie: "The Louvre is a very well-known art museum in France."

 **Maddie: "Right. In 1962, the Mona Lisa was assessed at one hundred million dollars."**

Keefe: "I don't really understand human money, but a hundred million of something sounds like a lot."

Sophie: "Trust me, it is."

Tam: "People will pay that much for an ancient painting of some random lady?"

 **Maddie: "Yup."**

Biana: *scoffs* "Humans."

 **Maddie: "I know, I don't understand them either. Anyways, there are many different types of art, like ceramic art, calligraphy (heh,) painting, mosaics, etcetera, but since we've talked about paintings, let's stick with those."**

Linh: "Do art museums have more than just paintings?"

Sophie: "Yeah! They have installations, ceramics, all kinds of things."

Biana: "That's weird."

 **Maddie: "Art can be really cool, or really weird."**

Fitz: "What are some other styles of painting?"

 **Maddie: "Well, you learned about the Renaissance style, but there's also still life."**

Sophie: "For example, if you're a human, when you were younger, you probably drew or painted pictures of fruit bowls or something like that."

Biana: "Uh, why?"

Sophie: "That's the point of still life. You're drawing something that doesn't necessarily move."

 **Maddie: "A famous example is 'The Basket of Apples' by Paul Cezanne."**

Keefe: "So it's just a basket of apples."

Sophie: "Yep."

Biana: "And people actually look at that?"

 **Maddie: "I don't really understand how they do, but yes. My mom does it all the time. She drags my family to famous art museums and takes pictures of every piece of art while the rest of my family just stands there, hungry."**

Keefe: "You're making me hungry."

Dex: "She didn't mention food."

Tam: "But she said 'hungry,' and that apparently makes Keefe hungry."

Fitz: "So if I say, 'quiet,' you'll be quiet?"

Keefe: "When you put it like that, no."

Biana: "Darn."

Sophie: "Another painting style is much more modern, called abstract."

 **Maddie: "Abstract art is very easy, especially if you're like me and suck at drawing."**

Tam: "Why is it easy?"

 **Maddie: "Because you could take your paintbrush, dip it in one colour, flick it all over the canvas, and be done, and one day, it could be millions of dollars."**

Biana: "What."

Dex: "The."

Keefe: "Heck?"

Sophie: "See, that's what everyone says, but we never thought of it first."

Keefe: "What a bummer."

 **Maddie: "I'm just going to go home, flick some paint on some canvases, and keep them until I die. Hopefully by then they'll be worth something."**

Tam: "I can see the headlines: 'Random Person Found with Millions of Canvases of Ugly Art."

 **Maddie: "But by then, it'll be considered vintage. People will love it!"**

Sophie: "I'm not sure you really understand how this process works."

 **Maddie: "Some guy painted a picture of a giant soup can. I think I understand how this works."**

Sophie: "You can't even draw a soup can!"

 **Maddie: "I can't even draw a nice enough fish for my biology lab write-ups. I had my friend draw my fish. I can draw really realistic frogs, though!"**

Fitz: "You must be so proud."

 **Maddie: "Yeah, I am, actually!"**

Fitz: *facepalm*

Sophie: "I hope you all learned a little bit about art."

Keefe: "Eh."

Biana: "These reacts only prove that humans are weird."

Tam: "Art makes no sense."

Fitz: "Neither do Keefe's jokes, but he keeps telling them."

Keefe: "I'm telling you, I'm hilarious!"

Dex: "You are not."

Keefe: "Yes, I am!"

Biana: "No, you're not."

Keefe: "I am too!"

Tam: "Oh, what the heck. Just live the child alone."

Keefe: "Thank you!"

Everyone: *walks away*

Keefe: "Wait."

Keefe: "HEY!"

* * *

 **thank you for reading!**


End file.
